Back To You
by DtownGurl4488
Summary: AU Calzona G!P. Callie Torres just lost her high school sweetheart. Will they be able to find their way back to eachother when their paths cross or has too much damage been done?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Hi everyone! I'm back! You all were AWESOME with my last story!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

 **Arizona POV**

I'm an18-year-old freshman at UCLA and last week the strip turned pink. _I just completed my first quarter of college_. I knew that it would which is why I avoiding confirming my suspicions. If I had to guess, I'm about four months pregnant and I'll know for sure after my appointment in an hour.

My parents, Daniel and Barbara Robbins, are not going to be happy at all especially when I explain how I'm even pregnant in the first place. My parents know that I'm gay but they didn't know that my ex-girlfriend was born with a penis. _I'm so not looking forward to that conversation_.

Looking around my bedroom, I do a quick check-list, making sure I have everything I need before leaving the house. As, I make my way to the doctor's office, I can't help but think about the last time my love and I were together. When we created the life growing in my stomach.

 _ **"Arizona! Come on! Don't do this!" Her eyes are pleading for me to change my mind. We're standing in the middle of my bedroom, having to same conversation we've had multiple times since I told her I was staying in California.**_

 _ **"Calliope, you know I love you but I don't believe in long-distance relationships. You're the one who decided to go to college in New York. Not me!" I don't want to be the bad guy here but I have to be honest. "You could easily attend UCLA with me and Addison."**_

 _ **"And you could just as easily go to Pratt with me like we planned...Regardless, Ari we can make this work; I'll come home every break and you can come out whenever you can. We'll talk on the phone, email and video chat all the time. Hell, I'll even write letters if you want, just don't end a three year relationship over temporary distance." Pulling me into her arms, I melt like I always do. "I love you so much, Mariposa." I love it when she calls me that. The feel of her lips on my neck is causing a delicious throb between my thighs. Bringing our bodies closer together then leaning up, I cover her lips with mine. Our tongues massaging the other in the familiar way they do everytime we kiss.**_

 _ **It doesn't take long for the kiss to become heated and we're frantically throwing clothes around the room, trying to get as close as we can. Our kisses are desperate yet every touch and thrust is full of the love we share. Callie is filling every one of my senses as she brings me to a mind-numbing orgasm. Laying in eachother's arms, neither one of us says anything because we both know that nothing's changed. I'm still staying in L.A. and she's still going to New York.**_

I've missed her like crazy, she's the love of my life but she needed to go to be happy and I needed to stay. Though I'd be lying if I say I hadn't thought of packing up and going to get my girlfriend back. Shaking myself out of my daze, I get out of the car and head into the doctor's office. Signing in at the front desk, I grab a random magazine to entertain me as I wait to be called.

At the moment the only person that knows about this is my bestfriend Teddy. Teddy and I have known eachother since middle school when her family moved to California from Seattle. Having her with me kept me sane.

 _ **"Teddy, you look. I c-can't. I just...I can't." Sitting on the closed toilet, I anxiously wait for her to read the results. If I really am pregnant I don't know what I'm going to do. I saw my future with Callie and our ten kids but not like this; not when we aren't together or even in the same state. Nevermind, that we just started college.**_

 _ **"Zo?" The tone of her voice and the concern written on her face tells me what I already know. I'm pregnant with Calliope Torres' baby.**_

 _ **"Positive? It's positive isn't it?"**_

 _ **"Yea it is." Sitting down on the lip of the bathtub and grabbing my hand, she waits for me to say something.**_

 _ **"What the hell am I supposed to do, Ted? I would never consider abortion and it's definitely too late for that. But how am I supposed to be a parent and a student?" My voice is vibrating with nerves and I feel like I'm going to hurl.**_

 _ **"You aren't the first girl to have to juggle college and parenthood. You can do this if you want to or there's always adoption. Either way there are people who love and support you but before you decide anything you have to see a doctor and you have to call Callie."**_

 _ **"I don't know if I can do this and just thinking about talking to Callie makes my stomach turn. "**_

 _ **"Ok. Ok. Then let's take it one step at a time. Make an appointment with your doctor then talk to your parents." Nodding my head in agreement, we continue to sit there in her bathroom as I try to come up with a plan.**_

"Robbins? Arizona Robbins?" The nurse calling my name brings me back to the present.

"Right here." I put the magazine down on the table then walk over to the nurse waiting in the door. Following her into the back, I'm led to an exam room, where she takes all my vitals as well as blood and urine.

"Go ahead and put the gown on and Dr. Jones will be in with you shortly."

"Thank you." I reply then do as I'm told. _I think I'm going to be sick_. My nerves are officially shot to hell. Twenty minutes pass before my doctor walks into the room, chart in hand.

"Hello Arizona how are you?" She asks while gloving up.

"Hi Dr. Jones, I'm ok. I guess." _I'm a mess is what I am_.

"So, it says here that you think you're pregnant?"

"Yea. Aside from the positive pregnancy test, I haven't had a period in a while. I've never been that regular and I originally thought it was stress with school. But I've been sick for about two weeks now. So..." Nodding along, she makes a few notes in my chart.

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Late August."

"Hmmm. Ok. The results to the blood test should be back soon but since it seems that you're pretty well along, I'm going to go ahead with a pelvic exam and sonogram. So lay back for me." The exam is slightly uncomfortable but doesn't last long. Once she's finished feeling around in my lady business, she rolls the sonogram machine over.

"This is going to be a little cold at first." Dr. Jones warns just before squirting the gel onto my stomach. Then moving it around with the transducer as she tries to get a clear picture. "There we go...there's your baby." Then she flips a switch and a fast swooshing fills the room.

"Oh my god." It's real now. _That's my baby. Our baby_.

"Nice strong heartbeat. Give me a sec to get some measurements." As she gets her measurements, I stare at our baby in complete awe. _I'm going to be a mom_. "Based on these, I'd say you're seventeen weeks, making your due date early to mid-May. Right now, your baby is being a bit shy so I can't tell the sex but hopeful they cooperate during our next appointment. Congratulations. I'll print out some picture for you. Make sure that you stop by the front-desk to make your next appointment and get the prescription for prenatal vitamins." Wiping the gel off my stomach, then sitting up, I nod in understanding.

"Thank you Dr. Jones." My mind is all over the place. This was not apart of the plan.

"It's my pleasure Arizona. I'll see you in a month for your 21-week scan. Again, congrats." Handing me the black and white print out then leaving the exam room. I stare at the picture for a few moments before getting dressed and heading back home.

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, starring up at the ceiling, I let my left hand rest over my stomach as I listen to my parents downstairs moving around the kitchen. _I wish Tim was home with me right now_. Sliding on my flip-flops, I walk the green-mile down to the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table, I try to work up the nerve to say what I need to say but my mom cuts into my thoughts.

"Hey honey, enjoying Christmas break so far?"

"Ummm yea. Sure...Mom? Dad? Can you...can you sit down for a minute?" _I think I'm going to pass out_.

"Honey are you ok? You look pale. Are you sick?" Mom rattles off as she and dad join me at the table.

"No. No, I'm not sick. But I do have something important to tell you both." There's an awkward silence as I try to find the words while they sit looking at me patiently. "Well you see...ok look the thing is, what I have to tell you is a bit of a surprise and I don't really know how to say it. I don't want you to be disappointed in me but I know you will be." Wiping away the tears that have fallen, I try to get myself together as my mom moves to wrap her arms around me.

"Honey, whatever it is can't be that bad. Just calm down and talk to us." Dad hasn't said anything but I can see the concern in his forty-eight year old eyes. Taking a deep breath, I lock eyes with mom.

"I'm pregnant." Glancing from one to the other, letting them digest this new information, I watch as shock and confusion play across their features before anger settles on my father's.

"Sweetheart, did some guy take advantage of you at that damn school?! You tell me right now Arizona!" _Oh god, he thinks I was raped_.

"No, dad. I wasn't raped or anything like that."

"Then honey...you're gay. I don't...how?" Mom can't complete a sentence and dad is back to being confused.

"It's Callie's baby, mom." Sharing confused glances with eachother, I continue. "Callie is all woman but she was born with a male reproductive system. We were always careful except for the last time...obviously." Placing my baby's first picture on the table for them to see, I sit back and wait for the bomb to drop. Letting me go, mom grabs the sonogram.

"Oh my goodness." Her voice is full of emotion. "Dan...we're grandparents."

"Arizona sweetheart...I don't really know what to say here. I won't lie, I'm not at all happy that my teenage daughter is pregnant but I will tell you this, leaving school is not an option...I just...I don't know." I've never seen my dad so lost for words.

"How far along are you? Have you talked to Callie yet?"

"No, mom, I haven't and honestly I don't know when I will. I'm not ready to talk to her right now. The only people who know are you two, Teddy and my doctor. And I'm seventeen weeks."

"Honey, you have to tell her. You're already almost half way through and you don't look pregnant at all. You're aunt Stef was the same way when she was pregnant then around the sixth month her bump popped practically overnight."

"Mom...I know ok. I will tell her...when I'm ready." _Whenever that is_.


	2. Truths

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Just a warning this chapter is a little shorter than I usually do but it sets up a bit of the story.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Truths**

 **Arizona POV**

 _Her lips are moving in sync with my own, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance. Nothing but our moans and heavy breathing can be heard. A loud moan rips from my throat as she swiftly pushes my panties aside, entering me with a hard thrust._

 _"OH FUCK! Don't stop!" My hips grind down into her hand._

 _"Your so fucking wet baby." Her fingers are like magic. I can already feel the tightening in my stomach. Wanting us to release together, I start stroking her faster while occassionally stroking my thumb over the head of her shaft. "Fuck. Arizona. Keep doing that...Mmmm...shit!"_

 _Her hips begin to move off the mattress, thrusting into my hand as her hand pumps deeper into me hitting that sensitive spot that she's claimed as her own._

 _"Baby...b-baby, I'm gonna cum...fuck me Calliope." Riding her hand like a wild stallion, I feel myself tighten around her finger causing me to tighten my hold on her dripping erection. Pulling our lips together, I growl in frustration as she moves her hand from my center. We trade moans, then she spreads me wider before entering me slowly._

 _"Ohhhh yesss...yesss" I feel her everywhere and it's almost overwhelming. Her strokes are long and slow but deep, hitting exactly where I need here to. My walls pulsing around her, pulling her deeper._

" _Yesssss. Fuck me Calliope." She quickly sets a fast pace, giving me full hard thrusts. Filling me like only she can, dropping my head onto her shoulder, I claw at the sheets beneath us. "Ohhhh….Aaaahh….I'm close…so fucking close."_

 _"Mmmm FUCK! I Love you Mariposa...Look at me baby." Her thrusts have sped up just a little but still reaching into my depths. Locking eyes with her, my mouth falls open as my body goes stiff. "Cum with me baby...together." Bringing my hips up to meet hers as she pushes in deep hitting that spot once more, we both fall into a crippling release. "SHIT! FUCK!" Mouths open with eyes still locked, we speak at the same time._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

"Mama. Mama wake up." There's a pair of little hands on my face bringing me out of a dream that was actually a memory. Keeping my eyes closed, I pretend to still be sleeping as a thirty-seven pound body situates itself onto my stomach. "Mama! Get up!" Slowly moving my hands, my fingers attack tickle spots on sides, legs and feet sending my toddler into a frenzy. "NOOO! MAMA! I GIVE!" Bringing the tickle attack to an end, I wrap the tiny human in a hug; placing soft kisses to lightly tanned cheeks.

"Good morning squirt." Looking into beautiful brown eyes, that are just as expressive as the matching pair that haunt my dreams.

"Morning mama. Happy Birthday! Gram and Pop told me to get you."

"Is that right?" Nodding in response, we both get off the bed to get the day started. "Go help Gram with breakfast. I'll be right down."

"Ok." Making my way to my bathroom, I clean myself up a bit before heading downstairs. Setting the toothpaste on the counter, I stare into the mirror, wishing that she was here with me. _Happy birthday to you. Maybe this year will be the year._ Finished in the bathroom, I head down to the kitchen, where I find my parents and the squirt.

"G'morning Dad...Mom."

"Morning honey. Happy Birthday." Taking a seat at the table, accepting the coffee from mom.

"Thanks mom."

"How does it feel to be twenty-four?"

"Believe it or not, it feels alot like twenty-three." Chuckling she sets the squirt's plate onto the table before grabbing her own.

"Honey, I hate that you have to work on your birthday." Setting the mug down as my dad drops a kiss to my forehead with a whispered happy birthday; he places a plate of food in front of me, I smile and mouth my thanks.

"I know you do mom but it can't be helped and we'll do something this weekend. It's a big project and one that could send alot of clients me and Teddy's way." Taking a bite of bacon then making sure the squirt isn't covered in food before turning back to my mother. "Besides mom, you know I love being a photographer so it's not really work for me."

"I'm so proud of you, Zona. I- Calen Noah Robbins-Torres! You stop playing in that syrup." My baby boy looks thoroughly chastised as he cleans his hands of the syrup. Breakfast is filled with conversation about my projects, Tim being deployed in Europe, and the squirt's plans with my parents. Soon the food is eaten, kitchen cleaned and everyone is getting their day underway.

* * *

Finishing my first project of the day, packing up my equipment, my attention is broke by my phone. Looking at the screen, I smile at who it is before answering.

"What do you want Forbes?" A full laugh is my only response. "What's up Addie?"

"First, happy birthday. Second, nothing much, just called to see if you had time for lunch between projects." Checking to make sure I have everything, I walk the short distance through the park to my car.

"Thanks Addie. Yea sure, we can do lunch. I just finished shooting in Grand Park and the shoot for movie studio isn't for til 4 o'clock. Meet me at the house, there's left over lasagna and cobbler from last night." Securing my camera bags in the trunk, I drop into the driver's seat.

"Oh I love you're mom's cooking. I'm not that far from where you are now, so I'll see you in a bit."

"See ya." Ending the call, I navigate into crazy midday downtown LA traffic. It's almost 45-minutes before I get home to see Addie waiting for me. Stepping out the car, I grab my bags and head to the front door. "Hey, you been waiting long?" Opening the door, she follows me through the house to the kitchen.

"Nope. Less than 10-minutes. How was the shoot you just finished?" Taking a seat at the table as I move around the room preparing the left overs.

"Really good. It was a couple who wanted portrait done to celebrate the wife's pregnancy. It was really cute actually." Putting both of our foo into the microwave, I turn to lean against the counter.

"Speaking of pregnancy, there's something you should know." Staring with wide surprised eyes, my mouth opens and closes a few times before words make it out.

"Forbes! Are you pregnant?!" She looks stunned like I just slapped her.

"NO! I am only twenty-five almost twenty-six...no, No babies right now, plus Mark and I just started dating like a two months ago." Nodding in relief, I carefully pull the food from the microwave, then grab a couple forks while moving to the table.

"Oh ok...good. Can you get some waters from the frig?" Once she's back at the table, I wait for her to tell me whatever she needs to. "So? What you want to tell me?" Putting her fork down while taking a deep breath, she stares at me for a second before opening her mouth.

"Callie's coming home." _What?_ Locking eyes with blue almost green, I try to wrap my mind around that new information when her voice brings me out of my head.  
"Her New York studio is doing great, so she's decided to open a location here...I'm only telling you, so you have time to decide how you're going to tell her. She's my bestfriend; the only reason I never told her is because you're my friend too and she deserves to know about little Cal from you. I know at first you didn't tell her because you were scared and trying to figure things out but since then it's been one excuse after another. Calen just turned four, Arizona. It was easier when she was gone and we didn't talk often but I can't look her in the face, knowing what I know."

"I know...I know. You have no idea how many letters I've written but didn't have the courage to send. You don't know how many times I've picked up the phone to call. Yes, initially I was scared of the situation and by the time he was born, I was scared of the situation, her reaction about the baby and what it meant for her future." Wiping the few fallen tears, I speak past the lump in my throat. "Breaking up with Calliope was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I was- am so in love with her but she needed to follow her dream and her dream was going to Pratt. I couldn't take that from her Addison, I just couldn't."

"I know sweetie." Pausing as she moves to sit beside me, our food abandoned, as she takes my hand. "You know her better than anyone, she is going to be irate at first which she has every right to but she is going to love and want him so much." Nodding my head in resignation. _This is happening. Fuck. It needed to happen eventually. I want her to know our son, I'm just scared as hell to tell her._

"When will she be here?"

"August." That's about two months, that I have to prepare myself.

"Ok...Thanks Addison. I know this puts you in a bad situation but thanks for being my friend and not saying anything eventhough I keep hurting your bestfriend." Addison hangs at the house almost two hours before leaving me to my thoughts. Not having much time to dwell on the drama that is guaranteed to come, I decide to focus on my next project of the day. Thinking a shower would help relieve some of the stress, standing naked in my room in front of the mirror, my eyes lock on the black ink on my hip.

 _ **"Mariposa...please baby. Just come in with me, you don't have to get one." Hugging me from behind, Callie nuzzles into my neck, waiting for an answer as we stand outside the semi-packed tattoo shop. We had just had our weekly date night, but now she wants a tattoo.**_

 _ **"Calliope. Are you serious?" Nodding her head, a bright smile on her face, she pulls me into the shop behind her. Hours later, we stand looking at our new artwork. Yes, I decided to get something that matches hers. "I can't believe we just did that. My dad is going to flip if he ever sees this." On my left hip is a black and white tiger lily with several flourished swirls and our anniversary date. It's counterpart is on Callie's right hip. Hers is two butterflies with identical flourished swirls and our anniversary date, when we're standing hip to hip they complete one another.**_

 _ **"I know but they look great and I want the world to know how much I love you, mariposa."**_

 _ **"I love you too Calliope."**_

Shaking myself out of my trance, I run a finger across the ink, then head to the shower. _Please don't hate me for this._

* * *

 **I KNOW! I know. Many of you saw this coming and begged for it not to but stick with me there's some good drama ahead. Plus a few chapters were already written before I even posted the first chapter. Ok, now you may mob against me.**


	3. Back to Cali

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Hi all! Your reactions have been awesome and exactly what I expected. Let's keep things rolling shall we.**

Remember all typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Back to Cali**

 **Callie POV**

"Oh Yes! Cal!...right there...don't stop baby!" _I'm far from stopping right now_. Using two fingers, I rub fast circles over her clit, her nipple still in my mouth. Her hands are lost in my hair pulling me closer. Her hips have taken on a life of their own the faster my circles become. "Cal!...I'm...close. Baby I'm close!"

Not wanting her to cum yet, I start rubbing slow lazy circles. She growls in frustration and I ignore her while bringing our lips back together, adjusting my position to slide into her. Placing the tip at her entrance, she breaks our kiss.

"Yesss...inside." Looking into eyes that are dark with arousal, I push into her tight entrance and have to keep myself from cumming too soon. Her eyes and mouth are wide open as her nails claw long scratches down my back. Fast breathing is only broken by long moans and whimpers. Needing to be deeper, rubbing her walls with my length, I lift her both legs to rest at my sides. Each thrust hitting the internal bundle of nerves driving her crazy. "YESSSSSS!" Our thrusts piston together, her walls are convulsing and clenching tighter with every rotation of my hips. "RIGHT THERE!….JUST LIKE THAT!…I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She licks from shoulder to my ear lobe the sucks it between her teeth, while I'm the deepest I've probably ever been and I won't last much longer. Head back, mouth open, eyes closed, she gasps out breaths as her center spasms around my length. I'm continue thrusting deep rubbing her sweet spot as I rubs fast hard circles on her clit. "CALLL!...FUCK! SHIT!...CALLIE!" But I don't stop hitting that spot or rubbing circles.

"Yes baby. Just how I like it, keep cumming for me." I'm no longer in control of my body. Her moans become louder as my thrusts become wild. "I'M CUMMING….FUUUUUUCK. YESSSSS! SHIT!" Continuing, l thrust against that internal bundle of nerves, my fingers pinching hard at her hard clit and her teeth buried in my shoulder, I'm cumming and filling the condom with everything I've got. "Jesus. Fucking. Christ." Her mouth is open in a silent scream. Thrusting harder, her eyes roll as she arches off the bed. "Cum with me baby." Our hips meet one last time; one hand locks on my ass pushing me further inside her depths, the other wrapped in my hair, as her walls clench like a vice around my shaft.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!" She cums around me in a fierce silent explosion. Panting, I drop my sweaty forehead on her shoulder, leaving open-mouth kisses to the skin in front of me.

"You're amazing you know that right?"

"Mmmm...you're not so bad yourself babe." Chuckling I leave a chaste kiss on her lips as I pull out of her warmth, making us both moan as she clenches, then head to the bathroom. After disposing the condom, I take a moment to pee then wash my hands before joining the gorgeous brunette in my bed. Getting comfortable on my back, she lays on top of me, like she always does while kissing my neck. "Are you hungry baby?"

"Yea. I could eat. You want me to cook?" Looking into warm green eyes as I play with the ring on her finger. Over the past two years, I have fallen madly in love with her. Although there's a blonde out there somewhere that I'll always consider the love of my life, this woman in front of me makes me incredibly happy. She's my motivation and has helped me get to the level of success I have right now.

"No chica, I got it." Her Puerto Rican accent is so damn sexy to me. Moving out of my arms, she stands from the bed letting the sheet fall from her short frame. She may only be five-foot-three but my baby has ass and tits for days. "You're meeting up with Addison later, right?" She asks a she pulls on a pair of my basketball shorts but remains topless as she heads out of the room.

"Yea. I'm meeting her at her place then she's coming with me to see the office spaces I have lined up today." We've been in LA for two days now, so I can open a west coast location for my full service design studio. Addison has been one of my business consultants since she finished her business and accounting degrees. That over-achiever did a double major at UCLA. So far we've seen fourteen locations and I'm hoping today is more promising. Standing up, I pull on my discarded boxers and tank top, then head to the kitchen. "What are your plans for the day Ms. Sanchez?" Stopping behind her at the stove as she works on our breakfast, I wrap her up in my five-foot-nine frame while dropping kisses to her neck.

"Well Ms. Torres, I'm going to continue studying for the California Bar Exam then I'll be hanging with your sisters for a bit then tonight you and I will have really loud shower sex before going to dinner with your family." _I'm tempted to take her again right now_. Turning her to face me, I cover her lips with my own, caressing her tongue with mine. I swallow her moan from my fingers pinching at her nipples. Pushing me back to create some space, she smirks while biting on her bottom lip. "Baby, let me feed you then you can fuck me however you want to. Ok?" Nodding my head and growling in frustration, she just laughs then goes back to cooking. "Relax Cal and set the table for me please."

* * *

Parking in front of the beautiful modern office space on Wilshire Boulevard, Addison and I are immediately out the car checking out the sixth location today. The building is definitely in a great location in Mid-City West. Making our way to the door, where the realtor is wating to meet us. _I really like what I'm seeing_.

"Good afternoon ladies my name is Tasha." Shaking her extended hand in greeting.

"Hi I'm Callie, we spoke on the phone and this is my consultant Addison. If we like this place enough, she's the one you'll mostly be dealing with."

"Ok. Nice to meet you both. Let's get this going then." Stepping through the double doors into the building, I am immediately in love. Addison and I wander around as Tasha gives us the rundown. "This space used to be a Mercedes Benz body shop, that has been renovated and re-positioned into a creative office campus. The 22, 628 square foot space is a large open layout as you can see as well as the high bow-truss ceilings, exposed brick and polished concrete." _Oh my god, I love it. I really love it._ Smiling at Addie, I continue to look and listen."There are several skylights and roll up doors." Following, Tasha through the space, she guides us to an indoor mezzanine but the highlight is definitely the private courtyard. "So ladies, I see smiles, does that mean you like it?"

"I more than like it. Addison, what do you think?" Both Tasha and I give her our full attention.

"If this became the new office then further renovations would have to happen but Cal...I love this space and the location. There's enough space to do green screen, photography and audio production in-house. We might even be about to bring print in-house as well if we take this space." Smiling like a fool, I'm so fucking excited right now.

"I want it, Tasha. Addison get legal and financial on this. You know what to do."

"Not a problem Callie." Pulling a business card from her jacket pocket, Addie hands it to Tasha. "Here's my card. Feel free to contact me anytime, we want to move as fast as possible on this, so we can get an architect in here."

"Wow...Ok, great. Addison here is my business card. I'll be emailing you as soon I get back to the office to set up the best time for your team to meet with ours."

"Perfect. Thanks so much Tasha."

"Yes. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Nodding and wishing her the same, we make our way back to the car, I sit slightly stunned behind the wheel. Looking at my favorite red-head, I can't help the shit-eatting grin on my face.

"Addie, that space is fucking amazing. Wow, this is great!" Merging into traffic, I navigate back toward her Santa Monica beach house.

"I know, I can't wait until we really get started. As great as the New York office is, they are going to hate the people in this office." Laughing, I continue to drive and think about the future of my baby, Battleship Studios.

"Yea, you may have a point." There's several minutes of comfortable silence as we ride and listen to the radio. "You are coming to dinner with us tonight right? Aria, Leda and Dad are meeting Madison and I in Beverly Hills at our restaurant."

Yes, the Torres family has a restaurant. My family is full of entreprenuers, dad is the CEO of the Torro International Restaurant chain; my oldest sister Leda is a pretty well-known fashion designer with her own self-named label; and Aria, my other older sister, started her own magazine about six years ago while she was still in college. The three of us all own shares of Torro as well as each other's companies, plus dad set up huge trust funds for us shortly after each of us was born.

"Uh no. Not tonight, I already have dinner plans." Glancing at her with a smirk.

"What? You and Mark, who I've yet to meet by the way, got a hot date or something." Taking another glance, I can see the hesitation written across her face causing my smile to fade because I kow who she has plans with. "You have plans with her?"

"Yea. I do...are you ok with that?"

"Sure. Whatever. It's cool." I hate when she randomly pops up in conversation and I hate even more that it makes me think about when she broke up with me five years ago.

 _ **"Arizona! Come on! Don't do this!" I stare at her pleading for her to change her mind. We're standing in the middle of her bedroom, having to same conversation we've had multiple times now, since she told me that she was staying in California.**_

 _ **"Calliope, you know I love you but I don't believe in long-distance relationships. You're the one who decided to go to college in New York. Not me!" I don't want her to do this and I can't understand what's happening right now. It's so unreal but this hurts so much more with the engagement ring in my pocket that I've been carrying around for the last month. "You could easily attend UCLA with me and Addison."**_

 _ **"And you could just as easily go to Pratt with me like we planned...Regardless, Ari we can make this work; I'll come home every break and you can come out whenever you can. We'll talk on the phone, email and video chat all the time. Hell, I'll even write letters if you want, just don't end a three year relationship over temporary distance." Pulling her into my arms, she instantly melts like she always does. "I love you so much, Mariposa." Leaning in, I press my lips to her neck causing her breath to catch. Bringing our bodies closer together then leaning up, she covers my lips with her own. Our tongues massaging the other in the familiar way they do everytime we kiss. I'm trying to put every drop of love into the passionate kiss; trying to show her how much I need her.**_

 _ **The kiss quickly becomes heated as we start throwing clothes around the room, trying to get as close as two people can. I kiss her desperate while making sure every touch and thrust is full of the love we share. I'm trying to brand myself on her, in her, as I bring her to a screaming orgasm. Laying in eachother's arms, we're enculfed in silence, absorbing as much of eachother as we can because we both know that nothing's changed. She's still staying in L.A. and I'm still going to New York but I'm coming back for her as soon as I can handle things in New York because I can't live without her. I don't want to live without her. I'm going to marry her.**_

"Cal? Cal?" The hand on my arm brings me out of my thoughts. Looking around before locking with Addison's concerned blue eyes. "You ok there? We've been sitting outside my house for about 5-minutes now."

"Yea. Yea. Sorry, I was just thinking but I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yup. Absolutely. There's a gorgeous Latina probably waiting on me and she promised hot shower sex. Thanks so much for checking out all the locations with me these past few days."

"Well if my night goes the way I want it, I'll be having some delicious shower sex too. And you know I didn't mind looking at those locations. I'm really happy for you, Cal." Stepping out of the car, she leans into the open window. "Goodnight and tell everyone hello for me."

"Will do. G'night."

Watching to make sure she gets in safely, I merge back into the flow of traffic and back to my sexy ass Latina. After the short 10-minute drive, I pull into the parking garage of our apartment building. Taking the elevator to the fifth floor, I quickly make my way to unit 502, where I can hear Don Omar blasting from the sound system. Opening the door, I am met with the most glorious sight; locking the door behind me, I just stand there. Madison is dancing around the living-room in nothing but her black underware; wanting to join in, I quickly strip down to my boxers and bra before moving over to her. Letting her back into me, she jumps with a squeak, then hitting me in the arm.

"You scared the shit out of me Callie!" Grabbing the remote, she lowers the music enough for us to talk without yelling. "Stop laughing, it's not funny." Still chuckling, I pull her into my arms.

"I'm sorry gorgeous. I couldn't let you have all the fun so I decided to join the dance party." Wrapping her hands around my neck, she pulls me down into a slow tender kiss. Breaking the kiss only when oxygen becomes a necessity, she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue. The temperature in the room is quickly heating up and I can feel my erection growing. Letting my lip go with a pop, she smirks at me.

"I missed you today. Did you see anything you liked?" Leaning in to suck on her pulse point, she moans out and grips my shoulders.

"Mhmm." Humming my repsonse, I slide my hands down to cup her ass. "I did and I'll tell you all about it later but right now..." Using my grip on her ass, I hoist her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around my waist as I move toward our bathroom. "We're going to have hot shower sex." _She's so fucking sexy_. Hot shower sex is exactly what we have after the hot bedroom sex followed by the hot bathroom counter sex.

We were 30-minutes late leaving the apartment but it was so worth it. Dinner was filled with everyone catching up with the new things going on in their lives. I told everyone about the new office space and the plans I have for it. I also, made plans to hang with my sisters and niece this weekend. It was almost midnight when we left the restaurant. Our clothes are being stripped off as soon as we set foot into our bedroom. Deciding to forego pajamas, we cuddle into our usual position with her resting on top of me. Slowly rubbing up and down her back, I press a kiss to her forehead then let the sounds of the city to lull me to sleep.

"I love you baby. Sweet dreams." Smiling and hugging her tighter, I mumble a reply.

"I love you too, Mad"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. For those of you who are interested in a visual of Madison Sanchez then google Valery Ortiz aka Madison Duarte from South of Nowhere. I like the name Madison so I decided to keep it. Til next time.**


	4. Category 5

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HOLD ON TO YOUR BRITCHES PEOPLE!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Category 5**

 **Callie POV**

Maddie and I have been in LA for four months now. The next California Bar test isn't scheduled until February, so she has another two months of studying while she consults with her old firm back in New York. As for me, I'm just as busy with my 'Battleship Studios' clients as I usually am. Contruction on the new office has been going strong for almost a month now. My team was able to work out a deal that even my father was impressed with.

Speaking of my dad, at the moment I'm in his home office working through some paperwork, while he's somewhere in the house on some kind of business call. I have to get this work done if I want to do more Christmas shopping like I planned on this beautiful but cool Saturday morning. _Ugh! Stupid pen_. Moving over to the storage cabinet with the box of extra pens, I grab one from the box but as I close the drawer something catches my eye. Knowing I probably shouldn't, I allow my curiosity to get the best of me. _The envelope does have my name on it_. Turning back to the desk, I pull out a stack of papers and I can't believe what I'm seeing. The more I read, the deeper I fall into disbelief. That is until I get the pictures, then I'm up out of my seat heading to the kitchen. _This can't be right. Somebody make a mistake. He would tell me, wouldn't he._ Slamming the papers to the table in front of him, I wait for him to say something but he doesn't and it only pisses me off more.

"What the fuck is that, Dad?!"

"Calliope! Watch your mouth." Taking a deep breath, I take a seat across from him.

"Dad, please?" My mind and emotions are all over the place. I can feel the lump forming in my throat. "Tell me this is wrong and you wouldn't keep a secret like this. Please?"

"I can't do that mija. Everything there is true. I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you and look how successful you are." Dropping my head into my hands, I give up the battle with my emotions. Looking back at him then down at the pile containing a birth certificate, trust fund documents, and pictures.

"How? How could you possibly think that not telling me I have a kid was protecting me?! How the fuck would that have stopped me dad?!" _I have a fucking kid that I had no fucking clue about_. Standing from the table, grabbing the pile, I move to leave but his booming voice stops me.

"CALLIOPE IPHIGENIA TORRES! YOU W-"

"NO! JUST NO!...I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE YOU HAVE TO SAY! THERE IS NO GOOD REASON FOR NOT TELLING ME!"

"Obviously, neither did Arizona." And just like that I can't breathe. I had been so focused on finding out about my kid and my father knowing when I didn't; I completely blanked on the fact the Arizona didn't tell me. She kept my kid from me. Taking ragged breathes, I just stare at the man I thought I could trust. "Mija, you would have given up anything and everything, if you knew about him. I know this may be harsh but I'm glad she never told you though I thought she would have by now."

"How would you feel if it were you? If mami had never told you she was pregnant with Leda? Never giving you the chance to hold and love your child. Never letting you be there for sonograms, late night cravings, watching her stomach grow or..." The lump in my throat is choking me but the more I try to swallow the bigger it gets. "Or being there to see your child come into the world...Tell me that you would be ok with that. Tell me you would be ok with abuelo keeping that kind of secret then telling you he was happy about it." He holds my gaze until he has to look away. "Exactly. You can't." Leaving him in the kitchen, I go back to the office to pack up my work then all but run from the house that no longer feels like my home.

Sitting in my car, I take a minute to catch my breath and get myself as together as possible. _I have kid_. Throwing my Audi into drive, I speed toward the one person who has ripped my heart out for the third time.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Jesus fucking Christ Arizona! You can't keep putting this off. Everytime, we plan to go talk to her you bail. It's long overdue and she's been in LA for months now." Sitting in my living-room, Addison has been yelling for the last five minutes.

"She's right Ari. You really need to do something. I understood in the beginning but if I'm being honest I think everyone stopped understanding a long time ago."

"Addie, Teddy...I know ok. I keep losing my nerve and I know that's not a good reason. That there really isn't a good reason for what I've done. The more time passed the harder it became." I never meant for this to go on this long. I never wanted to hurt her like I know I have or will. My nerves are shot to hell, I can no longer sit still so I start moving around the room. _Suck it up Robbins_. "Ok. Ok. Today, I'll do it today. Calen is at the zoo with my parents then they're taking him to eat, so -"

Screeching tires cut me off, catching all of our attention. _What the hell?!_ Before we can resume our conversation, someone is banging on the front door. Looking around the room for a hint at what to do I'm met with two sets of confused and concerned eyes.

"ARIZONA!" Eyes wide bouncing between Teddy and Addie. Holy shit. Callie. My feet are glued to the floor while heart is in my stomach. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." No one moves to the door for several seconds, until the banging becomes too much. Taking a steadying breath, I cross the room, opening the door I come face to face with a pissed Calliope. My pissed Calliope. Her breathing is fast and ragged. Those expressive brown eyes that were usually filled with love when looking at me, are filled with hurt, angry and tears. _Calliope_. "Why?" That one word cuts into my heart like nothing ever has. "Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you really hate me that much?" Fighting back a sob, all I can do is shake my head. "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I...No. I could never hate you. I-I was always going to tell you. I swear." Pushing past me, she storms into the living-room, glaring at both women then throwing a pile of papers and pictures down on the coffee table. _Is that Calen's birth certificate?_

"Well apparently every fucking one was working together to keep me from my fucking kid. That!..." She stops here pace to point at the papers. "I found in my father's office." _Carlos knew?_

"Cal -"

"DON'T talk to me Addison. I definitely have nothing to say to you or Theodora." Growling her words through clenched teeth, she stares the redhead down.

"Calliope -"

"No! Don't Calliope me. How could you do this? Even if you didn't tell me right away, you still had so much fucking time to do it." She's pacing again with tear flowing unchecked and I just want to fix this. "I never wanted to break -up, I thought we could get through anything if we just had eachother...I even came back for you Arizona! I hopped on a plane three-weeks after leaving, drove straight here only to find you making out with some brunette on your fucking porch!" _Oh God_. I know exactly what she's talking about. I had been dragged to a party that night by my lab-partner Eliza and had way too many shots. When she brought me home, her dark hair and dark eye made me miss Callie, so I kissed her. _I can't believe she saw that. I can't believe she came back for me_. "You obviously weren't missing me as much as I was missing you so I left." Wiping the tears from my chin with shaking hands, I attempt to explain.

"I promise that wasn't as bad as it may have looked but more importantly you need to know, I wasn't trying to keep Calen from you. I don't know how Carlos found out...W-when I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. I had just finished my first quarter at UCLA only to find out I was already seventeen-weeks along. I wanted to tell but I was so damn scared Callie. How was I supposed to call the love of my life, who I had broken-up with and flip your world upside down like that. I couldn't ruin your dream. Pratt and New York were your dream." Wrapping both arms around her midsection, she desperately tries to physically hold herself together.

"My dream? Really?" Laughing a humorless laugh as our eyes lock. "Yes Pratt was my dream school and up until you changed you mind you were going to be there too...But MY dream was you, Marip-Arizona. Being with you. Marrying you. Having k-kids with YOU. So by not giving us a chance, not giving me a chance and giving me Pratt, you literally took my dream." Wiping her tears then straightening up and putting her defenses in place. "I've missed four years with my son and I'll be damned if I miss any more. My lawyer will be in touch to set up some kind of visitation schedule. As far as you and I...I guess we'll continue the way we have been." Picking up the messy pile, she calmly makes her way to the door as I stare with my mouth opening and closing. "He's beautiful. So I thank you for that."

"I thought you were going to resent me and eventually hate me if you had to come back here." My voice is unsteady and sounds foreign to my ears.

"I wouldn't have hated you then but I'm pretty sure I do right now."

As the door closes behind her, I physically deflate with only the wall to support me before sliding to the floor. Fierce sobs rock my body as I bury my face into my knees. I barely notice the arms around me or the front door closing again.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Everything seems so surreal right now. I feel so fucking numb. So many people, I thought I could trust just let me neglect my son for four damn years. _How the hell am I supposed to make up for that? Does he think I didn't want him?_ My mind can't settle on one thing. Leaning my head down on folded arms against the roof of my car, I try to get ahold of myself before I have a panic attack.

"Callie! Wait!" I can't deal with Addison right now. Turning to face her with a raised brow, I set my jaw and wait for her to speak. "I know your pissed. I get that I really do but you have to understand that when I found out about this whole situation, she begged me not to say anything because she wanted to tell you herself. I am so sorry Cal, there really was no way for me to be a good friend to both of you and it wasn't my truth to tell." She's practically begging me to understand, to forgive her but I can't and I don't know if I can. Looking at her now, I don't see the girl I grew up with who's like another sister or my bestfriend. I see a liar. I see someone who helped hide my son from me then smile in my face. Several tense seconds pass in silence before I open my door when the urge to be anywhere but here hits me in the chest. "Callie! What can I do? How can we get passed this?" Looking her directly in the eye.

"Nothing."

Dropping into the seat, tossing the files over in the passenger seat then pulling my phone from my pocket and sending off a quick text. The reply is almost instant.

"Yea I'm home. Just walked through the door." - xoxo Aria

Starting the car then blasting the music, I guide this machine to a much needed source of comfort and safety. The way I'm driving, the 25-minute drive from East LA to Pasadena is cut almost in half. Once again grabbing the files then crossing the lawn, I decide to use my key.

"Ria! Donde estas?!"

"I'm in my room!" Taking the stairs two at a time, I make my way to my sister. Stepping into her room, she's laid across the bed, working on her laptop. Closing the distance, dropping the envelope at the foot of the bed, I snuggle into her side and let the flood gates open. How do I even have any tears left?

"Heyyyy. Hey. Que pasa?" Hurt and anger are at war within me, making it hard to speak. "Hermana, I need you to calm down or you're going to have a panic attack and pass out...Just breathe for me Cal. I got you." Somehow that last sentence only makes this hurt more. Rubbing circles into my back and gently rocking, I start to calm down after a while. "Can you talk to me now?" Leaning back enough so she can hear me.

"A couple hours ago...I accidently found out I have a four-year-old son." Aria's face is the picture of surprised confusion. She doing her best impression of a fish out of water. "Apparently, Arizona was pregnant and didn't tell me. Her, her family, Addison, Teddy and Daddy all knew but decided I didn't need to know." Surprise has now given way to anger.

"What?! Our father? Carlos Torres? He knew and never said anything? I'm pissed at all of them but come on. He's your dad!" Nodding in agreement, I do my best to fight against the fresh wave of tears.

"I-I know he is and that's what really hurts. I was at the house working in the office when my pen went to shit, so I got another one from the cabinet. That envelope right there was in the cabinet and the only reason I opened it was because my name was on it." Moving to get the envelope then adjusting to lean against the headboard, I hand it over to Aria. Pulling the papers out, she flipping through them before stopping at a picture of my son and his mother.

"Oh Callie, he's so handsome." Smiling for what feels like the first time in forever while looking at him. _He really is beautiful. We make gorgeous babies_. Setting the pictures aside, she picks up the birth certificate and reads aloud. "Calen Noah Robbins-Torres. She named him after you." _Yea I guess she did_. "Born May fourth Two-thousand-thirteen at three-twenty-three p.m...Wow. Three-twenty-three is your birthday." _What are the chances of that?_ "Your name is on this too you know." Putting everything back in the envelope then placing it and her laptop on her nightstand, she quickly pulls me into a hug. "Hermanita, I know you're angry, hurt, confused and a million other things right now. You have every right to feel however you feel but you have to focus on the best part of this...Your son. He deserves to know you and you him. Try to focus on that then Leda and I will be there to help with the rest." Humming in response, I relax into her as she kisses my head. Listening to her steady heartbeat and calming breathes, the exhaustion of the day quickly consumes me as one thing loops through my mind. _I have a son. I'm someone's madre_.


	5. Aftermath of Destruction

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : FYI Barbara and Daniel are younger than usual in this story. Obviously you're free to imagine any actor/person you choose but personally I imagine Daniel (53) as similar to Edward Watts and Barbara (48) as similar to Laurie Holden. Also for future reference, I imagine Tim (28) as similar to Paul Walker.

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Aftermath of Destruction**

 **Arizona POV**

Yesterday was rough. I've never seen Callie as devastated and betrayed as she was yesterday. Knowing that it was my fault breaks my heart. She doesn't trust so many people now because of a decision I made and it's almost Shakespearean that I had just decided to go tell her.

 _ **"I never wanted to break -up, I thought we could get through anything if we just had eachother...I even came back for you Arizona!"**_

Her words are constantly repeating in my mind. Calliope came back for me, to be with me and if I hadn't gotten drunk off my ass, she would have been here the whole time. Hell if I hadn't have broken up with her in the first place, we would still be together but then we might not have Calen. Eventhough my actions may not show it, I am still so deeply in love with her and I have to fix this. _You royally fucked up Robbins._ I have to truly explain, I was so surprised yesterday that I didn't get to say everything that needed to be said.

 _ **"Why wouldn't you tell me? Did you really hate me that much?"**_

 _I'll never hate her_. Shaking myself from my reverie, I try to focus back on Photoshop and the image I'm editing. Glancing at the top right corner of my monitor for the time, it's 7:26 am, meaning I've been working for six-hours now. Sleep wasn't happening so I decided to be productive.

"Dad said I'd find you down here." Nodding, I hit save then turn to face Teddy as she sits at her desk. When we started our photography company, Mariposa Photography, two years ago during junior year of college; my dad helped us turn the basement into our studio. We have all kinds of photography, video and printing equipment in here with more than enough room for two couches, two mini-fridges and three glass tables. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope. So I figured I would come down here, get the Parker wedding photos done and printed. Now I'm working on the Jacob wedding."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She doesn't have to specify anything, I know exactly what she's talking about. I was in no mood to talk yesterday after Callie left.

"There's nothing to talk about. She knows about Cal. She wants to be in his life. What else is there to talk about?" I'm trying to down play it but I know she's not going to let it slide.

"Oh. So you don't need to talk about the fact that you had a colossal argument with your ex about your child or the fact that you found out she came back for you?" Feeling my lip tremble thinking about her yelled confession, I pull my bottom lip between my teeth.

 _ **"I even came back for you Arizona!"**_

"I...I don't know where we go from here. When she said that, I honestly thought my knees were going to buckle under me. I keep thinking we could still be together right now and maybe even married. But on the other hand, us staying together and never breaking up means we wouldn't have Calen and I'd never trade him for anything."

"I know you wouldn't but if you would have gotten back together when she came back you would have already been pregnant."

"Yea you're right about that." Taking a deep breath, resting my head in the palm of my hand then looking at Teddy one again. "Can you imagine how she must have felt to see me kissing someone else only weeks after breaking up? And how about how she obviously felt yesterday?" Releasing a shaky breath as a few tears escape. "I'll never get the look on her face, the pain in her eyes, out of my head. It was never my intention to hurt her like this, Teddy. I swear it wasn't."

"We all know you didn't set out to hurt her or keep her and Cal apart. We let you handle the situation how you saw fit because honestly it was your situation to handle. In your own slightly misguided way, you were trying to look out for her and what you thought she wanted but it backfired...big time." _Ugh, where is a time machine when you need one?_ "Knowing her the way you do, do you think you'll get to a point where you guys can at least be friends?"

"At this point, I'd settle for civil acquaintances who co-parent their son but I would really love it if we are able to work past this and become friends." _Actually, I want my Calliope back. I want to be her mariposa again but that seems so unlikely right now_. _Plus, she could be in a relationship_.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _What the hell is beeping?_ It takes about a minute for me to realize that the beeping is coming from my phone. Reluctantly opening one eye then another, I quickly notice I'm not at home, that my eyes feel like sandpaper and the body next to me is my sister not my fiancee. _Ugh, I fell asleep with out calling Maddie_. Swinging my legs off the bed, I sit there staring at nothing for a few seconds before looking at me phone. _Ugh! 8:52 am on a Sunday_. There are nine missed calls, five voicemails and seven text messages. Already knowing that Madison is responsible for her fair share of the calls and messages, I call her without checking the messages, deciding everyone else can wait. As the phone rings, I move into the bathroom to pee and maybe pull myself together a little because I'm sure I look a mess.

"Hello?" Her voice is raspy with sleep.

"Hey. G'morning baby, it's me."

"Cal, where are you? You weren't answering your phone, so I called over to the house but Carlos said you had left hours ago after an argument. Are you ok?" Quickly washing my hands, I wash my face then decide to brush my teeth after at least some coffee.

"Sorry I didn't call. Things got really crazy yesterday but I'm ok baby. I spent the night with Aria."

"What happened babe?" Heading towards the coffee that I so desperately need, I hesitate to answer. I don't want to have this conversation over the phone.

"A few things happened actually but I really don't want to get into right now. I'll be home soon though because we do need to discuss it. It effects you too."

"Ummm ok. Should I be worried?" The concern in her voice is so clear I can almost feel it. Grabbing a coffee pod and a mug, I set it to brew.

"No. We should be fine but there is some new information that will cause some changes and you need to know about them, so you can decide for yourself if we're going to be fine." I'm being cryptic and I hate it.

"Callie, what the hell? Really? That's what you're giving me right now?"

"I know but I don't want to get into it over the phone. I promise we will talk about everything when I get home. I won't be too long. I'm going to have some coffee, maybe a snack, talk to Aria for a bit then I'm all yours for the rest of the day. Ok?"

"Sure. Ok. See you later and tell Aria hello for me. I love you."

"I'll tell her. I love you too." Ending the call, I grab my mug and sit on the nearest barstool at the island. Sipping on my coffee while scrolling through my missed calls; five from Madison, one from dad, one from Leda, and two from Addison. Opening the visual voicemail app, I delete the ones from Maddie and Addison before listening to the message from Leda. After listening to my sister's voicemail, I get up to make another coffee. _I'll call her later_.

"Boo bear, you still here?!" Aria yelling my childhood nickname, that she now only uses when I'm down about something, manages to make me chuckle a bit.

"Yea! Kitchen!" Pulling out another mug and grabbing more coffee, she comes into the room just as mine finishes, so I hand it to her then start a new cup. "Goodmorning. You sleep ok?" Moving to sit next to her at the island, she doesn't immediately answer, allowing me a moment to quickly open and close the unread text messages just to get rid of the notification off my screen then replying to the one from our sister.

"I slept fine. Though shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I guess...Ria?" Sipping from her mug, she hums in response. "What am I supposed to do now? Eveything is so fucked up." Hazel eyes connect with mine.

"What do you want to do?"

"I...I want to make sure my son is in my life and I'm in his. I want things to not be so complicated...I want to be able to look at Arizona and not feel betrayed. We have a child together and that means I have to deal with her in some capacity but after yesterday, I don't think I can deal with her at all." Getting up to grab my mug from the Keurig, then sit back down.

"It's going to take time Boo bear, you guys will figure this out. Don't get me wrong, I hate that she's handled the situation the way she did and hurt you yet again but there's nothing any of us can do to change it. I know you were ready to marry her once upon a time. I also know that eventhough you're happy with Madison, Arizona still holds a big part of you and that's what is really killing you right now."

Releasing a ragged breath, biting my lip to keep it from quivering, I stare into my coffee as the truth of what she just said weighs heavily on my chest. Yes, I do love Madison. In love with her even. She is a great woman, two years ago I took a chance on her and she put me back together. But neither of us had any delusions about the fact that Arizona could never be replaced. Though she's not the love of my life, I know I can be happy with her. I have been happy with her but I know that the Calen situation could change things for us. Madison is great with kids; we've talked about being open to the possiblity of adopting or surrogacy in a few years due to her not being able to carry a pregnancy. None of that changes the fact that she never agreed to being a step-parent, that's not what she signed up for, and I would understand if she decided to walk away.

"How could she not tell me?" My voice come out small and wounded. Looking up, I can see the emotions swimming in her eyes. Not giving her time to answer, I continue. "She was supposed to love me enough to at least want me there. Dad was right about one thing; I would have gladly given up anything to be here for Arizona and Calen."

"I know Boo bear...I know."

After finishing our coffee and talking a bit longer, I take a quick shower then throw on some clothes I had here. Making sure I have everything, I pull Aria into a tight hug as I thank her for being there before heading home.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

Deciding to call it quits for the rest of the day, Teddy and I have been helping my parents with breakfast.

"The one thing I can't figure out is how Carlos could have found out and why didn't he tell her? She is his daughter after all. Was he having me watched or something?"

"He wasn't stalking you Zona."

"Really? How can you be so sure dad? You should have seen the files, Cal's birth certificate was in there and I don't know how many pictures of Cal or him and I together." When there's no response, I sit at the table so I can really look at my parents. The look they give eachother before looking at me makes worry. "Dad?"

"Honestly, I don't know why he didn't tell her. I know I would have if it were the other way around. But he had those things because your mother and I gave them to him not because he stalked you." I'm gaping like a fish right now because I don't know what to ask first.

"What?" Sitting across from me at the table, then waving Teddy over to join us, they explain.

"You were obviously in no hurry to tell Callie, which you know we didn't agree with but we decided to let you make those decisions. It was between you, Callie and little Cal. Sure we wanted you to tell her, we were never shy about that but as much as we love Callie, you're our daughter and you were our main priority."

"Right. I understand that dad but it doesn't explain why you gave him anything." My eyes bounce between my parents before settling on mom as she begins to speak.

"Honey. A little over two-years ago, we bumped into Carlos one day while we were out with Calen and he just knew. Calen looks so much like the both of you, he never considered Calen being Tim's, so we had to tell him. He should know at least a little bit about his grandson so we emailed a copy of the birth certicate, then over time we would randomly send pictures." Taking a moment to digest everything.

"Ok. I understand...and thank you for being so great from the beginning." Moving around the table, not knowing what else to say, I hug them both. "I'm going to go get the squirt up. He sleeps like Callie, so it may be a while." Leaving the others, ascending the stairs, I make my way into my son's room. Expecting him to still be spread-eagle across the bed, so I'm surprised to see him up playing with his cars. "Goodmorning squirt. Come sit with mama for a minute." Cars in hand, he sits beside me on the bed.

"Morning mama."

"Thank you. I have some good news for you."

"Like a surprise?" Smiling and kissing his forehead, I nod then glance over at the many pictures of Callie on his picture wall. There was never a day when he didn't know who his madre was or what she looked like. Not telling Callie about him was me letting my fears and misguided need to protect her, get the best of me and cloud my judgement, which I'll forever regret. It definitely was never about not wanting them to know eachother. Turing my attention back to him, I answer his question.

"Yea. Like a surprise. You know how your madre was living far away?" Nodding with enthusiasm, he waits for me to continue. "Well she doesn't live far anymore. I saw her yesterday and she wants to see you." The smile on his face is all Torres but the dimples are nothing but Robbins. _He is starting to look more like her everyday. He already has alot of her personality and mannerisms_.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. She and I have to talk some more, so you two can spend time together. Ok?"

"Yay! We can give her the book and movies we made her on Christmas! We can play cars or draw pictures or go to the park or go to the beach or -"

"Calm down squirt. You are going to get to do all those things with Callie and so much more. We will definitely give her the book and movies for Christmas." Moving into my lap, his long legs dangling over either side of my thighs, he kisses my nose making me laugh. "You do know your madre loves you right? She loves you so much."

"I know mama. I love her too...and I love you!"

"I love you too squirt. Let's go get you cleaned up a bit then go downstairs before your gram starts yelling at us." _This is going to work out. I refuse to let there be any other choice. I got us into this mess and I'm going to fight like hell to make it right_.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"Hey baby! I brought breakfast!" I yell as I close the front door behind me. Getting no reply, I head to our bedroom. "Mad?"

Stepping into our room, she's face-down and completely knocked out. Books, her laptop, notebooks and pens are scattered across my side of the bed. Setting the things in my hands down, I clear everything off the bed, then kick off my shoes before laying beside her. I just take a moment to admire her. The sheet is thrown across her thighs and ass, leaving her naked back exposed. Positioning myself over her, pushing her hair to the side, I pepper open-mouth kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. Humming, she shifts a little; causing her glorious ass to grind into my crotch. Needing to be wrapped up in her, I nudge her over onto her back, pressing down into her as I hold her close while burying my face in her neck. Tan arms return the embrace as full lips rest on my head.

"I missed you." _Gosh that voice is sexy_. Any other day, I would already be thrusting into her warmth but it's not any other day and I just want her to hold me.

"I know. I should have called you. I'm sorry." Humming in response against my head, she tightens her hold. "I brought breakfast."

"Ok. Thank you, we can eat in a bit but first...I think we should talk about whatever happened yesterday." _Always the lawyer_. Leaning up, covering her lips with mine in a slow sensual massage. Breaking our kiss and our hold, I sit up against the headboard, bringing her up with me. Taking her right hand into my left, entwining our fingers, I bring them to my lips before resting them in my lap and taking a deep breath.

"What I have to tell you affects the both of us, so I need you to be completely honest with your feelings here. Ok? If you need time to think this over afterward, I'll understand."

"Cal, you're starting to scare me here. Can you just tell me, please?" Reaching up with my free hand, smoothing my thumb over her creased brow. _Here goes nothing_.

"I have a son." Immediately the crease is back as she frowns in confusion. "That's what I found out yesterday...from my father...by accident."

"Wait...what?" I spend the next half hour telling her everything from finding the envelope then arguing with my father, to the confrontation with Arizona and finally my night as Aria's. When I'm done there's a long silence as she stares out of the doors to the balcony. I don't say anything, I want her to have the time she needs to process everything I just told her. "You have a kid?"

"Yea. I have a kid. He just turned four in May and his name is Calen." There's an unmistakable sense of pride filling me as I talk about him. "Baby? Tell me what you're thinking? What are you feeling?"

"I feel pissed more than anything, I feel hurt, and I'm even feeling happy.. I'm pissed that they would keep your child a secret all this time. I can't even wrap my head around how someone who claimed to love you could do this. And I'm even more pissed that this throws her into our lives. No one wants to deal with their fiancee's ex-girlfriend...Please don't get me wrong, I am so happy that you know now and that you'll get to be involved completely from now on. Hell, I'm even happy for the chance to meet him eventually...but like I said I'm also hurt...It's probably irrational but I hate that I'll never be able to give you what she can. It hurts that the woman that left you so broken is the one who gets to be the mother of your child." I don't really know what to say, I would probably feel the same way if the roles were reversed. "I'm also worried about us, this is a huge change and I don't know what it means for us. I'm being thrown into this step-parent role and I honestly don't know if I'm ready for it. Any time that we've discussed children, it's always in a future context...Callie I don't know what to do here other than support you getting to know your son."

"You know I love you right?" Searching her eyes, I wait for some kind of acknowledgment. Connecting our lips in a chaste kiss then smirking is all the answer I need but she verbally confirms anyway.

"Yes. I do know that."

"Good. But I completely understand where you're coming from, I really do and I want you to keep talking this through with me moving forward. We can't lose communication on this." Nodding in agreement, she starts to play with my fingers, occasionally focusing on my engagement ring. After what I thinks is 10-minutes, she finally says something.

"Babe, I think you should stay here in LA and spend Christmas with your son, instead of spending it with me and my family in Orlando." Covering my lips with a slim finger before I can say anything. "Uhn uh...this will be your first chance to spend a holiday with him and you need to be here for it. If you think you need me here with you, I'll call my parents today to cancel. Just say the word, but I think you need to have that day to focus on him...plus, I'm less likely to strangle his other mother if I'm in Florida." _She's amazing and I have no doubt she'd want to strangle Arizona_. Pulling her into my lap as I chuckle at the last comment, I'm suddenly reminded that she is very naked and has been this entire time.

"I hope you're not too hungry right now, I'm sure our breakfast is cold now." I say nibbling on her neck.

"N-no...not for food anyway." Moving to straddle my legs, her breasts inches from my face, she guides my right hand to her wet center. _Oh sweet Jesus_. Following her lead, the drama of the last few days is temporarily forgotten along with breakfast. She has that look in her eyes that tells me she's about to dominate and it sends all the right signals to my growing erection. _Yes! Baby punish me_.


	6. Baby Steps

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **WOW!** **Some of you have really gone crazy about recent chapters but I'm glad most of you recognize that Calzona is going to take time with everything they have to work through. Thanks to those with useful comments and suggestions. Arizona is single because she chooses to be and that's ok. Being single at the moment doesn't mean she's never dated so please stop trying to put your own spin on my story. READ AND WAIT! It's not mandatory for her to be dating to compete with Callie. I'm having a hard time understanding why guests are still reading if they obviously don't like the story. It's pretty hilarious how far off this individual(s) are about things and all the missed hints to where the story is going. If some of you think Callie and Arizona are going to end up with other people, you should probably reread a few things starting with the fact this is a CALZONA story...I hope everyone sticks around to find out what happens instead of assuming they already know and making judgments. I'm enjoying writing this story and I want you to enjoy reading it.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Baby Steps**

 **Callie POV**

It's been four days since finding out about Calen. Talking more with Maddie this morning has really helped me with a few things. First, I decided that she was right about the Christmas situation. I want to be with my son and I need to do it alone. It had completely escaped my mind that we had plans with her parents. I have no plans to deal with my father at all for the foreseeable future, both Leda and Aria will be traveling next week, so us Torres girls are celebrating and exchanging gifts in two days on Friday before Madison goes to Florida.

Second, I decided that I need to talk things out with Arizona more before I even think of getting lawyers involved or whatever. _I don't want to but I will if I have to_. Texting Addison earlier, I was able to get her cell number. I don't know if we'll ever get to a place where we can at least be friends, I'm just so hurt and pissed at her but I have to at least be civil for Calen's sake. So with that idea in mind and knowing that Calen was at preschool while the elder Robbins' were both at work, I now find myself pacing Arizona's front porch at 2 o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon. _Suck it up and fucking knock_.

Walking back toward my car for probably the sixth time, I'm halfway down the steps before being stopped in my tracks.

"You know that's the fifth time that you've headed back to your car?" Turning to face her, sliding my hands into my back pockets, I take a minute to really look at her. _Still so damn sexy. She hurt me though_. It's like seeing her for the first time, her hair is alot longer than it used to be and her body has filled out nicely. Giving me a slight smile causing a dimple to peek through with a head tilt, I instantly feel like I'm back in high school picking her up for a date. "Do you want to come in? Or would you rather stay out here on the porch?" Shaking myself out of the haze, remembering why I'm here, I answer her.

"Um, I'll come in." Following her into the house, standing in the living-room by the fireplace as Arizona closes the door, I glance over the many pictures. Some I've seen before but some I haven't. Arizona and Calen look good together but there's one frame in particular that catches my attention. The frame itself is simple but the picture in it makes me both happy and sad. In the picture Arizona, Calen and I. It's an over-head shot of the three of us laying on a blanket smiling up at the camera. Obviously, I haven't taken any pictures with them so the fact that she edited together a family photo to put on display makes me so damn happy. Yet, it breaks my heart that she never gave us a chance to take a real family portrait.

"I love that picture." Turning around, she's sitting on the couch watching me. Giving one last look at the picture, I sit on the couch opposite from the one she's on. Falling into a tense silence, neither of us are in any rush to have the awkward conversation. "I'm so very sorry." Meeting her eyes, I don't say anything, giving her a chance to speak which I truly didn't do last time. "I realize that sorry doesn't even begin to make up for the hurt I caused. It was selfish and misguided to make the decisions I made though at the time I thought I was looking out for you. But the more time passed the harder it got to say anything and I only got more afraid of what would happen when I did finally tell you...Callie I promise you, I was going to tell you. I was never going to keep Calen from you forever, hopefully just until school was done."

"I've been done with school for a little over a year now, Arizona. Addison was at the graduation so I'm sure you know that, just like I'm sure you know why I moved back to LA." Pausing to take a breath before starting again in a calmer tone. "Look, I won't pretend to think that I was ready to be a mom at eighteen. Or that you were either but I deserved to know that you were pregnant. I deserved to the chance to be here from the beginning. Our son deserved to know me, Arizona." Looking up, I try to keep tears from spilling down my face.

"I know and I'll do whatever it takes to fix this...It doesn't change what I did but he does know you. Or at least of you." Not expecting her to say that, my eyes lock on her again.

"What?"

"Calen knows you and loves you Callie. He knows that you, Calliope Torres, are his madre. He knows that he gets his name from you; that your favorite colors are red and black; or that we were together in high school. He knows that you both have the same eyes; that you're an artist but you have a passion for cars and motorcycles; and most importantly that you were away at school but couldn't wait to meet him _." Wow, I figured she just never talked about me. That I'd be a complete stranger to him_.

"Really?"

"Yes, really...I told him that you're back and want to spend time with him. The little squirt is very excited." Rolling her eyes with a laugh, I can't help the flutter in my chest hearing it for the first time in years.

"Good. I'm excited too...Look, I want to spend Christmas with him or at least Christmas morning while he opens presents. Since it's less than a week away, I still have alot of shopping to do when I'm not working. Anyway, I'm still so upset with you and everyone who knew but we have to work past this mess for Calen. So, is it ok for me to be here on Christmas?"

"Oh god, yes! Yes. The squirt and I both want you around as much as you want to be." Smiling at the nickname, I nod my head. Hesitating a moment, examining her face while biting my lip. "What?"

"Can you...tell me about him? About Calen?" Anxiously tapping my foot as she nods.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know...Come with me?" Frowning in confusion when she walks out of the living-room. Quickly catching up, she leads me upstairs to the room that had once belonged to Tim but has been thoroughly converted to what could quite literally be called a batcave. Crossing the threshold, a smile forms on my face before I can stop it. Arizona once complained that my old bedroom was like a batcave, all dark and frowny.

Three of the walls are a very light grey; the fourth and largest wall across from the door is deep navy blue, much like the NY Yankees, with three yellow stripes across the lower part of the wall. His initials 'CNRT' in yellow block letters run vertically up and down the far left side, leaving plenty of room for the dozens of pictures and posters littering the space.

"As you can see, he inherited the love of dark and frowny." Moving further into the room, I just try to take it all in. Arizona sits on the twin bed, quietly allowing me a moment. After several minutes of studying the pictures, posters, drawings, books and anything my eyes touched, I join her on the bed. "Callie, our son is so much like you, both physically and in personality. Physically, he has your eyes both shape and color as well as a natural tan. You saw that his hair was dark like yours but there's this random patch of blonde hidden at the top of his head...He has your height too, he's so tall for his age and when he was born, he was 22-inches long." Watching her speak, all the love she has for our son, is literally radiating from her. There's a permanent smile on her face and I can only share one of my own. Choosing to save my questions for now, I continue to listen intently. "Personality wise, you'll learn that he's pretty high energy like me but can give you a run for your money in the brooding and fiery temper department. For the most part he's pretty well behaved, dad wouldn't tolerate anything less but there are times when those Latin roots come shining through." Laughing together, the tension from earlier has almost completely evaporated. Sobering up, I'm eager to learn more. _I can't wait to get to know him._

"That's definitely good to know. What about the things he likes?"

"Well he's very much into Batman. If I let him swim all day every day, either at the beach or the pool, he would. He loves to draw and paint. We watch and play alot of basketball...umm, legos! How did I forget the legos? He can't build enough things with them. He's crazy smart and observant. Loves reading and he picked up on Spanish so effortlessly. Our -"

"You teach him Spanish?!" The question came out louder than intended. I'm sure that my surprise is mirrored on my face. I know that she's fluent but it never crossed my mind that she would teach Calen.

"Of course I do! Both you and I speak it fluently, plus it's a part of his culture. Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know. It just surprised me. I guess...I didn't realize you had included me or my culture so much." Releasing a loud sigh, she moves from the bed to stand in front of the picture wall for several seconds before facing me once more.

"Callie...I know I've epically fucked up here but not telling you was never about not wanting to include you or wanting to raise our son to never know you. I just didn't want you to be forced back here by the girl that had just ended our relationship. I didn't want you to resent me or him. I also didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me." Her voice dripping in emotion, I'm not surprised to spot the tears on her cheeks. "I wanted to tell you so many times but..." With a shrug of her shoulders, she seems to physically deflat. "I just couldn't bring myself to actually do it."

I've never been able to watch her cry and now is no different. Before either of us know what's happening, I'm standing and pulling her into a hug. _Torres, what the hell are you doing?_ Fists gripping my back, she nuzzles into my neck.

"Arizona, I'm going to be upset for a while but we're going to figure this out. We're going to make sure our son is happy, healthy and has both of us in his life...I want this to work." Feeling her nod against my shoulder, I pull back to see her face, then using my right hand to wipe a few stray tears. "You ok now?"

"I'm just really sorry I hurt you."

"I know. I believe you. It's just going to take some time for all of us." Pulling her back into me, I catch sight of the batman clock on the bedside table. _Shit! I've been here almost four hours. I need to get going_. Letting go, I take a step back. "I should go. I didn't realize I had been here as long as I have." Glancing at the clock herself, her eyes widen.

"Oh, wow! I'll walk you out." Making our way downstairs, we awkwardly pause in the living-room, not really knowing how to say goodnight. Just as she's about to speak, we hear her parents come through the front door. Being just as angry with them as everyone else, I immediately stiffen and I can see Arizona do the same. Seconds later both Barbara and Daniel are standing in the doorway.

"Callie? Oh my goodness, I'm so glad to see you sweetie." Feeling uncomfortable, I cross my arms, hoping to warn off the possibility of a hug.

"Uh yea..nice to see you too Mrs. Robbins." I haven't called her that since the day I met her and she told me to call her Barbara. There was even a point in time when I called them mom and dad. That doesn't feel right anymore and I need the distance. "Hello Colonel Robbins." They both frown slightly but don't ask me to call them by their names.

"Hi Cal." Turning to Arizona, he gestures toward the kitchen. "Zona, we'll be in the kitchen starting on dinner." Practically pushing his wife out the room, Arizona and I are once again alone. Relaxing a bit, I run both hands through my hair before turning back to Arizona hearing a gasp.

"What?" Dropping my hands, her eyes follow causing me to do the same. Quickly realizing what has her attention, I raise my left hand. "Yea...about 8-months now."

"Congratulations." Hearing the slight crack in her voice, I know she doesn't really mean it. Hell, I wouldn't if she had a ring on her finger. Wanting to change the subject, I reply before she can say anything further.

"Thanks...umm, I'm going now but I'll talk to you more some time this weekend about Christmas and working out a schedule in general. If you or Calen need me at all, please call me...I'm really glad we did this." Walking toward the door with her trailing behind me.

"Yea no problem...I'm glad too. I really am." Stepping out onto the porch, I turn to face her again. "It was really nice talking to you Callie."

"It was nice talking to you too Arizona. Kiss Calen for me when Teddy drops him off later...Maybe...maybe the three of us can do something before Christmas?"

"We'd both like that. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" Slowly moving backwards toward my car, I nod.

"Perfect. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Calliope." Hearing that voice say my name, causing that flutter again, I slightly trip down the last step. Feeling a blush climb my neck, I quickly glance behind me meeting a full dimpled smile. _Yea we're going to figure this out_.

* * *

 **Til next time...**


	7. First of Many

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **I'm glad alot of you liked the heart to heart our girls had last chapter. I'm also really happy that MOST of you understand that the story is called BACK TO YOU for a reason. I've also noticed many of you suspect a "bigger" reason for Arizona's motives. That's very possible but just know that her reasons for breaking up with Callie wouldn't be the same as why she didn't tell Callie she was pregnant.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: First of Many**

 **Arizona POV**

Being able to really talk to Callie on Wednesday was more than I could have hoped for right now. She's already been so great about everything or at least as great as anyone in here position can be. We've talked a couple of times over the last few days. Calen and Callie are going to officially meet for the first time today. In a few hours to be specific. I think we're going to spend some time here at the house before going to some surprise place that she won't tell me about. The squirt doesn't know his madre will be here today. He has been so excited about spending Christmas with Callie that we agreed to surprise him today. Starting after Christmas, we agreed that Callie will have Cal at least three evenings a week and when they're both ready, he'll spend most weekends with Callie.

Noticing that it's almost noon, I save the project I'm working on then head upstairs. My parents and I have briefly discussed things with Callie. They're glad that she's going to be around again but they don't expect their relationship with her to go back to how it used to be. _Just another thing I feel guilty about._ Speaking of guillty, poor Addie has been trying to no avail to get Callie to talk to her. I know everyone made their own decisions in this situation but it all boils down to the fact it was on me to talk to Callie a long time ago. I don't know how but I really want to find a way to fix this for Addison.

Coming into the kitchen, mom and little Cal are elbow deep in cookie dough. They have flour smeared like war-paint across their faces. Laughing at them, I take a seat at the table while snapping a few pictures on my phone. Smiling as I send a text, I focus back on them.

"Hey squirt, what you making over there?" Giggling, he turns to face me.

"Gram is helping me make cookies for Ms. Lexie."

"Really? Ms. Lexie huh?" Nodding his head then turning back to his cookie dough. He has been infatuated with his preschool volunteer since he started going shortly after his birthday. "Are you at least going to give mama a few? I like cookies too."

"Yes mama. You have cookies and Ms. Lexie have cookies." Chuckling at the slight exasperated tone in his voice, then reading the reply vibrating on my phone.

 _"That just made my day better. I'll be there in about 20-minutes and bringing lunch." - Callie_

Noticing mom placing the dough onto cookie sheets, I decide to give the squirt another 10-minutes before getting him cleaned up. I never realized how excited I'd be when this finally happened. Kicking myself for not doing this sooner, my mind wanders before settling on the beautiful ring I saw resting on Callie's finger. _Never thought I'd see her wearing a ring I didn't give her_. It's not like I haven't dated in the last five years, I have but my focus was always on Calen and school then starting 'Mariposa Photography' with Teddy. The thing is everyone my age doesn't want to be a parent or be in a relationship with someone that is. _Wonder if Callie's fiancee is one of those people_. I can't fault them for wanting to party, drink and have sex with whoever they want. And having Calen made me want Callie so much more than I already did. _She's getting married so I guess that's not really an option_. Shaking myself from my thoughts and checking the time, it dawns on me that I was lost in my head longer than I thought.

"Hey squirt, let gram finish the cookies. We need to clean you up sir."

"But mamaaaa...I want to make cookies."

"Calen...if I have to ask again you won't get to see the surprise coming for you." Brows raised while staring at him, he seems to be weighing his options and in no time his love of surprises win out. Hopping off his foot stool, he's out of the kitchen and heading upstairs without another word. Quickly following behind him, he's soon clean and in fresh clothes. Descending the stairs, there's a knock at the door and I can't help but smile in anticipation. Grabbing my camera bag containing my Nikon Df and a spare lens, I lead the little squirt to the door.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _I'm so damn nervous right now_. I had been fine all morning while at the office location meeting with the contractors and interior designers. Between excitement about today and having to sleep alone, I got next to no sleep at all. With Christmas two days away on Monday, Madison left yesterday. The original plan was that we would stay in Orlando through New Year's and I think that's still her plan however, I may still head over there sometime in the next few days.

Focusing back on the present, I'm once again pacing Arizona's porch. After my fourth time passing the door, I take deep breath and knock. Playing with the zipper on my leather jacket, I can hear movement behind the door seconds before the lock is flipped. My stomach is in my throat seeing the door swing open. _Oh shit_. Right in front of me is my kid. We're just standing and staring. Faster than my brain can register, there's a loud shriek then my arms are full of four-year-old goodness.

"MADRE! YOU'RE HERE!" I expected to be emotional but this all consuming warmth is unlike anything I've ever felt. I didn't know it was possible to fall so deeply for someone so instantly. Burying my face in his neck, I breathe him in. _He smells like cookies and baby powder_. I faintly here what sounds like a camera shutter, but I don't care because I'm holding MY son...OUR son. Feeling him squirm a bit then loosening my grip allowing him to lean back. Little hands come up to rest on my cheeks before a light kiss is pressed to my nose. "No llores." The smile stretching my face is almost painfully.

"I'm ok. These are happy tears from your hug. Ok?"

"Ok." Turning in my arms, he reaches out for Arizona. "Mama, hug madre. She has happy tears." Stepping closer to us on the porch, Calen throws his little arm around her neck to bring her into our hug. Arms full of Robbins, more of the anger is chipped away. They each nuzzle into either side of my neck and I find that I don't want this to end. The clearing of a throat breaks us from our bubble. Pulling away, Arizona turns to face Barbara and Daniel, who are standing in the open door.

"Hello Callie. How are you honey?" Adjusting Calen on my hip, I answer.

"I'm doing pretty good." Glancing over at Daniel, I greet him as well. "Hello Colonel Robbins...Mrs. Robbins. How are you?"

"We are both good Callie. It's good to see you again but I guess we'll be seeing alot of you." Barbara just nods along.

"Yes sir." Is my short reply before turning to Arizona. "Hey, grab him a jacket." Smirking, she just lifts the Batman backpack I didn't notice she was holding. "Oh ok. The food is in the car getting cold so we should head out before it decides to rain or something." Smiling at Calen, I poke his stomach as I speak. "Hey bud, say bye bye to your grandparents."

"Bye Gram! Bye Pop!"

"Be good for you parents, little Cal. And have fun...I want to hear all about it tonight. Enjoy yourself Callie and Arizona."

"We will mom. See you guys later." I just nod my agreement, letting her do the talking.

Once the door is closed, the three of us head to my car and suddenly I'm nervous again. Opening the front door for Arizona then the back, I smoothly move Calen to his booster seat situated in the middle of the backseat.

"Is that new or did you already have it?" Her tone is nonchalant but she's never been the most subtle, so I know what she's really asking. She basically wants to know if I have any other children. Making sure he's secure, I close the door then lean into her open window.

"It's new. I bought it yesterday. Ok?"

"Yea, I was just curious."

"Mhmm, sure you were." Comfortably behind the wheel, I turn to face both of them. "First, we're going to the park not too far from here for lunch then a round of swings." Receiving two sets of dimples, and a toddler yell of excitement, I continue. _Gosh I'm screwed with all those dimples popping all over the place_. "After the park, I'm taking you guys somewhere fun."

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

Today has been great so far. We spent a little over two-hours at the park. I got some of the most adorable pictures of the Cals running and playing. It's as if she's always been here. Calen has practically become Calliope's shadow and it's such a beautiful sight.

"Madre, a donde vamos?" The smile on her face is instant and I'm sure it's due to hearing her new title along with Calen speaking Spanish.

"It's a surprise buddy. We are just about there." Looking around I try to figure out where she could possibly be taking us. Not even five minutes later, we're parking in front of a massive building with a red, white and blue sign that reads 'Sky High Sports'. _What is this place?_

"Come on! Let's go!" Her enthusiasm is infectious. With Calen in her arms, she grabs my hand to pull me along. I don't think she really realizes what she's doing but I'm surely not going to complain. "This place is amazing." Looking around, it dawns on me that we seem to be the only people here.

"Callie? Is this place even open on Saturdays?"

"It is but today...it's just us." She answers with a smirk. _Oh god, what did she do?_ As we approach the building, a hispanic guy who looks to be at least sixteen, holds open the door for us to enter.

"Hey tia Callie." _What?_ Knowing that neither Leda nor Aria are old enough to have a teenage son, I silently try to figure out the connection.

"Hey! I didn't know you were working today, Graham."

"A co-worker needed someone to cover him today, so here I am."

"Cool! I want to introduce you to some important people here. Graham, this is your cousin Calen and this is his other mother, Arizona." Turning to face me, she continues. "Arizona this is my nephew Graham. His dad Trevor and Leda got married a couple years ago then she legally adopted him shortly after." _Wow. I had no idea_.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you both." Once introductions are over, Graham leads us through the interior pointing out restrooms and food options along the way. Following our guide into one of the many areas, I find myself beyond excited. The large room is essentially wall to wall with trampolines. Near the far wall there's a pool-sized pit of blue foam squares with several ropes hanging near it. The squirt is beside himself with excitement as he and Callie display matching smiles. "Have fun guys. Tia Callie, I'll be out front if you need me."

"No problem. Thanks Graham." Soon it's just the three of us, scrambling to the nearest trampoline. After several swings, flips and tumbles into the pit, I take full advantage to catch as much as I can on camera. Eventually, Callie leads us to another area with trampolines and basketball rims. Immediately an intense dunk contest is underway and it's no surprise that Calen wins. I have no idea how long we've been here but my son is having the time of his life and if I'm being honest this is the best day I've had in a while. "Whoa! I'm tired." With a laugh, Callie lays across one of the many padded areas of the floor. Patting the spot beside her in request for me to sit, I give a glance to the squirt who's literally bouncing all over the place then take the offered seat as she sits up. For several minutes, we both quietly watch our son. "I don't hate you." Her sudden confession catches me off guard. Meeting her gaze, I don't say anything. "I was upset and hurt last weekend with everything, you know especially the way I found out but I never should have said that. I could never hate you...you're my family. So, I'm sorry."

"I really appreciate you saying that. When I heard those words from you of all people, it hurt like hell but I deserved that anger, Callie. I just hope we can work on being friends again and great parents...Again, I am so sorry for everything." I grab her hand, hoping she can feel the sincerity. She nods her head, while looking at our joined hands, then meeting my gaze once more.

"Like I said the other day, I know you are, Arizona. You don't need to apologize everytime you see me." Once again, I don't think she notices her own actions. As she speaks, her thumb is gently rubbing across my knuckles. "We will be great parents. And over time, I have no doubt we'll establish a solid friendship." Giving me a gentle smile, I can only give one in return. "I also really want you to know that I'm glad it was you." Frowning in confusion, I wait for some type of clarification. "I'm saying that I'm glad that my first child is with you...that he's part of you...that we get to do this together now." _I'm so glad too, you have no idea_. Before, I can reply she's tackled by forty pounds of energy. Falling into a fit of laughter, my favorite brunettes lie sprawled on the ground.

"Mama, I'm hungry." Checking the time, noticing that we've been playing for four hours and it's already 6 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ok squirt let's go see what they have to eat."

Ordering a bit too much food, Graham joining us, we have an nice family dinner. When plates have been cleared, the left-over packed away and Graham has gone back to work; Callie and I fall into easy conversation. We talk about college experiences, work and family. She asks about my pregnancy and just anything she can think to ask about Calen. Basically, catching up and filling in the blanks. At some point, the squirt made his way into her lap only to fall asleep and signaling it's time for us to leave.

* * *

Opening the front door, I nod for Callie to come in. Locking the door behind us, I move past her while signaling for her to follow me. Once we're in Calen's room, she places our semi-conscious toddler onto his bed.

"I thought you might like to help put him to bed."

"Absolutely. Yea." Moving around the room, getting clean underwear and pajamas, then quickly undressing him.

"Can you put these in the laundry basket please." Nodding, she takes the dirty clothes and tosses them into the basket in the corner of the room. Picking him up, I head to the bathroom across the hall. "Come on squirt it's time for a quick bath." Passing him to Callie, I set about getting the water ready, adding a few of his favorite toys then laying his towels out on the closed toilet seat. "Go ahead. It's all yours." Pointing to the tub of warm bubble water as I move out of the way to lean against the sink. Sitting him into the water, then removing her jacket, she takes a seat beside the tub and begins to play in the bubbles. Wanting them to have this time, I silently make my exit. _I guess I'll take a quick shower too_.

Stepping into my steaming hot shower, letting the water ease tired muscles, my mind starts to wander.

 _ **Sucking her earlobe into my mouth, she grabs my ass while grinding her stiff erection against my clit. "I want you so fucking bad, Calliope." Before I know what's happening, I'm hoisted into the air then pinned to the shower wall being filled completely. "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK...You stretch me so fucking good baby." Standing under the shower spray kissing, I purposely clench my inner muscles while pushing her deeper. Her thrusts are fast but hard and deep. Our moans loudly bounce off the walls of the shower.**_

 _ **Gasping as her hardness moves inside me hitting my spot over and over, I pinch her nipples between two fingers while my other hand claws into her back. Our breaths are coming out as short pants. "Right there Calliope!….That's it baby! Yes! Yessss!" She licks from my shoulder to my ear lobe, sucking it between her teeth, while her thickness continues to stretch my walls. Head back, mouth open, eyes closed, I gasp out breaths as my center spasms deliciously around her thick shaft. She continues thrusting deep rubbing my sweet spot. "Callie! Callie!...Don't stop baby! I'm so fucking close." Feeling the tightening in my stomach, I bring our mouths together in a passionate kiss, sucking her tongue into my mouth.**_

" _ **I want you to cum with me buried deep inside you." I'm no longer in my body. This feeling is almost spiritual and all I can do is hold on for the ride. Her moans become louder as her thrusts become wild. "Mariposa I'm gonna cum….FUUUUUUCK! A-arizonnnnaaa!"**_

 _ **"Make me fucking cum, Calliope."**_ _ **Kissing me with everything she's got, grasping tighter to my thighs, she thrusts faster into my warmth, enjoying the feel of my walls clenching around her.**_ _ **Feeling my orgasm rapidly approaching, she brings our hips together in a brutal pace. "FUCK! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" We're gripping at eachother trying to get as close as we can.**_

 _ **"Shit! Baby I'm about to cum...Ohhhhh shhhhhiiiitttt! With a final hard thrust, the room fills with heavy panting, moans and running water. Resting my forehead against hers, breathing her in as we get our breathing under control, I hold her close.**_

 _Oh shit_. A light knock on the door pulls me from a very hot memory that had taken place in this very shower. Taking a moment to get my barrings, I continue cleaning myself under slightly cool water. _I need to cool down anyway_.

"I'll be right out!"

Rinsing of the last of the soap, I turn the water off then quickly step out. With my towel wrapped around me, I brush my teeth then apply some lotion and deodorant before leaving the bathroom. At first Callie's back is to me until she hears me move into the room. Looking at me, she mumbles something that sounds alot like 'holy shit' then starts to back out of the room.

"Sorry! I-I-I just uh w-wanted to let you know that Calen w-was already asleep." As she moves backwards, she's jestering around nervously. _Hmmm, I still make you nervous Calliope_. "I-I-I'm going t-to uh...I'll just uh..wait downstairs." During her nervous rambling, she backs into the wall beside the door then turns to continue her exit. "Bye!" Hearing Callie's footsteps on the stairs, a burst of laughter erupts from my mouth. I haven't seen her that flustered since she saw me in a towel after ninth grade gym class. Dressed in pajama pants and a tank top, I make my way down to the lving-room, where I find her awkwardly standing by the door. "Sorry about.." Not finishing her sentence, she simply points toward the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Y-yea. Right." Things had been so easy today but now it's weird and awkward. "I had a great time today. I can't wait to do more things like that."

"Neither can I. It was really amazing watching you two together."

"It was...so I'll be over early, Monday morning. Hopefully early enough, so he's not awake and I can put all his presents under the tree." I have an idea but I don't want to make her uncomfortable especially when things are going so well between us. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, I go for it.

"You know if...if you wanted to, you could just come over tomorrow evening and spend the night, so you're already here when he wakes up Christmas morning. I know your barely getting comfortable with me and that you're not comfortable at all around my parents. So I understand if you want to keep your interactions to a minimum, but I think we would all enjoy it. Plus you wouldn't have to worry about trying to beat him because he tends to get up at like 5 o'clock in the morning...Actually, you know what forget it, I don't want to pressure you and -"

"Arizona! Chill out and take a breath." Chuckling at my word ramble, she places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not saying no. Just let me think about it and I'll call you tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that is more than ok." Nodding, she pulls the door open so she's half out, half in, as I move closer. "Goodnight Callie." Pulling her into a quick hug, I continue talking. "Today was the best. Thank you." Stepping out of the embrace, she just smirks.

"It was my pleasure. Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight mari-Arizona." My stomach flips hearing what she almost said. Watching her walk to the car, I stand in the door until I can no longer see her tail lights. _Today was awesome_.

* * *

 **Til next time...**


	8. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

 **Callie POV**

I still haven't come to a decision about Arizona's invitation. I would love to be under the same roof as my son and wake up with him on Christmas morning but I don't know how I feel about spending so much time in a house with people who kept quiet about my son. Daniel and Barbara were like parents to me, and that was especially true with Barbara. She was the only mother figure, I had aside from both my abuelas. My mom, Lucia Torres, was 30-years-old when she died giving birth to me and Barbara Robbins had filled that void with ease.

Now, I don't feel comfortable with either of them. I'm not so much angry anymore, though there is some, mostly I'm just deeply hurt. But if I'm honest with myself, part of the hesitation comes from how easy it is to be around Arizona. Last night was the second time that I had almost called her mariposa. I don't want to let myself get that comfortable with her and definitely not this quickly. It's bad enough that she knows that she still makes me nervous. _Maybe I shouldn't sleep over but arrive really early...like around 4:30 in the morning_. I haven't been able to get the sight of her, fresh out the shower in only a towel, out of my head. _Oh the things I've done to her in that shower._ I'd never cheat on Madison, but I can't help the way that my body reacts to Arizona. It felt like freshman year all over again; her in a towel and me trying to run away before she could see my growing erection. I am very much still sexually attracted to the mother of my child and admitting that to myself doesn't make me feel aas bad as it probably should.

Laying across my couch watching mindless television, I continue weighing my options until my phone rings. I don't make a move to answer it, the ringtone telling exactly who it is. _I don't want to talk to you, Addison_. I have yet to talk to Addison...or my father for that matter. Unlike Arizona, whom I share a child with so we have to work through our shit, there's nothing but work tying me to Addison and anything relating to that can be emailed as she's been instructed to do. It may be childish but until I feel like talking to them, if I ever do, then I won't talk to them. They had no issue not talking to me so they'll be fine.

The next set of rings causes a small smile before I can help it. _Arizona_. Reaching from the couch, grabbing the phone from the coffee table, I answer. "Goodmorning Ms. Robbins." Getting a giggle in reply, I realize it's my little buddy on the phone, turning my small smile into a full blown face-splitting smile.

"Madre! It's me!"

"Oh yea? Well hello me, how are you?" He only giggles in response.

"Hey Callie, you on speaker. Goodmorning back."

For the next hour, I talk and laugh with my little family. Calen once again tells us about all the things Santa is going to bring him because he was extra good this year. He even let's it slip that he and Arizona have some presents for me before jumping into a story about his school friends. Every now and then, Arizona and I catch up more, building on the conversations from yesterday. When we end the call, I'm instantly up getting dressed because I completely forgot to get Arizona something and I haven't a clue what to get her. Shooting Arizona a quick text letting her know that I'll be at her house around 9 o'clock, so Calen doesn't see me until morning, I grab my keys on my way out the door.

* * *

Right now, I'm kind of aimlessly driving around. _What the fuck should I get her? Think Torres_. Hit by sudden inspiration, I head to the nearest Best Buy. As I step out of the car, my phone is ringing again with yet another familar tone.

"Hey babe."

"Hey baby...Where are you? It sounds crowded there."

"Yea. It's very crowded in here. I'm at Best Buy to get a present for Arizona." Finding a cart, I do my best to weave through the swarms of people.

"Oh really?" I think there's a tone in her voice but I'm not sure so I don't comment on it. "What would you be buying her a present for, Callie?" _Yup, definitely a tone_.

"Well I was talking to her and Calen a few minutes ago when Calen let it slip that they had something for me. It got me to thinking and I can't be there and not get her or her parents anything." Once I'm in the camera section, I go about finding the items I'm looking for.

"It's your decision. Do what you want?" Rolling my eyes, as I find exactly what I was looking for.

"Madison, what's with all the attitude, right now? I'm doing my best to make a difficult situation less difficult."

"Being nice and civil to your child's mother is one thing but going out of your way to buy presents is another. It's not like she deserves anything from you Cal, so I'm having a hard time understanding."

"Just a couple days ago, you were being more than understanding about the situation. And what? Now you want to be difficult? It's just a Christmas present, something I'm sure she could use." Now I'm getting annoyed and I don't even attempt to keep it from my voice.

"Really?! Calliope, yo-"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it and now your just trying to piss me off. I don't know what's going on with you but you really need to get it together." Angrily snatching two gift cards from a nearby rack and throwing them in the cart with Arizona's gift, I make my way to check out.

"Fine. CALLIE. What's going on with me is that you're spending any kind of money on her. You are SUPPOSED to be focusing on your son."

"And I am but Arizona comes along with that." Taking a deep breath while rubbing my forehead, I continue. "Look babe, I know this isn't an ideal situation but can you please just keep an open mind about this? She isn't a bad person, Maddie." The line is quiet and I'm almost sure she hung up.

"I've been talking to my family about the situation and my dad says his firm would be willing and able to help you get custody." _Has she lost her fucking mind?!_ Grinding my teeth, I lower my voice as the cashier scans my items.

"Madison Sanchez, I need you to listen and listen good. That is NEVER going to happen, do you hear me? I NEVER want to hear you mention another word about lawyers, court, custody or any other legal bullshit unless you're studying for the bar or WE are definitely going to have an issue. Am I clear?" Grabbing my receipt and bags, I head to my car.

"I understand perfectly. He was just trying to help Callie, jeez."

"Look I have to go, so I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Yea. Bye."

"I love you too." I say sarcastically to no one. Dropping my phone into the cup holder, I turn the music up and head home.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

The squirt has been sleep for about an hour now. I deliberately let him run, jump and flip like a crazy person at the park this afternoon followed by dinner and a warm bath in hopes that he would be tired enough to sleep until at least seven in the morning. Callie has been here roughly 10-minutes. I'm so happy she decided to stay the night eventhough we both know how weird things are right now. _Goodness, she's gone overboard_. Helping her bring gifts into the house has been more of a workout than I was prepared for. We're on our fourth trip to her car with a possible fifth after this.

"I think you may have out done yourself here Callie."

"Nah. It's not as bad as it looks." Once everything has been brought in, we arrange everything around the tree. The amount of gifts have doubled, leaving almost a third of the tree hidden.

"Ok since we want to keep you hidden for the moment while knowing how uncomfortable you are here in the house, I figured you could sleep on the futon in my room." Nervously biting my lip, I continue before she can object. "My room is always the first one Cal comes to so he won't expect to see you. I know it will make his day. If it's me making you uncomfortable, I can sleep here on the couch or down in the studio." Shaking her head while picking her duffelbag up from the couch, I start to panic. _Shit, she's going to leave. It was too much too soon_.

"I'm not going to kick you out of your room Arizona. You're right about everything else though, so the futon will be fine. Is it ok if I go up now, I want to take a quick shower."

"Sure, go on up. There are towels already in the bathroom. I set out a blanket and pillows for you too."

"Thanks."

As she climbs the stairs, I double check that everything is in order and the doors are locked with the alarm set. Turning the lights off in the living-room, leaving only the lights on the tree, I make my way to the kitchen. Eating a few of the cookies the squirt left for Santa, I linger a bit to give Callie time to shower and dress. Munching on my last cookie, I head upstairs, first looking in on Calen then going to my room. As soon as I step into the room, I almost choke on my snack. _Dear sweet Jesus_.

"Shit. Sorry." Standing there in a pair of pajama pants sitting low on her hips with her tank top half on, I get full view of her stomach and the lower part of her breats. _She's definitely been working out_.

"Don't worry about it." Smirking as she pulls her shirt down. "Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

"R-right." My eyes can't help but gravitate to the bulge that her pants are doing nothing to hide. Walking over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I try not to focus on my throbbing center or the memories of being filled by her. I almost forgot how big she was and I'm not just talking about length. _Calm the fuck down Robbins. Nothing is going to happen_. It's been a couple months since I've gone on a date or had sex but in all honestly no one has ever made me cum as hard or long as she has. Finishing in the bathroom, I turn off all the lights then head to bed. The silence isn't awkward but I'm not really ready to sleep. "Callie?"

"Yea?" She doesn't seem ready for sleep either. Turning to face her, just barely being able to make her out in the dark.

"I'm happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here. Thanks for inviting me, so I can wake up with you and Calen." Humming in response, the room falls silent again.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" This time she hums in repsonse. "How did your fiancee react to everything?" When she doesn't immediately answer, I start to think that she isn't going to.

"She...Well, she didn't react as badly as I imagined she would and I'm grateful for that. She's always been a very understanding and rational person but after the conversation we had earlier...I'm not so sure she's as ok as she led me to believe. I honestly don't know what's going to happen or what I even want to happen...Part of me expects her to walk away." I don't know what to say to that. I know this is essentially my fault for not telling Callie about Calen sooner. I'd never wish for her relationship to fail but I can't say I wouldn't rather she wasn't engaged.

"I'm sorry for causing so much drama."

"I've already told you to stop apologizing. This is where we are now and everyone has to make the best of it one way or another. I love my son Arizona, it's up to her and I to figure out where we go from here."

"I know. I get that but if -"

"Arizona. Stop. Please...it's all going to work out. I'm sure of it." Closing my eyes, I let the sound of our breathing push me toward sleep.

"Goodnight Calliope." I whisper out, getting no response. Soon her sleep slurred reply warms my heart.

"Goodnight mariposa."

* * *

The smell of coffee pulls me from sleep, not my overly excited toddler. _That's odd_. Finding the clock, worry grips at my mind. It's 7:36 Christmas morning and my son is nowhere to be heard. Throwing the covers back, looking for my reindeer slippers I round the bed, only to see the most beautiful gift I could possibly get today. My son isn't currently running around harassing everyone because he is sleep sprawled across Callie's chest. Quickly grabbing my phone, making sure the sound is off, I snap a few pictures of this moment.

Quietly, stepping out of the room phone in hand, I make my way down to the kitchen where I know I'll find my parents.

"Goodmorning Zona, Merry Christmas!" Crossing the kitchen, I hug her close. _I'm so thankful for her_.

"Merry Christmas and goodmorning to you too." Looking around, I notice dad isn't in here. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, I sent him to go hang out in front of the TV. I thought we were going to need him to protect that gift mountain in there but I have yet to spot my grandson this morning."

"Just a second and you'll see why." Smiling down at my phone, I pull up the pictures before passing it to her.

"If that isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen. You and Tim would do the same thing when you were that age." She continues sliding through the images until she gets to a close-up of their faces. "My god they look so much alike." Giving my phone back, she stands from the table and begins to gather ingredients for breakfast. "I figured since little Cal wasn't up causing mayhem, I'd wait to start on breakfast but those two probably aren't too far behind you. I'm glad you and Callie seem to be getting along."

"Me too. Things are still awkward at times but we're working on it."

"Good. Now come help me."

Laughing, I get up and do as I'm told. Turning on a little Christmas music, we sing and talk as we cook. As we finish mom calls dad to the kitchen. Pulling me into a hug only a father can give, we exchange holiday greetings and goodmornings. We are soon joined by Callie carrying Calen on her back. There's a bit of awkwardness throughout breakfast. Callie mostly focuses on Cal or myself, only randomly addressing my parents in light conversation.

When the kitchen is cleaned and Calen can no longer sit still, everyone moves to the living-room. Calen's eyes completely bug out when he spots the amount of new presents.

"Mama! Look, Santa came!"

"I see. You must have been really good this year."

Taking a seat on the couch, I watch as Callie sits beside Calen on the floor next to the tree. Callie takes up the job of handing out presents eventhough they're all pretty much for the squirt. Every now and then she passes a gift to my parents or myself. There are even a few next to her but we let Calen open his first. A half hour later, there's only three boxes left in front of him to along with his ridiculous collection of presents that consists of books, art supplies, several action figures, several lego sets, shoes, clothes, puzzles, Nerf guns and a remote control car. _Jesus Christ Calliope_. With this being their first Christmas together I understand the urge to make up for all the missed ones but this definitely can't become a pattern in the future but for now I get it.

Hearing a knock at the door, I get up to get it. _Shit, I totally forgot about them_. Before me holding several gift bags are Teddy and Addison. _This should be awkward as hell_.

"Merry Christmas!" They say in unison. Moving aside allowing them room to come inside.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas. Everyone is already in the living-room BUT you both should know that Callie's here." Teddy just nods before walking away, leaving a visibly sad Addison. "Come on Addie, it's going to be ok." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

So far today has been great. Waking up with my son in my arms was beyond anything I've ever experienced. Before coming downstairs, I was able get my sisters as well as my brother-in-law, niece and nephew on the phone to wish them a Merry Christmas. Madison seemed to be in a better mood when we talked but we're going to have to have a conversation soon. Sitting here watching Calen open gift after gift, I couldn't care less about my own presents.

Watching Teddy enter the room followed closely by Addison and an extermely uncomfortable looking Arizona, I can't help but feel like an outsider. The discomfort that had been shed throughout the morning is back and heavier than ever. Focusing on Calen, I try not to think about the fact that they've probably done this every year without me, while I was ignorantly working in New York. Calen's loud chatter brings me back to the present.

"MAMA! Look at what I got! A iPad like yours but it's mine!"

"That's really cool squirt. It's looks like that's all your gifts. Be a big boy for me and help you Pop with all the wrapping paper." With the tablet still in one hand, he tries to help Daniel. Catching the frown on Arizona's face causes me to raise a brow in question. "Callie can you help me in the kitchen?" She's gone before I can answer. _What the hell?_ Walking into the kitchen, she's leaning back against the sink, not looking the least bit happy.

"What's up?"

"What would possess you to buy a four-year-old an iPad? My four-year-old?" Now, it had crossed my mind that she could possibly have a problem with the number of things I bought but I never thought she'd have a problem with the iPad. But at this point that's beside the point. _Her son_.

"First, he's not just your son. He's mine too. Second, He's a very smart four-year-old which you yourself have said more than once. So I don't understand why you're giving me a hard time about it."

"I'm not trying to give you a hard time, Callie but he doesn't need his own tablet. I have one and he plays on it just fine. I didn't want him to have one because he's not old enough for one but if you had talked to me before you bought it, you would have known that." Biting back the spiteful remark that's on the tip of my tongue, I just nod, not believing she actually had the nerve to talk about me not talking to her about something.

"Yup...It won't happen again. We done here?" Feeling belittled and as if I've stayed just a bit too long. Not wanting to put a damper on the day or argue with her, I decide to go spend the rest of the day with Leda's family.

"Callie, I just -"

"Don't worry about it. I get it. I'm going to go get dressed." As soon as I'm in the room, I change into the fresh clothes in my bag then do a double check to make sure I'm not leaving anything. Sure that I have everything, I'm out the door again. Walking into the room again, I pick Calen up off Arizona's lap. "Hey bud, it's time for me to go. I have to go say Merry Christmas to your cousins Graham and Cassie. But I'm going make sure we hang out soon, ok?"

"But I don't want you to go."

"I know bud." Hugging him close, I press a kiss to his head. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes. You know I love you too right?" Chuckling at his response.

"Yes, I know. You want to help me carry my presents to the car?" Nodding his head, I put him down. "Can you put them in the bag for me?" Setting the bag next to the tree, he goes about doing his job as I turn to the others in the room. "Um, Colonel, Mrs. Robbins thanks for letting me hang out with you today. Theodora, Addison, Merry Christmas. Arizona, I had fun so thank you. I'll text you about hanging out Calen. Everybody enjoy the rest of your Christmas." Helping Calen into his shoes and jacket, securing my bag on my shoulder and my son on my hip, I led us out to the car. Opening the passenger door, I let him put the bag in. "Good job bud. Thanks for your help."

"De nada."

"Very good. Now let's get you back in the house." Carrying him to the house, Arizona meets us at the door. "Gimme kiss bud." Placing a quick kiss to my cheek then my nose, I return the favor then set my giggling toddler on his feet. "Go on in the house and see what tia Addison and Teddy got you for Christmas." At the mention of getting more presents, he took off like a rocket. "We don't have to do this Arizona."

"I just...I shouldn't have said what I said the way that I said it. I could have gone about it differently and at a different time. I was feeling anxious with Teddy and Addie being here while you were here. Things are still such a mess between you and them. I took it out on you and for that I apologize. Also, I want you to know that I wasn't trying to imply that Calen isn't your son too. I would never do that."

"I accept your apology but right now I'm feeling a little...I dont even know. I just need to go. I'll talk to you later." _This is going to take more effort than I thought_.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _Way to fuck up Robbins_. Joining everyone in the living-room, I see that I'm the only who hasn't opened gifts. Working through the few things from my parents, Teddy and Addison, I come to a decent sized box with only my name on it.

"Is this from one of you guys?" Shaking their heads in the negative, I start to open it.

"It's from Santa mama." Pulling off a large section of paper, I'm stunned.

"Oh. My. God."

"Whoa. Is that what I think it is?" Teddy asks from beside me and I can only nod. In the open box sitting in my lap is a GoPro Karma Drone with a Hero Black 5 camera and Karma Grip. _Damn it Calliope_.

"Mama, was it from Santa?" Looking up into curious brown eyes, I answer.

"Yea squirt. It's from Santa."

* * *

 **Til next time...**


	9. Family Time

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HEY! I'm glad everyone seems to still be with me. Hope you enjoyed the Christmas chapter and the little bit of drama.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Family Time**

 **Callie POV**

 _Ugh! Who the fuck is banging on the door?_ Stumbling from my room with one eye open, checking the oven clock as I pass the kitchen. _Ugh! It's not even 9 o'clock yet_.

"Who is it?!" I yell out just before tripping on the strap of my duffel bag. "Shit."

"Madre! It's me!" _Calen?_ Finally swinging the door open to find Arizona and Calen holding what smells like breakfast. "I bought you breakfast." Arizona playfully rolls her eyes. Smiling at them and moving to the side for them to come in, I realize this is the first time they've been here.

"You did? Hmmm. Did you buy mama something too?"

"Yup."

"Good job. You always have to take care of mama, ok?" Locking the door behind us, I lead them through the living-room to the dining area near the kitchen.

"Ok. You take care of mama too?" _Ummm_. The innocent question catches me off guard and based on Arizona's face, she's just as surprised. Looking from Calen back to Arizona, I answer.

"Yea buddy. I'll take care of mama too." Her cheeks flush but I can't really place the emotions on her face before she turns away to place the food out on the table. "Uh...what are you guys doing here?" I ask her as I help Calen out of his coat and get him settled at the table. Pulling me a few steps from the table, I wait for Arizona to answer. Instead she pulls me into a hug, causing the flutters again as her scent invades my senses. With her head rested on my shoulder, she begins to speak.

"First, I absolutely loved my gift. You really didn't have to do that, so thank you. Second, I wanted to do something to make up for yesterday. I know you said not to worry about it but I couldn't do anything but worry about it. So at 7 o'clock when it became clear that I wouldn't be getting any more sleep this morning; I made breakfast, got the squirt dressed and here we are. I hope it's ok?" Leaning back but not breaking the hug, her eyes search my face.

"Yea, it's more than ok." Pulling her back into me, I give her a good squeeze before letting go. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I over-reacted a little bit. I had finally started to feel somewhat comfortable around your parents but when Addison and Teddy walked in...I just..." Taking a deep breath and giving a slight shrug. "I just felt like I didn't belong. I was sitting there and I realized that all of you had probably done that, every year without me. Then you started fussing about the tablet and I couldn't deal anymore." I hadn't intended to tell her all of that but I can't take it back now.

"Callie...Christ I'm sorry. Honestly, I was so wrapped up in spending Christmas with you that I totally forgot that they would be coming over. I was feeling basically the same way. Things had been going so well and I know how you feel about everyone right now especially Addie. I was freaking out a bit and used the tablet as an outlet. I've hurt you enough and I never want to do it again. I don't want to mess this up."

"We're both going to mess up from time to time but we have to keep doing this." Gesturing both of my hands between us. "Talking. It's the only way to make sure things stay good." Winking at her, I gesture behind me. "Come on let's eat. If he's anything like me he's already eaten all the bacon." Earning a full laugh, we walk over to the table. I was pretty much right in my assumption. Calen had eaten most of the bacon and is currently picking through the eggs and hash browns. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Buddy save some for us." Throughout our meal, they tell me about the rest of their Christmas and I do the same. Once each of us has had our fill, they both help me clean up our mess. "Hey buddy, I have a few more gifts for you from Santa that were left your tia Leda's house. You and mama have a seat in the living-room while I go get them." Quickly retrieving two gift bags from my room, then taking a seat on the couch beside them with Calen in the middle. Remembering the gifts still in my bag from yesterday, leaning over the side of the couch I grab the two boxes. "I'm going to open mine too ok?"

"Ok."

Opening the smaller box, there are four DVDs with a note taped to the top. Each disc has a number written on it and nothing else. _What is this?_ Look over to Arizona with a questioning expression, she just smiles, making it obvious that she's not going to explain. Opening the folded paper, reveals a written note in her strangely perfect script. Further inspection, tells me the note wasn't written recently which is only confirmed by the date in the top right corner. _March 23, 2017. My birthday_.

 _My dear Calliope,_

 _Before I explain the discs, I want to share a few things. This is probably the hundredth letter I've written you. Just like the others, I'm probably not going to send it today as planned. Everytime, I start one of these I have every intention of sending it, then I find a reason not to. This letter is slightly different from the others though. I want you to know that I have missed you so much over the years. I wish I had fought harder for you, I wish I had been more honest with you about a couple of things, the most important being what you're going see on these DVDs._

 _I never wanted you to hate me but there's a good chance that that's exactly what will happen. You have given me such a precious gift and you don't even know it. That's 100% my fault. If I could go back and do things over after our break-up, I would in a heartbeat. Just know that no matter who you or I end up with, you'll always be the love of my life. I thought if I told you this secret sooner, you would think I ruined your life. That you would be forced to give up your dream school...our dream school, to come live a life you didn't want. I thought that if I told you about this, that you would come back to me only out of obligation then grow to resent me for it. Maybe I'm not trusting you enough, maybe I don't trust myself...or maybe it's a combination of both._

 _The thing that I've been too afraid to tell you is that we have a child together, Calliope. You remember our last night together? After I broke our hearts, you gave me this gift and I love you for that. Our son's name is Calen Noah Robbins-Torres. He was born May 4th, 2013. He's perfect Calliope and so beautiful. The footage on the discs are of him. I may be too chicken shit to send this letter right now but I know I will soon. Entirely too much time has passed for me to keep this up. I've hurt you enough as is. You have to know that I AM SO SORRY Calliope. I can never make this up to you but I hope the movies are a start._

 _Disc #1 has a picture montage of me through my pregnancy. I took pictures once a week from the time I found out up to the week of my due date. After the montage is a video of Calen's delivery, our time in the hospital and his first few days at home. I know it's not the same as being there in person and again I'm sorry for taking that from you._

 _Disc #2 is a compilation of every holiday celebration and birthday party, I neglected to include you in._

 _Disc #3 is a compilation of all Calen's 'firsts' that I was able to catch on video. First steps, first words, first tooth, first trip to the beach...you get the idea. I choose to believe this is only the first video of his firsts and you WILL be there for all the others he has to look forward to. You'll walk with him on his first day of kindergarten; you'll be there for his first broken bone; his first girlfriend or boyfriend; his first date and so much more._

 _Disc #4 is a compilation of each time Calen and I celebrated and wished you a happy birthday, Callie Torres._

 _Like I said...I hope this is a start._

 _Love always, Arizona._

I don't know what to say or think right now. I already knew Calen had known about me because she told me so. Knowing now, the lengths she had gone to preserve all these memories for me is overwhelming. Sitting the letter back in the box, then facing Arizona, I just look at her.

"Arizona. I -"

As blue locks on watery brown, I realize that the powerful anger and hurt, I felt almost a mere week and a half ago has greatly diminished. The hurt will probably always be there, I know that but the anger is so different. So much of the anger was from feeling like I couldn't trust anyone around me as well as believing that she didn't want me around my kid.

"You don't have to say anything, Callie. Open the other one." Nodding my head, I rip into the next gift. Inside is a large stack of envelopes and a large blue leather bound album, which I can only assume is some sort of baby book slash scrapbook. His initials 'CNRT' are on the front cover in white along with silhouettes of baby animals in various shades of blue. Flipping through the first few pages, I'm seeing every sonogram see had taken as well as Calen's newborn picture, their hospital wristbands, his footprint and handprint. Curious as to what the last entry was, I flip to the last page and I lose the battle against crying. In black and white, is a candid picture from yesterday morning of Calen and I.

I don't know when she moved but once everything is removed from my lap, she pulls me up into a much needed hug. Rubbing my back, she whispers calming words into my ear. "Thank you so much Arizona...You have no idea how much this means to me. You didn't have to do this but I'm so damn glad you did."

"Do you want to watch the first one while the squirt is asleep? No one should have to see their own birth." Laughing as we break apart, she gently wipes away the remaining tears. _I don't even know when he fell asleep_.

"Yea I really want to watch it. I'll go lay him in my bed for now." Plucking my baby boy from the couch then carrying him to bed, I take several seconds to watch him sleep. Several minutes later, Arizona and I are on the couch, watching our son develop before our eyes.

* * *

I couldn't stop after the first video. At the moment Arizona and I are about 20-minutes into the second dvd. Every few minutes, we're pausing it, so she can tell some random funny story or another.

"Baby! I'm ho-" Madison's voice cuts through the audio of the video. Turning around, my clearly surprised fiancee is standing by the door.

"Hey Mad! I thought you were staying until after the New Year?" Standing from the couch to greet her with a hug.

"I was but I didn't like how we left things the other day, so I came home."

"Great! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Guiding her over to Arizona, who is now standing by the couch. "Madison this is Arizona. Arizona this is Madison. Calen is sleep in our bed but he should be up soon." _This is so fucking awkward_.

"Hi Madison, nice to finally meet you. Calliope has told me a bit about you." Offering Madison, a smile and a handshake, I can tell her smile is fake. It's the one she uses when she has to be nice or show respect to someone she doesn't like.

"Nice to meet you too, Arizona." Madison's smile isn't any more real. _Oh Jesus_. "So, what were you two watching?"

"My Christmas gifts from Calen and Arizona. She put together all these pictures and videos of Calen growing -"

"Mama! Madre! Where are you?!"

"In the living-room buddy!" I yell out as I cross the room to meet him at the door. Picking him up, I settle him on my hip then walk back over to the two uncomfortable women sitting in the living-room. Stopping to stand in front of Madison. "Hey buddy, I want you to meet my friend Maddie. Can you say hello?" Shaking his head then nuzzling into my neck, I can see the slight hurt in her eyes. Trying to comfort her, I mouth to her that everything would be ok, while rubbing my son's back.

"Mama?" His voice comes out muffled.

"Yea squirt. What's up?"

"I got to pee."

"Ok. Come here." Handing him off to Arizona then directing her to the guest bathroom, Madison and I are left alone.

"Sorry about that Mad. He is usually more social. It's probably because he just woke up from his nap."

"Callie, it's fine, really. Some kids need time to open up."

"Yea. I guess that's true." Shutting the television off, I put my DVDs back in their box along with the letter. "I know we talked a little yesterday but how was everything after that?"

"I wished you were there but it was really nice. Lots of family, friends and food. You know how the holidays are in families like ours." Before I can reply Calen runs at me, colliding with my legs. I smile at him while running a hand through his hair. Arizona comes to stand next to us, purse and coats in hand.

"You're leaving?" I ask as I take Calen's coat from her and help him into it, while she puts on her own.

"Yea, I have a project to finish and couple other projects to prepare for. You're still picking him up from preschool Thursday, right?"

"Yup at 11 o'clock then we're going to lunch and the park. I may take him over to Leda's to introduce him to Cassie." Walking with them to the door, I hold it open for them.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go squirt." Kneeling down, I get a big hug and kiss.

"See you later, bud."

"Bye bye madre."

"Be good for mama." Getting a nod, I stand to address Arizona. "Thanks again for my gifts. They were perfect."

"It was really no problem but I am happy you like them. I'll talk to you later. Bye Madison, Calliope."

"Bye Arizona." Madison responds in kind as I watch my family walk to the elevator before closing the door and taking a seat on the couch beside Madison.

"What? What's the face for?" The expression looks like a mix between confused and upset.

"I thought only your father called you by your name? Yet, she called you Calliope twice and you didn't even bat an eye. Why is that?"

"She's always called me that." I say with a shrug. "I'm just used to it. It's no big deal." Grabbing the baby book off the coffee table. "You want to look at Calen's baby book with me?" Nodding, she kicks off her shoes then snuggles into my side. I can feel her eyes on me as I study the book. Aside from a couple moments of drama, this has been the absolute best Christmas of my life.


	10. Reality Check

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **I'm really starting to worry about some of you. Madison can't have children. I addressed that in chapter 5, I believe. I may have chapters pre-written but I am definitely not posting them all at once so you guest commenter(s) can stop asking. Madison is not an evil or conniving person, so she's not after Callie's money nor is she mean to children.**

 **Moving on, I hear some of you who think "madre" is to formal and I guess it is but there's something I like about it but I am considering the suggestion to change to "mami" but if it doesn't then at least know I heard you. For those of you worried my writing may change due to some suggestions in the comments, no need to worry; while you all are commenting on one chapter I'm usually at least 2-3 ahead of you. Though sometimes comments do spark an idea. Also, my chapters fluctuate between 2k-4k and it's not really going to every vary from that; so sorry for those who want longer chapters. But most importantly, YOU GUYS ROCK! I really appreciate that you're still riding along with me. THANK YOU!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Reality Check**

 **Arizona POV**

It's officially 2018. Callie and Calen have been spending alot of quality time together. Tomorrow when she picks him up from preschool, he'll be staying with her for the weekend and they're both really excited about it. Truthfully, I couldn't be happier about the relationship that's forming between them but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about him being with Madison. She seems nice enough but I don't know her and this is new territory for all of us. Calen hasn't really opened up to her from what Callie has told me but only time will tell.

Over the holidays, Callie and I have been able to get closer. We talk on the phone and text occasionally. She still isn't talking to her father or Addison, which is why I've organized a lunch meeting today. Callie doesn't know that Addie will be joining us, which with her temper is risky but I have to try to do something. Right now, Callie and I are at Torro's for lunch while I have time between appointments. We've only been here long enough to order drinks and I know she can tell I'm nervous about something.

"Zona?" I love that she's gotten comfortable enough to use my nickname. "Why do you keep fidgeting?" Forcing myself not to shift under her gaze, I continue to look at the menu.

"I'm not."

"Yes. You are and you only do that when you're nervous. So what gives?"

"Um. I uh did something and I know you're not going to like it." Meeting her eyes, I silently plead for her to be ok with this.

"What did you do?" With both brows raised like that, she can be pretty intimidating.

"Well I -" I cut myself off as I spot Addison approaching over Callie's shoulder. Giving her my best puppy dog eyes, I continue. _Calen isn't the only one who can turn her to mush_. "Please be ok with this." She doesn't get the chance to question my statement as Addie stops at the table.

"Hey Cal." Addison can be pretty intimidating herself but right now she's hesitant and her voice is timid as she sits across from her bestfriend. Callie's body language is clearly showing that she's not at all pleased with the situation. "Hey Arizona."

"Hey Addie, glad you could make it." Giving her a reassuring smile, then turning toward Callie who has yet to acknowledge the woman. "Calliope, you two need to talk this out. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me and work on our relationship you should be able to do the same for her. She's practically your sister."

"Exactly. She WAS practically my sister but all that ended when she decided not to tell me about Calen."

"It was my responsibility to tell you about our son. Not Addison."

"You're right it was your responsibility BUT as my bestfriend who I work with, talk to and see fairly regularly, she should have told me something. For fuck sake, she looked me in my face for YEARS Arizona, years and never even hinted to anything." Turning to face the redhead, she continues her rant. "How am I supposed to trust you after something like that? How am I supposed to just let that go? It may not be fair but, both you and my FATHER had regular contact with me, and it hurts more than anything to know that you two of all people would do this." There's a moment of tense silence as I quietly look on praying that they can work something out.

"I'm sorry, ok? I really am. I know that doesn't make things all better with us but like I told you before I'm her friend too, Callie. It was a shitty place to be in but she needed to be the one to tell you. I didn't want to get any more involved than I already was. I need you to understand that none of this was easy for me. I didn't like talking and laughing with you knowing what I knew. I never wanted to hurt you or make you not trust me. Can you please just try to put yourself in my position?" The woman is essentially begging here and Addison Montgomery does not beg.

"Calliope? Please try to work this out?...It's my fault she didn't tell you. If you need to be mad with anyone it should really just be me." Her body is still tense but her face is no longer angry. _Please give her a chance_. Her eyes bounce from me to Addison and back again before she lets out a deep sigh while focusing on Addie.

"I'm hurt and I hate it. I hate that that was your decision eventhough I can understand it. I hate that for the rest of our lives, every time I look at my son, I'm going to think about this shit no matter how happy we are. I hate that I'm no longer comfortable with people I call family." As I listen to her, I try not to cry.

"I can't change the past, Cal but give me a chance to work on our relationship. I'm not delusional enough to think it'll be like it was but I know we can try."

"Fine. We can try but I make no promises and it probably won't be easy. For now, I'll stop ignoring you...so, pick up a damn menu, I'm hungry." Smirking at eachother, I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Placing our orders, we fall into light conversation while sipping on our drinks. Callie and Addison update me on the progress of the new location. I also share details of some upcoming projects that Teddy and I have scheduled over the next 6-months. As our food arrives, I excuse myself to the bathroom. Passing the bar not far from our table, I'm pulled to a stop by the unexpected hand on my forearm.

"Arizona?" Turning toward the feminine voice, I'm a bit surprised. "How are you? It's been a while."

"Hey Candace, I'm good. How about you?"

I hadn't seen Candace since the last time we slept together roughly 6-months ago. She's a pilot for a major airline and our schedules rarely synced up. We met at one of the weddings Teddy and I were hired for about a year ago. She and I had hit it off well, going on the occasional date and starting a casual friend with benefits kind of thing.

"I can't complain. Life is pretty good at the moment. So what are you up to?"

"At the moment having lunch with some friends." I say taking a seat on the stool beside her while pointing toward the table. As we both glance over toward Callie and Addison, I catch Callie's glare. _What's wrong with her?_ Making a mental note to ask her about it later, I turn back to Candace, falling into easy conversation.

* * *

 **Addison POV**

Right now I'm just happy Callie agreed to give me another chance. I know keeping Arizona's secret was seen as a major betrayal and I'd feel the same way if it were the other way around. But I couldn't just let her cut me out of her life. It won't work out overnight, we both have to make an effort and that's what we'll do. This lunch is just the first step forward.

"Cal, we have to get moving on interviewing candidates for the office; construction is deadlined to be complete by the end of February, that's a little over a month. We should also give anyone from the New York office the opportunity to relocate if they want to. I had a couple people approach me about it last week when I was there." When she doesn't say anything, I look up from checking the emails on my phone. Instantly noticing the tense posture as she stabs her pasta with a fork. "Callie?" She's clearly in her own world and doesn't even register my voice. "Cal?!" Slightly raising my voice causes her to snap her attention to me. "What is up with you?"

"Huh? Nothing's up. I was just thinking."

"Did you even hear anything I said?" Giving a questioning expression, I wait for an answer.

"Of course I heard you Montgomery." Taking a big gulp of her wine, her eyes lock in on something over my shoulder before shifting to me again.

"Well? If you were listening then what did I say?"

"You said something about...uh...ok I wasn't listening. Can you say it again?" Watching her for a moment to make sure I actually have her attention this time, then once again talking about construction on the office and hiring but I stop when her eyes go to whatever is behind me. _What the fuck is so interesting?_ Looking over my shoulder it doesn't take me long to find what or rather who has here attention and why. Arizona is sat at the bar talking to an attractive brunette, who reminds me of that actress from Flashdance. Mystery woman has one hand on Arizona's knee then moves the other to push blonde locks behind Arizona's ear. _Oh boy_. Turning around Callie is the picture of jealousy. I've always been aware of Callie's feelings toward Arizona but now that they are going to be in eachother's lives...it's going to be a problem and as much as I like Madison, she'll always belong with Arizona.

"Cal?" Gaining her attention once again, I continue. "Sweetie, you're going to have to decide what or who you want."

"What? Who I want to do what?"

"Who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Madison or..." Once again looking over to the bar, then back to Callie. "Arizona?"

"W-what? Addison come on. You know I'm going to marry Madison."

"Are you though? You guys have been engaged for nearly a year and you haven't so much as set a date since she asked you to marry her. And judging by the look on your face every time you look over my shoulder, you want that gorgeous blonde for yourself." Taking her hand, I ask the big question. "In twenty years, when you're screaming and crying while watching Calen graduate from college...who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?"

"I-I...she...it doesn't matter. She decided a long time ago that I'm not who she wants." _Oh my poor blind friend_. Removing the napkin from her lap then standing, she takes another look toward the bar. Releasing a deep breath, her eyes no longer hold the flame of jealousy but sad longing. "She doesn't want me Addie...You two finish eating. It's going on my tab. I'll see you later." _She's always wanted you Cal_.

"Callie -"

"Bye Addie." And just like that I'm sat at the table alone.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Leaving the restaurant, I had every intention of going home so I'm not sure why I'm laying in my old bedroom right now. It's been a month since I've set foot into this house. Dad is away on business so I know I won't have to have yet another surprise conversation today. Though I didn't like being ambushed, I'm glad Addison and I were able to clear the air at least a little bit. Honestly, I've missed that stubborn red-head especially with everything going on lately. Things with Madison have been weird since she meet Arizona.

 _ **"Are you though? You guys have been engaged for nearly a year and you haven't so much as set a date since she asked you to marry her. "**_

 _Am I going to marry Madison? Addison does have a point but I couldn't just end things with Maddie. Could I? Removing Arizona from the picture, do I still want to marry Maddie? Can I stay with her and watch Arizona eventually marry someone else? Have kids with someone else? Love someone else?_

Taking a deep breath, reaching into the top drawer of my nightstand, pulling out a case I haven't seen in five years. Adjusting myself to lean against the headboard, I flip open the velvet top. Shining at me, a 2-carat blue diamond platinum split shank halo engagement ring, my mother's ring. The ring that was supposed to live on Arizona's hand. _What am I supposed to do?_

"Hey Koalape, what you doing in here?" Smiling at hearing my sister's voice. Sitting on the bed beside me, I drop my head to her shoulder.

"Hey Lee...Are you ever going to stop calling me that? And what are you even doing here?"

"Nope. Never. Just like I'm never going to stop calling Aria by her special nickname. And I'm here because I needed to get some paperwork I left in the office. I saw your car so I knew you here." Kissing my forehead then leaning her head to mine, we sit in comfortable silence. "So, why are we in your room looking at this ring?"

"I don't know. No reason."

"Really? So it has nothing to do with a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed photographer? The same blonde-haired, blue-eyed photographer, you planned to give this ring to before she broke up with you." When I don't say anything, she continues. "Ok then, don't answer me. That's all the answer I need anyway, so all I'm going to say about it is this..." Holding the ring box in her right hand and grabbing my left with the other. "If you're sitting here thinking about this ring after all this time then maybe you shouldn't be wearing this ring."

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Addison, I am so sorry. That was Candace, a friend of mine, I hadn't seen her in months and we got a little lost in conversation." I explain while taking my seat.

"It's totally fine I get it. I like to get my flirt on too."

"HA! I wasn't flirting." Shaking my head, I take a bite of my club sandwich.

"That's not what it looked like from here."

"Whatever Addison. Where's Calliope? I didn't see her pass me to go to the bathroom." Smirking, her brows raise to her forehead but she doesn't answer. "What?"

"Nothing. Callie left about a half hour ago."

"What? Why?"

"She was having a mild case of green-eyed monster, so she left." I can't help the laugh that bubbles to the surface but looking at Addison's face, I realize she's completely serious. Pulling myself together then taking a sip of my wine, I relax back in my seat.

"That doesn't even make any sense. Why would she be jealous? She's getting married, remember?"

"You two really are ridiculous, you know that. It took her over three years to even attempt a relationship again after you. Then when she does, with Madison, she makes it no secret that you'll always be the love her life, but the woman not only stays but eventually asks Callie to marry her eventhough she knows she'll always come in second place. Then there's you, who hasn't been in any type of serious relationship in five years. Sure part of it is because when people find out about Calen they run for the hills, I get that but you're just as hung up on Callie Torres as you were in high school. Yet, neither one of you seems to see it." Mouth opening and closing, I don't know what to say to her rant. "She might be engaged but she's definitely not getting married."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she still looks at you like you hung the moon."

* * *

 **Til next time...**


	11. Quality Time

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HEY! Sorry for not updating yesterday but I wanted to celebrate my birthday by doing absolutely nothing. Hope you can understand that. However in doing so I'm behind in my writing schedule so I may not update tomorrow. Hopefully I can fall into a bit of a writing frenzy so I can get us back on track.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Quality Time**

 **Callie POV**

Yesterday was entirely too mentally draining. Once mom's ring was back in its hiding place, Leda and I continued to lay there talking. Since Calen will be with me this weekend, we're having a family barbeque at her house. Now, maybe I'll get to meet this Mark guy that Addie's dating. _Why must everything be so damn complicated?_

I'm so damn excited to have Calen over for our first sleep-over. All this week, I've been working with a designer friend of mine to turn one of the guest-rooms into little Cal's own personal space. _I want him to be comfortable here_. Stepping back from hanging the last poster, I look over the finished room. Three of the four walls are navy blue while the fourth has a floor-to-ceiling Batman mural. Standing in the door, his twin bed is against the far wall below the large yellow Batman symbol with his name in the center and a nightstand on either side. To the left is his fully stocked closet, bookshelves, bean bags and toy chest. Covering most of the hardwood floor is a huge blue, black and yellow rug.

"It looks really good in here baby." Wrapping both arms around my waist, she leans into my back. "It's almost nicer than our room."

"Thanks babe. You think he'll like it? It's not too much right?"

"Cal, this room is perfect and your son is going to love it. You've been working really hard on this and it looks amazing. I can't wait until you're doing all this for our kid someday." We've talked about kids before but hearing that last sentence now has me uncomfortable. It doesn't sound right. _Oh shit_. Needing some space, I step out of here embrace. _I need to work my shit out_.

"It's time for me to go get Cal. We're going to stop by the office for a bit then we'll be back here to hang with you." I explain as we walk toward the living-room. Grabbing my phone, keys and wallet off the dining table as I pass it, I'm ready to go.

"No problem. I'll cook a little something for us. He's not allergic to any foods right?"

"Just shellfish but other than that we're all good. Thanks baby. See you in a bit." With a kiss on the cheek, I'm out the door. Roughly 30-minutes later, I'm parked in front of Repetto Elementary. After signing-in in the office, I make my way to his class. There are a few other parents lingering early as well. Spying through the glass, I spot him playing with a few of the other kids. Soon toddlers are spilling into the hall and before I can spot my own, he's crashing into my legs.

"Madre!" He may be tall for his age but he's still barely to my knees. Bending down, I kiss his head then pick him up into my arms.

"Hola, como estas?"

"Bien!"

"Very good, bud. You ready to go?" Nodding his head quickly becomes a shake in the negative. "Ok. No problem. Go get whatever you forgot." Putting him on his feet, he starts to run. "Hey bud, no running." Following behind him into the room, I look around at the colorful space. _It looks like Arizona decorated_. The approach of a cute brunette catches my attention but she looks too young to be a teacher. _She looks familiar_.

"Hi, you must be Cal's madre. I'm Lexie, one of the volunteers." Shaking her hand with a smile, I nod in agreement.

"Yea, that's me. The name is Callie though." I introduce myself as Cal wraps himself around my legs again.

"It's nice to meet you Callie." Leaning down she smiles at the little man causing his cheeks to redden. "Have a good weekend, ok?"

"Ok. I will. I'm with Madre for two whole days!"

"That's so cool. You have to tell me all about it on monday, ok?"

"Ok." Standing to her full height, she gives a small wave before moving to leave before I stop her.

"Lexie? This is going to sound weird but you're Meredith Grey's little sister, right?" Her surprise is expected but the look on her face is still pretty funny.

"Uh. Yeeeaah." Before she says anything, I answer her unasked question.

"Mer is a friend and employee back in New York. I've seen pictures of the two of you from time to time." A look of realization crosses her face.

"Oh! So you're that Callie. Battleship Callie." Laughing at the reference.

"Yup. The one and only. You're still in school aren't you?" Nodding in confirmation, I continue. "The reason I ask, Mer mentioned before that you're into video production and our new office here in LA will be up and running in a little over a month. So, my question is, would you be interested in submitting your resume? I've already seen your work from your very proud sister, so the resume would really be just a formality."

"Uh. Y-yes. Are you serious right now?"

"I'm very serious." Pulling out my wallet, I slide out a business card to hand to her. "Email me your resume and I'll reply with all the necessary information then you can let me know what your official answer is. Ok?"

"Yes! Thank you so much."

"No problem Lexie." With one last wave to Lexie, little man and I slowly head to the car with him firmly wrapped around one leg. Once we are both comfortably sitting in the car, I inform him of the plan for today. Watching his childish excitement as I showed him around the new office was just priceless. I know he doesn't truly understand everything but his enthusiasm is contagious.

When we got home, Maddie had lunch ready and waiting. The three of us picnicked in the living-room while watching cartoons before falling into unexpected naps. Soon enough, it was time for bed. After getting massive amounts of water all over the bathroom, I showed my little man his new room. After several minutes of 'ooohs' and 'aaahs', I'm able to get him into bed.

"Do you like your room bud?"

"Yup! It's awesome." Kissing his forehead then grabbing 'If you give a mouse a cookie' as our bedtime story, I make myself comfortable beside him.

"Ok bud, it's time for a story."

"No."

"No? You don't want a story?" Shaking his head, I put the book to the side. "Ok then, what do you want?"

"A song. Mama told me you sing." _She told him about that?_

"Ummm...ok. You put me on the spot there bud. Let me think." Pulling him close, thinking of a song, I slide down into a laying position. And just like that, it comes to me.

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

 _Este niño lindo, se quiere dormir_

 _Y el pícaro seuño, no quiere venir._

 _(This cute little boy wants to sleep)_

 _(And the naughty dream does not want to come.)_

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

 _Este niño lindo, ya se va a dormir_

 _Cierra los ojitos, y los vuelve a abrir._

 _(This cute little boy is going to sleep)_

 _(Close your eyes and open them again.)_

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

He's sleep before the song is even finished. I quietly stop singing when his soft snores reach my ears. Slowly, moving from the bed, I pull the covers over him then drop a kiss to dark hair before making my way out of the room.

"Hey." Madison's voice, though soft, sends my heart racing in momentary terror.

"SHIT!" Facing her with wide eyes and a hand to my chest. "What the hell are you lingering in the hall for? Like some kind of...of...shit, I don't know." Clearly, thinking that heart-attacks are funny, she laughs.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Mmhmm." Walking into our room, I begin to undress as she gets comfortable under the covers.

"So, how have we been together this long and I had no idea you could sing. Very well I might add." Sliding in beside her all the stress from decorating my son's room falls away. With my eyes closed, I answer her question.

"Because it's more of a hidden talent that I tend to keep to myself." I can feel myself quickly falling into sleep.

"Goodnight baby." She kisses my cheek, then snuggles into my side as I give a slurred reply.

"G'night."

"I love you."

"Mhm. Me too."

* * *

It's early January which means that normally it isn't an ideal time to go swimming but Leda has outdoor heating and a heated pool, so we're barbequing like it's a typical summer day. Calen has been in and out of the water, playing with Graham and Cassie since we got here 3-hours ago. At the moment Madison, Addison, Mark and I are lounging and talking when little man hops onto my lap.

"You having fun bud?"

"Yup. I love swimming!" Chuckling, I use his towel to wipe him down a bit. "Mama has one of these." Pointing to my tattoo, I shift uncomfortably knowing I hadn't given Madison the full story behind it.

"Does she?"

"Yup. I saw it when we went to the beach. She said it was special because hers has a twin that matched. Is this the twin?" His eyes are curious as he waits for me to answer. _I can't lie to him_. I glance at the others, who seem equally interested. Some more than others. Addison already knows about the tattoos which is why she looks like the cat who ate the canary. However, Maddie looks fit to be tied. _Fucking hell_.

"Uh. Y-yeah buddy. Mine is the twin to mama's."

"Can I have one too? I want to match too."

"No, you aren't old enough and mama would yell at me." Before he can give a verbal debate to go along with his pout, Graham calls him to join them over to the pool. Once his gone, I actively avoid looking at anyone, specifically Maddie.

"Really Callie?" Closing my eyes, I lean back into my chair, bracing myself for the argument that I know is coming.

"Not here Mad, If you absolutely want to talk about this then we can go in the house." Eyes still closed, I hear her shuffle out of the lounger. _I guess she really wants to do this now_. Looking over at Addison, she just shrugs and leans back into Mark. I'm a few feet away when she yells out.

"GOOD LUCK!"

Making sure my niece and son aren't looking, I turning and flip her off. Passing both sisters, I walk through the open patio doors, going through the kitchen toward the living-room. As soon as her eyes land on me, she starts.

"You know ever since that woman has been back in your life, I feel like I don't know you anymore. I have been more than understanding in this situation. None of it was your fault but damn Callie. Really?"

"That woman's name is Arizona. Don't disrespect her like that."

"Fine. Well since ARIZONA has been around all kinds of secrets have been coming out. From the beginning, I knew that she had ripped your heart out but you still held her up as this great love but this is ridiculous! I shouldn't have to feel like this."

"What secrets Madison? The tattoo? Why does it matter?"

"Yes the tattoo is one. It matters now because you lied about what it meant!" The more she talks the louder she becomes.

"I didn't lie about it. I told you it was for someone who was once important to me and it is."

"That bullshit and you know it!"

"Madison, I not going to stand here and argue with you over a tattoo that's almost a decade old. It doesn't matter that it matches with Arizona's and why would I tell the woman I'm dating that my tattoo is one half of an ex's tattoo?! I don't want to hurt you ok, I really don't."

"You may not want to but you are hurting me Cal." She pauses, taking a deep breath then continues. "You don't want to talk about the tattoo. Ok. How about we talk about that expensive ass Christmas gift, or the fact that you have no problem letting her call you Calliope, or the real reason your company, the company I helped you start, is called battleship?" My eyes widen a her last comment. "Yea, it wasn't that hard to figure out with the name Arizona...So, let's talk about those then. What bullshit you got for those?!"

"She's a photographer, so I gave her photography equipment. I've already told you, she's always called me by my name. It's not a big deal but you seem to care more than I do. And who gives a damn what my company name is." I know I'm dodging but I really don't want to have this conversation or the ultimate fall out.

"You seriously can't give me a real answer, can you? You're still in love with her aren't you?" The tears in her eyes are pulling at my heart.

"Don't be ridiculous Madison...Baby plea-" _Stop pushing this_. She cuts me off before I can say more.

"I've seen you practically murder your own sister for calling you by your name...The bitch keeps your son from you for half a decade and yet she can do no wrong with you."

"HEY! Don't ever call her that again! You want real answers? FINE! The tattoo was to always have something to represent our anniversary and have a piece of her with me; the GoPro was really a gift for her company; She calls me Calliope because she is the ONLY person that can get away with it aside from my father; and yes, Battleship is named that because Arizona was named after the battleship her grandfather was stationed on. You may have helped me start the company and I love you for that but I was always going to and it was always going to be called Battleship." Watching her slowly crumble before me, I feel like shit. "I don't understand why any of this is so important now. You know that I love you. Why are you pushing me away?"

"It's important because of the anger in your eyes...It's important because you never denied it." Frowning in question, she continues. "You still haven't said you weren't in love with her."

"I'm n-not. I love you."

"But you are though Callie. Yes you love me but you are IN love with her. And maybe I had this coming for thinking you would choose me." Closing the gap between us, she pulls me into a chaste kiss before stepping back and sliding her ring off. "As much as I want to be your wife, I'm not the one your heart really wants and I love you enough to let you follow it." Placing the ring in my hand, a look of acceptance and hurt crosses her face.

"Maddie don't -"

"You should tell her. I have no doubt she feels the same." With that she walks away, leaving me in stunned silence. _What the fuck just happened?_ Looking at the ring in my palm, I don't realize I'm crying until a tear hits my hand.

* * *

 **I did my best with the lullaby translations so sorry if they aren't perfect. Til next time...**


	12. Slow Burn

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I hate being off schedule but I did warn you guys about not posting yesterday. I'm really working on fixing the delays in posts. I enjoy having a new chapter for you everyday. However in the grand scheme of things it's only been about a day and a half, so it'll be ok. There was so much AMAZING feedback about last chapter.**

 **Also, THANK You so much for all the birthday wishes.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Slow Burn**

 **Arizona POV**

Callie has seemed to be a little off with me in the last month or so. Though I'm pretty sure she's been flirty. It could just be over-thinking on my part but if she is then I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that there's no longer a beautiful diamond on her finger. I've wanted to talk to her about it but she hasn't brought it up, so neither have I. _As bad as it may sound, I'm glad it's gone_. Aside from her more reserved nature, she's also become one of my clients. Last week construction and remodel of the new office was completed, so now she wants photographs of the space for the website.

"Callie, this office is so awesome. Part of me wishes I worked here." I say while walking around the open floorplan taking pictures from every possible angle. "Have you decided when it'll be fully up and running?"

"Yea. Exactly eleven days from now on March 26th, Battleship Studios LA will be officially operational." The smile on her face is nothing short of blinding. _She's gorgeous_.

"I'm so proud of you Calliope. We definitely need to celebrate the opening and your birthday." Setting my camera down on a nearby desk. Coming to stand closer to her, I can't help but let my eyes roam her body, taking note of her relaxed body language, I pull her down into a hug. _God, she feels so good_.

"Thanks Arizona." With her mouth barely brushing the space just below my ear and warm breath caressing my neck, I nuzzle further into her trying to fight the moan that wants to push pass my lips. Our embrace is lasting longer than it probably should but I'm not going to break it. I've always loved being wrapped up in her. "I'm really glad to have you back in my life." Her hands are dangerously close to my ass. The steady clenching of my core is making it hard to concentrate. "I missed you." Turning my head so my lips are next to her ear, fighting the urge to pull her earlobe into my mouth, I whisper my reply.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to be back in your life. I've missed you too." Slowly swaying us, she tightens her arms. Before I can stop myself, my tongue is swiping at her lobe as my lips wrap around it. _Damn it! What am I doing? Stop_! But the moan floating from her mouth urges me to continue.

"Fuck." Both hands covering my ass, she grips firmly making me as wet as it ever did. The siren of a fire truck passing on the street brings us out of our lust filled haze. She can't seem to get away fast enough. "Fuck." This time she's not moaning and I can't read the expression on her face. "I...I.." Her eyes are anywhere but on me.

"Calliope. Relax. It's ok. We-"

"We should go. We have to pick up Calen from school. So uh yea." Not waiting for a reply, she moves toward the exit. _Way to make things weird._ I chastise myself, grabbing my camera then following Callie's trail. I don't regret any of what just happened. I miss everything about being with her but Callie seems to feel differently.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

I'm freaking out. Calen, Arizona and I have been playing basketball in the gym of my apartment building for about 30-minutes now but I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier at the office. Feeling her like that again was amazing. For a minute, it was like we had never been apart; it was like coming home. The words from Madison and Addie keep flooding my mind.

 _ **"In twenty years, when you're screaming and crying while watching Calen graduate from college...who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?"**_

 _ **"You're still in love with her aren't you?"**_

 _ **"You should tell her. I have no doubt she feels the same."**_

 _But she doesn't. Does she?_ "Callie!" Snapping out of my daydream, giving them my full attention. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to play with us?"

"Yea. Sorry. Let's play!"

Calen spends alot of the time on my shoulders, so he can shoot the ball. In all the fun, I find myself able to relax. With little Cal no longer on me, I step behind Arizona on defense.

"What you got Robbins?" Smirking over her shoulder while dribbling, she pushes back into me, ass to penis. _Oh. My. God_. Then she flawlessly moves around me, laying the ball in the hoop. Narrowing my eyes at her she just smiles back. "That was dirty."

"You're the one that wanted to know what I got." Shrugging with a laugh, she turns to guard Calen. _Is she flirting?_ Focusing on the game once more, we continue playing with our son and having fun as a family. That is until now. Carrying Arizona bridal style, with Calen at my side, I cautiously lead us to my apartment. "Ugh! I can't believe this. We were having so much fun then I had to twisting my ankle." Placing her on the couch, I run to the kitchen to grab the ice pack before taking a seat beside her and Calen. Pulling her legs into my lap, removing her shoes then her socks, I place the ice pack to her right ankle.

"Well it's already pretty swollen Zona, maybe I should take you to a doctor."

"Let's give it a minute and see if the swelling goes down. In the mean time, it's time to put someone down for his nap." Looking at the small body stretched across her torso, I shake my head before standing. It's amazing how one minute he looks like my twin then in the next he's practically her clone.

"I'll put him in his room. Be right back." Gently lifting him from her, I carefully carry him to his bed then tucking him in. Exiting the room, I stop into the kitchen to grab Arizona some pain meds and a bottle of water. Supplies in hand, I reclaim my spot, handing her the pills and water then pulling her feet back to my lap. "You feeling ok?"

"Yea I'm good. Just hoping I won't need to go to urgent care." Nodding in understanding. "That feels nice." Frowning in confusion, she gestures toward her legs, I notice that I've been softly massaging her calf. Pulling my hand away, a blush works its way up my neck.

"Uh...sorry." For a moment I don't know what to do with my hands. Things are awkward again. Thinking about what happened earlier at the office and how much I want to fuck her on the desk, I open my mouth to ask her about it but she speaks before I can make a sound.

"What happened with Madison?" _Didn't see that coming Inhaling_ , I contemplate what exactly I should tell her. Adjusting the ice on here ankle, Madison's words cycle over and over in my head.

 _ **"You're still in love with her aren't you?"**_

 _ **"You should tell her. I have no doubt she feels the same."**_

"Well...we broke up. Or rather she broke up with me." Shrugging it off, I look anywhere but at her. "About a month ago."

"Oh Cal. Are you ok? What happened?"

"Yea. I'm fine. It wasn't a bad break or anything. There were words exchanged but in the end she made the best decision for her. I loved her, she knew that but...It just didn't work." Looking at her for the first time, her eyes are sympathetic. I smile to let her know it's ok, that I'm ok. "She knows I'll be there for her if she ever needs me."

"But...you two were together for years. It doesn't make sense that it's suddenly not wor-" She cuts herself off as she studies my face. "It was because of Calen and I wasn't it? She left you becuase we're in your life now?" Shaking my head in the negative.

"No. No. It was use and our own issues. She was very supportive of you and Calen, so don't worry about that. Please?" Well it wasn't exactly the truth but why would I give the dirty details. Falling into a comfortable silence, we just rest on the couch until my stomach growls. Her bubbly laugh fills the room causing me to chuckle with her. "I think it's time to order so food."

"Yea I guess it is." Finding the takeout menu to my favorite Italian restuarant, then placing our orders. An hour later, the dining table is covered with Baked Ziti, Garlic Knots, Ravioli and salad. With Arizona sat at the table, I get Cal up from his mid-afternoon nap. Looking at my familly across the table, it finally hits me how much I want this; how much my heart yearns for her. But I'm not nearly as confident as Addison or Maddie seem to be about whether Arizona wants me or not. With that, only one thought plays loudly in my head. _She decided a long time ago that I'm not who she wants_.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

So after taking the squirt home, Callie strongly suggested to come to the local urgent care. Nothing is broken but I will be working with a pair of crutches for at least a week. Slowly walking through the halls toward the exit, a familiar form exits from the room a few feet from us. I'm almost 100% sure that Callie just growled and seeing her facial expression, I'd bet on it. _What is that about?_

"Hey Arizona. I seem to be running into you everywhere. Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm ok. It's just a light sprain...basketball." Shrugging as best as I can on crutches, I ignore Callie's huffing.

"Rollerblading." Laughing, Candace holds up her left hand, displaying the metal splint around two heavily taped fingers.

"Ouch."

"It's not so bad...now. Hurt like a bitch earlier though." We fall silent, awkward standing in the hall. _This is a hotmess situation_.

"Umm. Callie this is Candace Beals." Looking from Candace to Callie then back again. "Candace this is Callie Torres." Holding her good hand out to Callie, they share a rushed shake before Cal is shoving hers into her pockets. "So it was nice running into you again Candace. See you around." Moving past her, she grabs onto my arm to stop me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment." She pauses to glance at Callie then continues. "Alone?" Looking over at Calliope, her body is pulled tight and I can tell she wants to say something, but she doesn't. Her eyes bounce between Candace and I a few times before sighing and stepping a few feet away. Giving Candace my full attention, I wait for her to say something. "Look, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I saw you last...Long story short, I want to take you out to dinner thid weekend." _Oh_.

"Uhhhh...well. I-" With one look over my shoulder I know she heard the question. Her jaws are clenched tight and if I didn't know any better I'd say she was jealous. Then I can hear Addison's voice.

 _ **"She was having a mild case of green-eyed monster, so she left."**_

 _ **"...with Madison, she makes it no secret that you'll always be the love her life..."**_

 _ **"She might be engaged but she's definitely not getting married."**_

 _ **"Because she still looks at you like you hung the moon."**_

 _She's not getting married. Am I the love of her life?_ The hand still on my arm pulls me into the present.

"You ok Arizona? You zoned out there for a minute."

"Yea. Yea, I'm ok. Thanks." I say trying to focus on her and not the beautiful brown eyes staring daggers into my back.

"So? Will you go out with me." She asks again and I hesitate. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ "Uh. Unless you two are together."

"No!" My response comes out louder than I intended, making me gringe. "No. Callie and I aren't together." That sentence tasted like vinegar but it's the truth. "Y-yea. Sure. I'd like that." As soon as I say it, I know it's the wrong answer. _What the hell Robbins! Tell her no! Right now!_

"Great. I'll text you the details tomorrow and pick you up Saturday at 7 o'clock."

"Ok. See you then." Shuffling away, I point over my shoulder toward the door. "I have to go now, so yeah. Bye."

"I'll walk out with you." _Fucking hell._ Turning around my stomach is instantly in my throat, seeing that Callie is no longer stood in the hall. Walking through the sliding door, Callie's black Audi rs7 is waiting by the sidewalk as she leans against the side. "Later Arizona." Nodding and doing my best to smile in this situation, I make my way to Callie. Opening the door, she helps me into my seat before depositing the crutches in the backseat. The ride to the house is dead silent, not even the radio was on but it was clear Callie was deep in thought, so I let her brood for the time being. Helping me into the house, she goes up to check on the squirt while I relax on the couch in the back den by the kitchen after speaking to mom who obviously waited for me to come home. It's only a little past 8pm but she's a mom, I get it. Minutes later, I hear Callie coming back down and my plans to talk to her are pushed aside when my mother's voice calls out from the kitchen.

"Hey Callie, do you have a minute?" I don't have to see her to know she fidgeting.

"Y-yea. Sure. Umm, what's up Mrs. Robbins?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't really had a chance to since Christmas and even then we didn't truly talk." Hearing a chair move against the tile floor, I can only assume that she joined mom at the table. "I'm just going to start by apologizing to you again for Dan and I's part in you not knowing about Calen. I hope you can understand that eventhough we urged her to tell you, it was our job to support her anyway we could. We love you like a daughter but she was the pritority at the time...It doesn't change the fact that news like that should have come from Arizona, Dan and I did tell your father hoping he would possibly same something. But...that just didn't happen."

"I appreciate the apology and I can understand where you're coming from just like I can understand where Arizona and Addison were coming from but it doesn't make it hurt any less. It doesn't change the fact that I know now that even the most important people around me are capable of unimaginable betrayal. But Arizona, Addie and I are working through all that. They both know I'm not angry just hurt more than anything. It's only been a few months, but we're all doing our part." _We have come a really long way in such a short time_.

"I can understand that. I'm also so very happy that you're back in all of our lives again. It was never quite the same without you sweetheart." Mom has always loved Callie. We all do. Tim was irate with me when we broke up, they had been pretty close. Part of me feels bad for listening in on their conversation but mom knew I was in here before she started talking. Stretch out to lay on the couch, I tune back in immediately confused because I've obviously missed something.

"You're in love with her aren't you, Cal?" _Huh?! What?! In love with who?!_

"I've always loved her Mrs. Robbins. I never stopped. Coming back here just brought it all back for me eventhough I couldn't see it before."

"Then what changed?" _It's still easy for mom to get Callie to talk._

"Addison and Leda initially but it wasn't until my ex-fiancee called me out on it, that my feelings really started to become clear then again today while we were eating together. I loved Madison, I did. But she was right to walk away. I was hurting her eventhough that was the last thing I ever wanted to do...It doesn't matter though, she made it very clear she doesn't feel the same way." _Is she talking about me? Is she sitting there admitting to loving me?_

"How so? I'm pretty sure she's never given anyone a chance because she was at least subconciously waiting for you. She'd never admit it but that's my theory." _Was I deliberately waiting for Callie?_

"Even if that were true, her date this weekend tells me she's done waiting. And I have to be ok with that. I was engaged after all, so...yea." _I knew that damn date was going to bite me in the ass. I just didn't think it'd be this fast_. My mind is all over the place, replaying every moment we've spent together in the last few months. I didn't think she would ever look at me romantically again. I have to fix this; she can't gone on thing that I'm not interested. _I have to cancel that date_. A clearing of the throat pulls me from my internal mayhem. Focusing on my mom, neither of us wanting to speak first.

"Where's Calliope?"

"She went home. Told me to tell you goodnight."

"Ok."

"So...What are you going to do?" _That's a very good question_. I don't answer right away. Callie's words replaying again.

 _ **"I've always loved her Mrs. Robbins. I never stopped..."**_

 _ **"...It doesn't matter though, she made it very clear she doesn't feel the same way."**_

 _ **"Even if that were true, her date this weekend tells me she's done waiting..."**_

Locking eyes with mom, I shrug and speak past the lump forming in my throat. "I don't know."

* * *

 **Til next time...**


	13. Righting the Past

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HEY AGAIN! Thank you so much for your patience. This is the one you ALL have been practically begging for. So I hope I did it justice and it was worth the wait.**

 **As far as updates, with me being so off schedule daily updates aren't likely to be happening right now BUT the goal is to get us back there. Though many of you know all too well that I update better than most, so lets keep it civil and fun.**

 **FYI, my slightly obsessive personality wouldn't let me go too long without updating or allow me to randomly abandon this story or any story, so don't worry about that happening.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Righting the Past**

 **Callie POV**

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Pacing the length of my living-room for what feels like hours but only about 10-minutes. Since I stepped out of the Robbins household, my mind has been going a mile a minute.

 _ **"In twenty years, when you're screaming and crying while watching Calen graduate from college...who do you want screaming and cheering beside you?"**_

 _ **"If you're sitting here thinking about this ring after all this time then maybe you shouldn't be wearing this ring."**_

 _ **"She said it was special because hers has a twin that matched. Is this the twin?"**_

 _ **"You still haven't said you weren't in love with her."**_

 _ **"You should tell her. I have no doubt she feels the same."**_

 _ **"You have no idea how happy it makes me to be back in your life. I've missed you too."**_

Words from Madison, Addie and Leda are on an endless rotation in my head. _Arizona. It's always been Arizona_. Finally admitting it to myself, it hits me like a train; all the feelings I've buried since our break-up. "She's not going on that damn date." I say to myself while pulling off a very dangerous and extremely illegal u-turn. Doing ten over the limit, it only takes roughly 6-minutes to get back to Arizona's. My car is barely in park before I'm out and sprinting up the steps. Knocking on the door, I try to get my thoughts together; refusing to let the fear of rejection force me to bail.

There's shuffling behind the door followed by locks being undone. Opening the door, Barbara has a knowing look in her eyes. "She's down in the studio."

"Thanks." Closing the door behind us, we walk through the house, parting ways as she goes up to bed. Taking a deep cleansing breath at the basement door then descending the stairs, I pause at her words.

"I'm so sorry Candace. I shouldn't have agreed to go out with you. I hope you can accpet my apology." Her back is to me while sitting at her desk. "No. I told you she and I aren't together but...I want us to be and in order for that to happen I can't go on dates with you." Hearing her confession just confirms that I'm doing the right thing. That we want the same thing. After a few more exchanges, she ends the call.

"Did you mean that?"

"OH GOD!" She shouts while spinning to face me, both hands on her chest with wide eyes. "Christ! You scared the hell out of me Callie." I definitely didn't mean to be the cause of possible heart failure but I ignore her comment.

"Did you mean what you just said?" For a moment she looks confused before her eyes show recognition.

"Yes."

Moving to stand in front of her, pulling her from the chair, I study her face while holding her close around her waist. _What are you waiting for?_ "Good." Leaning down, covering her lips with mine, I kiss her with all the passion I have. Moaning in surprise, it takes her a second for her mind to catch up before she's kissing me with equal passion. Tongues massaging one another, her hands tangle into my hair as mine hold firm to her ass. Sucking her bottom lip into my mouth then biting down, she almost purrs while grinding into my growing erection. Moving from her mouth, placing open mouth kisses along the way, I suck on her pulse point. "I want to be with you too, Mariposa." Sliding my right hand under her t-shirt, pushing her sports bra aside, I roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger. The grip on my hair is arousingly rough and only sends more heat to my crotch.

Making quick work of her shirt and bra, I take her nipple into my mouth, sucking it to attention while sliding her basketball shorts down her hips. Bringing our lips together once again then sliding a hand into my shorts, she takes a firm hold of my shaft; making long slow strokes. Needing the feel her, I push her panties aside, stroking her clit just as slowly.

"C-callie...Oh god, yes." _I want her. I want her now_. In a frenzy of movement, we pull and claw at eachother's clothes until we're both panting naked in the middle of her studio. Connecting our lips in a fierce passion, lifting her by the thighs, she wraps her legs around my waist. Breaking apart, her lips still ghosting over mine. "Mmm...baby I've missed you so much." Hips grinding into me, her slick folds coating my length pressed against her thigh.

"I love you so much, mariposa." Guiding myself into her, pulling moans from both our mouths. "You feel so fucking good." I breath into her ear as she bites down on my neck before throwing her head back filling the room with moans. Feeling her center clench around me, I grip her tighter as I bring her into a deep thrust.

"I-I love you too...Ohhh...You're bigger than I remember." She's moving her hips in time with mine. Thrusting deeper into her, Arizona bites down into my shoulder, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Cal...Callie..harder baby...Please." Carrying her to the nearest couch, laying her down without breaking our connection, I cater to her request. Her breathing has become fast pants mixed with high pitched moans of ecstasy. With both hands on either side of her head studting her face, I bring our hips together in a hard steady rythmn. Her mouth hangs open as whimpers and moans flow freely. Her eyes clouded with passion. "Cal, right there baby...just like that. Make me yours."

"Mariposa look at me." Unfocused blue eyes connect with mine. Thrusting deeper in to her, I can feel her wetness dripping down my own thighs. "Tell me what you need, baby." Biting down on her lip, she doesn't answer but her nails dig into my ass forcing me deeper, connecting with her sweet spot. "YES!...I need you to fuck me, Calliope."

"Oh fuck...Yes ma'am." Kissing her with everything I've got, thrusting faster into her warmth, I enjoy the feel of her walls clenching around me. I know I'm about to cum but I want her to get her release first. The only sounds in the room is our heavy breathing and our bodies meeting repeatedly.

"FUCK! I'm gonna cum!" We're gripping at eachother trying to get as close as we can.

"C-cum for me baby...I want to see you cum for me...I want to feel you cum for me." Her body arches into me, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes clamped shut; her orgasm rips her in half, with my own following shortly after. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" _Damn I've never cum this long_. "Fuck Arizona." Her center has gripped me so damn tight that she effortlessly pulls me over the edge with her. Dropping my head into her neck as I empty into her, still thrusting into her, she falls into another round of convulsions.

Once, our bodies relax, we lay there wrapped up in one another, trading gentle kisses. Catching her eyes, she smiles a super magic smile. "Hi."

"Hi." Her hand caressing my jaw, we just smile at eachother. _God, I've missed you_.

"So?"

"So?" Her brows furrow as her face takes on a thoughful expression. "What?"

"I didn't think you'd ever want to be with me like this again. I always hoped but then you came back and were engaged...I just thought there wasn't a chance for us. For me."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way but...there's always a chance for you." Running fingers through tussled blonde hair. "Watching you with Candace the first time at Torro, really made me think. I was engaged to a great woman but I wanted to throttle her for touching you. Then Addie and Leda said some things about you but I still couldn't admit how I was feeling."

"Well I'm so glad that you can now. That you came back...I heard what you said to mom earlier. I was laying on the couch in the den." Brows raised, I wait for her to continue. "Did...Did Madison really help you clarify your feelings for me?" Nodding my head, I decide to tell her about what happen.

 _ **"It's important because of the anger in your eyes...It's important because you never denied it." Frowning in question, she continues. "You still haven't said you weren't in love with her."**_

 _ **"I'm n-not. I love you."**_

 _ **"But you are though Callie. Yes you love me but you are IN love with her. And maybe I had this coming for thinking you would choose me." Closing the gap between us, she pulls me into a chaste kiss before stepping back and sliding her ring off. "As much as I want to be your wife, I'm not the one your heart really wants and I love you enough to let you follow it." Placing the ring in my hand, a look of acceptance and hurt crosses her face.**_

 _ **"Maddie don't -"**_

 _ **"You should tell her. I have no doubt she feels the same." With that she walks away, leaving me in stunned silence.**_

"Wow. I don't think I could have done that. I'm so sorry Calliope."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. I hate that she got hurt but she did what was best for both of us." Nuzzling into her neck, I breathe her in before leaning back to look her in the eye. "I'm in, I am all in. You, me and Cal are together now and I'm never letting you go again. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal." Pulling me down, initiating a deep sensual kiss, slow but no less passionate than ones from earlier. She swallows my moan as her hips rotate against mine, still buried in her warmth. Pushing me away, I frown in confusion. "Sit down Calliope." Doing as I'm told, I slowly pull out of her then move to sit down as she stands from the couch. _What are you up to?_ When she situates herself on her knees between my legs, I know exactly what she's up to and it causes my penis to twitch in excitement. Sliding both hands up my thighs, then wrapping a slender hand around my shaft as much as she can. "I am most certainly never. letting. you. go." _Fuck!_ Punctuating every word with a pump of her hand. Working me up to full attention, she leans forward and wrapping those beautiful lips around the head of my erection.

"Oh. Fuck." Sliding both hands into soft blonde hair and closing my eyes, I enjoy her tongue moving against the tip of my erection. Moving her hands to my hips, her mouth takes more of me in. Humming as her head bobs up and down my shaft, the vibrations are causing my stomach muscles to tighten. "Holy shit." Looking down at her, midnight blue aroused eyes stare back at me, turning me on even more. Using one hand, she strokes my length as the other firmly caress my breast. Picking up speed, she swipes her tongue over the tip causing my hips to thrust deeper into her. "A-arizona…mmmm…that's so fuck good baby." Pulling back, she works the head while continuing to stroke my shaft going fast with every flick of my tongue. "SHIT! Baby!….I need to be inside you. C-come up here." Releasing me with a pop, I pull her to straddle my waist. Grabbing my throbbing erection, I push into her hard as possible.

"Fuck Cal, you're so fucking deep baby." She's so fucking wet. Lifting her by her hips, I thrust into her as fast and as deep as I she can handle. "SHIT! Ohhhh yesss...yesss"

"I love how fucking wet you are for me." Her arms wrap around my neck, trying to hold on as I continue thrusting her toward orgasm. Bringing our lips together between moans. Wrapping my arms around her, one hand on her ass, I push the tip of my middle finger into her ass while still thrusting into her. Burying her face into my neck, I feel her begin to shake. Knowing she's close, I slide my finger all the way into her just the way she likes.

"Oh! Don't stop! Don't st-" Her scream stops abruptly as all the breath leaves her body. I continue thrusting, bringing her hips down to meet mine. Sliding down on the couch, changing the angle of penetration so I know I'm hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Gripping and clawing at my shoulders, her mouth hangs open releasing nothing but random sounds. I'm about to cum but she's cumming first, I thrust with all the energy I've got while stroking into her ass. "I'm...I'm...I'm cumming. I'm fucking cumming!" Blue locked on brown her eyes go wide, nails dig painfully into my skin, I just continue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shaking uncontrollably, her walls grip like a vice causing me to unload into her. "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! CALLIOPE! FUCK!"

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! Fuck Arizona. I'm cumming baby." I moan out as I cum with all of 8 1/2 inches of erection buried deep in the woman writhing above me. I don't stop my thrusts wanting to bring her through her release.

"SHIT! Baby, I'm still cumming...FUCK!" Her ongoing moaning has me so fucking turned on I'm still rock hard. Not able to pull out, her body is addicting. Rolling us over so I'm back on top, I thrust faster. "Cal! I can't...oh my god! Baby, I can't." She is holding on to me for dear life.

"Baby you feel so fucking good. I can't get enough of you. Do you feel how hard I am? Nobody gets me as hard as you do. I've missed you so damn much."

"OH GOD...C-cal. B-baby I can't take anymore...Fucking Christ, right there." I thrust into her hitting her spot over and over again. "Fuck baby I'm cumming again...shit Cal!" _I love her foul mouth during sex_. Moving my hand down to her clit, I pinch it hard, throwing her over the edge into euphoric bliss. "Holy Fucking Shit!" Thrusting a few more time I unload into her. Laying down on top of her she wraps her arms and legs around me. For several minutes, we just lie here breathless, sweaty and cum covered, trading passionate kisses while clinging to one another. Absorbed in eachother.

"You ok?" I ask. Her eyes are closed, breathing hard but she doesn't answer. She just nods and lets me go. Moving to lay against the back of the couch, she turns to face me without saying a word. After a few minutes of silence, I kiss her forehead. "Are you ok?" _I'm so in love with you_. Rubbing her back, her eyes flutter open as she hums in reply. "Have dinner with me Wednesday. Your ankle should be better by then."

"I'd love to." Placing a chaste kiss on my lip, she plays with the ends of my hair. "Spend the night with me?" Not giving a verbal reply, I get up to put on my shorts.

"Come on mariposa. Let's go to bed. Actually I think we should shower first."

"I don't think I have the energy to shower with you."

With smiles we get dressed, straighten up a bit then head up to bed. In the locked room, we waste no time getting naked and despite her recent comment, had no problem participating in a lengthy session of shower sex. Laying here with her in my arms is only tied with holding our son. The hand that had been drawing slow patterns on my stomach suddenly stops then blue eyes turn to me in panic.

"Baby, what wrong?"

"Cal we just had alot, ALOT of sex tonight."

"Uh yea. I remember and we're probably going to have alot more tonight. That doesn't explain why you look like that." Taking her face into my hands, I rub away the crease in her brow then kiss her nose.

"Callieee." She whines out my name, attempting to move away, I just hold her in place. "I'm not on the pill anymore. I haven't since we broke up. There's a very good chance you just knocked me up again." I imagine with anyone else I'd be cursing myself for not being more careful but right now in this moment, I can't bring myself to panic or worry. Yes, we just got back together but I'm in love with her, so if she does end up pregnant with our second child then at least we'll handle it together from the beginning. Her eyes are searching mine for a reaction. _Is it bad that I might want her to be?_

"Yea. I guess you could be but it's ok." Shrugging with a smile, I suck her bottom lip into my mouth, pulling her on top of my hands slide down to fill themselves with her ass. "The way I see it, we already have a son, eventually you both will move in with me and you're going to be my wife some day soon, so if that happens..." Pausing as I work the opening of her as with the tip of my middle finger, pulling a moan from her lips. "If you end up pregnant with my baby, I'll happily love you, them and Calen." Call it moving too fast or whatever, I don't really care. I've lived without this woman, the love of my life, for over five years. So, we'll move at whichever speed we choose. Leaning into me, we fall into a passionate lip lock that is quickly heating up. "Te amo mariposa."

"I love you too, Calliope." For the rest of the night, we show eachother just how deep our love goes.

* * *

 **Hit me with the comments, I'm waiting. Til next time...**


	14. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HEY AGAIN! Thank you so much for your patience. As I've said before, with me being so off schedule daily updates aren't likely to be happening right now BUT the goal, still is to get us back there, so lets keep it civil and fun.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: New Beginnings**

 **Arizona POV**

 _There's a naked and very sexy Calliope in my bed_. Using my index finger, I gently outline the contour of her jaw. I have loved this woman almost half my life and I can guarantee that I'll love her for the rest of it. I'll never forget the day we officially met.

 _ **Ugh! Freshman Phys. Ed. The only good things about this class is being able to run and Callie Torres. That girl is hot. This and English Lit. are the only classes we have together but we haven't said a single thing to eachother. Sometimes, I think she goes out of her way to avoid me but I couldn't imagine why she'd go through the effort.**_

 _ **Taking a seat on the bleachers with my water bottle, I watch her playing basketball with a few other boys in our class. She one of two freshman girls on the varsity team. Letting my eyes roam her body, I take in her slim yet tone figure. Callie Torres is tall, tan and gorgeous. When my gaze falls on her face, her eyes are already on me. Blushing an embarsassing shade of red and smiling a full dimpled smile which she returns. Our moment is abruptly and dramatically broken, when the ball collides with her face.**_

 _ **"SHIT!" Yelling out in pain, hand clutched to her face, she is laid out on the gym floor. Feet moving faster than my mind, I'm off the bleachers and beside her in an instant as a crowd forms around us.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Pulling her hands away, I wince at the already swelling flesh. The ball obvious got her good, her right eye and cheek are red with the imprinted pattern of the ball. "Callie, come on you need to put some ice on that."**_

 _ **"Umm. Y-yeah...It hurts really bad though." With instructions from the teacher, I lead her to the school nurse. There's an awkward silence as we sit waiting for the nurse to return with an ice pack. "You don't have to wait with me, Arizona." The use of my name momentarily stuns me. I didn't think she knew it and it must so clearly on my face. "What?"**_

 _ **"I...You know my name?" Brown eyes connect with mine, causing my stomach to flip. I've been crushing on her for months now.**_

 _ **"Of course I do."**_

"Stop staring at me sleep weirdo." Her voice is at its most arousing when she first wakes up and right now is no different. Shaking myself from traveling back in time, I cuddle close, resting my head on her shoulder. "Good morning, mariposa."

"You always say that." Kissing just below her ear. "Good morning."

"Mmm...what time is it baby?" Eyes still closed, she holds me close. Glancing to the clock bedside the bed, it's only a little before 8 o'clock.

"7:48"

"Ugh! Too early." Finally making eye contact, I can see a lock of concern. "Are you sure you want to do this?...With me?" The doubt and vunerabilty in her voice breaks my heart. Moving to straddle her waist, taking her face into my hands, I pull her into a slow kiss. Pulling back, I focus on her.

"I am 150% sure about this Calliope. I have been so in love with you most of my life. Yes, I ended things before and I have regretted it since but it was never because I didn't want to be with you. I want our family to be complete. I want to be able to love you in every way possible. You and the squirt are the best things to ever happen to me. You are my everything Calliope Torres and I am so madly in love with you."

"I love you too. You've ruined me for anyone else. I'm never letting you walk away from me again." Sealing our declarations with a kiss, I move my hand between us to stroke her erection pressing into my stomach.

"B-baby you have to stop, we...Oh God...we d-don't have any condoms and we already crossed that line last night...Fuck...So before I throw caution to the wind, you should stop now." She's right we don't have condoms, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy eachother.

"You are more than capable of making me cum without being buried inside me." I say whispering in her ear while stroking faster.

"Touche."

A loud moan rips from my throat as she swiftly pushes her hand between my thighs, entering me with two fingers. It doesn't take long before our lips are moving in sync, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance, causing my center to flood with arousal. Nothing but our moans and heavy breathing can be heard.

"Ooooh Calliope! Don't stop! Please don't stop." My hips grind down into her hand as the hand gripping her length works faster.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping...Your so fucking wet baby." Her fingers are magic. I can already feel the tightening in my stomach. I start stroking her as fast as I can while ocassionally stroking my thumb over the head. "Fuck. Arizona. Keep doing that...Mmmm...that's so good mariposa."

Her hips begin to move off the mattress, thrusting into my hand as her hand pumps deeper into me hitting that sensitive spot that only she knows, whille her thumb strokes over my clit. She's building me up with every stroke across the internal bundle of nerves. The arm still supporting me is about to give.

"Baby...b-baby, I'm gonna cum...fuck, Calliope, I'm gonna cum." Riding her hand, I feel myself tighten around her finger causing me to tighten my hold on her throbbing erection.

"Cum for me Arizona. Just let go." She whispers before connected our lips in a fire filled kiss. With a final curl of her fingers; my muscles lock, my back arches, my toes curl and I'm cumming like I haven't cum in such a long time. "Oh my God!" I can feel Callie go rigid with her own release as she slows her fingers then starts rubbing fast circles on my clit and just like that I'm falling again.

"SHIT! CALLIOPE!" Releasing her length then grabbing her shoulders, my dripping center releasing into her hand. No longer able to hold myself up, I lay beside her trying to catch my breath and some control over my spasming body. Looking over at Callie, I find her staring at me with cum covered fingers in her mouth. _Fuck!_ That visual only causes another throb to my already sensitive center.

* * *

Once Callie and I finally pulled ourselves away from eachother, we enjoyed breakfast with my parents and our son before she and Calen left on one of their bonding trips. But not before making me promise to come over for dinner. I couldn't be happier with where my life is right now, despite wanting to throw my computer out the nearest window right about now.

"Ugh! Stupid computer. This damn thing keeps stalling."

"Well, we couldn't exactly buy the best of the best when we started but now we can more than afford to get the new iMac. Let's just go now, save where you are on the Anderson project and we'll hit the Apple store." Excitement quickly replacing frustration, I save my project. Crutches in hand, I meet Teddy at the stairs but as I step beside her, she makes no move to go up. Her staring is starting to make me squirm but I just give a questioning expression while waiting for her to say something. "You had sex."

"WHAT?!" _How the hell does she know that?_ I'm pretty sure that I don't have any hickies so her observation is beyond surprising. Smirking at my bestfriend as last night replays in my head. "The. Best. Ever." I say as I move past her and ascend the stairs. Pausing in the kitchen, we talk with mom for a few minutes before grabbing a few freshly baked cookies then we're out the door.

"So? Still sleeping with Candace?"

"No! Absolutely not. No." Coming to a red-light, she glances at me and I just smirk in return.

"Callie?...About damn time! You and Callie finally got your heads out of your asses. You were like a wounded animal after you found out she was engaged." Focusing back on the road, she continues to guide us through traffic.

"I was not."

"Zona! Come on. You so were."

"Whatever Theodora...Fine! You're right. I was." I say with a pout. Chuckling, she pulls into the mall parking lot. "I couldn't help it. She's MY Calliope."

"I know. I know." Stepping from the car, we walk toward the closest door. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder, she hugs me close. "I'm so glad you two have worked past everything. You both deserve to be happy with eachother...But now I have a really important question?" Her expression is serious, so I give my full attention. "She fucked you senseless didn't she?" I know I shouldn't be at all surprised by her right now; Teddy and I always talk like this but I couldn't stop my stunned look if I wanted to.

"Oh my God. Like you wouldn't believe." Momentarily falling into a round of laughter. "You can't even imagine the mind-numbing orgasms that woman can create. I lost count of how many I had last night. Not to mention the two this morning."

"Damn. No need to brag." With another round of laughs, we work our way through the mall. It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and everyone apparently had the same idea to be here today. It's no shocker to find the Apple store packed beyond belief. Eventually getting someone to assist us, we leave with two gorgeous 27-inch iMac computers. As soon as we're in the studio, replace our old computers with the new ones then dive back into our work.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." I'll never get used to her calling me that. It's my favorite behind mariposa. Stepping past her from the hallway, closing the door, I let her pull me into a warm embrace. Melting into her taller frame as best as I can on crutches, I breathe her in.

"Hi gorgeous."

"I missed you today." Using the hand around her neck, I pull her into a kiss. Our lips, tongues and teeth work together in a slow intoxicating game of give and take. With her tongue in my mouth, I suck on it before replacing it with her bottom lip. Moaning, Callie's hands knead into my ass. Releasing the plump flesh with a pop, I smile up at her.

"I missed you too. Where's the squirt?"

"In his room watching 'Cars' for the millionth time."

"Good."

"Why?...Oh!" She wasn't expecting my hand on her semi-erect penis. God, she's so fucking big. I'm only torturing us both because we can't do anything our son awake in the next room but I love having my hands on her. "Arizona...later. Ok? I promise I'll do anything you want but for now you need to go in the room with Cal while I cool off and check on dinner." Giving her crotch one last squeeze, I go join our son.

"Hey squirt!" I say taking a seat on the bean-bag next to him.

"Hey mama." Climbing into my lap, I hold our baby boy close. _I could be carrying another one right now_. Pushing that thought aside I focus on the one in front of me.

"You have fun with your madre today?"

"Yup." The movie forgotten, he recaps his day for me. Apparently, they spent most of the day swimming with Leda, Cassie and Graham. I'm convinced he was some kind of marine animal in another life. Plus, it explains why my bladder took such a beating before he was born.

"I'm happy you guys had so much fun. I'm going to have to come with you next time." Kissing his head then blowing raspberries on his stomach, I enjoy the moment of quality time. "Come on squirt, let's go help madre in the kitchen?"

"Hey. Perfect timing. Have a seat."

"It's smells great Calliope." First helping Calen get comfortable in his seat, then taking my own, I watch her bounce around the kitchen. Once we all have a plate as well as wine or juice, we fall into easy conversation. Food eaten, drinks drunken, dishes cleaned; the three of us cuddle on the couch in front of the TV.

"Madre, where's Madison? I haven't seen her." _Wow_. Facing Callie, she clearly wasn't expecting that any more than I was.

"Uh. W-well bud, you haven't seen her because she doesn't live her anymore. She moved into her own place." Calen's face is so priceless that it's almost funny. He looks like he can't believe it.

"But why?"

"Because we decided that we shouldn't live together anymore."

"Oh." I'm sure he doen't truly understand the situation and he'll probably have more questions but he seems content for now. We focus back on the movie but after about 30-minutes, I spot his little head drooping while he fights to keep his eyes open.

"Hey squirt, I think it's time to get ready for bed."

"I'm not sleepy mama." His protest is quickly followed by a yawn to contradict his statement.

"Yea you are bud." Turning the TV off, Callie stands with Calen in her arms. "Let's get you in the bath then mama and I will tuck you in." No longer having the energy to argue, he rests his head on her shoulder as we move into his room. Helping Callie get the squirt undressed, I let her give him his bath while I get his pajamas out. Listening to them talk and laugh warms my heart but regret soon follows as I think of all the nights we could have had like this if only I had said something. My two loves coming from the bathroom pulls me from my thoughts. Once little Cal is comfortable, Callie and I lay on either side of him as we read 'Good Night Moon' though he doesn't last five pages. Kissing his head then resting a hand on my lower back, Callie leads me from the room and into hers. As soon as the door closes, she wraps me in a hug. "I know it's too soon right now but I don't want to wait forever to have you and Calen here with me full-time. I want to wake up to you every morning like this morning and I want us to put our son to bed together like we just did."

"You're right it is too soon for that but I want those things too, Calliope. I want you with us always." Resting my head to her chest, I listen to the strong heart beating within her and hug her tight. Needing to be closer to her, I pull her into a slow kiss; picking up where we left of earlier. Letting the crutches fall to the floor, I ask for what me body is screaming for. "Make love to me Callie." Looking into those soft brown eyes, thinking of the previous night of passion, I'm hit with a sudden realization. _I hope I'm pregnant_. The fact that we just got back together doesn't matter. She's the only woman I want to have children with.

"Your wish is my command." Our lips connect once again in a tender caress of lips and tongue. It's full of passion but not hurried or frenzied. Soft tan hands pull on the hem of my shirt, so I move back allowing her to remove it then doing the same with hers. In an instant our mouths find eachother as hands caress along heated flesh. I can feel her everywhere and it's causing an arousing throb between my thighs. Removing my bra, her lips wrap around a nipple while her fingers work the other into a stiff peak.

"Right there baby...just...just like that." Weaving my fingers into her dark hair, pulling her close, I revel in everything she's making me feel. Sliding a hand down her back, I release the clasps of her bra then pull her up so I can taste her. Adding her bra to the growing pile of clothes, I bite down on her nipple then soothe it with my tongue while working on her belt. A deep moan from her mouth sends a tingle down my spine.

"Shit, I want you so bad mariposa."

"Then take me Calliope." Ridding us of the rest of our clothes, Callie helps me to the bed.

"Lay down for me baby." Doing as asked, she positions herself between my legs, my center inches from her mouth, knees on either side of her head. Dragging her tongue from my knee to my center nearly pushes me over the edge. The kisses to my folds are sensual and slow before parting them to lick around my entrance then up to my clit. Taking my bud into her mouth, her tongue swipes over the nerve while suck it between her lips, lighting my nerves on fire.

"Jesus fucking Christ...just like that baby!" Threading my hands into her hair, I hold her there as she brings me closer and closer to climax. My walls start to clench as my thighs tremble.

"Fuck mariposa, you're so fucking wet for me baby." Then her tongue is sliding through my folds. "And you taste so damn good." And just like that, her lips are wrapped around my clit and filling me with two fingers.

"Yesssss. Fuck me Calliope." My hips ride her fingers as she thrusts into me with slow deep thrusts. "Right there baby...just like that. K-keep doing that." Wrapping both arms around my thighs pulling me closer, her tongue plunges into my center, making me clench around her tongue. "OOOOOOOOOHHH!" I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach, as fingers fill me once more while her talented tongue stroke fast circles on my clit. My orgasm is approaching quickly but everything soon comes to a stop. "Wha-" Cutting myself off I watch her move to the side of the bed. My eyes roam over her body, enjoying the view as she reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a fresh pack of condoms. Watching her hold herself as she unrolls the latex onto her shaft, has my legs trembling with want.

Condom in place, she slowly moves to lay between shaking cum covered thighs, hovering for only a few second then bringing our mouths together in a passionate kiss. _She feels so fucking good against me_. I'm not going to last long but I need to feel her buried inside me. As if reading my mind, she expertly yet slowly pushes into my warmth.

"Ohhhh yesss...yesss." I whine out, feeling her stretch me and it's almost overwhelming. Her strokes are long and slow but deep, hitting exactly where I need here to. My walls pulsing around her, pulling her deeper.

"Mmmm FUCK! I Love you Arizona...so, so much...Look at me baby." Her thrusts remain slow but still reaching into my depths. Locking eyes with her, my mouth falls open as my body shakes as she works me toward release. Leaning up, I kiss her with a burning passion. Moving my hands to her ass, I spread my legs wider then pull her as close as humanly possible. "Shit I'm gonna cum." She announces while rotating her hips, still buried to the hilt in my clenching center before returning to deep thrusts. My orgasm is seconds away from slamming into me. "Cum with me baby...together."

My walls start to clench as my thighs tremble. "I'm about to cum...FUCK...I'm gonna cum!" Bringing my hips up to meet hers as she pushes in deep hitting that spot once more, eyes locked we both fall into a crippling release. "SHIT! FUCK!" We just continue staring as we come down from our blissful high then slam our lips together in the most all-consuming kiss two people can share. Relaxing into me, she holds me close, still filling me completely. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I stroke her back. Nothing needs to be said, connecting the way we just did says it all.

After a shared shower filled with almost non-stop kissing, we are currently in bed with Callie spooning my back. "Calliope?" Pressing her lips to my neck and humming in response. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Honestly...I just want to spend it with you and our son. Something simple and low-key. We can go on our second date that night since we're going on our second first date two days before my birthday."

"Ok. I like the sound of that."

We spend the rest of the night cuddled together talking about her new office, projects we both have coming up and basically anything that comes to mind until we lull one another to sleep.

* * *

 **I promise to get the next chapter out faster than this one took. Til next time...**


	15. Second Time Around

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **SORRY. SORRY. SORRY.** **I ABSOLUTELY SUCK! I KNOW! It was surely not my intention to wait a WEEK before updating again. I don't even have much of an excuse aside from working on some new art projects (You can check some of those out if you want ariddesignsagency on instagram), procrastination and not being home to write for a couple days.**

 **On the other hand, you guys are still giving such AMAZING and sometimes funny commentary. Please keep it up and I greatly appreciate those of you still patiently (and no so patiently) waiting around for the continuation of this story. We have so much more journey to take with our favorite couple, I have not abandoned this story, so without further ado, enjoy the next installment.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Second time around**

 **Arizona POV**

 _Ugh! I'm so freaking nervous. But I am happy to be off the crutches._ I've been on plenty of dates with Callie and I was never once as nervous as I am in this moment. Temporarily giving up the struggle of putting my necklace on; in only my underwear, I sit on the side of my bed. This is our second first date; this is my second chance. Hell, it's my only chance and I refuse to mess this up again. _I love her. She loves me. None of the rest matters._ A soft knock followed by mom's voice pulls me from my thoughts. Stepping into the room, closing the door behind her, she takes a seat beside me.

"I know times have changed but please tell me you plan to wear more than this?"

"Really mom?" Laughing together, I can feel some of the stress leave my body. Relaxing into her side, I lay my head on her shoulder. "Yes. I will be wearing more than this. Can you imagine Callie's face if I tried to go anywhere like this?"

"She'd probably lose her mind and tell you a thing or two about yourself. Though your father would definitely have an opinion...Moving on, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I was in the process but then I couldn't get my necklace on and the longer it took the more nervous I became so I just took a minute to take a breath." Standing from the bed, I move to the dresser. Studying the necklace then picking it up, I claim my spot next to mom. "Have I ever told you the story behind this necklace?"

"No. Not specifically but I assumed Callie gave it to you."

"Yea. She did." Nodding my head, I let my mind drift.

 _ **Callie and I have been friends since she took a basketball to the face 6-months age; about a month ago, I finally asked her to go out with me. We aren't "officially" together but neither of us wants to be with anyone else. Tonight we're supposed to be having our weekly movie night but she's been...preoccupied? Not being able take it anymore, grabbing the remote from her hand then turning it off, I turn to give her my full attention. We sit in awkward silence for several minutes before she says anything.**_

 _ **"Sorry. I'm not trying to be a downer, I just...I..." Pausing and taking a deep breath, I gently hold her hand in silent support. "I...there's something you need to know before we go on any more dates or develop deeper feelings. I-I'm...I'm..."**_

 _ **"Calliope just relax and take your time."**_

 _ **The thing is I'm pretty sure I already know what she's trying to tell me. Since the start of school, I've heard a rumor or two but I had never given them much thought. That is until her body natural confirmed it during one of our many sleep-overs. I'm guessing she always made it a point to wake up before, however, one day 3-months ago, my bladder woke me and let's just say "little Callie" wasn't all that little. So I just never said anything, so she could tell me whenever she was ready to do so. Plus, it gave me time to get used to the idea that as a girl that likes girls, I have a major crush on a girl with a penis.**_

 _ **"Uh-ok. The thing is...well...I was born different. Like really different." Nodding my head, I silently encourage her to continue. "I'm not like most girls. My reproductive organs are different. I-I...wow this is hard. The only people who know what I'm about to tell you are my family." Grabbing both of my hands, she looks me directly in the eye and the emotions swirling in hers are intense. "I was born with a penis, Arizona. I'm telling you because I want you to be my girlfriend and we couldn't do that without you knowing. If you need time I understand. I want you to be comfortable, I mean obviously we won't be having sex or anything but...I just wanted you to know."**_

 _ **"I don't need time Calliope and I really want to be your girlfriend. But there's something you should know too." Blushing while avoiding her questioning gaze, I play with the fingers of her right hand. "Ialreadyknewaboutyourpenis." I mumble out in one quick string of letters.**_

 _ **"Huh?"**_

 _ **"I said that I already knew about..." Too embarrassed to say it again I gesture toward her crotch.**_

 _ **"Oh." She looks thoroughly stunned initially but then one of her brightest smiles splits across her face. Without a word she reaches into the pocket of her hoodie. "Obviously, I wanted you to want everything I want. And since you've known, which you'll have to tell me how later, and decided to date me anyway I have this for you...To make us official." Dangling from MY Calliope's fingers is a simple silver necklace with a silver and gold circle pendant at the end. "Everyone in our family has one of these. On the pendant, is the Torres family crest and on the back are your initials." She is beyond amazing. "From now on I'll wear the one that used to be my mami's and hopefully you'll wear this one that is now yours. So what do you say girlfriend, will you wear it?"**_

"And there hasn't been a single day that I haven't worn it." Putting the final touches on my outfit in front of the mirror and double checking the necklace is in place then turning to face mom.

"Whoa. That was just so...wow. You two were so young when you got together but have always been so linked to eachother. You two are about as married as your father and I are." Smirking at me, she stands and adjusts my hair a bit. "I'm so happy you two have found your way back together. Remember to just relax and have fun tonight. You look absolutely beautiful Zona and you have it easier than most people going on a first date...she is already madly in love with you." Kissing my forehead, she heads toward to the door. "Thanks for sharing that story, honey. Now I'm going down to make sure the boys haven't eaten all the brownies we just baked." With that she's out the door.

Phone in hand, I make sure everything I need is in my purse before adding it to the list. _Condoms. Check_. Giving myself one last look in the full-length mirror on the back of my door. _Calliope is going to drool over this red long-sleeve knee length dress_. Making my way downstairs as soon as I step onto the ground floor the doorbell sounds through the house instantly sending my heart racing.

"MADRE!" The squirt yells from the kitchen before he sprints past me to the door.

"Calen Noah! You know not to run in the house."

"Sorry mama. I got excited. I want to see madre. I haven't seen her in forever."

Rolling my eyes at the gross exaggeration, I move toward the door but let him take the lead. Pulling the door open, he is immediately in her arms, while I'm rooted to the floor trying to catch my breath. _I guess I'll be the one drooling tonight_. Calliope is stunning. Her tall frame is covered in a tailored slim-fit dark charcoal pant suit. The jacket is done up with two buttons yet she's clearly not wearing a shirt underneath if the visible skin is anything to go by. Her make-up is smoky with red lips to match her red heels and her long dark hair is falling over her shoulders in smooth waves. _The condom in my purse just became the most important thing in the damn bag_. Coming out of my lustful inspection of my girlfriend, I realize I've missed their whole interaction and Callie is smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Smirk still firmly in place, Callie moves closer before pulling me into a hug. "You. Look. Sexy. As. Hell." Speaking directly into my ear, her lips brush my skin and I'm tempted to bypass the whole night to drag her upstairs. "These are for you." She presents me with the most beautiful bouquet mix of red roses and white lilies. _How did I not see those before?_

"They're beautiful Calliope. Thank you." Leaving a chaste kiss on her lips, I move toward the kitchen.

"You ready to go?"

"Yea. Just give me a minute to put these into some water." Saying goodnight to my parents and kissing our son, we officially get our date started.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _I'm a nervous fucking wreck_. Aria and Leda had to talk me down multiple times throughout the day. I got no work done, so after an hour of reading the same email, I just called it quits. I'm proud of myself for staying vertical when Calen opened the door and I was finally able to see Arizona. _She's miraculous_. That red dress is hugging her in all the right places. One day a couple weeks ago, she mentioned that she has been wanting to go to 'Water Grill', so that where we're headed. _But she doesn't know that though_. Reaching over the center console, I twine our fingers then bringing her hand to my lips before rest them in my lap.

"How was your day mariposa?"

"Pretty good. I mostly just spent the day with the squirt. I had a photoshoot this morning and that went smoothly but once I got home I was having the hardest time concentrating on editing. So I figured it would probably be smarter to not even try." Chuckling, I continue to navigate through hump-day traffic.

"I completely understand. After reading the same email for an hour, I had to walk away. I did spend majority of the day with Leda and Aria though so it was good...Do you remember our first first-date?"

"Of course I do Calliope. But do YOU remember what happened when I asked you out?" Even now, years later, I can feel the embarrassed blush turning my ears crimson. Not trusting my voice, I nod my head.

 _ **Arizona and I have been pretty good friends for about 5-months now. She's quickly become one of my bestfriends and at the moment she's kicking my butt at bowling.**_

 _ **"Take that Torres!" Arms in the air, she does her usual celebratory dance. I thought I was competitive but she's borderline obsessive about winning. I don't mind losing to her though. She so cute. Standing from my seat behind the score board, I pull my hair into a high ponytail then grab my ball.**_

 _ **"If you weren't so cute all this taunting might hurt my feelings." Getting into my stance at the front of the lane, I take a deep breath then prepare to swing the ball.**_

 _ **"So you think I'm cute?" Her question ruins my concentration, causing me to reset but first I turn to answer her.**_

 _ **"Yea. Is that a problem?" I'm not nearly as confident as my reply would make me seem. I know she likes me and I'm pretty sure she knows I like her back but neither of us has been brave enough to do anything about it.**_

 _ **"Nope. Continue."**_

 _ **"Gee, thanks." Winking at her, I turn around to give those stupid pins my full attention. Ready to give Arizona a run for her money, I step toward the safety line while swinging the ball. Just as I'm about to release the ball, Arizona's voice cuts through all the noise.**_

 _ **"Go on a date with me?"**_

 _ **"What?!" Anyone who has EVER bowled knows that was probably the worst moment to be distracted. My grip on the ball is immediately gone and so is the ball. Though I'm sure where because as I turned my head to her question, my left foot went past the line of safety; effectively sending me sliding butt first further up the lane. Laying here, sprawled out in a bowling lane, I can only hope for a sink hole to open up under me and put me out of my misery.**_

 _ **"Oh my god! Calliope, are you ok?"**_

 _ **I can't bring myself to answer so, I give her a thumbs up before crawling over to the narrow non-slippery path by the gutter. Walking back to sit in our area, I keep my head down, not daring to meet anyone's eye. Luckily there aren't many people here but I'm beyond embarrassed, the girl I've been crushing on for MONTHS asks me out and I lose a battle with gravity. There's no way she'll go out with me now.**_

 _ **"Callie are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause that to happen."**_

 _ **"I'm fine Ari, I promise. Just embarrassed."**_

 _ **"Do-do you want to leave?"**_

 _ **"Yea. Let's go. We can hang out at your house for a while." Returning our shoes, we slowly make our way to her house. I must have tweaked my right ankle at some point during my fall, the more I walk the more sensitive it becomes. By the time, we reach the Robbins house, I have a full-blown limp.**_

 _ **"Go put you leg up in the den, I'll grab an ice pack for you." Moments later the both of us are relaxing while watching a classic Disney movie. "I really am sorry about this Callie."**_

 _ **"It's ok. Don't worry so much ok?" Nodding her head, she fidgets with my fingers closest to her while biting her lip. She only does that when she has something to say that she's anxious about.**_

 _ **"You still haven't answered my question?"**_

 _ **"I said I was ok Arizona."**_

 _ **"Wrong question Calliope. I asked you to go out with me remember?"**_

 _ **"Y-you still want to? After that embarrassing tragedy at the bowling alley?"**_

 _ **"Yea. Duh. I asked didn't I?"**_

 _ **"Yes. I'd be happy to go out with you."**_

"Oh my god! We each had an ankle injury prior to our first date." We chuckle lightly before taking a sip of our wine.

"I know. I had forgotten about that part until now. As embarrassing as that was, I'm so damn glad you asked. Who knows if I ever would have found the courage to do it myself. I had started to so many times."

"Well Calliope, the roles have definitely been reversed this time around. I'm so grateful for where we are now figuratively and literally. Thank you for bringing me here...And in case I forget to say it later, I had a great time tonight."

"You are more than welcome baby."

At that moment our waiter brings our dinner over then pours us each a bit more wine. Several minutes pass in comfortable silence as we just enjoy being in one another's company while eating delicious food. Remembering something I'v been meaning to discuss with her, I set my fork down before drinking some water.

"Mariposa?"

"Hmm?"

"The email that I was struggling with earlier was my itinerary for the next few weeks. I just wanted you to know that the week after little Cal's birthday, I have to be in New York for a bit. I've hardly been to that office since being back in LA; I skype with my teams and office manager every few days but I want to be as present as possible, you know?"

"I can understand that. How long will you be there?"

"Two weeks." As she opens her mouth the reply, I rush ahead with the rest of what I have to say. "And I want you and Calen to come with me." That causes her to snap her mouth closed as she processes.

"Cal, I don't know. I mean I would love to but I have a hand-full of projects between now and then. I don't think I can be gone for two whole weeks but I'll look at the schedule tomorrow and let you know. Is that ok?" Giving my best smile, I nod.

"Yup. Totally ok. Even if you can only go for a couple days, I do still want to take my little man with me."

"I'm sure he'll love that. Especially since he told me earlier that he hadn't seen you in forever." She rolls her eyes and I can't help but laugh.

"We hung out yesterday."

"I know that Calliope but apparently that was forever ago in his book."

The rest of dinner is light, fun and perfect. We talk and laugh about old times; what we hope for the future and how much we're enjoying the present. We occasionally feed one another throughout our meal. Bill paid, we make our way to the car then toward my apartment. There's a comfortable silence in the car heading home. The radio is on in the background but I'm not paying it much attention. Tonight has been spectacular, probably the best second first-date anyone has ever been on. I have a strong urge to touch her, moving my hand over the middle console, I place my hand on her thigh. I watch her take in a deep shuttering breath. Wanting to mess with her a bit, I very slowly slide my hand under her dress and up her thigh.

"C-calliope, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

We both know exactly what I'm doing. Spreading her legs, she gives me complete access. She moves her hand over my crotch and the closer I get to her center the harder I get. _Shit no panties._

"Really mariposa? No panties?"

"In my defense...ohhhh... I had some on originally b-but decided...I didn't want to wear any."

She's practically squirming in her seat at this point which is turning me on as well. As I stop at a red-light, I bump this up a couple notches, spreading wet folds I use my middle finger to tease her entrance. Unbuttoning my pants then gliding the zipper down; she slides her hand inside, taking a firm grip of my erection.

"FUCK!" _She's going to kill us._

I'm breathless trying my damnedest to pay attention to the road. Leaning over, Arizona moans in my ear and I feel my penis jump in her hand. That just fuels my motivation to get her home. Pulling my hand from between her legs, I speed the last few miles to my building. Not caring that I look completely disheveled, I all but drag her from the car. There's a ridiculous level of sexual tension the moment we set foot in the elevator. Moving behind Arizona, I bring my front flush against her back. Grinding into her ass there's no missing how hard I am for her. _Good lord!_ Seconds later, the elevator jerks to a stop closely followed by the emergency lights.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ugh! Seriously? The elevator's stuck...again. The damn thing goes wonky like once a month and it's my turn...again." Slowly and almost animalistic, she moves toward me. As my back hits the back wall, quick fingers undo the buttons of my jacket then swiftly yank my stapless bra down to expose me to hungry blue eyes. Sucking a nipple into her mouth, my head falls back against the wall. "Come here. Now." I growl out as I pull her up to wrap her legs around me waist; kissing her with a burning passion. Our hands are everywhere. Setting her back down, taking off my jacket then tossing it to the side, I quickly get out of my pants and shoes after grabbing the condom I knew I'd need tonight.

"I need you to fuck me right now, Calliope." Her request is between a whine and a beg. Arizona's dress is up around her waist, her glistening center on full display urging me to put a condom on quickly than I think I ever have. Pulling her to me, our lips meet in a battle for dominance. Breaking apart, I turn her to face the nearest wall.

"Spread for me mariposa." Bent over at the waist, thigh spread with wet folds clenching in anticipation, I watch as her wetness drips down her leg.

"Calliopeee."

"I know baby. I know." A hand on both hips, I slowly fill her. Pausing for only a second to allow her to adjust. I set a steady pace. Hitting deep and hard the way she likes it.

"Oh baby, yesssss right there!...right there!" Thrusting deeper, gripping slim hips, Arizona's walls clench around me. Moving her legs further apart, opening her wider, I thrust harder into her wetness. _She's so fucking tight_. "Yes. Yes. Fuck! Yes!" Leaning over I place open mouth kisses up her back, then bite down on her shoulder.

"Fuck mariposa." _She makes me so fucking hard_. Her moans are vibrating off the wall of the small space and getting higher with every meeting of our hips. The smell of her arousal is driving me insane. "You. Feel. So. Damn. Good." Punctuating every word with a thrust of my hips. I know I'm going to cum soon. Her breathing has become fast pants mixed with high pitched moans of ecstasy.

"C-cal...C-callie..harder. Fuck me Calliope." Wrapping blonde hair around my left hand, I pull her head back as my right hand finds her hard clit. Her ass is slapping against me as I put more power into each thrust; I'm hitting her spot just the way she wants. "Ohhhh! Don't stop baby! Don't you fucking stop! Please!" My thighs are burning but I'm not stopping until she's practically squirting across this elevator floor but I want to watch her as she comes apart. Releasing her hair, I quickly pull out so I can turn her around, bringing us face to face. Bringing our lips together, I lift her once again then guide her onto my throbbing erection. Pinning her to the wall with her sexy legs around my waist, I thrust into her. "FUCK! CALLIOPE! YES!" Kissing her with everything I've got, I grasp her hips thrusting faster into her warmth, enjoying the feel of her walls clenching around me. Her mouth hangs open as whimpers and moans flow freely. Her hands are lost in my hair pulling me closer.

"Look at me baby." Opening her eyes , I lock on to hers and it's just as intense as it's ever been between us. "Cum with me Arizona."

"Yessss...I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum...Make me fucking cum!"

"Fuck Arizona. I'm cumming baby." Her center has gripped me so damn tight that I'm powerless to fight the orgasm crashing into me. Pushing into her as far as I can, I smash my lips to hers in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss as her center milks everything I have. Her body is still shaking and pulsing around my length. Still partially erect, I pull almost all the way out then slam into her.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Staring at eachother as our orgasms rip through us like a wild fire. We just continue staring as we come down from our blissful high then slam our lips together in the most all-consuming kiss two people can share.

"That was...unbelievable." There are no other words for what just happened. Five, maybe ten, minutes pass before I have the ability to move. Getting ourselves at least somewhat presentable, we are once again fully dressed with the elevator comes back to life. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope." Grabbing my hand, she pulls me from the elevator as soon as the doors open. "Now hurry up, so you can finish showing me how much you love me in every possible position you can think of." _Sweet Jesus_.

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait. I'm not going to make any promises this time but I'll TRY to get the next chapter out sooner. Til next time...**


	16. Happy Twenty-Four

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **AGAIN I AM SO SORRY.** **I ABSOLUTELY AND OFFICIALLY SUCK! I KNOW! It's been a while...too long really. As always, you guys are still giving such great and funny commentary. Please keep it up and I greatly appreciate those of you still patiently (and not so patiently) waiting around for the continuation of this story. I also want to thank those of you who have checked in with me especially "Starbucks", lol. You know who you are.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Happy Twenty-Four**

 **Arizona POV**

"This is so much better than the birthday videos mama."

"Yea. It really is."

The squirt and I stayed here at Callie's last night. For the past 10-minutes, we have been working on surprising her with breakfast in bed. Standing beside Calen, who is sitting atop the counter stirring pancake batter, I work on the eggs and basically everything else.

"Be careful squirt. We don't want a big mess."

"Ok...mama?" Pausing to give him my full attention while his little hands continue stirring.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy madre is home with us?" His childlike boldness nearly takes me by surprise. Leaning over kissing his cheek, then giving him a smile, I answer him.

"Squirt...I am so unbelievably happy to have your madre home with us. Being able to see her, talk to her and hug her makes me very, very happy." Flashing his Torres smile, he nods in agreement.

"Me too! I love her lots! And gram says that you and madre love each other lots because you belong together." _Oh mom! Really?_ Laughing lightly, I take the pancake batter and go back to making breakfast for my family. _My family, I like it._

"Well..Your gram is right about that. We do love each other. The three us are a family and we're all going to be together." Nodding along he watches me move around the kitchen, cooking and occasionally cleaning as I go.

"Are we going to live with madre now?" _Good lord, he's on a roll._ Lowering the heat under the pancakes, I turn back to my son, taking my time to form an answer. Resting my hands on either side of him, I stare into eyes so much like Callie's.

"Squirt. I need to really listen to me, ok?" Doing his best to give his complete attention, little hands come to rest on my cheeks causing me to smile. "Callie and I do love each other. We definitely love you too but we don't want to rush. She was gone for a long time and she just got back so for now we aren't going to live together. Hopefully one day soon we will but just not right now. Does that make sense? Do you understand what I'm saying?" Even if he says he does, I know he doesn't. Hell there are moments when I'm not sure why we're waiting.

"Uh. I think so. Is it like when I want cookie before dinner but you say no then you give me two as dessert?"

"Yea it's something kind of like that. You just have to wait a little while."

"Ok mama."

Kissing my nose as I lift him from the counter, we continue our birthday surprise. Minutes later, Calen is leading the way to Callie as I balance the heavily loaded tray. Having planned this surprise, I made sure both Calliope and I had gotten dressed after our shower last night, so our son is free to wake her however he wants. Coming into the room, the squirt makes his way to the bed as I set the tray down on the large dresser beside the TV. Trying not to laugh I watch as Calen struggles to get up into the bed. He may be tall for his age but he's still short. Moving to stand behind him, leaning down I whisper in his ear.

"Need a little help squirt?"

"Yes, please." Setting him gently near Callie, who is face down in the middle of the bed, then I move to lie on the other side of her.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

My love and our son aren't as stealthy as they would like to think they are. I've been drifting in and out of sleep since Arizona got out of bed; quickly replying to birthday messages just to make the phone stop vibrating. She's been here every night since our date a couple nights ago and I've loved every single minute. _It's getting harder to why we should wait before living together_. I've been fully awake since they came into the room and it's a miracle that I was able to not laugh as I felt little Cal struggle to climb up here, the same way he struggles every time he tries. But no that both are laying with me, hearing the soft murmurs, I know what's coming. _I just have to attack them first_. When Arizona quietly counts down from three, I quickly reach out for Calen, starting the tickle war.

"No! Mama! Help me!"

"Mama can't save you now bud!" Letting him go, I pounce Arizona as her hands attach to my sides. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"CALLIOPE!" My fingers move over her sides, where I know she's the most ticklish, causing her to squeal and squirm in effort to get away.

"I'll save you mama!" Jumping on my back, his little fingers dance over any area he can reach. Abandoning the attack on Arizona, I gently flip him over my shoulder, dropping him next to his mama then squeezing them both. With them firmly in my grasp, I rain kisses over both dimpled faces. "Madre, you cheat!" Pausing the kiss assault, hovering over them, I smile before replying.

"All's fair in love and tickle war bud." Dropping one last kiss on two foreheads, I move to lay down. Calen swiftly placing himself on my stomach as Arizona snuggles into my side. _This is the life I've always wanted_. "Goodmorning by the way."

"Goodmorning." They reply in unison.

"Happy birthday Calliope."

"Happy birthday madre! I made you breakfast."

"Oh really? All by yourself?"

"No. Mama helped." He states confidently, drawing a light chuckle from Arizona.

"Thank you bud. I'm sure you did a great job." Rising from the bed, my mariposa grabs the tray of deliciousness then situates it in the middle of the bed. "This looks and smells amazing. Thank you both." We waste no time digging into tray of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. Sitting in a comfortable silence, I can't help but marvel at how different my life is now; how much happier I am. As we finish off the last of breakfast I swallow my mouth full of bacon, then washing it down with orange juice, then share a surprise of my own. "So, I have a surprise for you guys." Two sets of eyes focus on me, waiting for me to continue, though I can see a bit of confusion swirling in the set of blues. "We're spending the weekend at Disneyland. We'll leave after we are all dressed and ready to go."

"Callie, you -" Her statement is effectively cut off by Calen's squeals of joy.

"REALLY?!"

"Yea bud."

"Hey squirt, go to your room and wash your hands. I'll be in to help you get dressed in a bit, ok?" Nodding his head, little man bounces of the bed and hurries to his room. Turning to face her, she doesn't look as happy as I had hoped she would. Frowning, I move the tray off the bed then wait for her to say something. "Callie, why didn't you tell about spending the weekend in Anaheim?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You two were spending the weekend with me anyway; plus, I thought it was a great way to spend time with my family and celebrate my birthday."

"I just wish you had told me...but it is going to be a perfect way to spend family time." Pulling her into me as I lean back onto the headboard, she nuzzles my neck. "I'm so happy the first time he gets to have this experience is with both of his parents."

"Me too. And thanks again for breakfast. It was a nice way to kick-off my birthday weekend. I love you."

"I love you too."

We cuddle for a few more minutes before she leaves to help Calen. Grabbing the tray of dishes, I move into the kitchen to clean the dishes and put everything away. Once the kitchen has been tended to, I head to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Standing under the spray letting the water soothe over my body, I think about all the things I want to do with them this weekend, especially Calen. A shiver runs down my spine as cool air hits my back, shivering a second time as pale hands wrap around my waist to rest on my stomach.

"The squirt is practically bouncing of the walls of his room right now. His bag is packed and I guess technically mine is too."

"My bag is already in my car."

With our son waiting on us, we couldn't take an extended shower but we surely enjoyed washing one another. Trading caresses and kisses between washing hair and bodies. Soon enough we are dressed, the apartment is locked up and we're in the car. The Friday mid-morning traffic isn't too but it will definitely flow better once we're on the I-5.

The drive is only an hour from Santa Monica, so it's 11: 12 when we roll into Anaheim. Calen and Arizona spent most of that time rambling and giggling about everything they want see, do and eat. I joined in randomly but mostly enjoyed listening to their excited chatter. Deciding against going to the house first, I navigate us into the park and the closer we get the more they both begin to vibrate with barely contained energy. _Today was the perfect day for this. It's warm but not hot yet there's a comfortable breeze blowing._

As soon as we have our two-day passes, situating Calen on my shoulders and clasping my right hand with Arizona's left, we seemlessly mix in with the early midday crowd.

"So what should we do first? Rides or a show?"

"Rides!" _They are so alike_. Chuckling at their simultaneous response, I continue leading them up Main Street.

"Ok. Let's get a few pictures in front of the castle first then we'll start at the back in Mickey's Toontown then work our way through Fantasy Island then moving to Frontierland before hitting the other areas as we work our way back to the front. We're spending tomorrow at California Adventure so we need to try to pack as much of this park into today. How does that sound?" I suggest while glancing over at Arizona's beaming face.

"I think that sounds like a plan, Calliope."

"Let's go Madre!"

Laughing at the eager toddle above my head, my family and I move deeper into the park. It's packed but not insane which I'm very thankful for though there's obviously alot of spring breakers. We got on every possble ride that Calen could enjoy and occasionally switching off on the ones that he couldn't. I haven't eaten this much crap since I was last here with Aria, Leda and the kids. At one point, my poor son practically passed out, forcing us relax a while to let him sleep. Holding him as he slept, Arizona somehow got her hands on one of the biggest cupcakes I've ever seen. _Where the hell did she even get that?_

"Happy birthday babe." Holding out the cupcake with a single lit candle. "Make a wish." _I already have my wish_. Smiling, I wink at her before blowing out the candle. Leaning into her space, I place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Thank you, mariposa. This is the best birthday I've had in a long time."

"You are very welcome. Tonight there are two more gifts for you to open."

Enjoying the cupcake, we continue to talk and enjoy the moment of one on one time. After his two and a half hour nap, Calen was like a new person, ready for anything. The rest of the day is a Disney blur of pictures, junk food, rides, shopping and ALOT of walking. With Calen back up on my shoulders as I hold Arizona from behind, we stand among the growing crowd on Main Street watching the Electrical Parade.

Finally in the car heading to the apartment in downtown Anaheim, both Robbins' are dead to the world. The drive from the park to the building really isn't that long but they were going full throttle all day. Pulling into the underground garage, quickly parking in one of the three assigned spot for our unit. Deciding to let them sleep a bit longer, I grab the bags from the trunk to take upstairs. Stepping into the spacious fifth-floor three-bedroom apartment, I hit the lights and adjust the air-conditioner before dropping Calen's bag in the "kid's room" then take the remaining two into the master bedroom. Now that my hands are free, I move into the bathroom to ease my bladder. Hands washed, I go back down to the car; opening the passenger door, I lean in unclicking her seatbelt then begin my task of waking her.

"Hey baby, time to wake up." Rubbing her cheek, the only response is a murmur I can't understand. "Come on mariposa. You can sleep in the upstairs." Lowering myself, I lay a few chaste kisses on her lips. Feeling her start to stir, I move my lips from hers only to connect them to her neck.

"Mmmm. Calliope."

"It's time to get up babe." Eyes fluttering open, she gives me a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi back." Looking around, her brows furrow. "Where are we?"

"This is the apartment my family has here in downtown Anaheim. We all use it whenever we're down here for Disney, business or just to relax and enjoy some random sporting event. Come on, I'll grab bud from the back." Helping her from the car then carefully hoisting Calen from his booster seat; turning around I wrap my free arm around Arizona as we head to the elevators.

"We left our bags Cal."

"Nope. Took them upstairs already." The ride up is quick. Opening the door, letting Arizona enter first. "Our room is just over to the left, Calen will be in this first room on the right, so go ahead and take shower or whatever you need to do while I get him tucked in."

"Will you tuck me in too?" _Oh she is bad_. Smirking, I nod.

"I will definitely be tucking you in too." Watching her walk away, my eyes are glued to that ass that just won't quit. Pulling my mind from the gutter, I walk into the room and lay Calen on the bed. Removing his jeans and socks, leaving him in his t-shirt and batman undies, I situate him under the covers before kissing his forehead. Leaving the door cracked, I step out into the hall. _He really does sleep like me_. Walking into our room Arizona, in nothing but a towel, is coming out of the bathroom. "Awww, I was going to join you." Laughing at my pout, she walks into my arms.

"Sorry. You can join me next time."

"Ok. I'm going to take a quick one then I'm all yours."

"Aren't you already?" Smirking at me with mischievous eyes, I nod.

"I am. Good point." My shower is short but relaxing. Drying off, I confidently stride into the room. Arizona is sat in one of the large chairs staring out the window with an envelope in her lap. Clearing my throat to get her attention, her eyes go wide and automatically drop from my face to roam over my body. "What's in the envelope?"

"Your next gift." She breathes out her answer though her eyes have yet to return to my face. Making no move to hand over the envelope, I roll my eyes as I sit on the side of the bed while snatching a pillow to block her unobstructed view of my body. Snapping out of her trance, she stands before me as she holds out the envelope for me to take. "Open it." Doing as instructed, pulling papers from inside, I notice alot of legal jargon.

"Arizona?...What is all this?"

"This...is your copy of the paperwork stating that we have joint custody of our son. Technically we always have but these papers make it official. Not that I think anyone ever would but now noone will ever question that you are our son mom just as much as I am." This is unexpected and I'm having a hard time speaking past the lump in my throat. _God she's so damn amazing_. Eyes watery, I give the best smile I can.

"Thank you." It's barely above a whisper and if she wasn't right in front of me, she likely wouldn't have heard it.

"I didn't do anything that didn't need to happen. I love you so much and I'll do whatever I have to to make up for the time I cost you with Calen...and with us."

"I love you too...God, I love you. But what's in the past is in the past and there's nothing we can do to change it. Sure, I would have liked for things to have happened differently but having both you and our son is my dream and I get to be insanely out of mind happy for my dream. So, please, no more apologies. We are happy, healthy and together. None of the rest of it matters." Nodding as she absorbs everything I just said, she silently takes the papers before setting them on a nearby table. One hand on her towel with the other grabbing the pillow in my lap, she swiftly discards both then straddles my lap; making sure to rub her wet center against my shaft. "Ooooh God. What you doing?" _That's a stupid question_.

"Giving you your final gift of the day." Moving a hand between us, she slides two fingers through her folds before bringing them to my lips. "Me." Sucking on the offered digits, I can't help the growl rumbling at the back of my throat. _Best birthday ever._ The remaining hours of my birthday are spent worshipping everything that is Arizona Robbins.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

This weekend has been nothing short of magical. Yesterday was just as action packed as Friday, maybe even more so. California Adventure was amazing and it was surprisingly my first time in that park, so I was experiencing everything through new eyes as much as the squirt had been. He ran himself ragged with all the new things to do and see. Though after this weekend none of us will be eating much junk food if I have anything to say about it. Today was far more mellow in comparison. For the most part we lounged around the apartment half the day then spent the other half down at the pool and eventually had early dinner while exploring a bit of the downtown area.

Now, roughly 20-minutes from the house, I'm sat in the back with the squirt watching a movie on "his" tablet while Calliope navigates us home. Taking notice of the fact that the little squirt has nodded off, I turn toward my Calliope.

"You excited about tomorrow?"

"Yup and it's going to be great. Though I'm not nearly as nervous as I was before the opening of the New York office."

"That was your first one babe, of course, you were nervous."

"Yea you're right...Have you been able to work out a way to go to New York with us in May?" Catching her eyes as she glances over her shoulder, I can see how much she really wants me to go.

"Well there's nothing I can do to change those two wedding during the first week of your trip but I'll definitely be there to spend the second week with you guys."

"Good. I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it at all. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone especially Meredith and Cristina." Coming to a stop at a red-light, she turns and smiles. "I think he may sleep good for the rest of the week."

"I think I may sleep good the rest of the week."

"I know we all just spent a long weekend together but...can I take you out to dinner on Wednesday?"

"I would love to go out with you." The horn from a car behind us forces her attention back to the road and the now green-light up ahead. As we cross into the intersection the roar of a horn pulls my attention to the left side of the car and to the set of headlights moving way too fast. The whole thing is fast and slow all at the same time. The impact is both loud and quiet yet my heart jumps from my chest the moment Callie's screams reach my ears. We're spinning out of control in the middle an intersection less than 20-minutes from my house and all I can do is throw an arm over Calen while bracing myself on to the sit in front of me. The car comes to a sudden stop as it slams into something else and a lightning bolt of pain shoots down my right arm. _I hope it isn't broken_. Though I don't have time to dwell on it; Calen is screaming bloody murder next to me. Looking him over, he looks ok but I'm too damn scared to move him, so talking to him going to have to do for now. "Hey, hey...look at me. You're ok squirt. I promise you are ok, just relax for me ok?" His screams have downgraded to whimpers and I can't blame him, I'm barely holding it together myself. Digging my phone out of my pocket, so I can call 911, it dawns on me that Callie hasn't said anything. "Cal?" Nothing. "Callie?" Nothing. "CALLIOPE!" Nothing. _Don't you dare leave us Calliope Torres_.

* * *

 **I know. Stupid cliffhangers. lol. Til next time...**


	17. Live for Me

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HEY I'm back! Hope everyone who celebrates Mother's Day, had a great one. Now let's get back to the action shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Live for me**

 **Arizona POV**

"Cal?" Nothing. "Callie?" Nothing. "CALLIOPE!" Nothing. _Don't you dare leave us Calliope Torres_.

"Mama why isn't she talking?"

"I don't know squirt but we're going to fine. Madre will be ok." I try to put as much confidence into my voice as possible but in all honesty I am scared as hell right now.

Taking a moment to get ahold of myself, pushing down the rising panic, I can hear sirens coming from somewhere nearby. _She's going to be fine. She's has to be. We can't go back to living without her_. Moments later there's all kinds of rescue workers moving around us but there is one that looks familiar as he pulls my door open. _I didn't know he was fire rescue. Then again I've only met him like twice._

"Arizona?"

"Mark?" Giving me a smirk, I'm somehow comforted by him being here.

"Yea it's me Blondie." He knows I hate it but I can't bring myself to agrue. "Do you think you can move? We have to get you two out of here before we can get to work on Callie."

"My right arm hurts. Nothing other than that and Calen seems to be fine physically but I didn't want to move him until you guys got here."

"Ok. I'll help you out first then grab little man so you can be checked out by the medics." Nodding I let him help me out of the car. My muscles are aching but no major damage seems to be done. Stepping aside while Mark gets Calen, I take a moment to look at everything around us. The car that hit us, now resting in the middle of the intersection, isn't even a car at all; it's a dark colored Porsche SUV. The front is wrecked but doesn't look as bad as it felt like it should. The guy talking to police, I can only assume is the driver, looks to be no worse for the wear while I'm trying my best to believe my girlfriend will make it through this. With that thought, I turn back to look at Callie's Audi and I immediately wish that I hadn't. Not only is the front smashed into a tree but the driver's side looks like balled up aluminum foil. The car is about 50-yards from the intersection, so I can only imagine how fast he going and it's only a miracle that no other cars were involved.

"ARIZONA!" Jumping at Mark's suddenly too loud voice, I turn to face him. With Calen in his arms he stares at me cautiously. "Are you sure you're ok? I've been trying to get your attention."

"I'm fine." But we both know I'm far from fine. Nodding along, he doesn't say anything else but leads the squirt and I over to the nearest ambulance. Handing Calen to a medic, he gently holds me back.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the kid but it's going to take us a while to get Callie out of the car, she's pinned in pretty good. We'll probably have to use the 'Jaws of Life' to pry that door open. I'll ride with her to the hospital as soon as we get her out." All my emotions come bubbling to the surface, not able to speak around the lump in my throat I nod, then let him help me into the ambulance. I hate to leave her alone but there's nothing I can do for her and I have to keep little Cal as calm as possible.

The ride to the hospital is a blur, now Calen and I are sitting in a exam room waiting for someone to check us out, well he's sleep and I'm waiting. _I need to call my parents_. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I see it's ten o'clock and I have four missed calls from 'home'. We should have been home 2-hours ago, hitting the call button I wait for someone to answer.

"Arizona? Where are you?"

"Dad." That one word comes out like a whispered plea. My parents are the strongest people I know and I didn't realize how much I needed them until just this moment. "There was an accident."

"Accident? Are you all ok? Where are you?" Before I can answer, I hear a click closely followed mom's worried voice.

"Arizona, honey, tell us where you are. Dad and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Calen and I are at Keck Medical Center. They haven't brought Callie in yet." Just as I'm about to say more, a doctors comes in. "I'll have more information when you get here. The doctor just came in so I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too." They reply in unison before ending the call. Putting my phone away I give the doctor my full attention.

"Hi Ms. Robbins, I'm Dr. Bailey. I'll be the primary doctor for both you and your son but I've also paged someone from Peds to look him over."

"Ok. Thank you. And call me Arizona. This little guy is Calen."

"No problem. Can you tell me what happened?"

For several long minutes, I retell the events of the accident as well as any possible injuries I may have. Somewhere during my story, a gruff looking doctor came in, listening to the story himself. As I finish he steps up beside Dr. Bailey.

"Arizona this is Dr. Alex Karev, he's one of the best Peds surgeons on the west coast. I need to take you for some tests while he does the same for Calen. First thing first, is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

"No."

 _ **"I'm not on the pill anymore. I haven't since we broke up. There's a very good chance you just knocked me up again."**_

"Actually...yes. I could be." The realization that I could be about to find out if I'm carrying our second child and not knowing how Callie is makes my stomach lurch violently. "Dr. Bailey, can you tell me if my girlfriend has been brought in yet? She was stuck in the car."

"No sorry. I don't have that information but once we're done, I'll get you as much as I can."

Nodding in understanding, I instruct Dr. Karev to check if my parents are in the waiting room before either of us is moved anywhere. If they are here, I want them with Calen because I really don't want him alone right now. The young doctor reluctantly does as I ask, returning less than 10-minutes later, he is closely followed by Daniel and Barbara Robbins. Not wanting to hold the doctors up any more than I already have, hugging them both, they quickly agree to stay with the squirt then I'm in a wheelchair heading to God only knows where.

* * *

Two-hours. That's how long we've been here at the hospital. Calen, who's currently curled into my lap got a clean bill of health from Dr. Karev. Aside from a dislocated shoulder as well as bumps and bruises, I'm also in the clear. The pregnancy test results haven't come back yet and as much as I would love to expand our family, Callie's health is alot more important right now.

30-minutes. A half hour is how long it's been since my Calliope was finally brought into the ER and she has been in surgery ever since. Alot of the waiting room has been taken over by our blinded family. Mark did as he promised, riding with Callie, he also called Addison; who in turn called Teddy and Leda. I'll admit I was only slightly surprised when Carlos Torres came walking into the waiting-room behind his daughters.

With Calen sleeping across the laps of my parents, I make my way across the room to the biggest window for approximately the fifth time. I didn't know it was possible to feel this helpless. This...powerless. _Please be ok Calliope_. Staring unfocused into the dark of night, I feel Teddy's presence before noticing her reflection. She makes no effort to fill the silence; just stands in silent support.

"This weekend had been so perfect. Unlimited family bonding...Watching those two together is nothing short of amazing. We talked...we laughed...we played...we ate...we were a family and we've never been so complete. And after all of that, all the happiness, some guy flying like a bat out of hell has quite possibly snatched my and my son's happiness away from us."

"I can't even imagine what that experience was like for you and that's without even knowing any details but you can't give up on Callie. If there was ever a time for you to fight for her, it's now. For you and for Calen." Nodding in agreement, several tears I didn't even realize were there, roll free.

"I can't lose her Teddy. I literally just got her back and I could never look our son in the eye, telling him, he'll never see his madre again. I can't. I just c-can't." Turning me around to face her, then pulling me into a hug, fisting the back of her shirt as the dam holding my emotions in place crumbles and I left sobbing into my bestfriend's shoulder. My mind going to the last time I was patient in a hospital.

 _ **I have been stuck at five centimeters for the last 4-hours. Teddy and mom have been sitting beside me trying to ease me through each and every contraction, allowing me to grip both of their hands.**_

 _ **"You are doing so great baby girl, that contraction is almost over, just keep breathing through it." As the contraction passes, I collapses back into the bed silently wishing I had Callie here with me. Moments later Dr. Manning and her team enter the room. Lifting the sheet from my legs, she checks the status of dialation.**_

 _ **"Ten centimeters, we're ready to have a gorgeous baby." No sooner does she finish her sentence, I moan out the start of another contraction. Once everything is set up and everyone is where they're supposed to be, Dr. Manning takes a seat at the end of the bed placing my legs into the stirrups exposing me to everyone in the room. "Ok that was a good one. Go ahead and relax because on the next one we're pushing."**_

 _ **"Ok." Nodding my head along with the verbal confirmation, I tighten my hold mom's hand. "I'm so scared."**_

 _ **"Good. I'd be worried if you weren't. This is the scariest thing you're ever going to do."**_

 _ **"I can't wait to meet them. To find out if it's been a boy or a girl in there. Who they look l- OOOOOOOOHHH!" My words are cut off, leaning forward, chin to chest, I push through it.**_

 _ **"Keep pushing, Arizona. Push all the way through." Dr. Manning coaches from between my legs. This goes on for a half hour; Teddy, mom and the doctor instructing; me pushing. "Take a moment to relax. I can see the head, so I need you to push with everything you've got Arizona." Not even a minute later, I'm leaning forward again, pushing a melon from my lady business and cursing myself for not allowing the person I need to be here.**_

 _ **"SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTTTT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I don't know how women do this several times over but I'm ready to commit murder. "GET IT OUT!" Tears and sweat streaming down my face.**_

 _ **"Arizona the head is almost out, I need you to push harder." Digging deep a guttural almost primal moan rips from my mouth. "The head's out!" Slouching back trying to catch my breath. "Give me one more small push and they'll be out." Exhaustion showing through clearly, I lean forward doing what I need to bring our baby into the world. The high-pitched cry coming from our newborn is heart-warming that's tainted only by the guilt of Callie's absence. "It's a boy!"**_

 _ **"You did it Zona." Smiling a teary smile in Teddy's direction, I do my best to show my appreciation. Seconds later, the most handsome baby boy is laid across my chest as the placenta is delivered and the nurses cleaned me up a bit before leaving us alone.**_

 _ **"He's beautiful honey."**_

 _ **"Thanks mom...for everything. You too Teddy. Thank you." Both women nod but can't help staring at the tanned boy in my arms. "He looks just like her."**_

 _ **"He really does." Teddy immediately agrees.**_

 _ **"Does this gorgeous boy have a name?" Mom has been trying to get me to tell her the name I picked for months but now is as good a time as any.**_

 _ **"He does. I had one picked for either a boy or girl but now I know for sure that Callista Lucia isn't an option. Mom, Teddy, I'd like to officially introduce you to Mr. Calen Noah Robbins-Torres."**_

"Arizona?" Dad's voice cuts into my musing, look up from my position still firmly attached to Teddy, I spot my father beside Dr. Bailey. First, I'm confused then it dawns on me that she could be about to tell me I'm pregnant. She obvious reads the question on my face and subtly gives a negative headshake. Releasing my friend, we cross the room to rejoin the others.

"What's going on Dr. Bailey?"

"I have an update on your girlfriend. She's still in surgery and she will be for several more hours. I won't lie to you all, she's critical." _I think I'm going to throw up_. Addison, Aria and Leda all look as green as I feel. "Her side of the car took all of the impact. The left side of her body is in pretty bad shape. Her surgeon will be able to give you more details but I do know that her arm, leg and ribs were broken in several places. There was also some internal bleed and I believe a head injury." I don't even know what to do or say right now.

"Uh. E-excuse m-me. I was told I could find an Arizona Robbins?" Expecting to find a doctor or even a cop, I'm completely thrown by the surprise guest standing roughly 10-feet away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"I-I-I just wanted to -" As he stumbles over his words, I move into his personal space. He's approximately Callie's height, definitely our age and probably scared as hell but I don't care; he almost killed me and my family.

"WANTED TO WHAT?! DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH FOR ONE NIGHT?!"

"Arizona? Calm down before you scare your son. Tell me what's going on." Once again facing my father, I take a deep breathe then explain.

"Dad. The gentleman behind me is the reason Callie is fighting for her life right now. The gentleman behind me is the reason I'm currently wearing a sling and my child was a hysterical mess tonight." There's an instant fire in dad's eyes but it's Carlos slamming the guy into the wall behind us that scares me a little. The strained relationship between him and Callie doesn't change the fact that she's his daughter. _His baby girl_. I have no doubt that Carlos Torres could kill someone with his bare hands over his daughters. _His life is officially in danger_.

For several moments, dad and Mark struggle to get Carlos off of our would be killer while Leda and Aria try to talk some sense into their father. Fearing I'd end up joining Carlos, I sit with mom who's still holding the squirt in her lap. Dr. Bailey answers a few questions then escorts the unwanted visitor from the waiting area. Soon everyone has settled back into worried silence with no other choice but to wait and pray. _Come on Calliope, please, live for me. For us._

* * *

 **I can't promise the next update will be soon but i'll definitely try. Til next time..**


	18. Sit and Wait

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **LONG TIME NO POST! Guys, you have no idea how sorry I am to have left you hanging for so long. I never wanted to be one of those writers to just fall off into oblivion but it's ridiculously easy to do so. MY APOLOGIES! I can only hope you guys are still with me.**

 **So to recap real quick, we are dealing with the aftermath of the Robbins-Torres family car accident. Callie's official status is unknown; Arizona has a dislocated shoulder and has yet to find out if she's pregnant or not.**

 **So let's jump back into the action.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Sit and Wait**

 **Arizona POV**

Six-hours. It's almost seven in the morning and Calliope has been in surgery for a total of six-hours now. Mom and dad took a sleeping Calen home shortly after Dr. Bailey escorted our unwanted visitor from the waiting-room. No longer able to sit around, I've spent the last hour kind of roaming the hospital as well as the outside courtyard before settling for leaning here on the skywalk railing overlooking the lobby. There isn't much of anything going on at the time of night but the random movements of staff gives a bit of distraction though not enough for me to miss the arrival of someone beside me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply without taking my eyes off the movement below us.

The silence that falls over us is somewhat awkward from years of no contact but her presence is familiar.

"Arizona?" Turning and giving my full attention, I wait for whatever will come next. "Look, I could rant and rave about a lot of things as far as you and my sister is concerned but this is neither the time nor place for that. And no matter what I may think about how things were handled in the past, I just want her to be happy and that means you. It always has…so please just take care of my Koalape. I just wanted you to know I'm happy you two were able to work things out."

"Thanks Lena. For the record, I'm never letting her go again."

"Good." Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, cautious of my injury, she pulls me into her side. "Come on. Let's go see if there's any news on our girl." Silently nodding I let her guide us back to the waiting-room.

Entering the room, the urge to literally spill my guts returns with a vengeance; watching as three nameless surgeons talk to Carlos as Aria and the others hang on every word. _Please be ok. Please be alive. Please._ Repeating my internal plea, I'm only mildly aware of Leda leading us over to the group.

"…heart stopped twice…" Instantly snatched from my mental chant, I can't stop my reaction before my voice fills the room and cutting him off.

"WHAT?!" _Oh god, she died._ Mouth opening and closing, I'm stunned into silence.

"Zona, look at me." Snapping my eyes up to Teddy, she continues. "Relax. Callie is alive, sweetie…you just missed that part. Just breath, it's going to be ok. She made it through the surgery." Still not quit believing her, I turn back to the surgeons stood before us, the tall red-headed man who I interrupted nods in confirmation. _Thank god_.

"You much be the girlfriend that they mentioned. How about I start over? I'm Dr. Hunt, the lead surgeon on Ms. Torres' case; this is Dr. Shepherd, head of Neurology and Dr. Wilson, Orthopedic resident. As I told the others, Ms. Torres made it through the surgery and is currently in recovery. In about an hour, she'll be moved to the ICU." His voice is confident and reassuring as he speaks while making eye contact, making sure we are all following along. "She is stable but she's in no way out of the woods yet. Her injuries were extensive; there was internal bleeding due to a ruptured spleen and we had to remove it. The left side of her body suffered several broken bones which Dr. Wilson can explain." Looking to his left he allows the young brunette to continue.

"Ms. Torres' left arm suffered a dislocated elbow and broken radius of the forearm. The elbow didn't require surgery and was reset. However, the broken bone did require surgery and once the bone was set, stabilizer pins and metal plate was inserted to help the healing process. Ms. Torres also has three broken ribs as well as a broken leg." _Jesus fucking Christ Calliope. That asshole really did almost kill you_. With every word my heart plummets further into my stomach. "I set the ribs and wrapped them but they'll mostly have to heal on their own. Luckily the breaks didn't puncture her lungs or anything else. Lastly, the broken leg…her fibula was broken in two places. A metal rod and screw were put in to hold the bones in place while they heal. When the time comes Ms. Torres will need a lot of physical therapy for both her arm and leg."

Before I can even begin to truly process anything we've just heard, I realize that the brunette to the right of Dr. Hunt has yet to say whatever it is that she needs to say and I'm dreading it. She has our full attention the minute she opens her mouth.

"When Ms. Torres was brought in, she has deep gash on her forehead near the left temple. The cut was cleaned, stitched and bandaged. There shouldn't be much of a scar if there's one at all. However, I was paged because the CT scans showed a cerebral contusion of the frontal lobe which is bruising on the brain. Based on the location where contusions frequently occur and are most severe, we won't know how this will affect her motor functions, emotions or memory until she wakes up. Right now, the most important thing is making sure no other problems such bleeding or swelling occurs, so I'll be monitoring her closely for the time being."

Releasing a breath, I ask the only questions that we all want answers to.

"Is she going to live? Is she going to recover from this?" There's a moment of silence before Dr. Hunt speaks. His face sympathetic and steel blue eyes full of sincerity.

"We've done and will continue to do everything there is for us to do. We have every belief that she will make it through this but there are no guarantees here. Right now, it's up to Ms. Torres." _Fuck._ I can only nod in understanding while fighting against the tears blurring my vision.

"When we see her?" I need to be with my Calliope. I need to be able to hold her hand and kiss her.

"A nurse will come to get you once she's moved to ICU. For now, it can just be you, Mr. Torres and her sisters. I'm sorry but everyone else will have to wait until she's out of Intensive Care."

"Does that include our son?"

"For the time being…Yes."

I nod once more in understanding, too emotional to speak but very grateful. No longer possessing the energy to stand, I collapse in the closest chair I can find. The others continue addressing the three surgeons but I can only think about the conversation we had yesterday morning while cuddled in bed.

" _ **Mariposa?"**_

" _ **Hmmm?" Head resting on her chest letting the steady thumbing of her heart relax me while my hand slowly rub back and forth over the exposed skin of her stomach.**_

" _ **I want you and Calen to move in with me. I know we agreed that it's too soon but I have one or both of you with me almost every day and honestly I'm hate it when you guys aren't there. I've lived 5-years without you two in my life and I never want to live that way again."**_

" _ **Callie –" As cute as her rambles are I have to stop her but she cuts me off before I can say anything.**_

" _ **It doesn't have to be right after we go back home but maybe in the next few months. After the trip to New York…maybe? Arizona, I love you and you have a drawer and a toothbrush…and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole blow-dryer…or something more romantic than that -"**_

" _ **Calliope!" Leaning up on to my forearm, so I can look her in the eye; kissing her before I continue. "Take a breath. Please." Doing as asked she waits patiently. "I hear you and I completely understand. I really do but we've only been back together a month, Cal. Do you really think we're ready? We have never lived together before."**_

" _ **Yes, I do. We basically live together already. You both are at the apartment more than you are at home. So…why not make it official. And like I said, it doesn't have to been right now. I'm suggesting at least 3-months from now." I'm want us to be cautious and sure about taking this step but she's right about us pretty much already living in her apartment. If I'm honest, I really want to take this step with her. I want to go to bed and wake up with her next to me. I want us to put our son to bed together. I want my family all in one place.**_

 _ **Looking into her eyes, I know everything is going to be ok; that we'll be ok despite just starting our relationship again. Shifting to lay on top of my gorgeous girlfriend, I bring our lips together in a slow sensual kiss. Breaking the kiss, I move my lips to her ear.**_

" _ **Ok. Of course, we'll move in with you."**_

" _ **Yeah?" The smile crossing her face is radiant and it only serves to pull a matching smile from me.**_

" _ **Yeah."**_

* * *

 **Callie POV**

" _Why couldn't we have gone dancing for girl's night?" With my chin resting on Arizona's left shoulder while holder her from behind, I close my eyes as she continues to complain about our current activity. I can't see her face but I know she's pouting and the reason I know, is because that's all she's been doing since we all finished our shifts at the hospital. "Or…karaoke?"_

" _Baby, we took a vote…and we lost. Besides, it's fun."_

" _Says who?"_

" _Bailey's face…look at it." With my right hand, I point over to the overly excited tiny woman taking her turn at batting practice. "And look on the bright-side, this is one of the few nights when we get to relax with grownups and not at home with our two beautiful children." Just the mention of our boys, Calen and Nathan, brings a smile to my face. It's in that moment that baby-girl Robbins-Torres makes her presence known against my palms resting on Arizona's stomach._

" _True…but it's not like I can even take a turn. We at least could've done something I can participate in, especially since I can't have a beer with you guys." She's right but everyone voted; there's nothing I can do about that._

" _Look…we both have the day off on Saturday, that's 2-days from now, I'm going to take my gorgeous wife out for dinner and dancing. How does that sound? Will you go out with me Dr. Robbins-Torres?" Turning my head, I nuzzle into her neck, pressing gentle kisses to any skin I can find._

" _Hmmm…I don't know. My wife breaks bones for a living and I don't think she would appreciate me going anywhere with you."_

" _Is that right?" Bringing her ass back into my crotch, I grind into her, making sure she feels my length. "Is there any way I can convince you?"_

" _Maybe. I –" Just as she's speaking, Cristina's voice cuts her off._

" _CAL! It's your turn to bat, so stop being inappropriate and get over here! You can't get her anymore pregnant than she already is!" Fucking Yang._

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _If it wasn't for the large bandage covering a large amount of her forehead, I'd think she was just sleeping_. Letting my eyes look over her face, eventually moving down to take in all the other signs of injury. The covers and hospital gown hide the wrappings holding her ribs together, however, the black cast on her arm stretches from her hand to bicep and the matching leg cast covers from knee to foot. Long story short, my baby's left side is useless. _You're going to be ok baby_.

Bringing her right hand up, I place soft kisses to the bruised knuckles, then dropping our joined hands back to the bed. I relax back into my seat, enjoying the moment of silence as the only one still here. _The Torres clan will be back soon enough. Better enjoy it while I can_. The quiet sound from the glass door sliding open catches my attention, turning my head, Dr. Bailey is stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Arizona. How are you feeling? Any pains?"

"Morning Dr. Bailey." Slowly standing from the chair, I move to stand beside her. "I'm feeling ok, I guess. I'll be a lot better when she wakes up. As far as pains…hmm, mostly just a little bruised and sore. The Tylenol you prescribed for my shoulder helps." Shrugging my good shoulder, I wait to see if there was anything else she wanted.

"Well just continue to take it easy. Arizona, other than to check on you as my patient, I came to tell you that I finally got the results from your blood work." _Shit. I completely forgot about that_. "I saw no causes for concern, you are completely healthy. And pregnant." _What?_ Quickly glancing back at Callie, almost as if to see if had heard her, then back to the woman in front of me. After our night-long slip up I had hoped that this would happen and I'm happy about this baby, yet I can't help but think about the fact Callie could miss out on this child too.

"Are…are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." Nodding dumbly, I stand here, processing this new piece of information. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm ok. Thank you Dr. Bailey." Nodding before walking away, I stand there a moment before returning to my previous position beside Calliope, holding her hand with one hand and letting the other settle over my stomach, I stare and plead for her to wake up. "Calliope…now more than ever, you absolutely have to open your eyes. We have so much to look forward to baby. You're LA office is officially open today; our son's birthday is a little over a month away; we're going move into your apartment and be a family. But most importantly, you need to wake up so I can look you in the eye and tell you that I'm pregnant. We're having another baby Calliope and I want you here for every bit of it." Watching her remain motionless, the tears I had been fighting against spill down my face.

"You're knocked up again? Really?" _It can't be_. I know that voice but he shouldn't be here; he should be on the other side of the word. Turning toward the open door, stood in the hall just outside is all 6-foot 2-inches of my big brother…Timothy Robbins. "Damn. You two didn't waste any time, did you? Are you just going to sit there gawking at me or can I get a hug?" Immediately I'm out of my seat, out of the room and in his arms. In his arms the dam finally shatters and I lose all control of my emotions.

"I'm so happy you're here."

* * *

 **Hope it was at least half worth the wait. Til next time…**


	19. Hopes and Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N** : **HEY! I'm back! I know most (or all) of you are eager for Callie to wake up soon and she will. Our girl will be awake and aware of baby #2 soon. I guess this is a bit of a filler chapter but hey, they all can't be exciting. SO! Let's get back to it!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Hopes and Dreams**

 **Arizona POV**

 _I'm pregnant and the woman I love is still unconscious_. Said woman has been unconscious since the accident Sunday night, it's now Wednesday morning and I'm worried out my mind. Dr. Shepherd says that there is no specific medical reason for Cal to still be asleep so we just have to wait for her to wake up when she's ready. _She needs to hurry up, she's has a baby she needs to know about._

It's currently 9:28 in the morning and I'm lying in my bed for the first time in days, eyes closed, sandwiched between Calen and Tim. Almost 2-hours ago, Dr. Bailey and Leda pretty much banned me from Callie's room and the hospital. I know they're right; I needed to sleep, shower and make sure our son is doing ok but I just didn't want to leave Callie. _What if she wakes up when I'm not there?_ I only left because I knew she wouldn't be alone and if I'm being honest Dr. Bailey is scary.

Over the last few hours, Leda, Aria and I had been watching over our girl, though none of us was in the most talkative mood. Mostly talking about family or work; just getting to know each other again. Rolling over on to my back, keeping my eyes closed, I just listen to the world around me. There's movement going on downstairs. _Ugh_.

"How's a guy supposed to sleep with you thinking so loud?"

"Sorry."

"How you feeling?"

I open my mouth to reply but instantly snap it shut as my stomach starts to lurch unexpectedly. With my hand over my mouth, tossing the covers to the side, I sprint into the bathroom. _Nervous wreck or morning sickness? Who knows_. Kneeling here praying to the porcelain gods, I can't help but wish my Calliope was here to hold me. I want her with me every step of the way and I hate that she's not. _Now that there is absolutely nothing in my stomach I should probably get off the floor_. Standing up, I flush the toilet then move over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"So, when are you going to tell the rents that your knocked up again? And you are going to tell Cal this time, right?" Glaring at Tim as he leans against the doorframe, I continue brushing my teeth. Once my mouth has been thoroughly cleaned, I turn to face him while leaning on the counter.

"Yes! I'm going to tell her. I'm NEVER making that mistake again. Shouldn't have happened the first time but it did. As far as the rents, not until after Callie wakes and I can tell her first. We'll probably wait until the first trimester is over. I eventually have to talk to mom and dad about the squirt and I moving in with Cal, anyway. "

"Woah! I'm happy for you guys." Just thinking about the future with Callie makes me smile.

"Thanks…Enough about me. That's all we've talked about. How long are you home?" The smirk forming on his face can only mean he's up to something.

"Well, how long do you think you can put up with me?" _Huh?_

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Wrapping an arm gently around my shoulders; guiding us back into my room while answering my question.

"Little knocked up sister of mine, it means that I'll be here spoiling your kids for as long as I want because I'm home for good. This last tour was my last tour."

Staring wide-eyed, mouth gaping like a fish, I'm officially speechless. After 10-years of service and being a good man in the storm for our country, my big brother is home just when I need him most.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _I hope she locked the door._

 _"Ohhhh...Yessss..." Arizona's moving her hips in time with mine urging me to go faster. She's so fucking wet and her thighs are already shaking. Lifting her by her hips, I thrust into her as fast and as deep as I possibly can. "F-UCK! So good baby. So fucking good." Leaning her back against my chest, she lifts both hands to fist my hair. Sucking at her pulse point, her arousal dripping down our legs, I move my right hand through her wetness to pinch her throbbing clit while hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. "YYYEESSSSSSSS! DO IT AGAIN!" Doing as ordered I pinch her clit between my thumb and index finger then gently stroke her in rhythm with my thrusts while sucking on her neck. Her high pitched moans and whimpers fill my office between heavy pants mixed with my deep moans. Her grip on my hair is getting tighter with every deep thrust of my hips causing a delicious pain that only makes me harder._

 _"Tell me what you want, Arizona." Thrusting deeper in to her, I can feel her wetness dripping down covering us both. "Tell me what you need, baby."_

 _"Oh! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Her nails dig into my scalp, as she spreads her legs, opening herself wider. "I w-want you to make me fucking cum."_

 _Working fast circles over her clit, her thighs tremble as her hips move wildly in my lap. "Yessss...Yesssssss. I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna fucking cum!" Wrapping my arms around her, I stand and turn her toward the couch so she's resting on her knees while grabbing the back to maintain balance. Between the new position and change of angle, I continue thrusting and bringing her hips to meet mine. "CA-CALLLIOOPPEE!...FUCK! SHIT!...CALLIE! FUCK! JUST LIKE THAT!..I'M ABOUT TO CUM! I'M CUM-" Her scream comes to a sudden stop as the sound of a pager breaks through our cloud of lust. Closing my eyes, silently cursing the gods, I listen to my pager beep from the table behind me before making a move to grab it. "NOOOOOO…No. Callie you can't stop now!" This is the absolute worst moment to get a page and I'm sure Arizona will be an absolute bear for the rest of her shift but I have no choice._

 _"I'm sorry babe." Reluctantly pulling from her warmth, checking my pager, I start getting dressed again. "It's 911 to the pit. I have to go." My very upset pregnant wife huffs in frustration as she sits on the couch and all I can do is give an apologetic look._

" _Ugh! Sometimes, I really hate being a doctor Calliope." Standing from the couch, she moves around the room, slowly getting dressed while collecting her discarded clothes. Uncomfortably, adjusting myself in my briefs as I move in front of a partially clothed Arizona, I press a chaste kiss to her lips._

" _I know. I know. I'll come find you after and maybe we can finish what you started."_

" _Yea. Maybe. Love you."_

" _Love you too!" Then I'm out the door and practically sprinting to the pit._ _Rounding the corner, I spot Mark tying up his yellow trauma gown. "What do we got?" Falling in step, he fills me in._

" _Massive injuries, Shepherd and the new trauma guy are working on him. He was sleep-walking and took a header out of a 2-story plate glass window…Night terrors." Pulling on my own gown, I listen while thinking of all the possible breaks this guy must have._

" _Could you imagine waking up battered, bruised, in the hospital and not knowing how you got there?" Mark and I round into the trauma room grabbing gloves to join Derek and the new guy. Just as I turn to the patient, I notice the young girl standing off to the side of the room but before I can say anything our guy starts to fight to get off the table. It's clear he's having another episode as we all try to restrain him. "CAN WE GET SOME HELP HERE, PLEASE!" We're doing our best but we definitely need more hands. No sooner do the words leave my mouth, he takes a wild swing, his elbow catching me square in the face and I'm on the floor._

" _Torres!"_

 _"Son of a bitch!" First, this page interrupts toe curling sex with my gorgeous wife, now I'm stretched out across the emergency room floor. I can feel the blood running down my face and my head is spinning, so I make no move to get up. The commotion behind me is starting to sound further away and I know I'm about to pass out but the only thought right now is that my nose is broken and I_ _probably have a concussion…Arizona is going to be pissed._

* * *

 _Laying here in my hospital bed, eyes closed, I hear my wife before I see her and she sounds about as pissed as I thought she would._

" _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED MARK?! Where is Callie?!"_

" _Blondie would you stop yelling; she's over there sleeping or something." Oh Mark, calling her Blondie and telling her to stop yelling in the same sentence is basically suicide. He should know this by now._

" _Marcus Sloan.." Yup, she's growl talking now. "If you do not tell me why my wife is a PATIENT instead of a doctor, I will personally grind your balls in a vice." Ouch. That's a vicious visual._

" _Jeez lady. She was admitted so I could patch up her broken nose. Our patient had a night terror and Cal took an elbow to the face."_

" _My poor baby." Boy those mood swings are quick. Deciding to get her away from Mark before her emotions swing again, turning to face them, I call for my wife._

" _Mariposa! Come here babe." Leaving Mark to his own devices, she makes her way to my bedside. "Hey beautiful, you have to calm down. My baby doesn't like when you get angry."_

" _I know. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Leaning down, she kisses my forehead while caressing my cheek._

" _I'm ok. We have good drugs here." With a soft laugh, she takes a seat on the bed facing me and holds my hand._

" _I know we do. I have given birth in this place twice already." Humming in response, I try to fight the drowsiness trying to take over. "Don't fight it babe. Get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up." Silently nodding my head, I feel her lips on my forehead again and fingers in my hair as I relax into the bed._

* * *

 _What is that noise? Why does the left side of my body feel so heavy? What is on my face?_ Lifting my right hand to my face while cracking one eye open, I try to figure out where I am. Sliding the oxygen mask from my face, I let my eyes adjust to the low lights of the room. _How long was I asleep, my face doesn't hurt anymore_.

"A-arizon-a…" My mouth is insanely dry and trying to swallow isn't helping at all. Looking over my body I see that my entire left side is in some type of cast or wrapping. _What the hell is going on?_ Taking a moment I relax into the bed, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out why my body is so broken. Minutes later the silence is broken by the quiet sound of a door sliding open. Turning my head toward the sound, I find myself staring into watery cerulean eyes. Standing in the doorway, with a shaky smile is my Mariposa.

"C-callie?" She makes no move to come into the room. She just looks at me like she doesn't believe what she's seeing. "Are you really awake?" Mouth still dry and not trusting my own voice, I just nod. It's not until I reach out for her, that she breaks out of her trance like state. "Oh my god, I have been so damn worried about you. Don't you EVER scare me like that, again!" She rants between dropping kisses all over my face and lips. When she finally calms down a bit and sits in the chair beside the bed, I get a good look at my love but something's different about her. Scrunching my face, I try to figure out what it is. "Hey. Hey, what's wrong? Does your head hurt? I should get a doctor in here." Stand from the chair, then kissing me once more, she turns to leave and that's when it hits me. _OH MY GOD!?_ Turning back to me after hearing my gasp, Arizona opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY?!" I may not know why I'm suddenly covered in bandages but I know for a fact that before I went to sleep Arizona was definitely 5-months pregnant. Physically she looks fine aside from the sling I just noticed but her stomach is as flat as it's ever been. _What the fuck is going on?_

* * *

 **Officially the queen of cliffhangers. Sorry not sorry. Til next time...**


	20. Joy and Happiness

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter. But I know some of you got confused about Callie waking up at the end there. In the "real world" she was in the hospital unconscious. She did wake up from her "dream world" at the end of last chapter but due to the head injury as well as how believable the dream was, our girl will be a bit confused. And that is mostly all it will be, confusion; I'm not doing the amnesia thing. We've all had a dream or two that's felt too real.**

 **Thanks for still following, favoriting (I don't think that's a real word), commenting and just overall enjoying the journey I'm taking you on. Now let's see what happens next…**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Joy and Happiness**

 **Arizona POV**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BABY?!" _Our what now?_ I have waited tirelessly for this minute but the wild confusion is not what I expected. She's finally awake and talking, however, something's definitely off. My confused blues focus onto her anxious browns for several seconds before I break the silence.

"Calliope - Baby, I need you to calm down and tell me what you're talking about." Moving to sit beside her on the bed, I take her hand into mine, silently urging her to relax.

"I'm talking about the fact that before I went to sleep you were 5-months pregnant, now you're not and I'm covered in casts." _I need to get Dr. Shepherd in here_.

"Cal…you're right I'm not 5-months pregnant right now. Uh…I don't really know what's going on but as of today, you've been out of it for a week. There was an accident…we were in an accident and you were hurt pretty bad. Do you remember anything?" Her face scrunches in confused thought, taking in what I've just told her and it breaks my heart watching the emotions play across her face.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _Accident? We?_ _No. That can't be right._ My head is killing me but I push that to the side for the moment. Closing my eyes, I do my best to remember something other than being hit in the face by a patient with night terrors. However, the more I try to think about that memory the less clear it becomes. Like a video slowly losing its clarity. _What the hell is going on with me? Was it all a dream?_

" _ **Mariposa?" Her blonde head resting on my chest listening to the steady thumbing of my heart relax me while my hand slowly rub back and forth over the exposed skin of her back.**_

" _ **Hmmm?"**_

" _ **I want you and Calen to move in with me. I know we agreed that it's too soon but I have one or both of you with me almost every day and honestly I'm hate it when you guys aren't there. I've lived 5-years without you two in my life and I never want to live that way again."**_

" _ **Callie –"**_

" _ **It doesn't have to be right after we go back home but maybe in the next few months. After the trip to New York…maybe? Arizona, I love you and you have a drawer and a toothbrush…and I want you to have a whole dresser and a whole blow-dryer…or something more romantic than that -"**_

As the vivid scene comes to an end, my eyes pop open, only to lock with Arizona's. I remember that moment as if it had just happened but I can also clearly remember rubbing my hands over her swollen stomach. _No. We went to Disney._ "I'm sorry if I freaked you out there. My head is all over the place." Rubbing my thumb over the fingers of her left hand, I notice the absence of wedding rings, which further confirms that I was definitely dreaming.

"It's understandable for you to be a bit confused Calliope. I just want you to be ok, baby." Leaning into me she connects our lips in a soft kiss before leaning her forehead against mine. "I should go get your doctors so they can check you out." Shaking my head while releasing her hand and with some difficulty, I wrap my around her waist, pulling her closer to me. _What's up with my arm?_

"No. Don't go."

"Cal, I –"

"No. I want you right here. Please?" For some reason, I feel clingy and want to be as close to her as I can get.

"Ok. Ok." Her lips brush mine as she speaks. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

"I can do that but first…tell me what happened. I'm obviously hurt and so are you but…how are you? Is your arm broken?" Leaning back, I let my eyes roam her body, looking for anything that could be wrong. In the moment, it feels like lightening flashing in my head causing my eyes to slam shut. Trying to breathe throw the pain, another scene plays out in my mind.

 _ **"You excited about tomorrow?"**_

 _ **"Yup and it's going to be great. Though, I'm not nearly as nervous as I was before the opening of the New York office."**_

 _ **"That was your first one babe, of course, you were nervous."**_

 _ **"Yea you're right...Have you been able to work out a way to go to New York with us in May?"**_

 _ **"Well there's nothing I can do to change those two wedding during the first week of your trip but I'll definitely be there to spend the second week with you guys."**_

 _ **"Good. I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it at all. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone especially Meredith and Cristina." Coming to a stop at a red-light, I turn to look at my family in the backseat and I can't help but smile at the sleeping boy beside my love. "I think he may sleep good for the rest of the week."**_

 _ **"I think I may sleep good the rest of the week."**_

 _ **"I know we all just spent a long weekend together but...can I take you out to dinner on Wednesday?"I'll never get enough of this woman.**_

 _ **"I would love to go out with you." The horn from a car behind us forces my attention back to the road and the green-light up ahead. As we cross into the intersection the roar of a horn pulls my attention to the left side of the car and to the set of headlights that shouldn't be approaching that fast. I can only think of Arizona and Calen being in the car but strangely glad the lights are aimed at me, not them. The impact is somehow loud and quiet causing my heart to drop from my chest to my stomach.**_

"Calliope?"

 _CALEN!_ Bolting upright, my head spins at the sudden movement and pain shoots through my midsection but none of that means a damn thing if my son is hurt. "Calen. Where is he?! Is he ok? Are you ok? The car came out of nowhere! I asked you to go out with me and it came out of nowhere!...Shit!" _My body hurts like a bitch_.

"Jesus Calliope! The squirt is fine. He's worried about you. I'm fine too...just a dislocated shoulder but we're both fine." The tremor in her voice is what catches my attention first but it's the unadulterated fear and concern written across her face that causes me to cease all movement, allowing her to push me back into the mattress. "Can you please, stop? You're going to pop a stitch or something." Relaxing back, pulling her close once more, I breathe her in.

"You both are really, ok?" I ask, needing to hear it again while looking her in the eye.

"Yes. We really are ok. Calen is beside himself with worry though." Nodding in understanding, there's a moment of silence before I speak again.

"Am…am I ok? My head is killing me, I can barely breath my ribs hurt so much and I don't seem to have full control of my arm. That's not even including all the casting the left side of my body is covered in. Plus, you said I've been out for a week."

"You remember the accident? Right?" She asks as she hits a button attached my I.V. that I can only assume is for my pain medicine.

"I do. We were on our way home after spending the weekend at Disney with Calen. There was a red-light and while we waited for it to change I asked you to go to dinner with me. You said yes then the car behind us honked because the light had turned, so I pulled into the intersection and there was another horn. And that's when the car or truck plowed into us." Nodding along as I recite the events back to her, her eyes start to fill with tears.

"Yea. That's what happened and it was the scariest moment of my life." Running her fingers through my hair, her hand settles on my cheek. "Calen was hysterical, you were unconscious and the car was a wreck…It took them hours to get you out of the car then you were in surgery for six hours. It was bad baby. It really was." Pausing, she sniffles then takes a deep breath before continuing. "There were quite a few injuries; all of which on your left side. Your arm was broken and the elbow was dislocated; your leg was broken in two places; and you have three broken ribs. They also had to take out your spleen." Taking in everything, I can't help but be relieved that my family is ok. Sure I'm going to be here for weeks probably but I'd gladly take the brunt of the pain so neither Arizona or Cal has to. After a while it becomes clear that there's something she isn't sharing. Just as she's always done, her fingers play with my own and her bottom lip finds its way between her teeth.

"Mariposa?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes remain focused on her fidgeting fingers until I pull her chin up so I can look at her clearly.

"What else do you need to tell me?" Sucking her lip further into her mouth, she whines before releasing a puff of air.

"Ok. There actually are two things you should know. First, the reason your head hurts so much is because you hit it pretty hard. The doctors stitched you up but the impact caused a bruise to your brain. Dr. Shepherd, one of your surgeons, can explain that better when you see her."

"A brain bruise? That sounds bad." _It's definitely painful_.

"Yeeaaa…it kind of is. Like I said she can explain it better than I can but luckily there wasn't any bleeding or swelling. The doctor was really concerned about that happening." For a while I don't know what to say about any of that. I guess I'm glad it wasn't worse but what does it really mean. I'm smart enough to know that brain injuries can have lasting effects. _Is that why I'm having trouble with my arm movement?_

"You said there were two things you needed to tell me. So what's the second?" Immediately her eyes light up and she's smiling so hard that her dimples are possibly deeper than I've ever seen them. The sight before me causes me to relax and smile back. "Baby, what is it?" I have no idea what is going to come out of her mouth.

"Other than the fact that I love you and want to spend every day of my life making you happy, I needed you to wake up and be ok, Calliope…for me…for Calen…and -"

"Good morning! It looks like someone is awake." Whatever she was going to say is cut off by the two doctors that just came into the room. Clearly frustrated about the interruption, Arizona frowns before she stands and turns to face them, while still holding my hand. "Ms. Torres, it's good to see you alert. I'm Dr. Hunt, the lead surgeon on your case and this is Dr. Shepherd, your Neurosurgeon."

"Hi. Call me Callie. It's nice to meet you both. And thank you for saving my life." _He looks familiar._

"You are very welcome Callie. Have you been awake long?" The brunette questions while looking through the folder she grabbed from the shelf by the door.

"Ummm…maybe about an hour or so. I wanted some time alone with Arizona first before I would let her get one of you."

"Understandable. As you can see, you suffered major trauma, so we're going to check you over, explain the extent of your injuries then take you for some tests and scans. Any questions?" Nodding my head, I squeeze Arizona's hand. "Ok. Well get to those once after the exam."

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 _Damn it!_ They would show up when I'm about to tell her about our baby. _Ugh!_ The exam itself didn't take long and we were able to ask more questions. In all honesty, I had barely remembered much of anything either doctor may have said over this week, so I needed clarification just as much as Callie did. When there were no more questions, we were informed that they were leaving to put the requests in for the tests and that a nurse would be in to help Callie freshen up as she had strongly requested. It's not like she hadn't been cleaned up throughout the week but I can understand where she was coming from. At the moment, a powder fresh Calliope is about to be taken her for tests and as much as I hate the idea of her leaving my sight, I know it's necessary.

"Arizona, we'll do our best to get Callie back to you as soon as possible. But it'll likely be at least an hour…give or take."

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd, I would really appreciate that." Nodding in response, she turns to talk with Dr. Hunt while I give Callie my full attention. "I'll be here when you get back." Running my fingers through her hair, I continue to enjoy the pure happiness flowing through my veins at the simple fact that she's alive, awake and talking. I don't think that it's truly sunk in that she's really ok; that we've made it through the scariest part of this situation.

"Good. You better not go anywhere." Answering my raised brow with a bright Torres smile, she just continues talking. "I want you with me."

"I want me with you too." I reply before dropping a kiss to her lips.

"Can you have someone bring my little buddy down here? I really want to hold him."

"Yea, sure babe. I need to call to check in with my parents and the rest of our family anyway. Everyone are going to be deliriously happy to see you. Your dad, Leda, Aria and I have been the only ones allowed to see you. But hopefully not that you're awake they'll move you out of Intensive Care, so the others can visit." Before she can reply, the others in the room announce that they're ready to go. Dropping another quick kiss to Callie's lips with a whispered 'I love you', I step out of the way as my love is rolled from the room. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I see it's 9:12 in the morning. _I'm sure everyone is awake by now_. Dialing the house, it rings three times before someone picks up however my excitement comes bubbling out of my mouth causing me to forsake all forms of phone etiquette.

"Callie's awake!"

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait, Kendra B. Till next time…**


	21. Bursting with Energy

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Back again for another chapter. In all honesty, this chapter was supposed to be up days ago...sorry Calzonafan123 I know I told you directly. You know as much as I'd love to get back to posting daily, I don't think that's going to be happening. However, I will do my best to maintain a weekly posting schedule. And if I'm really in the groove maybe twice a week, but no promises.**

 **As usual you guys a great, so keep up the comments and feedback.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Bursting with Energy**

 **Callie POV**

"How are you feeling today Koalape?" I know my sisters have been in my room for a few minutes now and I hear Leda talking to me but mentally I'm somewhere else entirely. This morning Arizona gave me the best news ever and it's on constant loop in my head. I've only ever been this happy when I was introduced to my little buddy Calen for the first time.

" _ **Good morning baby." Arizona says coming into the room before planting a sweet kiss to my lips.**_

 _ **Convincing her to go home with Calen last night was a bit of a battle. I don't want her spending so much time here no matter how much I love having her with me.**_

" _ **G'morning Mariposa. Did you sleep ok?"**_

" _ **I slept better without that stupid sling on. I'm so happy I don't have to wear it anymore. How about you? You sleep ok?"**_

" _ **Eh, not really. These beds suck, my body hurts and someone is always coming or going. I want to go home." Pouting, I reach out for her to come lie next to me. "Come here."**_

" _ **In a minute. I have to show you something." The blinding smile and deep dimples tell me that whatever she has to show me is a good thing, so I smile back and wait. "I was trying to tell you yesterday but you had to go for tests then Calen was here and I didn't get the chance." The more she talks the more she fidgets with the jacket she's wearing.**_

" _ **Babe, what is it?" Somehow her smile widens as she silently removes the jacket to reveal the light gray t-shirt underneath. I'm pretty sure my brain has short circuited because it takes several seconds for the black letters on the shirt to make sense but when they final register, I'm completely speechless. Looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her; wearing a shirt that says 'Baby Robbins-Torres on board', she waits for me to say something. "Dios Mio! R-really? You're…We're…having…" The lump of emotion in my throat keeps me from finishing.**_

" _ **We're having another baby Calliope."**_

" _ **Come here, please?" Doing as I ask she gently lays on my right side. Right now nothing matters but her, pulling her into the tightest embrace I can while ignoring the ache of my ribs, I bury my face in her neck. "I'm so fucking happy right now." Letting the fingers of my casted arm rest under her shirt, I rub slow circles around her belly button.**_

" _ **Me too. I couldn't wait for you to wake up just so I could tell you." And just like that I remember where we are and why.**_

" _ **Oh my god. The accident. Is the baby ok? What did the doctor say? You did get checked out right?" I shoot off question after question while looking her over.**_

" _ **Callie."**_

" _ **We should get a doctor in here to check you out."**_

" _ **Calliope!" Taking my face into her hands, she forces me to look at her. "Babe, your baby and I are both fine. You obviously didn't look at my shirt that well." Glancing down at the shirt once more, I notice for the first time that below the words is a picture of a sonogram. "See…we are fine. We're healthy."**_

" _ **I'm guessing it happened the night we got carried away?"**_

" _ **Yup." Pausing she covers my lips in a slow sweet kiss. "As of this week, I am 7-weeks pregnant."**_

" _ **I love you so damn much Arizona Robbins."**_

"CALLIE!" The loud screeching of my name from Aria and Leda pull me back to the present.

"What?! Why are you yelling?" Looking at both women sitting on my bed.

"Because you've been staring off into space for like the last 10-minutes." Aria explains while looking at me with concerned eyes. "Are you feeling ok?" Arizona's news immediately comes to mind and I'm smiling like an idiot.

"I'm fantastic!" Glancing at eachother before turning back to me, the look of concern is still etched on their faces. "I promise I'm feeling fine. Actually, I'm better than fine…I'm perfect. Well not perfect exactly, I am still covered in casts but…I'm gonna be a mom!"

"Uh. Cal…sweetie, you're already a mom." Leda's voice is soft as she tells me what I already know though they obviously didn't get what I was telling them.

"Lee, I know I took a hit to the head but I know that I'm already a mom. So let me put it like this so you both understand…Arizona's pregnant."

"Seriously?! Oh my god! That's so great! How far along is she?" Is Aria's excited reply as they both smile at me.

"She's in the 7th week. I found out on this morning actually, she was so cute. I'm just so happy that the accident didn't hurt my family. Being here sucks but knowing that Calen, Arizona and the baby are safe makes it easier." Nodding in agreement, we spend the next half hour talking about any and everything. My concentration on the movie we're watching is broken when Lee starts to talk.

"Hey…I'm so happy for you guys. I look forward to being able to spoil him or her from the beginning." Pausing, her brows furrow while she bites her lip, obviously trying to decide how to say whatever it is that she's thinking. "Are you going to tell Papi?" And like a switch being flipped, I'm glaring her down with lethal levels of rage coursing through my veins. Dr. Shepherd said there was a chance for drastic shifts in moods but I've never felt like this before. I'm irate at the mere mention of our father; the man who was supposed to love me but kept the knowledge of my son from me because he didn't want me to be here with Arizona. My head feels like it's about to explode, sweat is forming on my forehead and monitors are beeping out of control.

"WHY?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TELL HIM ANYTHING! HE DIDN'T GIVE TWO F-FUCKS A-A-ABOUT ME, S-S-S-SO I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM!"

"Callie!" Lee is on the verge of full on panic as she turns to face a stricken looking Aria. "Ria! Go get someone in here now!" Turning back to me, she grabs my shaking hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up but you need to calm down baby girl. You're really starting to scare me. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"No." Grinding out my answer between clenched teeth, I'm not trying to be difficult, I truly don't think I can calm myself down.

"Cal, I need you to try…maybe one of your panic attack exercises will help. Just try t-" She's cut off by all the sudden activity filling my room. If you ask me there are far more people than necessary. In quick movements, my sisters are ushered out of the room and everyone is touching me or checking machines but I can't focus on any of it. Out of nowhere, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open and all too fast the world around me is taken over by darkness with only one thing on my mind. _I need Arizona._

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

I don't know what the hell is going on over at the hospital but this photo shoot couldn't wrap-up fast enough. Aria was a hysterical mess when she called earlier. That was 4-hours ago and the only clear thing I was able to really understand was that Callie had some kind of mood swing outburst after Leda mentioned Carlos. _Of course, he would be the trigger._ Since waking up, after the moment of confusion about her dream, she hasn't shown any signs that the brain injury affected anything aside from some functionality in her right hand every now and then. _I just need to get to her_. I'd be lying if I said I'm not worried out of my mind. Practically running down the halls of the hospital, I break into a full on run as I hear Callie's raised voice. _Shit! What's going on now?_

Once in the room, Callie's agitated state makes a lot more since as my own temper rises. _Why is he even here?_ Quickly taking in Callie's red face and stuttered words, I inject myself into the conversation.

"Hey! Why are you here? Again." I demand as I'm once again face to face with the guy who nearly killed us all, while moving to sit beside Callie on her bed. "I thought I made myself pretty clear before."

"I'm here for the same reason I was here a week ago. I wanted to apologize to both of your for all of this." He says while gesturing around the room. "It was never my intention to hurt anybody, I was just out taking my new car for a ride but I got distracted and looked down for like 3-seconds. I wish to God that I hadn't taken my eyes off the road but I can't change what happened." When he stops talking there's a moment of awkward silence before I say anything.

"You know, I get that accidents happen and if it had truly been an accident I'd be able to look at you without wanting to bash your head in with a brick. But as far as I'm concerned that wasn't an accident. That was a spoiled jerk showing off in his fancy new toy by speeding well over the limit while bullshitting on his phone. None of that was accidental, it was a deliberate choice you made that nearly killed me, my girlfriend, our son and unborn child. We're lucky to be alive but as you can see…" Pausing to point to Callie. "That luck only went so far. So…no, don't come in here asking for apologies you don't deserve when you're probably going to go out and do the same reckless bullshit." Finishing my rant, strong hands pull me close causing me to nuzzle the tanned skin of my Calliope's neck and ignoring the man still standing in the room.

"Get out and don't ever come back to this room. I'm sure you have some legal issues to attend to." Silence falls over the room as our guest leaves without another word. Dropping a kiss to my forehead, Callie holds me tight. "I missed you while you were gone today." Nodding my head, I hum into her neck. "Something happened earlier."

"I know. Aria called me. What exactly happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It happened so fast. I told them you were pregnant, we talked then started watching a movie but once Lee asked about tell him about the baby…I just lost it. I was so fucking angry and I know I scared the crap out of them but it's like I didn't have control over my emotions. It scared me too if I'm being honest…I mean I knew I wasn't going to hurt them but I couldn't calm down and they had to give me a sedative to knock me out."

"How about when I walked in just now? You were obviously upset but you were in control of yourself."

"That definitely wasn't like earlier. This time was typical Callie agitation with the addition of stuttering. Apparently, stuttering is my new thing."

"Hey. Don't do that. We knew that there could be some side effects and that they're likely temporary." Leaning up, I connect our lips. The kiss is slow and tender allowing us to enjoy being together. Pulling away and rubbing my thumb across her bottom lip, I let my eyes lock onto hers. "I missed you too by the way." Sliding a hand under my shirt, she smiles that gorgeous Torres smile.

"How's my baby doing today?"

"They are good. Not causing me any problems yet. Hopefully this pregnancy is as easy as my first."

"Yea, hopefully. Do you want another boy or a girl this time?" Hitting the button, Callie lays the head of the bed down a bit.

"I haven't thought about it much. I really just want a healthy baby that looks like you. But if I had to choose…I think I'd want another boy. How about you?"

"Same. Healthy little one is most important no matter the sex but I'd like another boy too. Though right now, I just really want to go home. I'm tired of being in this hospital."

"I know baby. I'll get you home soon enough so I can spoil you. Just be patient."

"Ok." Cuddled into her I can feel myself start to drift to sleep. "I'm sleepy." Her voice is deep with sleep as she whispers into the room.

"Me too…go to sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up." Humming in agreement, her breathing evens out and I'm close behind as the steady beep of the heart monitor pushes me further into my own sleep.

* * *

 **Just a heads-up there's a small time jump next chapter.** **Til next time…**


	22. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! I know, I know, the update schedule sucks ass these days. But it's that time again, so I hope you all still enjoy what you're reading. YAY! NEW UPDATE!**

 ***Amie lynn62088 there's a special little something in this one for you. You'll know it when you get to it.***

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Surprise! Surprise!**

 **Callie POV**

It's been a month since the accident and I've been home from the hospital for a little over a week now, which is perfect with Cal's 5th birthday in a few days. My injuries are healing up nicely, though it'll be another month and half before my leg and arm are completely healed. Then that's when physical therapy starts, however last week the cast on my arm had been swapped out for a shorter one so I can bend my elbow then the hard cast on my leg was replaced with a walking boot. With the ability to move around on my own, I've been going into the office for a few hours every day, much to Arizona's annoyance. Most pressing of all there haven't been anymore instances of me yelling and lashing out. I'd never want to subject the two most important people in my life to that, especially since Zona worries enough as it is.

Life has pretty much gone back to normal minus one important change. Right now, I'm laying across the bed, resting against the headboard, while Arizona hangs the last of her clothes in the closet. Calen, Arizona and I spent most of the day unpacking the last few boxes now that they've moved into the apartment. Between me wanting to have them close especially during Arizona's pregnancy and her wanting to look after me, we decided it would be best for everyone for them to move in sooner rather than later. With the little guy tucked in for the night, I take a moment to enjoy watching Arizona move around the room in just her underwear. I've always found her to be the sexiest thing I've ever had the privilege to set my eyes on but looking at her now, in this moment with the cutest 13-week baby bump, she is beyond gorgeous. _I'm going to make her my wife_.

"Mariposa?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Doing my best to infuse each letter with everything I've ever felt for her, she looks me in the eyes and I know she feels it. Hanging the shirt in her hand while never breaking our stare, she makes her way over to me before carefully straddling my lap and taking my face into her hands.

"I love you too baby." Caressing my jaw with her thumbs, I can tell she's trying to read me; trying to understand my seemingly random declaration of love. "Talk to me." Resting my hands on her hips, I pull her closer to me.

"I was just watching you move around our room, truly making it your own…and I just couldn't help looking at the evidence of our love." Using my good hand, I rub gentle shapes on her stomach. "Then it just kind of hit me that I'm getting everything I've always wanted and I'm just so damn happy…so so in love with you that I had to let some of it out. I just…I just want you to always know how you make me feel. I've loved you since I was 14 years old and it has only gotten stronger."

"Calliope…I get it. Because I feel the exact same way about you. Even though others may think it's too soon, I'm so over the moon happy to be carrying your child again. I'd never want to experience this with anyone else." Leaning into me, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth she leads us into a slow kiss. One that gives truth to everything we've just said and unspoken promises. When the lack of oxygen becomes too much, she pulls back, giving me an eye full of dimples.

"What?" I ask when it seems that she's not going to say anything.

"I'm just happy. Aaannnd I was thinking that it's probably time we told the rest of our friends and family about the baby. Right now, I just look like I've had one too many burgers but soon it'll be pretty obvious." With a soft laugh while nodding in agreement, I kiss her nose before giving my full attention once more. "But we should wait until after the squirt's party this weekend."

"Ok. No problem. The focus should be on him right now anyway. Is it weird how excited I am about his party?"

"No. Not at all. It's the first one you'll have with him so it makes sense that you're excited about it." As she speaks her eyes fill with guilt and I know she's thinking about the other parties that I was absent from.

"Hey. Don't go there babe. We're so far past what happened. Please stop and please don't stress over it. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know…I know."

Looking over at the clock, I see that it's a bit after 10 o'clock. "Come on let's get ready for bed. We both have work to do tomorrow and you need your rest."

"And you don't?"

"Nope. Not as much as you do. Now come on." Moving from the bed, we make our way to the en suite to go about our nightly routine. Once teeth have been brushed, bladders emptied and pajamas are worn, we settle into bed. Nuzzling into my right side, Arizona settles into her usual spot. "Good night Mariposa."

"Good night Calliope."

* * *

"Dammit!" Dropping the pencil, I flex my hand a few times before reaching up to attempt to massage the near constant headache from my temples. I'm about out of ideas to fight the headaches and I know my frustrations over the fact that my hand has this occasional tremor making it difficult to work on any sketches doesn't help at all. _When will this shit stop?_ I also know that I should probably talk to my doctors about the headaches and the tremors but I'm just so tired of doctors, hospitals and medicine that I haven't brought myself to make that phone call. And if Arizona knew she would likely try to have me re-admitted to the hospital then worry herself to death.

"Another headache?"

"Yea." I answer my assistant, Spencer Davies, without opening my eyes to look at her. "Do you need something, Spence?"

"No, I'm just bringing you the signed new client contracts that you've been waiting for…Maybe you should go home Cal." Giving one last rub, while taking a deep breath before giving my assistant my full attention as I reply.

"Thanks." Taking the stack of papers from her. "Yea I'm going. Arizona will come drag my butt out of here herself if I don't leave soon."

"I wouldn't blame her after all you are still healing but I hope you feel better soon."

"Yea me too…If you're finished with everything for today you can go on home if you want." Nodding her head, she leaves my office. Quickly straightening up my desk a bit, I grab a bottle of water from my mini-frig then head out of my office and home to my family.

* * *

My son is officially 5 years old. I have a 5 year old. It still blows my mind sometimes but I couldn't be happier to have him in my life. Today is our boy's birthday and I'm probably more excited than he is, if that's even possible. Getting him to bed last night was a bit of a mission. So it's no surprise that he woke me up about 10-minutes ago at 6:43 in the morning with his little fingers jabbing me in the face. After quietly easing from the room without waking Arizona, we end up lounging in his room on a giant beanbag chair while watching cartoons. I love when we have one on one time like this and this is the perfect time to give him one of his presents. Muting the television, I turn him on my lap so that he's facing me.

"Talk to me for a minute bud then we can go back to cartoons ok?"

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I have a present that I want to give you now instead of later at your party." Nodding his head, he calmly waits for me to continue. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a silver necklace and hold it up for him to see.

"Oooh! Is that for me?! It looks like the one you and mama wear."

"That's because it's the same as ours. Our necklaces are special Torres necklaces and we all have them. I got mine when I was young like you, mama got hers when we were teenagers and now I'm giving you yours." As I speak, I pull my own necklace from under my shirt then put his around his neck. "This little symbol on the front is called a family crest which is kind of like a…uhh…" I pause, struggling to figure out an explanation his young mind will understand. "Oh! You know how in 'Transformers' the Autobots and the Decepticons have different symbols so you know which one is a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Yea. So this symbol will let people know that I'm a Torres?"

"Exactly. And on the back, are your initials. Do you like it?"

"Uh huh. I like it a lot. I can't wait to show everyone at my party. I like when we match." Leaning into me he wraps his arms around my neck and I return the hug while breathing him in. "Muchas gracias madre." It warms my heart every time I hear him speak Spanish.

"De nada mi amor. Now, how about we watch some more cartoons?" Giving me an enthusiastic nod, he turns back to the television as I un-mute it. It's not long before his head rests heavily on my chest as he sleeps.

"Calliope."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up baby." _Ugh! My neck_ … _when did I fall asleep?_ Opening my eyes, looking around, I see that Calen and I are still in his room on the beanbag.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9 o'clock." Hovering over us, a smirk forming on her face as she looks on. "How long have you been in here like this?"

"Since he woke me up at 6:43…I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. Anyway, good morning beautiful, you feeling ok?"

"Good morning. I slept pretty good. I didn't like waking up alone though."

"Sorry about that babe but the birthday boy gets what the birthday boy wants and he wanted to watch cartoons with his madre."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that. Wake the squirt up and I'll go make us all some breakfast."

* * *

So far this day has been great. After breakfast, we spent the rest of the morning having some quality family time at home. Now, though, Calen's birthday party has been going strong for a little over 2-hours here at the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens. Family and friends as well as Cal's pre-school classmates and their parents have all come out to celebrate little man's big day. And as much as I'm enjoying it, I'm also happy to see the crowd start to thin out as people leave. I've been nursing a headache for almost an hour now which is why I'm currently sitting on a bench off in a quieter area that still allows me to see what's going on. I've caught Arizona watching me a few times already and I'm doing the best I can to keep from stressing her out.

"Hey Cal-Cal." Smiling, I turn to face my long lost friend as he sits beside me.

"Hey Tim-Tim."

"What you doing hiding out over here?"

"Just taking a breather. How are you enjoying being home?"

"I'm loving it! Especially having you back in our lives now. I know I've told you already but I'm so glad you and Zo-Zo are together again."

"Yea. You and me both. What are –"

"CALEN NOAH ROBBINS-TORRES!" Before I can finish my question, a loud shout from Arizona cuts me off. Scanning the crowd, trying to figure out what's wrong, I nearly fall over laughing once I figure it out. For reasons I'll never understand, our son is standing in the middle of one of the many walk-ways with his pants around his ankles pissing into the wind. _I guess he really had to go_. Arizona's face is beet red from what I can only imagine is embarrassment, shock and anger and her expression becomes downright murderous as she looks over to see Tim and I laughing. _God, I love that kid._

* * *

 **If you need a reminder of the necklace, go back to ch. 15. Til next time…**


	23. My Day or Maybe Not

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Grey's was AWESOME last week. Having Teddy on-screen, a Cristina mention plus the absence of Minnick and Murphy makes me a VERY happy individual. The arrival of Callie and Addison would have been divine..buuut the chances of that happening are slim to none. We'd see a Derek ghost first and with Amy's tumor (talk about irony) we just might. Totally gonna miss Edwards but at least she didn't die on me. Anyway, I could ramble on forever about Grey's, so let's just hump back into the story.**

 *****My apologies Kendra, this chapter is almost a week later than I said it would be so I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's the longest one I've written in either of my stories.*****

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: My Day or Maybe Not**

 **Arizona POV**

It has been a little over a week since the squirt's birthday party and the insanely embarrassing display he made of flashing our guests. I was mortified yet Tim and Callie think it's the funniest thing to ever happen. The two of them have yet to stop talking about it. I had forgotten how childish they can be when they're together despite my brother being 5-years older.

Sometimes I still can't believe how great my life has become. My parents are happy and healthy; my brother is home safe and my son is thriving. My Calliope is not only back in my life but we're together as a family and we couldn't be more excited about our new baby. But as happy as we are about our family, I can tell something is going on with her. I can't explain it since it's more of a feeling than anything else but I can't help but think that she's not telling me something. _Maybe I'm worrying too much_.

"Hey! Earth to Zona." Sitting across from me Teddy is waving her hand around to get my attention. "You back now?"

"Yea. Sorry about that. Kinda zoned out there for a bit." I say before taking a sip of my sweet tea.

"No kidding. But knowing you, you were probably daydreaming about all the things you're going to do to Callie once she gets those casts off next month." _Well I wasn't thinking about it before_.

"No, I wasn't but I am now. Thanks for nothing." With a chuckle, I throw my napkin in her direction. "Sleeping next to her every night and not being able to have her is the worst kind of torture. She tries to get things going but I'm so damn paranoid about hurting her leg or ribs or something that I can't bring myself to go all the way. Don't even get me started on having to help her shower. UGH!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeez…Take it easy. We don't need to get kicked out of this restaurant because you're over here recreating inappropriate movie scenes." We both laugh and continue our lunch before she speaks again. "So what were you daydreaming about then?"

"I was thinking about Calliope but mostly how great our lives are these days. Though something seems a bit off with her but I can't put my finger on what it is."

"If there is something, maybe it's just work stuff. I'm sure she's still playing catch up because of the accident." Taking a moment to think over her comment, I realize Teddy has a point and I'm probably making something out of nothing.

"Yea. You're probably right. Moving on, I did invite you to lunch for a reason." Giving me her full attention, she nods in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, I get straight to the point. "Teds…I'm pregnant." Shock written across her face and in no time she's up pulling me into a hug.

"Holy shit! You two really don't waste any time do you? Like seriously, congrats but….what?!" Sitting back down, she's nothing but smiles. But I can understand her confusion.

"I know. I know. It's crazy and we definitely didn't plan it but we are beyond happy. Calliope has been so supportive."

"That's great, Zona. How far along are you?"

"As of this week, I'm 15-weeks along."

"Wow. I'm so happy for you guys." Reaching across the table to take a hold of my hand, she gives a gentle squeeze. "Congratulations…you both deserve all the happiness in the world. Do you know what you're having yet?" Pulling back, she relaxes into her seat.

"Not yet. My next appointment is in a few weeks and we'll find out then."

"Well keep me posted about my little baby niece or nephew. Speaking of babies, tomorrow is likely going to be the best Mother's Day you've ever had." _Shit_.

"Oh my god! Damn it Theodora!" _How the hell did I forget?_ Jumping up and rummaging through my purse, my mind is running rampant with everything I need to do for tomorrow. "I'm an idiot. How could I have forgotten that tomorrow is Mother's Day? I have absolutely nothing for mom or Cal and knowing my gorgeous girlfriend she's probably planned some over the top extravaganza. I-I-I have to go shopping. I have no idea what to get her and she's such an amazing mom. Her first Mother's Day should be perfect and I completely spaced." I'm officially all over the place. Poor Teddy is watching me spiral like a madman and worse of all my damn hormones are causing tears too burn at my eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's ok. It's going to be fine, just slow down, ok. We'll pay for lunch then head to the mall, I'm sure we can find something that Callie will love." Nodding along with her plan, I take a moment to get myself together. Minutes later with the bill paid and us both secured into my car, we make our way to The Grove.

* * *

There is a pair of plump lips dropping soft kisses across my face when the owner of said lips should be sleeping. Eyes still closed, I can't help but smile and hum my appreciation. Hums turn to quiet moans as those lips cover my own. When the affection comes to an end, opening my sleepy blue eyes, in the low early light of day the mother of my children is smiling with the radiance only she can achieve.

"Happy Mother's Day Mariposa." We haven't had sex since before the accident, so with her body cuddled against mine and her speaking in that just woke up voice, my body is coiling even tighter than it already was. The warm hand caressing the skin over our baby is only adding fuel to the raging inferno. Doing my best to push my libido to the side, resting my hand on her jaw, my thumb gently rubs across her bottom lip.

"Happy Mother's Day Calliope. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Glancing to the right, over Callie's shoulder, I see that it's as early as I thought it was.

"Baby, it's not even 6 o'clock…what are you doing up? You feeling ok?"

"I got up to go to the bathroom, but I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to just hold you then you started to squirm or something in your sleep and you were rubbing against me. Then I really couldn't sleep."

"Sorry." My response is breathy and dripping with arousal much like my throbbing center now that those lips are on me once again.

"Don't apologize." As if speaking into my ear wasn't enough, she wraps her tongue around my lobe then sucks it into her mouth. _Fucking Christ almighty_.

"B-baby?...oooh god…C-calliope, we can't. You have to stop." My resolve is as strong as tissue paper in a hurricane and she knows it.

"It doesn't feel like I should stop." That voice is only serving to flood my center even more. My clit is literally aching with need right now. "It feels like you want me to make you cum." Sliding her right hand passed the elastic barrier of my panties, strong fingers push past dripping lips to tease at my opening. _What is she doing to me?_

"Oh fuck. B-baby I don't want to h-hurt you…ooooh…you're still h-h-healing." Ignoring my flimsy pleas, a finger tip barely pushes into me as her thumb circles my clit but never touching it and I'm completely gone. "Don't tease. Don't tease. Don't tease." My mindless rant comes to an end when a loud moan rips from my throat as she enters me with three fingers. Her fingers are like magic. I can already feel the tightening in my stomach. "Ooooh yessss Calliope! Right there! Baby right there." I moan out with my hips grinding into her hand. Pulling her down, our lips move in sync, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance, causing my center to further flood with arousal. Nothing but our moans and heavy breathing can be heard. Having her fingers thrusting into my depths is so damn good but I need more, I need to feel her as deep as possible. Sliding my hands from her breasts, I work them down until I reach her boxers. "These have to go. Now."

As soon as Callie moves to remove her clothes, I tear my own from my body as fast as I can. Just as the last piece of clothing leaves my hand, her strong hands spread my legs open as she positions herself in-between. I have no time to prepare for anything before her warm mouth is working my center. The kisses to my folds are deliciously slow before parting them to lick around my entrance to my clit, collecting every drop of me as she goes. Sucking my clit into her mouth, her tongue swipes over the nerve at a rapid pace, lighting every nerve in my body on fire. My body is actually tingling right now.

"You're so fucking good at that baby!" Threading my hands into her hair, I hold her there as she brings me closer and closer to climax. My walls start to clench as my thighs tremble and toes curl. "Yesssss. Calliope…right there baby...just like that. K-keep doing that." Wrapping both arms around my thighs pulling me closer, her tongue plunges into my center, making me clench around her tongue. "OOOOOOOOOHHH!" I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach, as her talented tongue stroke fast circles on my clit. My orgasm is approaching quickly but I don't want to cum in her mouth. Pulling her head away, I can read the confusion in her eyes. "I want your mouth up here and your dick buried deep inside me."

"I love when you say stuff like that." Swiftly or as swiftly as she can, she moves up my body to lay between my trembling cum covered thighs, then bringing our mouths together in a passionate kiss. _She always feels so fucking good against me_. I'm not going to last too much longer but I need to feel her buried inside me. Reaching between us, she expertly pushes into my warmth.

"SHIT! CALLIOPE!...Ohhhh yesss...yesss." I whine out, feeling her stretch me and it's almost more than I can take. After not being filled by her thickness in so long, the stretch borders on painful. Her strokes are fast but deep, hitting exactly where I need her to as my walls pulse around her, pulling her even deeper.

"Mmmm FUCK! You're so tight Zona…shit...Look at me baby." Her thrusts speeding up, still reaching into my depths and hitting her special spot that never fails to send electricity up my spine. Locking eyes with her, my mouth falls open as my body shakes as she works me toward a sweet release. Leaning up, I kiss her with a burning passion. Moving my hands to her ass, I spread my legs as wide as they'll go then pull her as close as humanly possible. "Aaaaahhh shit baby you're gonna make me cum." She announces while rotating her hips, still buried to the hilt in my clenching center.

"Not yet baby. Please not yet." Catching her by surprise, I flip us so that I'm on top.

Smiling up at me, she pushes deep into me. "Fuck. You're so sexy." Grabbing my hips as she thrusts up to meet my downward rotation, she sets a brutal rhythm and I know I'll be the most amazing kind of sore today. Leaning down, I suck her nipple into my mouth. "Fuuuuuck Arizona. You feel so good." Our mouth and hands continue to touch and tease anywhere we can reach as we thrust towards release.

My walls start to clench as my thighs tremble. "I'm about to cum...FUCK...I'm gonna cum!" Bringing my hips down to meet hers as she pushes in deep hitting that spot over and over. "Yesssss. Fuck me Calliope." Filling me like only she can, dropping my head onto her shoulder, I enjoy the beginning of the powerful orgasm. "OHHHH….OOOHHH….I'M CLOSE…SO FUCKING CLOSE." Panting, I drop my sweaty forehead back down to her shoulder, leaving open mouth kisses to the skin in front of me.

"SHIT! BABY!...OH. FUCK. I'm about to cum Mariposa." Wrapping her left arm across my back, she holds me close while her free hand grabs at my ass driving harder into my center, hitting my sweet spot. Our room is thick with the smell of sex and our mixed wetness is dripping down both of our thighs. I don't think I've ever been this wet. Gasping and whining as her thick hardness moves inside me, continuously hitting my spot, our breaths mix out in short pants. _I think I'm going to pass out_.

Grabbing at anything within reach, I ride her as hard and as fast as humanly possible. Eyes locked we both hurtle towards crippling orgasms. "RIGHT THERE!….JUST LIKE THAT!…I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" If it's possible she feels the deepest she's ever been and I can't last anymore. Head back, mouth open, eyes closed, I gasp out breaths as my center spasms around length. I'm gripping the fuck out of everything as she continues thrusting deep rubbing my sweet spot then lighting flows through me as she rubs fast hard circles on my clit. "CALLLIOOPPEE!...FUCK! SHIT!...CALLIE!" But she doesn't stop hitting that spot or rubbing those amazing circles. My senses are short-circuiting; I want to get away from it all to catch my breath but it all feels so earth-shattering good. "CALLIOPE! I don't think I can...FUCK. FUCK. FUCK...Baby pleeeease." I'm not sure what I'm begging for. "I'm cum-ming! Ca-llio-peeee I'm- I'm cum-ming " Burying my face into her neck, my teeth sink into hot flesh as my back arches up as my legs quake, my toes curling and hands fisted into the sheets, the most intensely mind-blowing orgasm erupts through me.

"That's it keep cumming for me." I no longer feel my body, just the intense pleasure flowing through my veins. Her moans become louder as her thrusts grow wild. "I'M CUMMING…. YESSSSS! ARIZOOOOONNNA!" Finding her eyes once again, we just continue staring as we come down from our blissful high. Relaxing into her, she holds me close, still filling me completely. Taking a moment to catch my breath, listening to the thundering heart under my ear, I please soft kisses to her chest. Nothing needs to be said, connecting the way we just did says it all.

"Calliope?" Pressing her lips to my forehead and humming in response. "Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

Without opening my eyes, I can tell that I'm in bed alone and the smell of bacon further confirms that my Calliope isn't beside me. Yawning, I lift my arms above my head to get a good stretch but I immediately regret moving at all.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwww." I knew I would be sore but this is a level I was not the least bit prepared for. Continuing to whine and moan, I stare up at the ceiling hating the fact that I have to pee when moving is the last thing I want to do. _Suck it up Robbins_. With that thought, I very slowly make my way into our bathroom. After using the toilet then brushing my teeth, I decide to hop in the shower. The hot water works wonders on my tight muscles however the fantastic sex was more than worth it. Once the water starts to cool off, I step out of the shower then finish my usual routine but foregoing clothes for the time being and sliding into my robe before stepping back into the room.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MAMA!" The sight before me brings tears to my eyes. In the middle of the floor, the first two-thirds of my heart have set up a beautiful breakfast picnic. It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen and their matching smiles make my heart flutter.

"Awww…thank you so much." Taking a seat on the palate beside Callie, I motion for the squirt to come sit in my lap. Pulling him close, covering him in kisses, I savor the love I have for my family. "Te amo mi niño."

"También te amo mama." Letting go he, leans into Callie, places a kiss to her nose. "Tu tambien madre."

"I love both of you too…so, so much." Her eyes start to glisten with unshed tears as her voice thickens but her smile is radiant. Leaning into her side, I whisper words of love and affection into her ear then resting against her to truly take in the spread they've created with food, drinks, flowers and cards. "Ok mama. It's already almost noon, so once we finish our picnic here, we'll head over to your parents house as we planned last night then I'm taking you out tonight."

"Thank you baby." Bringing our lips together, tongues gently play and caress. Breaking the kiss, I look into those emotion filled brown eyes. "This is amazing, Calliope. I love it and I love you. But before we eat, I want to give you your gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything else Mariposa." Frowning in confusion, she cuts me off before I can ask any questions. "I have a son, I have you and soon enough…" I shiver as a warm hand caresses across my stomach. "I'll have whoever is coming next. So, no, you didn't have to get me anything else. I already have everything I'll ever need or want." _Well damn. She can be such a sentimental romantic_. My hormones kick the tears into over-drive and I'll on the verge of losing my composure.

"Calliope." Pausing to take a shaky breath, I gain more control over myself. "There's nowhere I wasn't going to get you something on your first Mother's Day. And I'll admit that with everything going on around us and pregnancy brain, I had forgotten that today was our special day. You deserve to have something and to be celebrated. Now, sit tight I'll be back." Pulling out a small box from my nightstand, I make my way back to Callie. Handing the box over, I sit back hoping she likes it.

Slowly removing the bow, she pulls the top away. "Arizona…w-what are these?" Reaching over, I pick up the gold unisex bracelet with three interlocking circular medallions, holding it up as I explain.

"Truthfully the bracelet alone is just a pretty piece of jewelry but as soon as I saw it I knew what I wanted to do with it. So after some convincing and a couple trips to and from the store…this is what we have. The bigger middle circle represents me and the remaining smaller ones represents our children. Mine and Calen's each have our fingerprint on the front but they all have today's date on the back. So when our little one gets here we'll add their fingerprint, then you'll be able to carry us with you wherever you go. Plus, we can add medallions if we decide to go for those ten kids you once joked around about in high school."

"I-I love it. It's perfect…thank you. Put it on me please?"

Once the bracelet is where it belongs, kisses are traded and the three of us enjoy our picnic. When the food is eaten, Callie and I open the cards that the squirt made for us in pre-school. After cleaning up our mess, we dressed for the day before heading over to spend time with my parents. The relationship between my parents and Calliope hasn't really changed much which makes me love her so much more that she's willing to spend any time there at all though she doesn't stay long before her sisters pick her up to visit their mother's grave.

I'm sure Carlos will be there and I'm equally as sure that my love will continue giving him the silent treatment. He made several visits while she was in the hospital but she's adamant that she has nothing else to say to him despite anything I've to get her to talk to him. Pushing the Carlos issue to the back of my mind, I focus on spending time with my family that for the first time in years includes my big brother.

Hours later, I find myself home alone, freshly showered in my underwear and staring at myself in the full-length mirror. _There's definitely no mistaking that I'm pregnant_. This pregnancy is a lot like my first in so many ways but at the same time so different. I know some of it has to do with me being older and pretty secure in life but I know for a fact that majority comes from having Callie by my side. The vibrations from my phone on the dresser breaks me out of my self inspection.

" **Hope you're not just standing around in your undies. I'll be there in about 20-minutes. Love you." – Calliope**

" **I'll be ready. Love you more." - Mariposa**

 _She knows me well_. Moving to the closet, I slip into a deep purple sleeveless floor-length wrap dress. It's a simple dress but the deep v neckline leaves very little to the imagination but I know my love will greatly appreciate it. Sliding into a pair of heels, I move to the bathroom to put the finishing touches on my look. Just as I'm grabbing my purse, Callie comes yelling into the apartment.

"Mariposa! Baby, you ready to go?"

"Yes, Calliope. I'm coming!" Double checking I have everything, I give myself one last look before heading to the livingroom where my gorgeous date awaits. Stepping into the room, she holds out a bouquet of flawless red roses. Taking the beautiful bouquet, I smile and pull her down into a kiss. "You look absolutely gorgeous Calliope. ...And the flowers are lovely, so thank you." I can feel her eyes examining ever inch of me before they settle on my breasts, which are definitely bigger than they used to be. She really does look stunning. Her hair is pulled into a tight bun; her make-up is smokey but not overly dramatic and she's wearing fitted black slacks, a light gray button-up shirt rolled up at the sleeves with a single black leather loafer opposite her walking cast. _Oh yea, she looks good_. "Let me put these in some water then I'm all yours."

"Thank you and you're welcome. You look pretty damn sexy yourself Ms. Robbins. Plus you're mine whether those flowers are in water or not." When I come back into the livingroom, ready to go, she's already holding the door open for me. Smirking at her comment, I step out the door."Do you have everything?" Nodding my head, we lock up and head to the elevator. Wrapping her arm around my waist, pulling me against her, I breathe in her perfume that mixes perfectly with the smell that's naturally her. _I am so in love with this woman_. Leaning up, silently asking for a kiss, she leans down the rest of the way; bringing our lips together in a slow deep kiss. I can hear the elevator arrive but neither one of us is willing to break our connection.

Only we someone clears their throat do we reluctantly pull apart. Blushing, we step onto the elevator with the other two occupants. As the elevator doors close, she pulls me into her again. I just smile and lean in.

* * *

The restaurant she chose looks like something right out of a movie. Letting her guide us toward the maître d', I look around trying to take everything in. _I haven't even heard of this place_. There are a lot of people, yet the restaurant isn't loud.

"Goodevening. Welcome to The Bestia Palm, my name Justin. Do you have a reservation?"

"Goodevening Justin. The reservation is under Torres." He nods then takes a moment to glance at his list before speaking.

"Yes, I see you here. Since you're a little early, do you mind sitting at the bar while we get your table ready?"

"That's not a problem but just to be sure, there's no smoking at the bar is there?"

"No ma'am. There's no smoking in the building."

"Thank you." As we navigate through the crowd toward the bar, Callie leans into me to let me know that she needs to head to the bathroom. With a chaste kiss, we move is different directions. Spotting two seats at the far end of the large bar, I weave around a few people but just as I near the seats, someone bumps into me nearly taking me off my feet. But both of us are able to grab the other to help steady ourselves.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. It's so packed in here, the guy passing me practically shoved me into you. Are you ok?" The rapid delivery of the apology is genuine, much like her concern. But I don't want to look up because that voice is familiar and belongs to someone I had rather not speak to ever again.

"Yea. Yea, I'm fine Madison." I reply while stepping back to give us each some space.

"How did y- Arizona?" Nodding my head, we awkwardly stare eachother in silence for what feels like forever while quickly scanning the crowd for my Calliope but her word bring my focus back to her. "Wow. I guess it really is a happy Mother's Day for you. She really didn't waste any time fucking you did she? What are you like 4-months pregnant?" Any concern that was in her voice before is gone now as volume slowly rises. _And today had been so perfect until now_.

"Yea. A few days from the 4-month mark. Look, Madison, I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you and Calliope bu-"

"That's bullshit and you know it. CALLIOPE isn't around so cut the innocent act. You got exactly what you wanted from the moment you and your kid popped up in our lives. You didn't want her until you knew someone else did."

"Ok, first, don't ever mention our son again and second, you are absolutely right I didn't want MY Calliope with you because she's always belonged with me. Breaking up with her was the second biggest mistake I've ever made behind not telling her about our child. But you broke your own engagement, so don't you dare stand there playing the victim. From what I've heard, she made it more than clear from the beginning where I ranked in her and you chose to be with her anyway so that's on you." The more I talk the angrier I become and the hotter the room feels. _Too many fucking people in here_.

"I'll never know why she'd ever go for a selfish vindictive little bitch like you."

"Fucking get over it and move on Madison!" I suddenly don't feel too well so when I feel myself sway, I rest one hand on the bar and use the other to rub soothing circles to my stomach. "Do you think I really care what you of all people think of me? Neither you nor your opinion matters. Y-your nothing." Swaying again as my vision starts to blur, my grip tightens on the bar. Trying to blink through the fog, I get even more unsteady on my feet. I can hear Madison talking but I can't focus on her right now. _What's happening? Where's Calliope?_ Just as my legs seem to go out from under me, a pair of familiar strong arms pull me into an equally strong body. "C-c-callllliopeeee?"

"Arizona?! Baby, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I can hear her clearly. I can hear the fear and the love as clear as when she always talks to me and it seems that she has yet to notice Madison at all but the world around us is fading fast. So much so that the last words I hear are Callie's panicked words of assurance.

* * *

 **Comment and let me know what you think of this chapter. And how about that cliffhanger? LOL. Going to watch Grey's now. Til next time…**


	24. Scared

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! This was intended to go up for Christmas but there were some technical difficulties.**

 **No I haven't fallen off the face of the earth or anything like that. *Pouting as adorable as possible* Please forgive me. I have no major excuses for the outrageous break between updates. Hope you've been enjoying Grey's as much as I have. That 300** **th** **episode a while back was AMAZING! Any who, let's just jump right back into this thing.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Scared**

 _ **Where we left off: Arizona POV**_

" _I'll never know why she'd ever go for a selfish vindictive little bitch like you."_

" _Fucking get over it and move on Madison!" I suddenly don't feel too well so when I feel myself sway, I rest one hand on the bar and use the other to rub soothing circles to my stomach. "Do you think I really care what you of all people think of me? Neither you nor your opinion matters. Y-your nothing." Swaying again as my vision starts to blur, my grip tightens on the bar. Trying to blink through the fog, I get even more unsteady on my feet. I can hear Madison talking but I can't focus on her right now. What's happening? Where's Calliope? Just as my legs seem to go out from under me, a pair of familiar strong arms pull me into an equally strong body. "C-c-callllliopeeee?"_

" _Arizona?! Baby, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I can hear her clearly. I can hear the fear and the love as clear as when she always talks to me and it seems that she has yet to notice Madison at all but the world around us is fading fast. So much so that the last words I hear are Callie's panicked words of assurance._

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Stepping out of the restroom, I scan the area for Arizona. _Where did you go babe?_ Moving through the crowd heading toward the bar, it doesn't take me long to spot my gorgeous blonde. Making my way through the crowded restaurant I keep my eyes on her and with every step I take my concerns grow. _What's going on Mariposa?_ Her face is flushed, brows furrowed together and the most frightening of all she seems to be swaying on her feet. But when her hand moves to her stomach, I push past the last few people between us while moving as fast as this damn boot will allow. Just as I reach for her, her knees go out from under. Pulling her to me, I can tell she's a bit out of it yet aware enough to slur out my name.

"Arizona?! Baby, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I'm trying not to panic but all of that goes out the window as soon as her eyes roll into her head. Now in a complete panic and zero patience to wait for an ambulance, lifting her bridal style, I push through the crowd that's formed around us to the exit. "Come on baby, wake up. Please don't do this to me. Please." Setting foot in the parking lot, I've never been so damn happy to see the driver I hired for the night leaning against his car. "KEVIN! Start the fucking car, we gotta go! NOW!" The poor guy startles then quickly moves to open the rear door before helping me with Arizona. As soon as his ass hits the driver's seat, I'm frantically yelling out instructions while digging my phone from the pocket of my pants to call our doctor. "Get to Keck Medical Center as fast as you possibly can! Please!"

It's only a matter of seconds before Kevin is hauling ass down the street and the idea of being in a speeding car isn't helping my already frazzled nerves but I push it to the back of my mind to focus on my family. It seems like forever before I can even find my phone let alone get my hands to stop shaking long enough to dial. Arizona seems to be paler every time I glance at her and it's really freaking me out that she has yet to wake up, even for a few seconds. _Please be ok. We need you to be ok_. The next 15-minutes are the longest of my life with neither me nor Kevin speaking a single word. As soon as we pull into the ambulance bay, Kevin is out of the car like a man on a mission, opening the rear doors he pulls Arizona into his arms. I'm out of the car as fast as my own injured body will allow, leading us around random by-standers and hospital personnel. Completely ignoring the shouts about the bay being a no parking zone.

"H-hey! We n-need some help over here!" I'm sure I look crazed shouting at no one in particular in the middle of an emergency room but I have a fucking emergency so what else should I be doing? "M-my pregnant girlfriend is literally passed o-out! Can I get some help?!"

"Callie, I got her." Turning to the familiar voice behind me, I come face-to-face with the one and only Dr. Owen Hunt. A bit of stress leaves my body knowing he'll take care of her. "I have an open bed, so follow me and tell me what happened." Nodding, we quickly make our way down the hall to a private ER room as I fill him in.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure I know what happened. We went to The Bestia Palm for dinner; there was a bit of a wait for our table so I went to the restroom while Arizona went to the bar to grab us a couple of seats. I wasn't even gone that long...maybe 5-minutes had passed before I out looking for her by the bar and from what I could tell she looked a little upset or maybe just uncomfortably warm in the restaurant. She was clearly unsteady on her feet, flushed and sweaty then she started rubbing her stomach. I got to her just as her knees buckled and she's been out ever since." As I recounted our night, Owen and a team of nurses floated from one side of the room to the other, sticking Arizona with everything they have in the cabinets. I barely even notice Kevin step out of the room. "Dr. Fields is expecting us, I called her in the car, can you page her down here now?"

"Nurse Johnson can you handle that please?" There's a few minutes of silent choas in the room before Owen's attention is back on me. "Callie...honestly based on what you described it could be any number of things and we won't know anything for sure until the blood tests and any work-ups that Dr. Fields may want to do come back. But what I am concerned about is how high Arizona's blood pressure is and the fact that she has yet to wake up."

"B-but...I uh...w-we just..." I truly don't know where to start. She usually seems so much larger than life to me but at the moment she looks small and helpless in that bed. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

"Mariposa...I'm really at the end of my rope here and its only been about an hour maybe two...i don't really know. I'm probably going to have to buy the staff on this floor some type of apology present because I've yelled at a few nurses since they brought you up to a room." Standing from where I was lying beside her on the bed, I make my way over to the window, taking in the bustling streets below. Reaching into my pants pocket, I pull out the small velvet box holding the ring I've wanted to give the woman of my dreams since high school. Before the evening went to hell, I was going to ask the mother of my children to finally be my wife. _Though it would seem that the universe had other plans_. Putting the ring away, I continue to take in the view.

"You're stronger than I am. I don't know how you did this so gracefully when I was the one in the hospital bed. You became friends with Bailey and like two nurses, who I can't remember the names of right now, while I'm on the verge of being banned from the place." Giving a small chuckle, I move back to the bed to reclaim my spot. Carefully, I pull her into my arms breathing in her cucumber melon shampoo, while my right hand caresses across our baby. Kissing the top of her head, I start to speak past the lump forming in my throat. "You both have to be ok. Calen and I aren't ok, if you two aren't. So please take care of each other. I swear, Mariposa, as soon as I get you and the baby home, you guys won't want for anything. I am going to take such good care of you, I promise. I can't do that if you don't come home though so I need you to promise me...promise me you'll come home to us, please baby." Holding her tighter, I lay in silence listening to the machines monitoring Arizona and the baby beep; continue waiting for test results that both Owen and Lucy ran; and praying to anything holy that she just wakes up.

"I promise...to come home." I don't move immediately, if I'm being honest part of me thinks my mind has finally gone sideways and I'm hearing things. But then she covers my hand resting on her stomach with her own and I hand myself over to my emotions. "Calliope. Calm down it'll be ok." I nod my head while burrowing deeper into her neck and do exactly the opposite of calming down. I know I have to get my shit together so I can step-up for my family but right now I need a moment and she gets that which is why it's no surprise that she just holds me tight. It takes me about half an hour before I can even peal myself away from her so I can pull my emotions together. "Clearly, we're in the hospital and you were scared out of your mind. I remember you catching me and I knew I was probably about to pass out. So, how long have I been out?" She asks while gently using her thumbs to clear the remaining tears from my face.

"Ummm...about 2-hours now, I think." Humming in response, it doesn't seem like she's going to reply.

"So what's wrong with me? One minute I'm perfectly fine then the next thing I know I'm arguing, hot and dizzy."

"Arguing? Arguing with who? And why?" There's a long silence then in traditional Arizona fashion she's playing with my fingers. "Zona, tell me who you were arguing with."

"I don't think I should."

"Ariz-"

"Happy Mother's Day ladies. I have test results and the ultrasound machine since I figured you both would like to have a look." Dr. Lucy Fields' entrance effectively puts an end to the conversation but it isn't over by a long shot. I want to know who caused her to be here.

"Hi Dr. Fields."

"Hello there Arizona, glad you finally woke up for us. So first and foremost both you and your baby are fine." I can feel myself literally deflate, releasing air I didn't even realize I was holding. Arizona does the same as she cuddles into my side. "All the test came back clear for all the super scary things that no one wants to ever have to deal with but you did have a combination of small issues come together to give Callie here a heart attack. First, you are anemic which we all know wasn't the case a couple weeks ago at your last appointment, so we're going to have to keep an eye on that moving forward. Second, you were dehydrated. Lastly, your blood-pressure was through the roof and honestly that one worries me more than the others. However, none of our test could clearly indicate a trigger for the cause."

"It was caused by an argument I was having at the restaurant. Regardless, I'm sure it won't be happening again anytime soon."

"Well ok. Please keep all stress to a minimum wherever possible. That will help with the bp issues. I'm going to prescribe you a different pre-natal vitamin to help with the anemia but you'll need to add more iron-rich foods into your diet and up your water intake as well. We'll be keeping you here til morning then Callie is free to take you home. Now on to the fun stuff, let's see a baby." It's weird having another woman between my girlfriend's legs with me standing right here. The exam lasts less than 10-minutes. "Everything is looking good. Now on to the fun part."

Lifting Arizona's gown, she squeezes the cold gel onto Zona's stomach. Gliding the transducer through the gel, then pressing buttons, we wait for Dr. Fields to speak.

"And there is your baby."

"Oh my god." Arizona's voice is low and husky, and I don't need to look at her to know she has tears in her eyes. Then the sound is turned on an we're both in tears. "It's so much bigger than last time. They're ok right. Healthy?"

"Yup. This little one is perfect. Ready to find out the sex." Both of us nodding and unable to speak, she tries to get a clear view. "Ready?"

"Definitely." Replying for both of us.

"It's a boy." She announces with a smile. The only sound in the room is our son's heartbeat. I have another son. Staring into Arizona's teary eyes, I smile wider than humanly possible and getting a super magic smile back. "I'll give you guys a minute." Handing me a napkin, I wipe the gel from Arizona's belly, while Lucy quietly exits the room after printing off two pictures of our little one.

"Babe…we have a son in there." That's sounds so surreal leaving her mouth. I can only nod then bury my face in my neck for the second time today as quiet sobs shake my body. Holding her tight, she runs fingers through my hair. "It's ok, Calliope. I've got you, just try to calm down for me." I nod but it still takes me a moment to stop crying. "Can you talk to me?" She asks while caressing my cheek.

"I'm just really really happy to be here with you every step of the way. I don't want you to apologize again we're past it but I'm still so damn happy. I mean, hey, you're growing a penis in there."

"Please don't say that again." Laughing along with me, we get as comfortable as we can. "Baby, you have any name ideas?" She asks once we're both cuddled comfortably.

"It's more like one name that kept popping into my head every time I considered our baby being a boy. How do you feel about...Santiago?" Taking it in for a moment, she repeats it a few times.

"I like it a lot actually. Any importance to you?"

"Ummm...kind of. It was my mom's maiden name and it was almost my first name because they thought I was a boy."

"Awww I really like the family attachment and the name itself. It's definitely in first but I'd like to keep the name search open if that's ok with you?"

"Totally babe. We have months so let's use that time wisely. Did you have any name ideas?"

"There were a few I liked but Santiago just in front of those." Leaning into me she brings our lips together in a slow kiss that sets my body on fire. Breaking our kiss, she lays back down to continue talking. "There was Trevor, Nathan, Juan and Javier."

"Those are ok. I don't love any of them so it's a good thing we are keeping our options open but for now you need to get some more rest."

"Calliope, I'm not even sleepy." No sooner does she finish her sentence a loud yawn comes from her mouth. Looking at her with a raised brow, I dare her to say that again. "Oh, shut up, don't even say it. Fine, I'm sleepy." Pulling me close she all but fluffs me like a pillow. Quietly listening to her breathe along with the beeping of the machines.

"I love you so much Mariposa." I whisper out before dropping a kiss to her forehead. She replies a slurred sleepy 'I love you more' and it causes the ring in my pocket to burn that much more. _I am going to marry this woman. Soon. Very Soon._

* * *

 **Happy Holidays all! Hope you enjoy the chapter. ***Kendra "Killer K" I felt like everyone's safety would've been in jeopardy (mostly mine) if I didn't get this X-mas present posted for you.*** Til next time...**


	25. Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: It's update time again. I hope you guys are still with me and enjoying the read. I know the updates are pretty scattered and truthfully, they'll probably stay that way for the remainder of the story. I spoiled you guys with daily updates. Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Calm before the Storm**

 **Arizona POV**

"Calliope, would you please relax and stop hovering?" I ask as I finish changing out of last night's outfit.

"I am not hovering. I just got you home so I want you comfortable." She replies while using both hands to guide me from our bathroom into our room but I force her to turn toward the living-room. "Wha-where are you going? You need to be in bed."

"I've been in a bed, albeit a very uncomfortable hospital bed, for the last 14-hours or so and right now I want to sit on this couch." With a frown, she huffs outs a breath but doesn't say anything else. As soon as I'm comfortably situated on the couch, Callie starts moving around the apartment bringing anything and everything I could possibly want or need into the living-room. _Lord knows I love her but she's going to drive me crazy._ Continuing to move around, I watch her with growing concern as I notice that she's limping. "Baby, come sit with me, please?"

"Be right there..." She answers while walking into the kitchen. "I just have to make a quick list so I can go to the grocery store when your parents get here with Cal at 4 o'clock, which is only like 2-hours from now. I did some research at the hospital about what foods you need and the only thing we have is spinach. You're going to need more spinach, broccoli, quinoa, soybeans, lentil and ginger. Just to name a few things. The articles also said liver was a good source of iron but it's gross so I wouldn't dare make you eat that. So, I- "

"Callie!" Raising my voice, a bit to cut her off, I take a breath before continuing as she stares surprised and wide-eyed from the kitchen. "Please, come here." Patting the cushion beside me with my left hand, she does a near perfect impression of our son when he thinks that he's in trouble as she comes to take a seat next to me. Taking her hand into my own then bringing them to rest over my heart, I observe her for a moment. Even when Callie doesn't want to talk about how she's feeling her eyes have always given her away and now is no different. "First, I just want to say that I love you so much and I appreciate everything that you do for our family. You make us so unbelievably happy. Second, I need you to take better care of yourself."

"But I- "

"No." Quickly cutting her off once more. "No, buts, Calliope. I know you didn't sleep at all the entire time we were at the hospital. You've clearly been on your feet way more than you're supposed to judging by the limp you have going on. And please don't think I haven't noticed that you've been doing that weird breathing thing like you're on the verge of having a panic attack. So, no, you will not be going to any grocery store today or tomorrow." Standing from the couch while gently pulling her along, I lead us to our bedroom. "You, Ms. Torres, are going to take a nice shower while I order us some dinner then you are going come lay down and hold me until the food comes." Guiding Calliope into the en suite, I finish my instructions then proceed to unbutton her shirt. She has yet to say anything but the look she's giving me is speaking volumes. Yesterday scared the hell out of the both of us but I refuse to let her work herself into a literal panic. Pushing the shirt from her shoulders, it slowly falls to the floor as my hands slide down her stomach until they meet the metal of her belt buckle.

"I'll do whatever you want as long as you join me." A single perfectly sculpted brow rises in question while smooth tan hands pull at the hem of my t-shirt. With a wink and a hand on her neck, I pull her to me, taking her plump lower lip between my teeth. One hand still working to loosen her pants, I gently nibble then suck on her lip only to release it with a pop.

"Lead the way, baby."

* * *

Watching Calliope sleep is one of my favorite things to do. It's when she's sleeping that she's at her most relaxed and I can stare without abandon while thanking any possible higher power for getting us to this point. Sprawled out on her stomach with her left-hand hidden under the pillow while her right-hand rests protectively on our baby, I take in the beautiful lines of her bare back. Using the index finger of my left-hand, I slowly trace the shape of her brow. _Simply gorgeous._ Trying to get her to setting into bed after our shower took a bit of work but once she let me hold her with an ear to my chest and a hand on my stomach she was out like a light. Placing a soft kiss to her shoulder, I ease from the bed to grab my discarded shirt and shorts to put on before heading to the kitchen.

"So what are you in a taste for baby boy?" I ask out loud while staring into the pantry cabinet. "Your Ma is probably going to be a bit of a food nazi for the foreseeable future, so if there's something you want you gotta let me know." A smile forms on my lips as our little guy shifts around. _I can't wait until he moves strong enough for Callie to feel it._ The last time I was pregnant, it was a pretty easy pregnancy compared to all the stories that I've heard about the weird things that pregnant women do, yet this time around I have been craving some of the most random combinations. A knock on the door brings my search for food to an end and urges me to the door knowing that it's my parents and Calen.

"Hey" Calen is in my arms before the greeting is completely out of my mouth causing me to chuckle at his enthusiasm. "- squirt."

"Did you miss me Mama?"

"Of course, I did. Madre did too. Go put your things in your room but try to be quiet your Madre is taking a nap. Ok?" Nodding his head, he give me a kiss then goes to his room. Turning to my parents who had stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind them, I can tell mom has a load of questions. "I'm ok. The baby is ok...we're both ok." I say while moving to the couch knowing they'll follow me. As soon as they are sitting on the opposite side of the L-shaped sectional, mom dives right in.

"Well what happened then?" _Mom, always the worrier_.

"Mom, it all happened so fast. One minute I'm perfectly fine then the next I'm collapsing in the middle of a restaurant."

"Just out of nowhere?" I don't really want to go into it but I know she'll continue to push it, so with a sigh, I look to make sure we're still alone before jumping into detail.

"No. Not exactly. I was fine until I literally bumped into Madison, Callie's ex, and she didn't take seeing me pregnant too well. She had a few choice words to say and so did I but while we were going at it, I started to get hot and dizzy. Then the next thing I know my legs are going out from under me."

"Where was Callie during all this?" Dad's deep voice cuts into the conversation.

"Callie had gone to the bathroom but luckily she made it to me before I fell. I don't really know what happened after that because I was unconscious until after I was admitted." They fall silent and I let them take a moment to take everything in to process. Looking over my shoulder again, I turn back to find questioning faces looking at me. "Callie knows I was having a disagreement, just not with who." I answer the unasked question.

"Don't you think you should tell her?" Comes mom's reply.

"Yes, I probably should but she knows that I don't really want to. I know she's not going to let it go but I also don't know what she's going to do. She's protective on a normal day but to include our baby, who knows what will happen. Yet, I promised her and myself that I would always be honest with her, so I'm going to keep that promise." Nodding in understanding, there's another pause in conversation with only the soft sounds of Calen moving around his room.

"What did the doctors have to say? Your dad and I were so worried when we got Callie's call." For the next little while, I tell my parents everything that Dr. Fields told us last night. At some point during lighter conversation the squirt joined us only to declare just how starved he is and to find out how much longer his Madre would be sleeping. Letting him know that we would be eating soon with his Madre, he disappeared back into his room. "Is Callie doing ok?" The concern clearly written on mom's face. Though their relationship may not be the same, I have no doubt that my parents love my Calliope as much if not more than they ever did.

"She'll be ok. Last night really did a number on her. I got her to lay down only about two and half hours ago. I'm hoping to get her to stay home for a couple days. Obviously, she didn't go today but I think being home to relax tomorrow and Wednesday will do us both some good. Luckily Teddy and I didn't have any shoots until Friday because I can tell she's one stressful moment away from a panic attack."

We talk for a few more minutes before they left. Not in the mood to cook, I order dinner from our favorite Mexican restaurant the proceed to spend some quality time with the squirt. Being able to play and laugh with my baby always makes any day better. Yet, another knock on the door pulls me from the millionth viewing of 'Minions'. After getting the squirt set up in the dining room, I go to the room to wake my love. Closing the door behind me, I take in the view before me. _The love of my life_. Now lying on her back, covers down to her waist with her right arm raised above her head and the left stretched over to my side like she was reaching for me even in her sleep.

"Calliope." Climbing into bed, I snuggle into her side while rubbing slow circles on her stomach. "Calliope, it's time to get up baby." Pecking her lips, I continue to slowly wake her. Feeling her arm wrap around my waist, I lean into her. "You need to eat and if we don't hurry the squirt will eat it all." With a chuckle she drops a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll be right out. Try to save me some." Going our separate ways, I make sure our son didn't make a crazy mess of the table. Soon enough Callie comes out of the room looking more rested than earlier but still limping. It doesn't take long for the three of us to fall into our usual silly dinner antics.

* * *

As soon as dinner was done, Callie ushered me back to bed, though this time I went without any issue. Waiting for my woman to finish putting our son to be, I can't help think about the possible fallout from what we need to talk about. Limping into the room, she closes the door behind her.

"Did he go down ok?"

"Yea. After his bath, he wanted a song instead of a story and that turned into two songs." Flipping the covers back, I encourage her into bed then snuggle into my spot firmly against her side with my head rested on her shoulder. A comfortable and familiar silence takes over the room, neither one of us needed to fill it, being satisfied to just hold eachother. I'm on the verge of nodding off when that sexy voice breaks the silence. "Mariposa?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you ready to tell me who you were arguing with last night?" _Damn_. Sitting up, I look her in the eye.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I ask despite already knowing the answer.

"No. I'm not. You can either tell me yourself or I'll go back to the restaurant to check the cameras but one way or another I am going to find out." Nodding in resignation, I answer her question.

"Before I tell you anything, I want- no, I need you to promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"I promise." Looking me straight in the eye, I know she's 100% sincere. "I won't do anything reckless."

"Thank you." Pecking her lips quickly, I sigh before diving into the story. "When you went to the bathroom I went to grab two seats at the far end of the bar but with how packed it was this guy a but pushed a woman into me but we were able to keep eachother on our feet. I had no idea who it was at first but...but it turned out to be Madison." Her wide eyes are the only reason so I continue. "She was apologetic until she realized it was me and that I was clearly pregnant with your baby. Then there was some-"

"So...you're telling me that Madison is the reason your blood pressure was through the fucking roof." Watching the muscles in her jaw flex and the fire in her eyes, I start to second guess the decision to tell her. "That Madison almost cost us our baby."

"Calliope- "

"No. No. No. Don't Calliope me on this. I already promised I wouldn't do anything reckless but I for damn sure won't be letting this go. So. No." She cuts me off while shaking her head. I honestly almost feel bad for Madison. _Almost_.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the read. Til next time...**


	26. Stormy Weather

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: It's update time again. I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last update. The confrontation everyone wants is about to go down. LOL. Hope everyone likes this chapter as well! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLER K! THIS UPDATE IS YOUR GIFT.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Stormy Weather**

 **Arizona POV**

It's been 3-weeks since my trip to the hospital on Mother's Day and Calliope has yet to stop hovering. No matter how many times I tell her to relax and back off a little, it seems to go in one ear and out the other. I completely understand where she's coming from because there are still days when I know for a fact that I'm babying her as well. However, we've had the same debate almost every morning while getting dressed for the past week. She wants me to either not go to work at all and when I tell her that's not happening; she wants to come to work with me. I love that woman with everything that I am but she's starting to be a bit too much.

"Calliope Torres, I swear to god, you're really starting to work on my nerves." I say while moving around the living-room making sure I have everything I need for work. "Squirt, grab your backpack so we can go!" His muffled reply comes from his room as I grab my own bag and keys.

"Oh come on, Arizona. You're being unfair. I'm just trying to make things less stressful for you." Leaning against the back of the couch, arms crossed, clearly irritated and watching me.

"That's the thing, no matter how many times we have this same conversation, you still don't see that with all the hovering YOU are what's stressing me out. I love what you're trying to do but your doing too much of it! I need you to just stop!" Taking a moment to breathe as Calen exits his room ready to go, I face her. "Babe, we are fine and we will continue to be fine, so please just calm down and go to work. And don't forget we have your doctor's appointment this afternoon." She's obviously not happy with not getting her way. Putting my work stuff down in order to pick Calen up in order to walk over to her, the frown on her face deepens.

"Arizona! Put him down, you shouldn't be lifting him or anything else really." Ignoring her, I continue until we're standing close enough to cuddle into her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Madre!" Our boy adds as he rests comfortably between us with his arms around both our necks.

Laughing I settle further into her as she chuckles and wraps us both in her arms. "I love you too. Both of you." With a sigh she continues after placing a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry I've been so crazy. I can't help but worry all the time now but I'll do better. I promise."

"That's all I ask babe. Believe me I understand." With a smile, I lean up for a kiss that she's more than happy to give while taking a moment to enjoy our little family. "Today you're the crazy one and tomorrow I'll be the crazy one." Pulling back and setting the squirt on his feet then once again grabbing everything I need for the day, we head for the door. "I'll try to stop by the office to have lunch with you before we go to your appointment, assuming my meetings don't drag on forever. Ok?"

"Yea, sounds good. I'll have food brought in so don't worry about picking anything up. Just call me if there's a change of plans." Nodding my head, I lean in for another kiss. With a kiss to Calen's head from his Madre, the squirt and I make our way to the car. Navigating morning traffic, I get Calen to pre-school on time, then head to meet Teddy and our potential clients.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Over the last 3-weeks, I've done nothing but think about Arizona's confrontation with Madison and the conversation I want to have with her. I should be on my way to the office right now but I can't put this off anymore. I can't watch Arizona change as she continues to grow and nourish our baby boy knowing that someone I once truly loved nearly took that away from us...away from me over petty bullshit. So, yea, this is happening today. While Madison and I were together, she grew really close to both Leda and Aria, so it was no surprise to me that they knew that today was her day off. Pulling into an empty spot in the garage of her downtown apartment, I kill the engine and take a minute to consider how this will play out and the fact that Arizona isn't going to be too thrilled with me when I tell her about this in a few hours. The ringing of my phone pulls me from my thoughts as I pocket my keys. Without much thought I answer without looking to see who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tia Callie. You busy?" Graham's voice comes through putting a smile on my face.

"Hey G-man. I'm about to handle something before going to the office but I always have a minute for you. Are you ok? Shouldn't you be in school?" Noticing that it's almost 10 o'clock on a Thursday, I become a little worried.

"I am. I'm about to head to gym in a minute but I need a huge favor."

"What do you need sobrino?"

"Weeellll I have a date tomorrow with that girl I told you about and I wanted to know if I could borrow Raven for the night?" _Oh no not my baby!_

"Graham you have a car."

"I know but yours is so much cooler than mine." _Ugh!_ With a grunt I mentally debate about his question. Normally, if someone asked to drive my baby I would just say no without a second thought but Graham isn't just anyone. The thing is Raven, my sexy blacked-out 1968 Mustang Fastback GT500, is my pride and joy. My uncle Sal and I started restoring her when I was in middle school.

"How about Angelina instead?" I counter him offering the silver Audi RS7 that I'm currently driving. "Or one of your parent's cars."

"Come on, Tia Callie. Please. I promise to take care of her. We're just going to the movies then out to eat. I'll put gas in her and everything. Please. Please. Please." _God, what is this kid doing to me? I'm getting too soft_.

"Ugh! Graham you're killing me...Ok. Fine, you can use her for the night. Now get off the phone and go to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much. Talk to you later." Shaking my head, I focus back on the matter at hand. Exiting the car, I move through the garage heading toward the building entrance. Once I reach the elevators, I re-read the text from Aria for the apartment number before hitting the button. The ride to the 10th floor is quick and I find her apartment with no problem. With a deep breath, I knock on her door and wait. There's a moment a silence then shuffling as she comes to the door.

"Who is it?" She asks while turning a lock.

"Callie." There's a moment of hesitation before the door swings open to reveal the woman I came to see. Looking at her, a parade of emotions play across her face for several seconds as we both stand here. "You gonna let me in or would you rather we have this conversation in your hallway?" With a raised brow, I wait as she steps aside before walking in.

"Have a seat. Would you like- "

"Cut the shit. I'm sure you know why I'm here, right?" Cutting her off before she even gets started.

"Yea and before you completely bite my head off, I never meant for anything to happen to Arizona. It was a minor argument." She replies while closing the door then leaning against it.

"Minor argument? What the hell is your problem, huh? Why was there even an argument in the first damn place?!" The slightly apologetic look she had been wearing turns into a frown at my words.

"Oh, so I'm not supposed to have an opinion about the fact that my ex-fiancée got her baby momma pregnant again immediately after we split? Should I have smiled and said congratulations?" Her sarcasm and referring to Arizona as my 'baby momma' only pisses me off more.

"No! Of course not so don't be an ass. No one expects you to be happy about the situation but causing a scene in the middle of a crowded restaurant while calling her out her name was petty and uncalled for! Do you have any idea what could have happened?!" My breathing is ragged and my head feels like it's being split open with a plastic spoon. "Nevermind the fact that she could have been seriously hurt if I wasn't there to catch her but by going back and forth with you, her blood pressure was so fucking high, we could've lost our baby." I continue through clenched teeth.

"I already said I didn't mean for anything to happen. I'd never intentional harm a child let alone an unborn baby. You know me better than that and I'm glad the baby is ok. But step back for a second and think about this from my point of view. At the time we had broken up 5-months prior and she tells me that she's 4-months pregnant, how would you feel knowing the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with wasted no time getting over to play house with someone else! How calm would you have been Callie?! It was like I never meant anything to you at all!" Chest heaving, her eyes shining with tears, she steps toward me.

"You left me, remember?! So- "

"BECAUSE YOU WANTED HER!" She screams with tears rolling down her face. "I left because I love you and myself enough to let you follow your heart. But don't you dare expect me to be graceful about the fact that you didn't even take five damn minutes to mourn the end our relationship."

"Fine. Don't be happy for us or graceful or anything you don't feel but you will NOT continue disrespect me, Arizona or our family." With a finger pointed in her direction, I continue. "Yes, I am madly in love with Arizona, I won't apologize for that but we you and I were together I loved you too...completely. And if I'm being honest there's a part of me that will probably always love you, Madison. You brought me back to life and I can never thank you enough for that. But I promise you here and now that if something like what happened at the restaurant ever happens again, I will ruin your life."

"Don't threaten me, Callie Torres."

"Oh, it wasn't a threat at all. It was a guarantee...are we clear?"

"Yea. Crystal."

"Good." With a nod, I move past her and out the door. It's only once I'm in the elevator that I notice that the tremor in right hand is probably the worst it's ever been and my headache is literally making me nauseous. _Fucking hell. I don't think I can wait until my appointment this afternoon._ In the safety of my car, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the seat, I take slow deep breaths to help calm my nerves. Pulling my phone from my pocket, dialing the number I was searching for, for only the third time in 3-months.

"H-hey it's Torres. Are you available right now?" Getting the reply, I was hoping to get, I continue on with the call. "Perfect, I'm on my way. Should be about 20-minutes." With a confirmation the call ends and I head to my next destination.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Timothy Joshua Robbins!" I shout with a laugh. "Stop trying to deny it. I know you've been dating someone, so you might as well tell me who she is now."

"Gosh! Zo-Zo, you being worse than mom right now." With a huff and crossed arms, I stare him down from the opposite side of my desk. "Ok. Damn. Yes, I have been kind of seeing someone but it's new, only like 2-months and we don't want to tell anybody yet. But when we are you'll be one of the firsts to know."

"I guess I can live with that. I can't wait to grill her and give her the sister talk."

"Please don't. Despite how small you are, you still intimidate people but I can promise you this one won't be intimidated."

"Oh really? We'll see about that won't w- " The ringing of my phone cuts into our conversation. "Don't think you're off the hook, I'm not done with you yet." I say before answer the unfamiliar number. "Hello, Arizona Robbins."

"Hello, Arizona, it's Dr. Shepherd. I'm calling because I have Callie here with me. She wanted me to call you." _What? Dr. Shepherd? The Neurologist?_

"What? Her appointment isn't until later with Dr. Wilson to remove her casts." The confusion in my voice causes a frown to form on my brother's face as we lock eyes.

"I know but she came in early to see me. I just sent her up for tests. Can you get here now?" I nod my head though knowing she can't see me.

"Y-yes. Yes, I'm on my way." _What the hell is going on Calliope?_

* * *

 **Comment and let me know what you think. Til next time...**


	27. New Information

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HELLO ALL! It's been a little over 2-weeks and it's definitely update time again. You all really seemed to enjoy the confrontation of last chapter which is exactly what I was hoping for, so thank you and keep the comments flowing. Now let's move on and see what's going on with Callie, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: New Information**

 **Arizona POV**

"Zo-Zo?...What's going on? Hey, talk to me. Who was on the phone?" Tim's voice is laced in concern as he stands there in front of my desk watching as I throw my phone into my purse. _You better be ok Callie_. My mind is all over the place, I can't stop replaying that phone call or running through all the possible reasons Callie could have needed to go to the hospital now instead of later. _Why didn't you call me?_ Stopping to stand in front of him, keys in hand, I tell him what I know.

"That...that was the Neurosurgeon that operated on Callie, she called because Callie's there having tests done and the doctor wants me to come down there. I don't...she was fine when I left the apartment. She didn't say anything was wrong, Tim." Shrugging as tears sting my eyes, I can't help feeling helpless, confused and scared as hell but I have to keep calm or we'll both be in the hospital. Pulling me into a hug that feels so much like our father's, I relax into him trying to keep my composure.

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's get down there and find out what's really going on." Breaking from the hug then grabbing my keys, he drops them into my purse. "Come on, I'm driving. It's the same hospital, right?" Silently nodding, I let him guide me upstairs, out of the house and into the passenger seat of his Jeep Rubicon. Mindlessly, watching the city pass us by, I can't help but rack my brain trying to think of any signs I may have missed but without knowing what's happening nothing comes to mind. I know she's been stressing over me and the baby a lot recently on top of running a business and being a parent. _Maybe I should've let her come to work with me. Then maybe she would've relaxed a bit more._ "Hey, we're here." Steeling myself, I'm out of the car with a new-found determination. Cutting through the parking lot, we make our way to the main entrance. _I'm really tired of seeing this hospital_.

"Thanks a lot for coming with me."

"There was no way I was letting you come alone or drive for that matter. So, don't even worry about it."

"I appreciate it regardless." Stepping into the main lobby, we head toward the help desk to the left of the lobby and luck seems to be on our side as Miranda Bailey rounds a corner near the desk. "Miranda! Hey! I need your help." For a second, she's visibly surprised by my sudden appearance but it doesn't last long.

"Arizona, relax. What do you need?"

"Dr. Shepherd called me to come down because Callie's here, so can you tell me where her office is or page her or do whatever it is that you guys do to find eachother? Please?"

"Uh sure. Follow me, I'll take you up." Tim and I fall into step with her towards the bay of elevators.

"Thanks Miranda. I hope we aren't keeping you from anything important. And this is my brother Tim by the way. Tim, this is Dr. Miranda Bailey, she was my doctor after the car accident. Now she's a friend." With a brief handshake, they greet eachother before Miranda turns my way once more as we wait for an elevator to arrive.

"Just so you're not worried or anything, No, I'm not being kept from anything. I have a free moment. What's going on with Callie?"

"Miranda, I really wish I knew the answer to that question." With that answer, she frowns but doesn't ask any further questions. Soon the three of us join a semi-crowded elevator much to my annoyance. I just want to get to where I need to go in order to find out what the hell is going on. It feels like we're stopping on every floor before the doors open and Bailey steps off. Taking a quick moment to ask a nurse at the desk if Dr. Shepherd is in her office, she continues to lead the way until we're standing in front of our destination. Pulling my tiny friend into a slightly awkward hug due to the height difference and the baby growing between us, I so my damnedest to express how grateful I am to her. "Thanks again."

"You know I don't do hugs Arizona." I can't help but laugh because she hugs back despite that comment. "It's really no problem. Go find out about your girl and keep me posted. After today, I don't want to see either of you back here until this little guy is ready to come out, you hear me?"

"Yea, I hear you." Letting go, she and Tim say their goodbyes then it's back to just the two of us. Taking a deep breath then blowing it out, I raise my hand to knock all the while not prepared for this situation. The brunette's invitation to come in comes almost instantly. _Let's do this_. Entering the room, we all trade greetings then each sit down but I've waited as long as I can without answers, so I jump right in. "What's going on here, Dr. Shepherd?"

"First, let me just say that Callie's tests were completed about 5-minutes ago, so she'll be joining us soon." Nodding in understanding, I not so patiently wait for her to continue. At this point, I've resulted to rubbing slow comforting circles to the left side of stomach. "So, when Callie came in she was suffering from an intense headache which has been a pretty frequent occurrence due to the brain contusion but this time it was so bad that it was messing with her vision and making her nauseous. Along with the headache, we noticed that her hand tremor had gotten noticeably worse than it had been. Between both symptoms being so severe, I wanted scans immediately just to make sure nothing serious was going on which we'll know for sure in about another 10-minutes." There's several seconds of silence as I trade glances with Tim because I know there's no way that I heard her correctly. Regardless, I'm on the verge of being really pissed and the last thing I want is to have another episode so I'm taking deep breaths while continuing to soothe myself and my child with soft caresses.

"Um, I think I heard wrong. Are you telling me that for the last 3-months, give or take, Calliope has been having intense headaches and hand tremors?" Nodding her head, the doctor confirms that my girlfriend has been keeping a huge secret and I can't wait until she brings her ass in here. As I take a moment to think over that new information, different moments start to replay in my mind. Moments when she would squint then blame it on her contacts; moments at Calen's party when she seemed a bit off and uncomfortable; moments when I felt like she was hiding something but couldn't be sure. Each moment seems so obvious to me now. _Why wouldn't she tell me?_ Just as hurt as I am angry and scared, I look up toward the ceiling in an effort to fight freshly formed tears from falling. "What- " My question is cut short by a knock on the door, followed by Dr. Shepherd's shout for the visitor to come in. I don't pay whoever it is any attention until the doctor greets Callie by name. Eyes burning into her like lasers while watching her exchange words with both her doctor then my brother, who soon exits the room with the promise to call me later. There's no doubt that she senses my anger yet that doesn't stop her from hesitantly approaching me and kissing my cheek before sitting in the chair beside me then grabbing ahold of my hand with her newly freed left one. Noticing her cast-less arm, I take a quick glance down to her leg, only returning my gaze to her face once I've seen that it's still in its cast. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm calmer with her here holding my hand.

"Uh S-Shepherd, um...before we go any further here, can you please check Arizona's blood pressure? Please? It's important." And just that quickly, she makes it a little harder to be mad at her in this moment. _Damn Calliope Torres and her unwavering concern._ The surgeon looks confused as she pulls out a portable machine from who knows where and wraps it around my left arm.

"Your BP is on the high end of normal, so I'm not at all concerned but let's just leave this out and check again when we finish. Ok?" Nodding along, I continue to sit quietly and wait.

"Baby, I know that you're angry. You have every right to be but I promise I'll explain why I kept this to myself once we're done here." Pulling my hand to her lips, her eyes are pleading with me but I don't speak or I'll start yelling so I give another nod before turning to the doctor. Leaning on the front of her desk, tablet in hand, she begins.

"Callie as you know from previous conversations I wasn't too concerned about the headaches because you were and are still healing from a serious head injury. As far as the tremors, we agreed that with your casts eventually coming off and you starting physical therapy, they would hopefully come to an end. But as I told both of you from the very beginning, there is a good chance that you will have side effects for the rest of your life. I can't express to you both how lucky Callie is to only have the few effects that she does because it could have and probably should have been so much worse and when you came in today, I thought it was." Taking in everything being said, I tighten the hold I have on Calliope's hand while giving the woman in front of us my full attention. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Callie, when you came in today, due to the severity there were three options that seemed to be the problem: a brain bleed; a hematoma; or a seizure." _Oh, dear God_. "So, all the tests that I ordered were to hopefully rule those out along with any other possible thing that could be going on and to put you both at ease everything came back clear. Meaning there are no additional reasons for what happened however, I believe I know what it is that is exacerbating your headaches and tremors."

Briefly, locking eyes with one another then turning back to the doctor, Callie speaks. "What it is?"

"Your history of anxiety attacks. It's not uncommon for people with brain injuries to form emotional or behavioral problems including anxiety but since you already have that disorder, it compounds your emotions. Meaning whatever happened today plus anxiety on top of the headache and tremor, created one violent physical response. So, all things considered, you are fine. I am going to prescribe you an anti-anxiety medication that has worked a lot for patients in the past along with something a bit stronger for the headaches. Again, the tremors should mostly work themselves out in physical therapy. Now, I know I have said a lot, do either of you have any questions for me?"

"I-I-" I start then pause a moment to get my words together. "Can Calliope still end up having those issues? The seizures and stuff, I mean."

"The hematoma or brain bleeds were and are highly unlikely to occur but I wanted to rule them out regardless of how slim of a chance it is. However, the answer to your question is yes, seizures, more specifically non-epileptic seizures called as Petit mal seizures, a type of generalized seizure, are still a possibility. They're also known as absence seizures. These seizures have few physical symptoms but may involve staring off into space for several seconds. If you have an absence seizure, other people can't get your attention during the seizure." That was not the answer I wanted and at this moment it feels like every tear I've been fighting is rolling down my face. Even when Callie makes me mad, she's still my world and this is scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh, Mariposa. Baby, stand up for me, please." Pulling me up for a moment, Callie sits in my seat then gently guides me into her lap. "Babe, I'm ok. I'm ok and I'm right here." Holding me close, she rubs slow patterns on my back and stomach. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so so, sorry." While letting everything Callie invade my senses, I feel the blood pressure machine start up again and once it's done the arm cuff is removed.

"Arizona, I give you my word that there is nothing wrong with Callie that we didn't already know about and treated. I'm going to step out for a bit, so you ladies can take a minute or two for yourselves. Also, your BP is still in good shape." We both offer her a quiet 'thank you' as she exits and we're left alone. Callie continues to whisper soft words of reassurance and wiping away fallen tears. Once I'm as composed as I'm going to get at the moment, I turn to look her in the eyes.

"Right now, I have two questions: one, why didn't you tell me what was going on with you and two, what happened today?"

"Initially, I didn't say anything because I truly thought they would go away. Plus, we had already been warned about both so I didn't think it was worth mentioning. When they hadn't gone away but instead occasionally got worse...I-I got scared that something was wrong so I called Shepherd. I didn't tell you at that point because the last thing I want to do is to have my pregnant girlfriend stressing over my health and I damn sure wasn't going to say anything after your emergency hospital visit...I know telling you was the right thing to do, I hated keeping this from you but I couldn't risk you two. I never want to be the cause for something like that happening again. But looking at the hurt in your eyes right now, I promise you here and now that I won't ever keep important information from you." Leaning up, she begins to press kisses along my jaw for several seconds, causing my center to throb despite myself, before leaning back once more. It's infuriating how much my body responds to her. Looking at her expectantly for her to continue with her answer to my second question, I get my libido under control. I'm still very upset about the secrets but I can understand it. She was ultimately doing what she always does, protect me but I won't be telling her that anytime soon. _She's nowhere near off the hook_. "As far as today goes, I went and had a little conversation with Madison."

"Calliope." Her name leaves my mouth on an exasperated sigh.

"No. I know you're angry that I ended up here and that you found out what I had been hiding but no, don't Calliope me. I kept my promise to you, I didn't do anything stupid or reckless." _That's debatable_. "It was maybe a 20-minute conversation and yea, I may have lost my temper once or twice but I won't apologize for going. It was a talk that needed to happen, however, I do apologize for not telling you that I was going, today."

"I don't even know what to say right now." Looking into passionate brown eyes, I let any tension I was holding in my body fade away. "As you can imagine, I'm not happy about anything that happened today aside from you being ok. I need time to process everything because we will be talking about this some more, make no mistake but first tell me why your arm cast is gone and not the leg."

"At one point in the midst of all those tests there was a bit of a wait, Dr. Wilson happened to see me and since she had some time available she checked me out. My arm's healed up nicely, which I start therapy for next week however my leg wasn't where she would've liked so it's staying on a bit longer."

"Ok. Good." With a nod, I stand from her lap. "Take me home, Calliope." With a nod of her own, she stands and leads us from the office. At the nurses' desk, we bump into Dr. Shepherd once again and after exchanging a few more pleasantries, she gives us Callie's prescriptions then the two of us are leaving the hospital.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"Thanks for helping me with this Tim-Tim."

"You know you're welcome. We've been working on this for a little over a month now. It's perfect Cal-Cal, Arizona and Teddy are going to flip when they see this place."

Actually, for almost 2-months, Tim, Addison and I have been working on this 24th birthday gift for Arizona and tomorrow is that day. It's been 2-weeks since my little health scare and she is still not happy with me. It took two days of the silent treatment before she let her anger, hurt and disappointment loose. I'm hoping that this gift is the thing that brings her completely out of the remaining anger, hurt or disappointment by showing just how much I love, support and believe in her.

"Oh yea! They really are." With a glance at my phone, I see that it's almost 8 o'clock in the evening. "Well, it's getting late and we're done here, so let's go." Packing up our stuff, we lock up then make our way to our cars. "You still coming for dinner, right?" Both pausing just inside our open driver's doors to turn toward one another.

"Yup. I never turn down free food. I'm heading home first though then coming to you guys."

"Ok see you in a bit. And remember to have Teddy here at noon tomorrow."

"Yea, yea, yea. I know. Chill out Cal-Cal." With a laugh he waves me off while getting into his Jeep. Following his lead, I drop into my seat to head home. Using the bluetooth system in the dash, I call my baby then pull out into evening traffic. After confirming that neither of us feels up to cooking, we end the call so she can place an order at our favorite Chinese spot for me to pick up. An hour later, food in both hands, I enter the apartment to find three smiling Robbins'. Each one with a pair of dimples on full display. Placing the food on the table then making quick work of my shoe, I join my family for dinner before the boys leave to have a boys only sleepover.

* * *

"Goodmorning little guy, you doing good in there? I'm sure you know that Mama has been a bit peeved with me lately, so I hope you can at least take it easy on her, especially today. It's Mama's birthday." Gently, caressing the skin in front of me I continue. "You know, sweet baby, Mama thinks that I fell in love with her in high school but that's not really true. The thing is didn't officially meet until 9th grade but I actually got my first glimpse of her during the summer before 8th grade, while attending this creative arts camp for local kids. We we're into different things so we didn't get to spend any time together but those beautiful blue eyes with that smile, I was hooked." Taking a moment, I just look at the smooth skin under my hand before pressing a gentle kiss just below Arizona's navel. "I was always too scared to go talk to her during lunch so I would just watch this little blonde energy ball bounce from place to place, person to person...like a butterfly moves from flower to flower. Anyway, by the end of camp all I had managed to do was learn that her name was Arizona Robbins, so I hoped and hoped that we somehow would end up at the same school but we didn't. I never forgot her though and I nearly died when I heard her name called in the only class we had together...gym." Shaking my head, I can't but chuckle at how very unlikely all of that was. Looking to make sure the birthday girl is still asleep, I rest my head softly to her stomach to continue my story. "When I saw her again, she was somehow more beautiful than I remembered. Right then and there, I promised myself that I was going to talk to her; that I was going become her friend then ask her out but that didn't happen. She talked to me then became my friend and asked me out. The thing is, little guy, that's just how your mama is and i wouldn't change her for anything...We are so excited to meet you. Your Mama is the best woman I've ever known, I'm so glad she'll be your mother and you're going to absolutely love your big brother. Your brother is the best kid on the planet…I think I've talked your little barely there ear off for long enough today. Remember to be extra good for Mama today, ok?...Te amo little guy."

Bringing my rambled story to an end I pause to take in Arizona's naked body. For a while now, she has been sleeping without clothes more often than usual. _I think she deserves a special wake-up call_. Pulling the cover from her body, her center on display before me. Situating myself between her legs, I bring my mouth to her mound, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses then sucking her clit into my mouth. Using both thumbs, I spread her open then lean to circle her entrance before licking her full length back to her hardening clit. It doesn't take long before feeling firm fingers in my hair, I bite down on her, just hard enough to heighten her arousal.

"Ooooh baby, I love it when you do that." Biting down again, her hips thrust into my face. "Yesssss." Reaching under her ass, I move her legs over my shoulders before thrusting my tongue into her center as far as it'll go. "Oh god, yes. Fuck me just like that." I'm painfully hard but this is about her and anything she could possibly want. Her walls clenching onto my tongue has my dick throbbing for her. Needing to be deeper and hit her favorite spot, I push two fingers into her warmth all the while flicking my tongue over that sensitive area of her clit. I love when she's wet like this. The grip on my head gets tight so I know she's about to cum, so I add a third finger and thrust as deep as I can, curling my fingers to massage the spot just the way she likes. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK….C-calliope, I need you up here baby."

Removing her legs from my shoulders, I move up so we're face to face and she immediately pulls me into a deep kiss that makes us both moan. Flipping us so that she's on top, smiling down at me, she pushes me deep into her wet center. "Fuck Zona. You feel so fucking good baby." Dropping my head back onto the bed, grabbing her hips, I thrust up to meet her downward motion while letting her set the pace.

"I'm about to cum…don't stop. Pleeeeease don't stop." Our thrusts become wild and animalistic as we get closer to release. Sliding my right hand between us, sliding my thumb to her pulsing wet clit, I rub her fast and hard as I thrust harder. Her body trembles with tension, she throws her head back, and lets her orgasm burn through her while scratching at my stomach. "Ooooooh...ohmygod...ohmygod…I'm cumming. I'm cumming." She chants as her breath comes out in pants and gasps. Her walls clamp and pull me deep inside her but it's her nails dragging down my front that pulls me into an orgasm of my own. I'm pretty sure those are going to leave a mark.

"FFFFFF-FU-UHHHH." Is all that makes it past my lips before she leans down, covering my mouth and pushing her tongue into my mouth. Sucking her remaining juices from my lips she breaks the kiss, dropping her head to my shoulders, she's still moaning as I feel my shaft slowly slide out of her. Adjusting so, she's comfortably laying mostly on me, I hold her close. "Happy Birthday, Mariposa. I love you, baby."

"It's great so far. Thank you and I love you too."

* * *

After waking up for good and two rounds of very hot bathroom sex, I take her out for a late breakfast then head to meet Tim to give her, her gift.

"Calliope, where are you taking me? It looks like we're going to Battleship."

"Nope but close so just relax and enjoy the ride." She huffs in response but doesn't ask any more questions. Truthfully, she wasn't that far off, we're going to be across the street from my building. Less than 15-minutes later, I pass her a blindfold to put on. Looking none too pleased, she reluctantly puts it on. "You're not cheating, are you?"

"Ugh! No, I am not."

"Ok. Ok." I calmly reply as I pull up behind Tim's Jeep parked in front of my surprise. "Sit tight, I coming around to help you out." Doing just that, I'm out of the car and helping my lady do the same. Tim already has Teddy in position. Though the present is for Arizona, it also benefits Teddy, so it was only fair that she be here as well. Getting her into position beside Teddy, I stand behind her next to Tim. "Ok. Blindfolds off." _Please be ok with this_. I'm a nervous wreck right not. Both woman do as instructed but remain silent. _Oh God, she hates it_. Turning to Tim, he seems to be just as confused as I am.

"HOLY! SHIT! Calliope, baby, what have you done?!" Nervously moving to stand in front of them, I realize that they both have glistening eyes and while Teddy looks to be stunned silent, Arizona on the other hand has started to vibrate with excitement. I glance back at the 4-thousand square foot office space with the large 'Mariposa Photography' logo, then answer.

"Bought you a studio." Teddy has yet to move and Arizona looks to be wearing the absolute brightest smile ever to grace her face. "You guys want to go inside?"

"YES!" They yell out at the same time causing Tim and I to laugh. Unlocking the tinted double doors, we move into the studio. As we show them around there are repeated exclaims of 'oh my god' and 'this can't be real'.

"So what do you guys think? I know that you guys have a lot of equipment but I hope you don't mind everything here that I added."

"Callie, this is so fucking cool...Thank you. Just...Thank you." Is Teddy's emotional reply. Locking eyes with Zona, I raise my brow in question as I wait for her to say something.

"Calliope, I can't even put into words what this means to me. To us." She answers as she steps into my personal space. The kiss she drops on me is full of emotion and it's no surprise when her tears hit my cheek. Pulling back, I can't hold back my smile as I look down at her. "What?"

"There's more."

"Really? What?"

"You'll co-own the building with me once you sign the necessary paperwork and you're going to have to hire people for the five upcoming projects, I want to hire you guys to do." At this point, they are excited, blubbering messes and it feels beyond amazing to be able to participate in her success...to be her biggest fan. Watching them take this moment is so much more than I thought it'd be. Coming back to me, she settles into my hold.

"Are you sure about this? This is a lot, Calliope. It's amazing and we couldn't be more grateful but I can't help but think this is too much...too grand of a gesture."

"I'm more than sure about this." Pushing hair from her face, I caress her cheek. "You are my future; my forever and I want to do anything possible to help you continue to live your dream. Mariposa Photography is a big part of you dream, so please let me do this. Ok?"

"Ok." Connecting her lips to mine once again, whispering 'thank you' between breaths, I vaguely hear the others moving around the large space due to my mind being occupied by the woman in my arms and a single sentence. _I can't wait to marry you_.

* * *

 **This chapter kind of took on a life of it's own but I'm pretty happy with it so please let me know what you think. Also, I'm no doctor so I took some liberties but it's my universe so it's all good. Til next time...**


	28. To Love a Torres

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HELLO ALL! It's been over a month and update time has been LONG overdue. There are a few reasons for that, nothing outrageous but one pretty amazing if I do say so myself.**

 **I also realized that I hadn't given much description of the Torres clan or their actors as I see them like I did for the Robbins clan earlier in the story, so here we go. Carlos Torres (55) can only every be Hector Elizondo; Trevor Castillo (39) as singer "Maxwell" Rivera; Leda Torres-Castillo (29) as Lauren Velez; Aria Torres (27) as Jordin Sparks; Graham Castillo (16) as Tristan Wilds; Cassandra "Cassie" Castillo and Calen Noah are whatever child you can create in your head based on their parents.**

 **Now let's move on and see what's going on with our girls, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: To Love a Torres**

 **Arizona POV**

The past couple days following my birthday have been a whirlwind of activity with handling things regarding the new building on top of making sure that Teddy and I have everything organized for the destination wedding we're shooting tomorrow, here in Boise. Callie, Addison, Tim and to my surprise Leda have been amazing about handling most of the details of moving equipment from our current studio to the office or coordinating new employee interviews while allowing us to focus on our current workload. Teds and I will be in Idaho for the next 3-days, photographing and videoing every single element of this wedding. And as much as I love what I do for a living, I really didn't want to leave my family. Leaving Calen is always hard but leaving Calliope after her medical scare has me anxious to get back home. Not to say that it didn't take a small miracle and Teddy promising to watch me like a hawk to convince her that she didn't need to come along to make sure nothing happened to me or our baby.

"So how many times has Callie called in the 12-hours we've been here?" Teddy asks with a laugh from her bed in our shared hotel room. With a laugh of my own, I finish off a text to my love before replying.

"Twelve."

"Twelve? You're kidding me."

"Yes, twelve. She has called once every hour." Rolling my eyes with a sigh that's more amused than annoyed, I can't help but relish in the constant check-ins. "She knows that she can't keep that up all weekend since she'll be spending the weekend with the squirt, Cassie and Graham."

"Cassie and Graham are her niece and nephew, right?"

"Yea, Leda's kids."

"How has that been? You know, getting to know the seriously intimidating Torres sisters again." Turning to lay on my left side to face Teddy, I think about her question. Aside from when Callie was in the hospital there hasn't been many opportunities for me to socialize with either Aria or Leda. It's only now that it's really dawned on me that neither Callie or myself has made much effort to bridge any gaps.

"Things are fine, I guess. But now that you ask, I haven't talked to Leda or Aria since the car accident and even then there wasn't very much communicating. The squirt has become so attached to Cassie and Graham which makes me so happy but if I'm being completely honest, I really missed having them in my life. They both took on an older sibling role in my life, especially Leda, and I would love to get some of that back."

"I'm glad that things have gone so smooth thus far and I have no doubt you guys will have some type of relationship in the future. They'll do anything to make sure Callie's happy so at the very least they won't cause trouble." Nodding along, I can agree completely but I can only hope that things are more than civil. "Has Callie talked to her dad yet?"

"Ugh, nope. She doesn't even like when I ask her about talking to him and I have no idea how to help with that situation or if I should even try." The change in relationship between father and daughter is ever present on my mind and ridiculously heartbreaking. The relationship I have with my father is great or as great as it can be with him being a military man but even I had moments of envy growing up watching Carlos with his girls. Having been a single-parent and entreprenuer myself, I can't even imagine how he was able to run multiple massive companies and still be so present in their lives. I can't remember him missing anything Callie paricipated in throughout high school whether it was an art show or basketball game and I have no doubt he was the same way with her sisters. "Ted, I don't want to push and stress her out, especially not now."

"I agree Zona, neither of you need the stress that will come along with that situation. So maybe you shouldn't bring it up until after the baby's born and take this time to try to think of ways you can help. I can remember how close the Torres clan was and I'm sure both Leda and Aria would help get their family back on track."

"Yea. Maybe." Taking a moment, I think over our conversation before continuing. "The thing is...we are so, so happy and our life is so amazing. So amazing that I'm bursting for the chance to ask her to marry me and I will but I know she would be so much happier if her father was in life to walk her down the aisle or to join her in the father-daughter dance. I want that for her and I'm worried it won't happen because of something I did. Of all the people and relationships affected, aside from Calen, I feel the most guilty about that one." Like most days, I'm helpless to fight the hormonal tears blurring my vision. I don't even realize that Teddy has moved until she's laying beside me and pulling me into a hug.

"Zona, I get why you feel the way that you do but you can't keep holding on to that stuff. At the end of the day, everyone including me made their own decisions five years ago. No one had a gun held to their heads and forced to do something they didn't want to do. The same thing goes for Carlos and personally if there was anyone of us, apart from you and maybe Addie, who probably should've told Callie the truth it was him. But for the most part our big weird family has gotten past the hurt, anger and mistrust. Like you said you're life is amazing so focus on that and tell me more about this proposal." She finishes with a chuckle and I join with a teary laugh of my own. I know she's right and I've mostly let things go however it comes up whenever I think about marrying that spectacular woman.

Pulling myself together, we continue laying side by side while I fill my bestfriend in on my ideas and plans.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"YOU LITTLE DEVIANTS! GET BACK HERE!" Doing my best to chase two toddlers through my sister's big ass house with this boot on, I try to figure out how I ended up with the weekend babysitting gig while Arizona, Leda and Trevor are gone. Graham is hidden off somewhere and has been since breakfast, leaving me to deal with Cassie and Calen. At the moment, I'm fully clothed and dripping wet because those two little rascals thought it was hilarious to push me into the pool. _Thank God I didn't have my phone on me_. "GRAHAM!" Truthfully, I'm not even all that upset, I just don't want to chase them all day. Giving up on the chase, I make my way through the house to the stairs in the front foyer. A few steps up, I'm brought to a sudden stop as the front door swings open.

"Dios mio! What the hell happened to you?"

"Hello to you too Aria." Not replying she just stands there like she's waiting for something to happen but it only serves to irritate me more than I already was. I'm cold, soaking wet and in need of a shower. "Why are you even here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Iphigenia, I came to raid Lee's closet." Rolling my eyes at her use of my middle name, I try to resist the urge to throttle her.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to be the fashion designer?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Don't worry about it." _What?_ Brushing past me on the stairs, she's half way down the hall before I'm rushing after her.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean don't worry about it? Why are you being so dodgey?"

"Stop being a nosey little sister and go take a shower or something."

"Don't be an ass Ria." Stopping in Graham's room, I instruct him to drop the phone and go make sure the little ones aren't destroying anything. Heading into the master bedroom, passing Aria I go directly for the en suite, momentarily dropping the conversation. Finally, stripping myself of wet clothes then stepping under the hot water coming from the overhead rain shower, with my eyes closed I let my muscles relax. _Showers are way more fun with Arizona_. "Hey, Ria?!"

"Damn Cal, stop yelling." Her voice coming from inside the bathroom instead of the bedroom as expected causes me jump and lose my balance. Instinctively, grabbing the shower door handle, I'm able to avoid what was sure to be yet another trip to the hospital.

"Shit!" Taking a few seconds to get my breathing and heart rate under control. "Why would you sneak up on me like that?!"

"I brought some of your clothes in and I thought you heard me when I came in." For several seconds I just look at her because I had no idea she was in here or that she had even said anything. "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine." With that terrifying moment now over, I get back to my shower. "Please, relax. It's fine."

"I'm so sorry. I really thought you heard me."

"Stop worrying Aria. Yes, you damn near gave me a heart attack but I'm fine and thanks for bringing my clothes. But don't think for a minute that I don't want to know what's going on with you. So don't even bother trying to leave before I finish." With a huff, she goes back to raiding our sister's stuff. Taking my time to enjoy the great water pressure, I thoroughly clean my body before washing my hair. Dressed and feeling good, I lay across the bed watching as she moves around the room. Getting a good look at my older sister I realize that she's nervous. _What's going on with her?_ "Ria?"

"Yea?" Turning to look at me, I pat the bed beside me.

"Sit with me and tell me what's going on." She doesn't immediately move, which concerns me. "Por favor?" The slight pout I give her works like it always has and she comes to lay next me. "Talk to me. I can see that you're nervous about something."

"I...I have a date tonight." Saying nothing else we sit in comfortable silence, giving her the time she needs to speak her mind. As beautiful, confident and intelligent as my sister is she doesn't date often. She's had her heart trampled a time or two over the years including some idiot that hit her. Luckily, as soon as it happened she came to us and we all dealt with it as a family to make sure he never got more than that one. Like a true Torres, she loves big and hard with her whole heart, making it far too easy to destroy us but I'm happy for her. Her being like this means she really likes him. "I haven't talked to Lee about this,yet." That admission surprises me but I still don't say anything. Despite the three of us being fairly close in age, Leda has always taken on a mothering like role. She's so much more than just our older sister and there are so many times when we run to her first before seeking eachother out, so for her not to have talked to Lee is completely out of the norm. "It's been pretty casual and fun for a little while now but in the last week or so everything has become...more. He's so amazing and I really want him to come to the 4th of July party next week." She admits while fighting back the blush turning her ears red.

"Well you clearly really like him and that makes me so happy. I look forward to Lee, Addie and myself grilling the hell out of him." I say with a laugh that she returns.

"I know you do and you know if it were any of you guys I would too. I hope he can handle it."

"Yea I know and for your sake I hope he can too." With another laugh, I continue to cuddle into my sister, enjoying the closeness we don't get the chance to revel in much lately. "When are you going to talk to Lee?"

"When her and Trev come back from their business trip. Definitely before the party. I need both of your support before I could bring him around the family." Nodding, I hum in understanding. "You bringing Arizona to the party with you?" Though we plan on going to the party as a family, her question still makes me pause. I know without a shadow of a doubt that my family and friends are accepting of my relationship but I also know that Arizona's relationship with my sisters will never be the same. Knowing that fact I haven't pushed for anything from any of them.

"Yea. We'll be there and I told her to invite Teddy too." Turning to face me with a sincere smile and love in her eyes, Aria says everything I want to hear without saying a single word.

"You know we are so so happy for you, right? We love you and support the family you've created so don't worry about whatever made you hesitate just now. Things may not ever be exactly the same but that's ok. We'll always, always, always do whatever we have to to make sure you and your family are happy. You know that, right?"

"I do...I love you and Lee so much for it. I can't wait to ask her to marry me. Mom's ring is practically burning a hole in my desk drawer."

"Well you've been waiting to ask her since you were about seventeen years old." She replies with a full laugh. "Now tell me what you have planned so far then we'll go rescue Graham from the tiny terrors downstairs."

Somehow feeling more convident than before I begin to tell my sitting about the few ideas I've come up with thus far.

* * *

 **How about that Arizona cancer scare the other night? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, for some reason this one just would not come together on the page, so comment and let me know what you think. Til next time...**


	29. Fireworks

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! It's been WELL over a month and an update has been LONG LONG overdue. There are a few reasons for that, mainly procrastination and a lack of motivation as well as one REALLY SEXY reason if I do say so myself and she knows who she is. I can't promise to post more frequently but I'll definitely try not to let it go this long in the future.**

 **Now let's move on and see what's going on with our girls, shall we? It's the 4th of July party.**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fireworks**

 **Arizona POV**

Spreading my legs wide, adjusting my right arm around my stomach, I rub slow circles to my clit. Humming in pleasure. "Calliope! Get in here or I'm cumming without you!" I was supposed to be taking a shower before getting dressed for the holiday party but I really need to get off and more importantly I need Callie deep inside me.

"What bab- shit baby, that's so fucking hot." She obviously wasn't expecting to find me leaning against the shower wall, hand between my legs, but I can see she's enjoying it. She's still naked with only a towel around her wasit, and it only turns me on more.

"Oooohh f-fuck!...get over here. NOW!" Stepping into the shower, she doesn't move to join in or take control much to my frustration. _Fuck me already_. She just watches my hand move over my clit, her penis fully erect and standing proud causing my pussy to clench in anticipation. "Fuck. Callie. Please, I need you." Sliding down before me, she takes my left nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it while pinching the other to attention. Feeling her drag her teeth across my nipple has me aching to be filled. Moving my fingers through my folds then bringing them up, I pull her head back, sliding my fingers into her mouth, letting her lick them clean then bringing our mouths together in a hungry kiss. "Fuck me, Calliope."

Her large penis is fully erect and begging for release. Urging her to sit on the built in seat of the shower then straddling her hips, grabbing her shaft, I slide her into my dripping center. "Arizona." My name comes out like a plea. Letting my hands rest against her shoulders, slowly rotating my hips, I work her deeper until she's rubbing that spot so deep only she can reach. "Just like that...yessss like that." Our moans mixing together, gripping my hips, feet flat on the ground she thrusts into me. "Shit you feel so good." This has become our favorite and most comfortable position. I'm not going to last long, she's filling me completely just the way I need her to. Our juices mixing with the hot water of the shower.

"Deeper...Fuck me deeper and harder baby." I can feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. My walls are clenching tightly around her as she slams our hips together. "Right there...right there. Just like that baby. Keep hitting your spot." Pinching at Callie's nipples, I bring my hips down to meet her thrusts, forcing her as deep as possible, my clit rubbing the top of her length. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Our bodies slick with sweat, water and my wetness, move in rhythmn, thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room are heaving breaths, slapping skin and passionate moans. "Fuuuuuucckk. Caaallioooppeee. Yessssss."

"Fuck! That's it Arizona...Don't you dare cum yet." Legs wide she plunges as deep as ever, every thrust pounding my spot sending ripples through my body.

"I c-can't hold it...I...I n-need to cum...baby I need to cum." Thrusts becoming more urgent, I claw at tanned skin. _My body is shaking and I haven't even cum yet_. She's moaning with each throb of my center around her dick. "Yessssss...yessss...fuckfuckfuckfuck...I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Cum baby. Cum for me Mariposa." Rubbing hard fast circles on my clit, she sends us both over the edge in screaming orgasms. Slowing down, she continues stroking deep as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through me. My legs clamp tight to her waist, keeping her buried deep inside me the way I like her. "Mmmmm...fuck Callie...shit!"

"You ok baby?" Humming in response, I rest my head on her shoulder as her arms wrap around me as best as she can with my huge stomach between us. Pressing soft kisses to her neck, I relax into her embrace. "We have to finish getting dressed baby." Nodding, I let my limitless libido take over once more as I suck on the skin under my lips while rotating my hips against the thickness still filling me. Pulling back to look into brown eyes darkened by lust, I continue to work her up.

"We'll get ready later. Right now you have more important things to tend to. Now get to work." With raised brows and a smirk Callie goes about fulfilling my needs.

* * *

"Tia Callie!" Comes a shout almost as soon as we step into the gorgeous 2-story house.

"Mi pequeña princesa!" Watching the beautiful dark haired little girl throw herself into Callie's arms is almost enough to make me wish we were having a little girl of our own. She's looking at Callie as if she's the most important person on the planet and the smile on my love's face is no less than blinding. "Princesa, I have someone I want you to meet, ok?"

"Si!" Chuckling at her energetic reply, Callie turns to me still holding the toddler in her arms. Now able to get a good look at her, I realize that the pictures I've seen hardly catch how much she looks like her mom and aunts.

"This is Ari-" Cutting Callie off, she decides to speak for herself.

"Hi! Who are you? You're pretty."

"Hi, I'm Arizona but you can call me Zona, if you want. You're pretty too. What's your name?" I ask with a smile eventhough I already know.

"Gracias, Zona. My name is Cassandra Lucia Castillo. Are you gay like Tia Callie? You should be her girlfriend. My big brother has a girlfriend but Tia Ari and mami don't like her." Laughing at how adorably straight-forward she is, I'm already eager to spend more time with her.

"Princesa, Arizona IS my girlfriend. She's also your cousin Calen's mom, just like me."

"Really?" Getting a nod from both of us, she continues on. "Good." Turning to look Callie in the eye with the more seriousness than any 5-year old should have, she speaks further. "Are you happy, Tia Callie? Papi says it's important to make sure that the people you love are happy and I want you to be happy." This girl is just melting my heart.

"I'm very very VERY happy, princesa." With a quick kiss to Callie's lips, Cassie turns to me with the same question.

"I'm so very very happy too." I reply with a wink to my love.

"Good. Are you having a baby?" Curious hazel eyes, stare at me as she patiently waits for answer. Callie can only smile at her open curiosity and growing number of questions.

"Yes, I-"

"CALLIOPE IPHIGENIA TORRES!" Each of us jumping as Leda's voice booms down the hall from where I can only assume is the kitchen.

"Oh, yea, mami is mad at you and Tia Ari. She's been whispering bad words for a reeeaaalllyyy long time." With a grimace, Callie sets Cassie on her feet.

"Where's Calen?"

"In the backyard with Papi and big brother."

"Go on out there and play." With another kiss and a gentle pat on the butt, Cassie is speeding through the house.

"CALLIOPE! GET IN HERE!" With another grimace, Callie grabs my hand then leads us toward her sister. It's not until this moment that my nerves start to make themselves known. This is the first Torres family event I've been to in over 5-years and I know that the sisters will be civil but I have no idea how anyone else will behave but considering this is Leda's home and she commands respect, I probably have nothing to worry about. _Relax Robbins_. Entering the large spacious kitchen, we come face to face with an obviously pissed off Leda and a smirking Addison. "Where the hell have you been? You AND Aria were supposed to be here 2-hours ago to help me..." When she transitions into a full blown spanish rant, I make my way over to Addie, leaving Callie to deal with her sister.

"Hey Zona."

"Hey." With a quick hug and a laugh, we sit at the island and turn to watch the Torres women bicker while moving around the kitchen. Shaking my head and turning back to the redhead, I strike up conversation, knowing that this bickering session could take a while. "How have you been Addie? Is Mark here too?"

"I've been good. You look gorgeous by the way and to answer your question, Mark is coming a little later."

"I don't always feel all that attractive but thank you. Do you know who all is supposed to be coming to this thing?"

"The usual suspects I guess but this is your first time coming, right?" Replying with only a nod, she continues. "Well it's usually myself, the sisters, Carlos, Trevor and the kids along with extended family and I believe some people who work for any one of the Torres companies." _Wow. They even include people who work for them._ "I know for a fact Cal extended the invitation to the people at Battleship. She also invited Teddy and your doctor friend."

"Miranda?" _I had no idea. I love that woman_. Answering with a nod, her attention is pulled away by her vibrating phone as my focus turns to the strong arms sliding around my waist.

"Hi baabbbyyyy." My insides melt everytime she calls me baby and says it like that. Turning to my right, I connect our lips in a slow kiss that's full of tongue and passion until a throat clearing pulls our attention.

"It's good to see you Arizona."

"You too Leda. Your house is beautiful and Cassie is the cutest." I reply with a blush while relaxing further into Callie.

"Thank you but don't be fooled she can be a little terror. Feel free to get comfortable and make yourself at home while we finish up in here." She says with a smile and nothing but warmth before focusing back on Callie. "Koalape, give Arizona a quick tour and get her comfortable then call Aria and tell her I'm going to kick her ass in front of her little boyfriend if she doesn't get her ass here asap. Then I need you to do your usual while Addison and I finish cooking." I can't help but giggle at the huff that Callie gives at the use of her nickname. I had forgotten about it until now and it just makes me miss the relationship I had with this family that much more. Still wrapped around me, Callie agrees then leads me from the kitchen.

* * *

It's mid-afternoon and the party is in full swing. Aria has yet to show up with her mystery man but Teddy did show up with a date of her own, none other than Dr. Owen Hunt, who I had no idea she was dating. Apparently, after baggering her for details, it turns out that they've been in communication since the car accident but only recently started to officially date. The other surprise of the evening was her showing up with my parents, who Leda invited. After rounds of introductions, eating then spending time in the pool with Callie and the kids, I'm currently lounging in a pool chair with her and talking to Leda, Teddy and Addison.

"BABY TORRES!"

"ANDY! What are you doing here?!" Callie yells out while standing from the chair. Making her way over to the attractive brunette with an equally attractive blonde beside her, they embrace in an energetic hug for several minutes before Callie pulls the blonde into a hug as well. As the three women head over, I stand from my seat. Joining our group both Leda and Addison take turns embracing Andy almost as enthusiatically as Callie had. "Andy." Turning to Callie, who has wrapped an arm around my waist, she gives a warm smile. "This is my girlfriend Arizona. Mariposa, this is my cousin Andy and her wife Maya." With a shake of hands and an exchange of greetings, we go back to lounging by the pool. "They've decided to visit us mere mortals and take a break from fighting Seattle fires." Earning a laugh from the group and a hit on the arm.

"Shut up. Where is Ria? In the house?" All eyes turn to Leda as she lets out a frustrated groan. "Do I even want to know?" Andy asks Callie who just shakes her head. Soon our group falls into steady conversation, where I learn that Andy and Maya have been married for 3-years but have been together for ten. It makes me so happy to see Callie so alive and glowing surrounded by friends and family. This is the life I want to have with our family. I want to host and attend events like this. As the conversation continues I realize my nerves from earlier have completely dissipated allowing me to fully enjoy my surroundings.

* * *

"Callie! Calm down!" Hearing raised voices and Leda's distressed command, my heart jumps into my throat. My food and any conversation I was having with my parents is immediately forgotten, I head into the house as fast as my nearly 6-months pregnant body will allow. The scene in front of me only serves to worry me that much more. _Oh shit_. Calliope is red-faced as she shouts back and forth with Carlos, who is equally red-faced while Leda, Andy and Addison try to get control of the situation. Glancing behind me to make sure no one or more specifically no kids are in hearing range before moving to Callie's side. "Arizona, get her out of here? Go for a walk Cal, I'll deal with dad."

"I'm not going anywhere! He's the one that needs to leave! I-"

"CALLIOPE!" Cutting her and everyone else off, all eyes fall on me. "Please, mi cariño? Just go on a walk with me. You need to calm down. Our son is right outside with his cousins and he doesn't need to hear or see his madre in a shouting match with her father. You don't need the stress and honestly neither do I. So let's go." Holding my hand out, she hesitates for several seconds before finally taking it. Before anything else can be said, I lead her to the front door. "I don't need to know what happened right now but I do want to know. But at the end of the day you two have to come to an understanding or every family get together will be tainted by your rift." Only getting a grunt in return, I decide to not push the subject for now. Opening the door, I can't believe what I'm seeing. With my mouth hanging open, I turn to Callie who looks just as dumbfounded as I feel. "Tim? What..." When he pulls himself from the mystery women, I'm hit with yet another shocker. Now everything he's said about her makes perfect sense. My older brother just had his tongue down Aria Torres' throat. _What the hell is going on today?_

"H-hey Zo-Zo..." Having the good sense to look like someone that's been caught, they just stare at us like they're waiting for something to happen. Yet, no one makes a move to speak or leave the awkward situation. The moment is only broken by the sudden explosion of fireworks and the squeal of children. _Well happy 4th._

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the read. Til next time...**


	30. Flight

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! It's that time again and I hope you guys enjoy what's to come in this chapter and the next few. Today is a very special someone's 30th birthday, so it's only fitting that this chapter is dedicated to you babe. Now, as I've said before I can't promise to post more frequently but I'll definitely try not to go an eternity without updating. Let's dive in shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Flight**

 **Arizona POV**

 _No. No. No. This can not be happening_. I feel as if I'm having some kind of out-of-body experience or like I'm in an insanely vivid nightmare. I can see the special breaking news report playing on the television. I can see the borderline graphic images and the frenzied first responders running around doing their damnedest to get the situation under control. I can see it all so clearly, yet, every word coming out of the reports mouth sounds muffled and distorted but six terrifying words ring through loud and clear.

TORRES. JET. CRASHES. NO. KNOWN. SURVIVORS.

* * *

 **12 Hours Earlier...**

It's been 6-weeks since the overly eventful 4th of July party and in some ways we're all still dealing with the fallout. After being thoroughly stunned to find out that our siblings have been in a secret relationship, Callie and I took a much needed walk.

 _ **"I can't forgive him, Arizona. I just can't." Continuing to walk hand in hand toward the nearby park, I silently listen and allow her to speak freely. I hope that what she's saying isn't as true as it sounds. Our sons should know their abuelo while they still can. Her voice pulling me from my thoughts. "He doesn't even regret it. I mean - I thought I knew my father but from the minute I confronted him with that envelope he hasn't once apologized for not telling me about my son. You and everyone else involved have apologized and apologized until you were blue in the face. But no, not Carlos Emiliano Torres. Arizona, he looked me in my face and said he was glad that you hadn't told me about Calen. How am I supposed to get past that?" This is the first time she's told me about any of this. Until this moment, I thought that she was punishing him more than anyone else simply because he's her father but now I don't even know what to say.**_

 _ **"No one can force you to do anything you don't want to do but the two of you have to get to at least a somewhat civil place. The people who love you and want to spend time with you, shouldn't be put in a position to have to choose between you two. I'm not saying it will be easy but I am saying it has to be done...Sooner rather than later." a nod of her head is the only response I get but I can tell she's thinking over what's been said. Releasing my head, Callie wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side as we walk in silence.**_

 _ **"Zona?"**_

 _ **"Yea."**_

 _ **"Did I really just see your brother with his tongue down my sister's throat?" Looking into her face, I can't get a read on what she's thinking. Hell, I don't even know what I'm thinking or feeling about that situation. They both deserve to be happy - I just don't know if that means that it's a good idea for them to be with eachother. It may be a bit selfish but anything that happens with them, it directly effects my family and I know how protective the Torres sisters are of one another. Yes, it could work out and they could live happily ever after but I'm not so sure that's going to happen. I guess we'll just wait and see but I'll definitely be having a conversation with my brother asap.**_

 _ **"Yep. That is indeed what you saw babe."**_

 _ **"Huh." She is rarely if ever at a loss for words. I don't know if that's good or bad, though I really don't want to analyze it right now so, I continue walking and letting the matter drop for now. There will be more talking about it, just not this moment.**_

After that walk, we went back to the party and enjoyed our independence with family, friends and great food. A gentle hand caressing across my stomach and soft whispers pull me back to the present. Like almost every night for the past week, I've been having trouble sleeping so I'm not the least bit surprised that I'm awake before our alarm...again. However, I am a bit surprised that Callie's awake considering the fact she has a pretty hectic day ahead of her but this isn't the first time I've overheard one of her bonding conversations with our baby boy. _I guess I was lost in my head longer than I thought._

"Mama and I have an appointment this morning so we can see how you're doing in there. You've been cooking in there for for 28-weeks now. Pretty soon you'll be ready to come out and meet your family. I hope you're feeling photogenic today and not just stick us with pictures of your butt, even if it is a cute little butt. Today, is a bit of a busy one for me kid, before our doctor's appointment mama and I are taking your big brother to his first day of big boy school then after the appointment I have to hop on a flight to New York. I'll only be there for a few hours though because I have to fly to Miami til tomorrow then finally to San Francisco before I'm back home with you guys. I hate leaving mama alone but I'll only be gone for two days so I need you to behave in there, ok? Don't give mama a hard time and tell her she doesn't have to pretend like she's not being nosey listening to our conversation." With a smile she looks up at me, catching my smirk and raised brow. "See you in a couple hours and remember, no butt pics. Te amo mi corazon." Shifting, he pushes up against my stomach closest to Callie and she presses a kiss to the same spot before coming to reclaim her spot next to me.

* * *

"Calliooopppe our baby boy is so grown up. I don't like it. It's too soon."

"I know babe, I understand but he's really excited to be going to big boy school now. He'll be fine and he's gonna do great. Right bud?"

"Yep!"

"See Zona, nothing to worry about." Nodding my head, I relax into my seat as Callie navigates early monday morning traffic while driving us to the school. Today is my baby's first day of kindergarten, it's only a hand full of hours a day but it blows my mind knowing he's now old enough to go to school. Taking a moment to look at both of them I feel so blessed. I can't help the smile on my face, as I think of our family growing. The rest of the ride to the school is spent singing along to the radio and listening to the squirt ramble about how much fun his day is going to be. Getting to the school was the easy part, it was leaving him there that was difficult. If it wasn't for my amazing girlfriend, I have no doubt in my mind that I would have spent the whole day standing outside that classroom. "Mariposa, Calen will be fine. You saw him, he was socializing like a pro. So please try to relax and let's go see about our other little guy. Ok?"

"Yea. Ok." Taking a calming breath, I let her lead me to the car. The ride to the doctor's office seems to fly by and before I know it I'm signing in at the front desk. Grabbing a random magazine off the counter, I go take a seat beside Callie on the loveseat and snuggle into her side.

"Robbins? Arizona Robbins?" A nurse calling my name snaps my attention from the four year old Us Weekly. _They really need new magazines_.

"Right here." I put the magazine down on the table, grabbing Callie's offered hand, we walk over to the nurse waiting in the door. Following her into the back to an exam room, where she takes all my vitals as well as blood and urine.

"Go ahead, have a seat on the table and Dr. Fields will be in with you shortly."

"Thank you." We reply in unison then do as I'm told. It doesn't take long before the doctor walks into the room, tablet in hand.

"Hey, how's everyone today?" We both take turns greeting our doctor as she sits on a stool in front of me. "Feeling ok, Arizona?"

"I'm feeling pretty great these days."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Any more dizzy spells?"

"Nope. We've been doing good keeping stress down and Callie is still pretty strict on what I eat."

"I like what I'm hearing and I can't say I blame her. You probably scared the crap out of her. But I'm glad that that seems to have been a one time thing. Now is there anything else I should know about? Any pains or nausea?"

"No. None of that. I'm really tired some days more than others but that's to be expected. I remember having days like that the first time I was pregnant, too."

"Good. Let's get the exam out of the way so you can get a look at your baby boy." The exam lasts approximately 10-minutes. "Everything is looking good, Arizona. Now on to your favorite part."

Lifting my shirt, I wait for the cold gel to be pressed to my stomach. Callie begins to bounce with excitement, so I squeeze her hand. Gliding the transducer through the gel, then pressing buttons, we wait for Lucy to speak.

"And there is your baby. There's your son ladies, healthy, in good position and ready for the camera." With a giggle, I think back to what Callie said earlier about butt pics. "He's right on track for his November due date. Enjoy the rest of your day ladies and I'll see you in a month." _He's so perfect. I can already tell that he looks alot like Calliope_. Printing off a new sonogram, she straightens the room up a bit then leaves as Callie cleans the gel off of my belly. Walking hand in hand to the car, I can't believe how happy I am. _I never want this feeling to go away_.

* * *

The closer we got to the airport the less talkative I become. Honestly, I've tried not to spend all that much time thinking about this trip. _It's just two days then she'll be home_. Since she's flying private her flight doesn't leave for til she's on it but she has a schdule to keep. For several long minutes, we stand in the private hangar holding eachother.

"You know I'm going to miss you both so much right?"

"We're going to miss you too, Calliope. We always want you here with us and I have no idea how I'm going to sleep without you." Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pull her down into a kiss that is full of everything we're feeling Breaking away, I make eye contact with sad brown eyes.

"I have to get going Mariposa. Take it ease while I'm gone, Please?" I nod in agreement knowing that she still worries alot. I'm actually going to be staying home while she's gone. "I'll call as soon as I land in New York."

Letting go after one more kiss, I wipe at my own tears then watch her turn toward and walk up the stairs of the plane. Soon our driver Kevin is by my side watching the small aircraft taxi down the runway.

* * *

Callie's been gone about 8-hours now, so she should be heading to Miami soon. Stretching out in her favorite recliner, I flip through the channels until I land the show I was looking for. _God I love Supergirl_. I'm not far into the show when it's suddenly cut off by breaking news. _Lord don't let it be our president talking_. I'm only half listening when my world comes to a screeching halt.

"...airport officials say that the private jet believed to belong to the wealthy Torres family has crashed and as of now there are no known survivors..."

I bare hear my phone ringing incessantly over my raging heart and I have no idea what to do. _Calliope._

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? Surprised? Comment and let me know. Til next time...**


	31. New York, New York

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Hi All! It's that time again and I hope you guys enjoyed the last update. I know many of you were/are a bit distressed over the dramatic turn of events but stick with me anyway. Keep commenting, I love reading them and replying when I can. Also, I'm introducing someone new so just keep actor Avan Jogia in mind. Now let's dive back in shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: New York, New York**

 **Callie POV**

 _That flight couldn't end fast enough_. It started off just as smooth as it usually did but somewhere about halfway through the 5-hour flight, we hit the roughest patch of turbulence I've ever experienced and I truly thought that the damn plane was going to fall out of the sky. My family has done business with Gulfstream since before my sisters and I were even born. So I've flown alot in my life and I have never once had such a strong feeling that I shouldn't be on it as I have today.

Shaking off the last of that eerie feeling, grabbing my backpack, I'm making my way down the metal stairs as soon as the door is open and heading to my waiting ride in a very familiar black Charger. Throwing my stuff in the backseat, I tiredly drop into the front, letting my head hit the headrest trying to get ahold of my nerves. _Come on Callie, shake it off. You're worrying about nothing_.

"Hey! About time you got your ass back to the city, T." With my head still tilted back and eyes closed, I smile at hearing Colton's deep baritone greeting. This guy, Colton Araujo, is probably the closest thing to a brother I'll ever have, a little brother but a brother nonetheless. Yea, Tim is one of my oldest friends and I even consider Mark a close friend at this point but Colt is more than that. Turning to look at him, it's almost hard to believe how far he's come from when we first met.

During my first week of living in this city, I came across this kid who was at least five maybe six years younger than me asleep on the bus bench in front of my building and I admit, he caught my attention but I didn't do anything more than go to class. However, when I came home more than 8-hours later and saw him still on the same bench, I knew I had to do something. The rest is history. He's been my over-protective little brother ever since. "You know...I'm still pissed at you for not letting me come out there to take care of you after the accident, right?"

"Yea, I know. You tell me everytime we talk, text or video chat. But like I keep telling you, you had midterms, soccer practice and your internship to focus on when the accident happened. Plus, I've seen your temper and you would have definitely gotten yourself into trouble. Also, Arizona had it under control. I needed you to be here so I knew that you were ok and as you can see I'm as good as new especially now that I'm completely cast and boot free." I finish with a soft laugh while pointing to my jean covered legs. I know he didn't like the situation but he's 20-years old and doing so well for himself. Looking over at him once more with his man-bun fashionably messy on his head, I can't help but think that Leda, Aria and I couldn't be any prouder of him if we tried.

"Well, whatever, I'm coming out there soon to meet my new nephew properly and to make sure Arizona is treating you right...I know you may not like it, I want to check on Maddie too so you'll just have to suck it up because she's always been good to me. I also, want to meet this guy who thinks he's good enough for Ria." He says as he finally makes his way through airport traffic toward Battleship Studios. And that's where this thing gets a bit awkward, he's talked to Arizona a few times and he likes her just fine. But he adores Madison, much like our sisters do, so he'll never truly be team Zona but he'll always be respectful which I really love and appreciate. With the mention of Arizona's name I'm reminded that I haven't called her yet. Shooting her a quick text to let her know of my safe arrival and to expect my call as soon as I get to the office, I jump back into the conversation.

"I hear you and I get it. I know how much you will always care about her–you wouldn't be you if you didn't. And as far as Aria and Tim, I don't even know how I feel about it. On one hand, I know for a fact Tim is a good guy but on the other hand, I don't necessarily think my girlfriend's brother should be dating my sister." Momentarily lost in thought over that situation and the conversations I still need to have with the both of them. Aria will ultimately have my full support but that doesn't mean we can't talk it through along with Leda like we do most things. "I just don't know."

Riding in silence, I take in the city passing around us and realize how much I miss this place. Not enough to move back but more than enough to visit more often. Thinking of all the things I would do with Arizona, Calen and our baby boy–not only brings a smile to my face but also the proposal I have planned until Colt's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"Hey!" Reaching out, snapping his fingers in my face to gain my attention; it's clear that I've missed whatever he was saying. _If the slight annoyed look is anything to go by_. Realizing that we're parked, it doesn't take long for me to recognize that we're in front of the office building that houses the studio. _I was in my head longer than I thought_. "You ok, T?" Locking onto eyes only slightly lighter than my own, concern etched into his features, I nod and smile trying to ease his nerves.

"Yea, I'm ok...a little tired but good. I got lost in a daydream there for a minute." Fully relaxing, he smiles back at me. "So, I've decided to stay a couple hours longer than I had originally planned, maybe til 11 o'clock at the latest." Pausing, I glance at the clock before continuing. "It's 6:34 now, I'll be here at the office for a few hours then I'll meet you back at the apartment by 8:30...9 o'clock." We talk for a few more minutes before I make my way through the lobby toward the elevators. I know most of my team has already gone home for the night but I have no doubt that there are at least a hand full of stragglers. Though as happy as I am to see some of my New York team, I'm glad that no one was around to slow me down from getting to my office. Placing my bag on my desk, dropping into my chair before pulling my phone from my pocket to call the woman of my dreams. It doesn't take long for that sexy voice to come through causing a smile to spread across my face and my pulse to quicken.

"I miss you so much already Calliope." Are the first words spoken and I only miss her more.

"I miss you too babe. How are you feeling? Are my boys taking good care of you?"

"I'm feeling good. Baby boy has been on his best behavior and the squirt was practically bouncing off the walls when I picked him up from school. My parents came to kidnap him for the night about an hour ago, so I'm just hanging around the apartment. But enough about me, how are you? How was the flight?"

"I can't wait for him to tell me all about it." Laughing at the thought of his enthusiastic storytelling. "I'm glad you and our boy are taking it easy–relaxing at home. That makes me worry alot less."

"Yea I know which is why I plan to do that and only that until you get home. Now tell me about the flight and how happy Colton was to see you." I spend the next few minutes talking about my reunion with my little brother after quickly glossing over any concerning moments of the flight. We spend at least half an hour talking any that comes to mind before I have to end the call with a promise to call or text when I get to Miami. Taking advantage of my free moment, I call to make and confirm adjustments I want made to my flight.

Finally getting around to setting up my laptop, I dig into my work. It still blows my mind that I'm actually living my dream personally and professionally. Like the whole point of me going to Miami and San Francisco is to network with potential major new clients. This is only the beginning to what my team can accomplish. The vibration of my phone pulls my attention to the waiting text.

 **"Chinese, Italian or Greek for dinner?" - Colt**

 _Italian of course._ Giving him my answer, I notice that it's a little after 8 o'clock. Packing up my stuff once more, I walk through the studio catching up with the few people still lingering around before sending everyone home then I'm shortly following behind them. It's 9:12 by the time I step into the apartment and I'm exhausted but my day is far from done.

"T, get your ass in here and eat then shower...you smell like west coast."

"Hey! Watch it. I am west coast." I reply while dropping myself on the dark leather sectional as he arranges the food on the table in font of us.

"Yea and you smell like it."

"Brat." Sticking my tongue out at him, I reach for one of the two unopened beers on the table as well.

"On a serious note, I'm a bit surprised Mer and Yang didn't follow you here with at least two bottles of tequila."

"I'm sure they would have if they were in New York instead of the project they're on in Vancouver." Nodding in understanding, he continues to scarf down his lasagna at an alarming rate that I'll never get used to. Following his lead, I dig into my baked ziti while he has me watching 'American Ninja Warrior' for the millionth time. Though it may not be my go to show, I do enjoy watching it. For the better of an hour, we eat, talk, drink and cheer. But as much as I'm enjoying this, I have to get ready to leave soon. "Ok...I'm about to go take a quick shower then pack properly for the rest of my trips." I say as we clean up our mess of take-out containers and beer bottles. Leaving him to his own devices, I go to "my" room or at least the room that was mine when I lived still lived in this city. Making quick work of my shower, I feel like a new woman which only makes packing easier. I could have just packed before leaving LA but didn't see the point when I was going to be coming here where I still have clothes. Now dressed and ready to go I do a quick mental check. _Wallet, keys and phone? Check. Packed duffel bag? Check. Backpack with laptop? By the front door. Check._ Confident that I have everything I need, I make my way to the living-room where Colt is already waiting with my backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Nodding my head only to get a nod in return. "Then let's go."

The ride back to the airport is quiet yet comfortable but it seems to go by way too fast. It's so hard to leave him here alone when we–his family–are all living on the west coast. "You're still coming to LA in a few weeks for Leda's birthday, right?"

"You know I wouldn't miss it. Plus, the closer she gets to thirty the more wigged out she gets, so this year is going to be so good." He says with a laugh that is too contagious to ignore.

"Aye dios mio, don't start. She nearly had a panic attack when Ria and I asked her what she wanted for her 29th birthday. She may just lose her mind next year." With that said he just continues to laugh while navigating through airport traffic until he gets me to where I need to be. Throwing the car into park–silently–he comes to open my door before pulling me into a tight hug as soon as I'm standing. "I love you too little brother." I whisper into his shoulder knowing this is his way of saying it. With a nod, he quickly pulls away and focuses on grabbing my bags. "Thanks."

"Always, T." With a smile, he hands my bags over. "Have a safe flight and text me when you get to the Miami house. It was really good seeing you, sis."

"It was good seeing you, too. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." Give him a slight glare, he just shrugs and gives me his troublemaking smirk before getting into his black Charger.

Heading to the plane, pulling out my phone to text Zona, I have no choice but to let that idea go when I realize that my phone is dead. _Guess I'll just have to wait._ Sliding the useless device into my pocket, I continue on my way. _Miami here I come._

* * *

 **So? Thoughts? Sorry guys. Not putting you out of your misery just yet. Comment and let's talk about it. Til next time...**


	32. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Hi All! It's that time again and I hope you guys enjoyed the last update. I know many of you were/are a bit eager for the conclusion to this bit of drama. So let's get back to the action, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Change of Plans**

 **Arizona POV**

"Ring dammit!" Sixteen. That's how many times I've called my girlfriend's phone since that special bulletin barely even 10-minutes ago only for it to go straight to voicemail _. I refuse to believe our relationship ends in twisted metal and flames or that she won't be around to see our boys grow into amazing men_. Dialing the same number yet again and if it was possible my heart sinks even further as the recorded message plays again. "FUCK!" I yell while continuing to pace around our living-room. The more I pace the more my mind comes up with all kinds of senarios; some where Callie never comes home and others where comes home a completely different person. It's two swift kicks to my ribs from our baby boy that snaps me back to reality. Taking several deep calming breaths then sitting back down in the recliner resting my hands on my stomach. Tears I had refused to let fall silently slip down face but I ignore them. "Ok kid, you're right...mama needs to calm down for both our sakes. I'll be honest with you, I am so damn scared right now but I promise to keep us from ending up in the hospital."

At that moment, the sound of keys unlocking the front door has my heart soaring in excited anticipation that all too quickly turns to devastating disappointment. "Zo-Zo!?" Tim's voice carries into the room before the door opens all the way. Before I can even wrap my head around anything, Leda steps into the apartment followed closely by Tim and Aria. The sisters are both on their phones and yelling at whoever is on the other end as they quickly disappear into Calliope's office. Even with everything going on I almost feel bad for whoever it is that has to deal with a pissed off and scared Torres woman. "Hey, I'm sure this is just some kind of miscommunication or something." I hadn't realized my brother was kneeling beside the recliner causing me to jump slightly at the unexpected statement. Thinking over what he just said while holding onto his much larger hand, I realize that as much as I want to–I don't believe him and his eyes tell me that he doesn't either. However, I can't bring myself to verbally disagree with him especially with Callie's sisters nearby, so I just give him a nod in return. Squeezing my hand in support he tries to give a small smile that only comes off as a grimace but I appreciate the attempt anyway. "I talked to mom and dad on the way here...they said they'll keep little man for the next few days or however long you want them to and for you to call them if you need anything. I told them that I'd make sure to keep them in the loop as much as possible." With another squeeze to my hand, he lets go, only to take a seat on the part of the sectional closest to me. Falling into tense silence, the muffled voices from down the hall as the only sound in the apartment as my eyes remained focused on the muted television. Looking but not really seeing with so many things running through my mind at once. _Life can't be this cruel, can it?_

"I was going to ask her to marry me." I say more to myself than Tim.

"What?"

"I said I was going to ask Callie to marry me." Pausing for a moment, I turn more toward him to look him in the eye. "She's supposed to come home in two days...Addie was going to pick her up from the airport while Teddy and I finished decorating this place. I had everything planned and it was going to be romantic, sexy and...perfect. Then I was going to ask the mother of my children and the love of my life to become my wife." There's several long minutes of silence, a humorless chuckle falls from my mouth. "The jewelers finished her ring yesterday–I picked it up after dropping her off at the airport."

"Damn...I...Zo, there's still a chance you can do all that and so much more."

"I know. I also know how bad it looks." Pointing toward the screen over my shoulder. "And I can't explain it but I have to believe that that isn't how we end. If she were gone...really gone, I'd feel it." I say with both hands coming to rest over my heart. "She may be hurt but she's not gone. I'm going to marry her, Tim...I am." I finish feeling far more confident than I had earlier or even just moments ago but I trust my instincts. _I refuse to give up on her. She's coming home to us. But how often do people survive plane crashes._

Opening his mouth to reply, he doesn't get the chance due to another voice filling the room. "Aria! Can you please calm down? My nerves are already shot to high hell and I'm barely functioning as is. I love you, you know that bu-...but I can't think with you ranting like that." Leda's usually calm demeanor starts to quickly breakdown as she speaks. Those Torres women, Callie included, are probably the most dedicated, stubborn, loyal, determined and strong women I've ever known. Yet, as they stand before me, they are lost and damned near broken and it's heartbreaking to witness. "I-I need to be able to think so I can bring our sister home, Ria. There are so many people that need her...I need to get someone on the phone who isn't a complete fucking idiot. I need to call dad...he won't show it but I know he's freaking out. Uh I need...I need...to make sure Colton isn't on the verge of spiraling out and that all my meetings for the rest of the week get rescheduled. I-"

"Lee! You need to stop and take a breath." Aria demands as she cuts into her sister's ramble. Turning my attention back to Tim as his girlfriend tries to get through to Leda, I can't help but to sympathize with them. There had been far too many times while Tim was deployed when I was the helpless scared sibling. _I'm so damn glad he's home._ Soon enough the sister join my brother on the couch. Leda once again making calls while holding Aria's hand who's cuddled into Tim's side. _They might just be perfect for eachother._ "So how's my nephew doing over there, Dimples?" With all the uncertainty and mixed emotions coursing through me, I can't help the almost unexpected happiness and relief that comes from hearing that old nickname. I truly believed that there was no way that either of them would be anything more than civil toward me and I certainly didn't expect to hear that name again but I'm so glad to be wrong. The name itself isn't all that creative or even original but it belongs to them and I love it.

"Doing just fine. He literally had to kick some sense into me just before you guys got here. I'm just trying to not lose my mind and it helps that you guys are here with me."

"We'd never leave you alone with this especially while you're pregnant and prone to blood pressure problems. Have you eaten dinner?" _Ever the big sister._

"No. I hadn't decided on anything before I saw the news report."

"Ok. I'll go whip something up." Giving an appreciative smile and a nod, I let her busy herself with cooking. Not bothering to tell her I don't have much of an appetite, she pulls Leda up by their joined hands then leads the path to the kitchen. Leaning back in my seat, I find myself once again praying to whoever there is in the universe to listen. Needing to do something, I try calling that familiar number, hoping that it will at least ring but it doesn't. Pushing the building frustration aside, I try to catch up with my brother. It doesn't take Aria long to pull together a pasta dish but it's no surprise that no one really does much eating. The anxiety in the apartment is so thick, it's almost physically in the room with us. Once we've each eaten all we're going to, we make our way back to living-room to lose ourselves in our thoughts.

"Come on Zo-Zo. Time for bed." Tim's voice vibrating through his chest brings me from the brink of sleep while he easily carries me to my room. _When did I fall asleep?_ Putting me down, I settle into our bed that feels far too empty before glancing at the time. It's been almost 4-hours since my world was turned on its axis and I am mentally, emotionally and physically drained so the pull of sleep hits me almost immediately.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"Ugh, why is it so damn bright." I have no idea what time it is at the moment but the sun is relentless. Squinting, I'm momentarily confused by my surroundings and the stiffness in my back isn't helping. Taking a few seconds to think about where I am the previous night soon reminds me of where I am and why. "There better be coffee in this place." Slowly standing from what has to be the most uncomfortable chair to fall asleep in known to man, my phone dropping from my lap on to the carpet causes me to bend down only for my body to protest. "Shit, I'm never sleeping in that chair again." Phone in hand, I'm once again reminded that it's dead. _Coffee will have to wait._ Spotting my bags thrown across the living-room couch, stretching as I go, I grab my bags then head up the stairs of the vacation house I share with my sisters.

Reaching my room, the first thing I do is plug in my phone then proceed to get undressed for a much needed shower. _Showers are much more fun with Arizona._ Stepping into the bathroom, quickly getting the water nice and hot, then brush my teeth before stepping into the shower. Standing there, I let the water soothe my aching muscles then work through my usual routine. Refreshed and feeling like a new person, drying off I make my way back into the room and over to my phone. Holding the power button to get it started, I relax across the bed and wait while thinking about my meetings this afternoon. All too soon I'm brought out of my thoughts by incessant beeps and alerts from my phone. Picking it up, the sight before me causes my heart to drop. _32-missed calls?! Arizona. Calen. Did something happen with the baby?_ I've never had so many calls, texts or voicemails in my life and it's only a little after 10 o'clock. Every possible reason that crosses my mind is worse than the last and I can do nothing about the headache I feel coming on. With trembling fingers, ignoring the texts and voicemails for the moment, I dial the love of my life–needing to know that she and our boys are safe. Each ring feels like an eternity until the voice I needed comes through.

"Calliope! Calliope, are you ok?!" Her voice in frantic and on edge which only worries me more.

"Am I ok?! Of course I'm ok. What's going on? Is something wrong with the baby or you? How about Calen, did something happen? My phone died and I just charged it and you called alot so something has to be wrong. I knew I shouldn't have taken this trip–it was stupid. Arizona?! Are you still there?!" But the only answer I get is a loud sob that has me throwing clothes on as fast as possible. "Baby please try to calm down. Whatever it is we'll face it together but please try not to work yourself up too much." I'm rambling while making sure I have my wallet, keys and charger. "Just tell me what happened Mariposa." Still sobbing, she tries to speak but it's mostly jibberish. "What did you say baby?"

"You're plan crashed." Halting all movement, I try to make sense of what she just said because clearly I wasn't in a plane crash.

"What?"

Taking a few breaths, I can only assume she's trying to pull her emotions together. "It's all over the news that your plane crashed last night leaving from New York. What the hell is going on, Callie?" For several seconds, it's like she spoke in some foreign language because I can't make sense of what I just heard. Then like a bus it hits me that I changed my flight plans for a reason–that had I not followed my gut then I more than likely would be dead right now.

"Aye dios mio. Holy shit. Last night, about half way to New York, the flight got so damn shaky it scared the hell outta me. So I called and canceled my remaining flights on that plane then booked a commercial flight here to Miami."

"Oh my god. I have been a wreck since I saw the news coverage and it only got worse when I couldn't get in touch with you. Leda, Aria and Tim have been here since last night. There still aren't any definitive answers about why the plane crashed but right now I could care less. I love you so damn much Calliope Torres. Please stop scaring me like this." I nod along despite knowing that she can't see me. Bags in hand, I quickly leave the house to my waiting uber.

"I love you too baby. More than you can imagine and I'll do the best I can not to scare you again."

"I can't wait for you to come walking through that door. I'm probably not going to let you out of my sight for a while." She chuckles but I know she's completely serious.

"Then I'll see you in about 6-hours because I'm coming home."

Our conversation continues with her trying to convince me of how important my meetings are but it doesn't matter once my mind is made up. Eventually, I find myself on speaker trying to reassure my sisters and thanking them for taking care of Arizona. Tim is his usual silly self but I can hear the relief in his voice. Back in the sitting area of an airport, I return calls and texts then get my potential clients to agree to a video conference with Addison. _I can't wait to have her in my arms._ My nerves are still a mess eventhough I know that don't need to be. I won't be ok until I'm home and despite the fact she won't admit it, I know Arizona feels the same way. When it comes to family or business, family will win every time. _I'm on my way._

* * *

 **So? Thoughts? Worth the wait? Comment and let's talk about it. Also, "AlwaysbeenNicole" you totally nailed it! Til next time...**


	33. Orgasmic

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Hi All! It's that time again and I hope you guys enjoyed the last update. I'll admit this one turned into a bit of a smut fest but hey smut happens. So let's get back to the action, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Orgasmic**

 **Arizona POV**

 _I can't stop staring at her._ I haven't been able to take my eyes off of this gorgeous woman of mine since she burst into our apartment a few hours ago. I was far from kidding when I said I wouldn't let her out of my sight and knowing that the quickest way for her to get back to me–to us–was to get onto yet another airplane had my nerves shot to all hell. Tim, Aria and Leda have been nothing short of amazing though at the moment they seem to be hovering around. _Not that I can blame them._ Even Teddy, who popped up shortly after Callie's unexpected call this morning, had managed to distract me enough to keep me from obsessing about the wait.

Eventhough I can see that she's ok and home, I can't stop all the worst outcomes from playing out in my head. Things could have been so so much worse and I feel awful for the people who were on that plane but it's not in me right now to focus on anything other than our family.

"Mariposa? You're doing it again."

"Hmm? Doing what?" Fully snapping from my mayhem of thoughts.

"Staring." With a chuckle she turns to face me. "You're literally standing in the middle of our kitchen watching me cook, when I'm pretty sure that I had you comfy in my recliner while I make everyone dinner as a thank you before they go home." Finishing with a raised brow and a smirk, she waits for me to say something. With only a shrug and a smirk of my own, I continue our stare down. _She's so damn beautiful._ "Ugh! Fine. You can stay in here but at least sit down." Doing as I'm told, I quickly take a seat at the island to watch her work. "Brat." It's whispered but I hear it clearly and the laugh that tumbles out of my mouth has me feeling a brand of happiness that only Calliope Torres makes.

* * *

"I love them, I really do but I'm so glad to finally have you all to myself." I say nuzzling into Callie's taller frame as we lounge on the couch.

"Yea, I know how you feel."

"Before last night..." Pausing to get my thoughts and emotions together, turning so we're face to face and I can look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"What? Before last night, what?"

"Before last night...I thought that scaredest I had ever been was a couple years ago when Tim was injured during a training exercise and our car accident. Not knowing if or when you would wake up was hard but at least in our accident I knew what your injuries were and you were physically in front of me. But last night...las night was excruciating, all I knew was that you had been in yet another accident and the chances of you being alive were slim to none. I didn't want to believe that I was suddenly a single parent to two children; not to mention that one of which isn't even born yet. I barely lived during the years we were apart and I know I never want to live without you again... I love you so damn much Calliope Torres." Letting all my emotions show openly and honestly, I wait for her response.

"I love you too." Connecting our lips, she pulls me over to sit across her lap. "I love you so fucking much and I had that you had to go through that." Covering my lips once more, I can feel how much she means what she's saying. Deepening the kiss, I suck her tongue into my mouth. Her thick arousal is pushing against my ass and it only adds to the growing juices spreading between my thighs. Pulling at her thick dark hair, Callie whimpers into my mouth and before I even know what's happening, she's up carrying me toward our bed where she lays me down on my back.

Laying next to me, I watch as her hand moves over my body, her penis erect and straining against her jeans. "Fuck. Callie." Sliding down while lifting my shirt and pulling my bra to the side, she takes a nipple into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it while pinching the other to attention. Biting down on my nipple has my center dripping wet and begging to be filled. Moving my fingers through long dark hair, I pull her head back bringing our mouths together in a hungry kiss. "Ooooh shit, Calliope." It doesn't take long before her lips are moving in sync with my own once again, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance. Nothing but our moans and heavy breathing can be heard.

Breaking away she makes quick work of my shirt, bra and shorts–leaving me in only my panties before she's standing before me completely naked. Reclaiming her spot, slightly hovering over me, she urges my legs further apart. That talented tongue has my nipples hard and my center clenching as her right hand makes its way into my soaked panties. A loud moan rips from my throat as she swiftly enters me with a hard thrust.

"OH FUCK! Don't stop!" My hips grind down into her hand as my nails dig and scratch into her back.

"Not going to happen...Your so fucking wet baby." Her fingers are magic. I can already feel the tightening in my stomach. Sliding one of my hands between us, I start stroking her. "Fuck. Arizona. Keep doing that...Mmmm...shit!" Her hips begin thrusting into my hand as her hand pumps deeper into me hitting that sensitive spot that only she can find.

"Baby...b-baby...fuck me Calliope." Riding her hand, I feel myself tighten around her fingers.

"Me encanta estar dentro de ti Arizona." She whispers before connected our lips in a fire filled kiss, knowing exactly what her speaking Spanish does to me. There's a moment of disappointment when everything stops but I soon realize it's just to remove my underwear. Laying down and guiding me onto my side. Sliding in flush against my back, she pulls my right leg over her own then slides a hand over my thigh. _Jesus Fucking Christ._ Rubbing gentle circles to my, Callie's tongue teases over my pulse point making me wetter and driving me fucking crazy. I can feel my juices flowing and covers my thighs. Bringing my right hand up, I wrap it around her neck, holding her mouth exactly where it is.

"Mmm…stop teasing baby. I need you to make me cum. I want you to fuck me deep and hard Calliope." Using my freehand to push her fingers into my tight pussy, she sets a slow pace.

"You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you?" Moaning I release her neck, needing to feel her, I work my hand between us to grab her hard thickness, earning a deep growl as I stroked her–matching her pace. "Mmmm…I love you. You get so wet for me baby."

"YESSS! I like it hard! Inside baby. Please inside. Make me fucking cum!" Does as I ask, moving me hand away–placing the head of her erection at my entrance she thrusts into my me as deep as she can get. Stretching me like only she can. "Yesssss. Fuck me Calliope." Leaning on her left arm, she quickly sets a fast pace, giving me full hard thrusts. Filling me up, dropping my head back onto her shoulder, I grab and scratch her hip. "OHHHH….OOOHHH….I'M CLOSE…SO FUCKING CLOSE."

"SHIT! BABY!" Pulling my leg up higher, then whispering into my ear between moans. "Hold your leg just like that." Using my right hand, I hold behind the knee as she grips my hips driving harder into my center, hitting my sweet spot. My wetness is dripping down my thighs. Gasping as her hardness moves inside me hitting my spot over and over. Holding my leg is becoming a problem the closer I am to cumming. Our breaths are short pants. "ZONA! SHIT!"

"RIGHT THERE!….FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!…I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She licks from shoulder to my ear lobe the sucks it between her teeth, while she somehow feels the deepest she's ever been and I can't last anymore. Head back, mouth open, eyes closed, I gasp out breaths as my center spasms around length. I'm gripping the fuck out of my own leg as she continues thrusting deep rubbing my sweet spot then lighting flows through me as she rubs fast hard circles on my clit. "CALLLIOOPPEE!...HARDER!" But she doesn't stop hitting that spot or rubbing circles.

"That's it keep cumming for me." I'm no longer in control of my body. "ARI I'M CUMMING….FUUUUUUCK. YESSSSS! ARIZOOOOONNNA! SHIT!" With one final thrust against that internal bundle of nerves, her fingers pinching hard at my clit and her teeth buried in my neck, I cumming around her shaft and possibly squirting.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. OOOOHHH MMMYYYY GGGOOOODDD." Dropping my leg, not really caring where it landed, I try to catch my breath as I wait for the spasming , clenching and unclenching to stop. Callie is panting behind me, while rubbing stomach and leaving open mouth kisses on my neck. She's still buried deep, filling me up and stretching my pulsing walls but I feel like I'll cum again at the slightest movement and she knows it.

"Ride me, Baby." Sliding from pussy to lay on her back, her large penis still fully erect and begging for another release. It doesn't surprise me anymore that she sometimes needs to cum twice before she softens. Straddling her hips, grabbing her shaft, I slide her into my sensitive dripping pussy. "Arizona." My name comes out like a plea and it turns me on even more. Resting my hands against her chest, I slide down until she's filling me completely. "Fuck baby...Ari...yessss like that." Our moans mixing together, gripping my hips, I fuck myself. "Shit you feel so good." Meeting my thrusts, she pounds into me fast and deep.

"H-harder...Fuck me harder." I can feel another orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. My walls clenching tightly around her as she slams our hips together. "Right there...right there. Yesssss! Baby that's my spot!" Pinching at Callie's nipples, I bring my hips down harder to meet her thrusts. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Our bodies slick with sweat and my wetness, move in rhythmn, thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room are heaving breaths, slapping skin and passionate moans. "Fuuuuuucckk. Caaallioooppeee. Yessssss. Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Cum for me Arizona." Carefully reversing positions, my legs wide, she plunges as deep, hitting my spot and sending lightning through my body. "I'm about to cum...I'm about to cum." Thrusts becoming more urgent, I claw at the sheets, moaning with everyone. She moaning with each throb of my center. "FUCK...baby I'm cumming."

"Yessssss...yessss...fuckfuckfuckfuck...I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Rubbing my clit as fast as I can, my back arches off the bed. Slowing down only slightly, she continues stroking deep as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through me. My legs wrap around her waist, keeping her buried deep inside. "Mmmmm...fuck. SHIT! CALLIOPE!" I lay beneath her trying to catch my breath and some control over my spasming body.

"You ok baby?" Humming in response, I release my hold on her waist. Pulling out, we both moan out. Returning next to me, she pulls me into a slow sensual kiss, then pulling me into her as much possible while adjusting the covers. "Te amo mi cariño."

* * *

 _Ugh! I think I'm bigger now than I was with the squirt._ I think while examining my profile in the mirror. It's been 6-weeks since the plane crash and I'm 34-weeks pregnant and as much as I love this little guy, I'm so damn tired of being pregnant. The next few weeks can't come fast enough though if I'm being completely honest I'll miss the intense orgasms. Our sex life has always been great but being pregnant just pushes things for me to unforeseen levels of bliss. But I digress, I really just want possession of my body back. _And drinking coffee._ From what the Callie has told me, the plane crashed because of some kind of engine malfunction or another that I don't fully understand but it's being handled. _Thank God._

Turning again to face my reflection, watching the gentle movements of the new life growing just below the surface, I rest my hands on either side of my extending belly. So focused on my stomach, I don't realize I have company until tan hands come to rest over my own. Looking up, blue meets brown in the mirror and our smiles are instant.

"You do know you're supposed to be dressed by now, right?"

"I'm almost ready."

"Arizona! You're still in your underwear. How is that almost ready?"

"Because it is." With a chuckle, I turn to give her a quick peck on the lips then went about putting on the sleeveless powder blue wrap dress that had been laid out on the bed. "Is the squirt dressed and ready?"

"He is...he's watching cartoons in the living-room and he looks so handsome in his little blue cargo shorts and plaid button-up. But I'm a bit surprised that your dad hasn't given you a harder time about how long his hair has gotten." Laughing along with her, I slide on my silver sandals then head to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

"Oh believe me, the Colonel has made his opinion known. Apparently, he can't wrap his head around the idea of males that let their hair grow out but he did say he won't say anything else about it. Besides, we're his parents and we like his long curly wavy hair."

"Yea, that's true but you know that's just his military background speaking. Anyway, don't take forever in there, I'm going to check on little man." After agreeing not to take long, I spend a few more minutes in the bathroom. With one last look in the mirror, I make my way to the living-room where my son and beautiful soon to be fianceé are waiting. _She has no idea._ Today, we're doing our first official family photoshoot with Teddy but what Callie doesn't know is that I'm proposing to her in a few hours. I already feel like her wife and I want to make it a reality. Watching how great Callie is with our son always turns me but right now I think it's due to what she's wearing. The dark blue button-up shirt and white jeans fit to her body perfectly and high-top Converse completes the casual look just right.

"Hi my loves. I'm ready to go. Teddy should already be at the park setting everything up."

"You look so pretty mama."

"Thank you squirt. You ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Then let's go."

Making sure we have everything, our little family is soon on the road heading to the park. I'm doing my best not to fidget or act out of the ordinary but I'm so nervous and I can't help but clutch tight to my purse.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

Arizona is being weird but I can't imagine why. The closer we get to the park the more anxious she seems to get. Deciding to let her be for now, I grab ahold of her hand closest to me hoping to calm her bit. Earning a smile, she relaxes back into her seat but I can tell something is still on her mind which her body confirms when she starts to play with my fingers. _What's going on with you babe?_ With only Calen singing along to the radio, our drive eventually comes to an end. Parking as close as possible to where we're meeting Teddy, I help Arizona from the car before doing the same for my little man. Finding Teddy easily in the open grassy area, Calen and I hang back as Arizona does her photography thing with her business partner.

Watching the little person in front of me, he's so mesmerized by a butterfly flying in circles around him and his giggle makes me genuinely happy. Moving quickly, I snatch him up causing his giggle to become a full blown laugh. We become so caught up in playing with eachother that I don't immediately notice Arizona nearby or the snapping of Teddy's camera.

"Teds wants to do a few poses of just the two of us next, followed by the three of us then you and I indiviually with the squirt and finish with solo shots for each of us. That sound ok?" Taking a moment to think it over, I finally nod in agreement.

"That sounds perfect."

"Ok. We're going to take a few shots here then head over the gazebo by the pond." She instructs as casually as she can but I can tell there's still something going one. Nodding along, they go about directing me. Soon Arizona and I have knocked out quite a few pictures then make our way to the gazebo. This is such a gorgeous spot, so I have no doubts that we'll end up with some amazing pictures.

Stepping into the gazebo, it's like someone hit a switch and now Arizona seems like a nervous wreck. No longer able to ignore her behavior, grabbing her hand, I lead her to the bench set in the middle of the structure. "Mariposa? What is going on with you? Are you and the baby feeling ok?" Squeezing my hand and smiling, she gives me a nod.

"I'm perfect." Now that I can look into her eyes, I can see the excitement. "There's actually something I've wanted to do for about 2-months now." Honestly, she's making me really nervous right now but I try to take comfort from the dimpled smile on her face. Giving an encouraging nod, I let her know she has my full attention. "Being with you has always been one of the best parts of my life, unfortunately there was a point in time when I didn't truly appreciate our love and I let you go. That will forever be the second biggest mistake I've ever made but I promise you I'll never make it again. Since we've found our way back to eachother, I can truly say Calen and I have never been happier." Sniffling, we share teary smiles and I now know exactly what had her so damn nervous. "Calliope Torres, I love you with everything that I am. You have given me two children that are the best of you. Over the last 4-months, we've come close to losing our baby boy and I've almost lost you twice but I've realized that our family is meant to be and we will be." Pausing to pull a ring box from her purse, the tears I had been holding start to roll down my cheeks when I realize that this is really happening. Blinking to clear my vision, my eyes land on a stunning white gold engagement ring before locking on blue eyes once more. "I love you doesn't seem like enough in this moment but it's the only words that come close to how I feel. Will you marry me?"

My emotions are all over the place but there is only once answer to that question. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!"

* * *

 **So? Thoughts? Comment and let's talk about it. Til next time...**


	34. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! It's been a while but it's that time again! Glad you all are still along for the ride. So let's get back to the action, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Questions and Answers**

 **Arizona POV**

Proposing to Calliope a couple days ago was far more nerve-wrecking than I ever thought it would be but at the same time it was satisfyingly perfect. She had no idea that our family outing was going to involve us getting engaged and the genuine shock on her face made it all so very worth whille. We haven't talked about any wedding details but we've both agreed that the we definitely don't want a long engagement. However, as eager as I may be to join the Torres family, I'm not nearly as eager to be having lunch alone with Leda and Aria. I've expressed on several occasions that I want to rebuild my relationship with both women. But this will be the first time the three of us will come together without someone as a buffer and I'm nervous as hell about it.

Looking into the mirror one last time before making my way to the living-room where my gorgeous fianceè is waiting.

"How do I look? I feel like I'm huge and unattractive." I ask while handing her my boots as I stand in front of her. The ability to put my own shoes on has been gone for a while now—much like Callie's ability to let me drive.

"You look sexy as hell and you're lucky you have somewhere to be or I'd take you to our room and have my way with you." With a smirk and a wink, she easily boosts my confidence. Finishing with my boots, she presses a quick kiss to my stomach then stands. "You ready to enter the lion's den?" Leaning into a kiss, I let her warmth soothe my nerves.

"As ready as I'm gonna get." Turning to grab my purse from the table before waddling toward the squirt's room to pull him from one of his many superhero cartoons. Once everyone is accounted for and ready to go, I lead our little family from the apartment.

Traffic is horrible as it is most days, so it's no surprise that I'm a few minutes late to lunch. Giving a quick wave and a steadying breath, I make my way into the restaurant–spotting Aria almost instantly. _Here's goes nothing._ Making my way to the table, I find myself on the receiving end of a Torres smile.

"Hey! How you doing Dimples?" Taking a moment to get settled in the chair across from her, I smile in reply.

"Hey...I'm doing good but I'll be doing better when your nephew is no longer taking my body hostage."

"Yea, I can imagine." She pauses as a waiter comes over to take my drink order. Order taken, he leaves as quickly as he arrived. "Lee called before you got here. She'll be a little later so she said to go ahead with any appetizers we want as long as we order her some potstickers." It's pretty funny to know that Leda still has a thing for that particular food. As long as I've known her–she ordered it from every place we ate at that had them on the menu. _Some things never change._

With a shared laugh, we enjoy the easy conversation after placing our orders. Though I'm enjoying this moment, I know it'll soon change with tough questions and even tougher explanations. But they also deserve to have this talk and honestly I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Hell, I'm surprised there wasn't confrontation of any kind after breaking up with Callie in the first place. _That was more than likely thanks to Callie and Addie._ It's not long before our food arrives.

"So how are you liking the new studio?" She asks before digging into her appetizer.

"It's the same but so different at the same time. I mean to go from being just me and Teddy, to the both of us plus ten other people almost overnight is a bit overwhelming but still so exciting." Coming from a family of entreprenuers, Aria nods in complete understanding as I speak. "I love being able to do more delegating and it's great being right across the street from the Battleship studio."

With a laugh, she continues to nod. "Oh, I'm sure Callie probably spends more time at your studio now than she does her own." Laughing along, I feel myself start to blush.

"Actually...I think it's me that spends more time over in her office." Blushing even more, we continue to laugh and eat.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, for being so late." Comes Leda's rushed apology as she sits in one of the two remaining chairs before sipping on the available glass of water in front of her. "What's so funny?"

"Well hermana, it would seem that Dimples here has taken up permanent residence in Cal's office and not the other way around. So...I guess that means I owe you a hundred dollars." Aria answers before I can say anything.

"Ha! Told you!"

"Wait. You guys bet on us?" I ask as my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Oh yea. As soon as we found out where your studio was going to be, we knew one of you was going to practically camp out in the other's office. Aria thought it would be Cal but I knew it would be you." With a chuckle, I digest that new piece of information before shrugging it off. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm doing really good. Thanks for asking."

"Good. I'm glad."

With all the pleasantries out of the way, we all catch up over appetizers before ordering a food platter for us all to share. So far I'm enjoying this one–on–one time with them but my nerves start to flare up again in anticipation of the conversation that's bound to happen. It's only a matter of time and I have no doubt that as the oldest, Leda will be the one to initiate it. Then as if reading my mind, Leda's face turns serious, momentarily locking eyes with her sister then giving me her full attention. Projecting a confidence I don't necessarily feel in this moment, I wait for her to say something.

"First and foremost, I can say without a doubt that Aria and I are both so very happy that our little sister is happy with the woman she loves. Did she find happiness without you? Yes...She did. But her complete and total happiness has always laid with you and we also know the same can be said for you. Now with that said this is a conversation that has been a long time coming." Her words are firm but there's no aggression in her voice and her face is open. Before she can continue, Aria speaks up.

"Truthfully, we could go all angry big sister but that wouldn't solve anything and we've had months to calm down but Arizona we just want to understand. We want to hear everything directly from you–not Cal, not Tim, not Addie but you. Then when everything that needs to be said is laid out on this table, it'll be done and firmly behind us where it belongs because we'd much rather talk about your babyshower." She finishes with a smirk and I can only chuckle. Holding their undivided attention and hopefully for the last time ever, I tell them what they deserve to know.

"Let me begin by making it very clear that breaking up with Callie then not telling her about Calen are the biggest regrets of my life. If I could go back and do things differently I would do it in a heartbeat. When we got back together, we talked about things in depth on more than one ocassion. Six years ago, I was planning to go to one of the best art schools in the country with the love of my life and I...panicked. Suddenly, leaving my whole family to move to the other side of the country was terrifying and instead of communicating my fears with Callie–or anyone–I decided I couldn't do it. That it was better to stay close to home and I knew Callie would stay too if I didn't let her go." Shaking my head in disbelief, I continue. "Even as I say it now I know I couldn't have been more wrong. But at the time I was convinced that I was doing the right thing for the both of us. And then when I realized I was pregnant...it was like a giant cosmic 'I told you so' or something. I truly had every intention to tell Callie about our baby. I really did."

Pausing to gather the words to adequately explain my thoughts during that time. Two different shades of brown eyes watch as they wait patiently giving me the time I need. "In the beginning, I told myself that I needed time to wrap my head around the idea the fact that I was even pregnant. For a while, it didn't even seem real to me eventhough a doctor had confirmed it and I had said the words to my parents; a big part of me still didn't believe it was true–until I actually saw our baby for the first time." Even thinking back to it now my heart jumps much like it did back then and I can't help the smile that forms on my lips. "From that point on I was so damn scared to pick up the phone and just call her. I had myself convinced that I needed to wait until school was on this break or that break and just excuse after excuse but I would chicken out every single time. Until the only thing stopping me was the fact that I had already waited far too long. I knew everyone wanted me to come clean...hell, I wanted to come clean. Yet, I never did and it just blew up in my face." Shaking my head, the guilt of the pain I've caused hit me in the chest. Tears of anger build in my eyes but I don't get to cry about this when I did it to myself. "Calliope is the best person I've ever known and I have no idea how she found it in her heart to not only forgive me but to give me another chance to protect that heart...I promise you both here and now that I will love and protect her with everything I've got. I also want to apologize for the time you both missed on with Calen as well as the drama with your dad. I'm so sorry. I've truly missed you both."

Both women quietly stare at me then share looks with eachother in silent conversation as they take in everything I said and the silence is loud. When they seem to come to some kind of conclusion, it's once again Leda that speaks.

"I won't pretend that I truly understand or even like that situation but I–we–appecitate you being so open and honest. For the longest time after the breakup, I personally wanted to ring your neck." The admission is softened by laughter but I know she's telling the truth and I don't blame her. "But what's done is done and all we can do is move forward as a family. And thank you for the apology." Nodding in apprecitation, I share a grateful smile with Leda before Aria taking ahold of my hand pulls my attention to her.

"Yes, thank you for the explanation and the apology. Also, don't worry about Papí and all that drama. He brought that on himself and in time I'm sure those two stubborn asses will work something out. I doubt their relationship will be like it was before but that's for them to figure out. So please don't take responsibility for his choices. Ok?"

"Ok."

"And we've missed you too Dimples."

Between the conversation and that final admission a weight is lifted from my shoulders. Yes, some relationships have been changed but I know now that any hard feelings about what I did is now firmly and forever in the past.

"Now!" With a clap Aria is all but bouncing in her seat. "We can talk about the shower Leda, Addie, Teddy and I have been planning for you. It is this weekend after all...and don't worry your mom has been involved too." Soon the three of fall into comfortable conversation as they fill me in about all their plans and all things baby. This meeting was exactly what we needed to get on the same page in order to mend our relationships and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"So how was Arizona's lunch with the dynamic duo the other day? You know she still cries because of that authority issue thing. Though I haven't seen her do it in a while but you know how Aria and Leda can be."

"Really Addie?" Chuckling at her words, I continue sipping my beer. "Yes, I do know but she said it went really well. I mean–look at them over there." I say pointing to Arizona stand on the other side of the room talking to my sisters and her mom. In recent months, she would kind of avoid them but now she seems lighter and I know it's because of that lunch. Looking around the living-room of Aria's house, it warms my heart to see our friends and family here to celebrate the upcoming arrival of our baby boy.

"They do seem good. So-" Turning back to face my bestfriend with a raised brow, I wait for her to continue. "When are you going to ask her? I know you're already engaged but..." Letting her voice trail off, she just shrugs and I can't help the smile on my face because I've waited yes to give her the ring in my pocket. _No time like the present._

"Right now, actually." Finishing my beer and sitting the bottle on a nearby counter, I take a deep breath as Addie offers a few excited words of encouragement before I make my way over to my love. "Excuse me ladies, may I borrow Arizona for a moment?" Taking her hand, I lead her to the throne that had been her designated seat throughout most the shower. As she sits before me, her beautiful blue eyes are filled with questions but the smile she's been wearing all day doesn't leave her face. Turning around, I get everyone's attention and soon all eyes are on me. "Hey everybody! First, I just want to say thank you for being here with us and for all the gifts. It's greatly appreciated and we love you all...Now I know most, if not all, of you know that Arizona and I are engaged." I say while holding up my hand to show of this gorgeous ring. The smile on my face is started to make my cheeks hurt as the room explodes with cheers and claps. "With that said there's only three people in this room who know how long I've waited for this moment." Turning back to Arizona, I slow drop to one knee as I grab one her hands. Meeting her eyes with my own I can tell that she's figured out what I'm doing. "Mariposa, I have loved you longer than we've been together. There were at least two different times that I almost asked you to be my wife before we even graduated high school." Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the small velvet box then open it for her to see. Both hands covering her mouth do nothing to hide that super magic smile. "This ring was my mother's...it brought her so much happiness and I've spent years dreaming of it doing the same for you as..." I stop to take a breath as the lump of emotion builds in my throat. Her soft hands come to rest on my face–wiping away tears I didn't even know were there. "...as I spend the rest of my life loving you with every fiber of my being. You have given us the family I always hoped we'd have and you are whom I choose to spend my life. Since we're already engaged I won't ask you to marry me so...will you do me the honor of wearing this ring?" For several seconds, she just smiles and nods as her own tears stream down her face unchecked.

"Yes." In a whisper, she answers while putting her left hand out for me to slide her ring onto its rightful place.

* * *

 **So? Thoughts? I hope I did that conversation justice. Comment and let's talk about it. Til next time...**


	35. Turkey Day Action

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! It's update time again but my fellow Calzona writers, I have to know...WHERE HAVE YOU ALL DISAPPEARED TO?! Lol. Calzona is forever guys and I know you have to have some really good stories to share with the rest of us, especially knowing they're reuniting in New York. Also, I'm introducing someone new so just keep actress Bianca Lawson in mind. So with that said let's get back to the drama, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Turkey Day Action**

 **Callie POV**

"I can't believe that you drove all the way out here again and what's even more surprising is that you talked the new girl you're seeing to take that long ass drive with you."

"Well, like I told you when I was last here for Leda's birthday–after that whole plane thing a few months ago, I'm not ready to fly just yet. I think I'll get there eventually but not now and I don't understand how I'm more tramatized than you are...you still fly like it's nothing."

"Honestly, I can't really explain it myself Colt."

I've often wondered how or why I wasn't more shaken up by the whole plane crash situation and the best I can come up with is the fact that when it's all said and done I wasn't actually in a plane crash. The plane I was actually on did not fall from the sky nor was I injured in any way. However, knowing that a plane that I was supposed to be on, did scare the hell out of me at the time. Knowing how close I was to dying in yet another accident was...unsettling–to say the least. It didn't take long for me to realize that the people who love me were far more affected than even I initially thought. The best example of that is the fact the my little brother refuses to fly despite the fact that we live on opposite sides of the country.

"Either way, I'm tired of talking about it. Especially with Thanksgiving in a few days. I just want to hang with my family and let everyone get to know Reagan."

"Well she doesn't seem to be running for the hills though and from the few times I've talked to her–I really like her but...she fidgets like crazy everytime she's near Lee or Ria." I say with a laugh as I watch the poor girl tries to keep her confidence in tact while talking to our sisters, Addie and an extremely pregnant Arizona. Catching the look on Colt's face, I can tell he's enjoying that a little too much. Shaking my head, I just laugh and shove him in his girlfriend's direction. "Go save her already!"

He can be an ass at times but I love him and I'm happy he's here. At the moment our immediate family along with any significant others and kids are enjoying a small get together here at Aria's house. Call it a pre-holiday dinner if you will but no matter what you name it, I couldn't be happier with my life right now. _Actually, there's one thing that would make me happier._ I think while watching Arizona and Callen joking about something or another. Pregnancy really suits her–those gorgeous blonde locks have grown longer, her boobs are massive and she just glows but unfortunately as of this week she is 42-weeks pregnant and I really want to meet our son. Eventhough she's weeks overdue, she refuses having labor induced so everyone is on edge just waiting for something to happen.

"Hey sexy! What you thinking about?" Coming to my senses, I smile at the feel of the large firm stomach pressing into my lower back as slender hands rub glently along my spine.

"Mmmm...just you beautiful." Moving to stand behind her, reversing our positions, I let my hands rest on her stomach. "And I was thinking that this little guy is being far too stubborn already. I mean–it can't possibly be that comfortable in there at this point, can it?"

"Calliope, it stopped being comfortable in there for him a long time ago. So, I really don't know what he's waiting on. I love him but it's long past due for him to pack his stuff and move out. Ugh! Why must your son be so damn stubborn?"

"My son? Really?...So are the boys exclusively mine when one of them don't do what you want them to do?"

"Yup! Or just stubborn in general...and right now...this little guy is really showing off his Torres side."

With a soft laugh, I lean into Arizona's neck so my lips are pressed to one of my favorite sensitive spots before speaking. "How about you let me take you upstairs aaannnnd...help you move this process along? The doctor did suggest that I should have my way with you as often as possible." It was never hard work to get her in the mood but over the months even the slightest breeze of air across her nipples is all it took and I have no doubt that she's so damn wet right now.

"C-callie...baby, that's not exactly what Dr. Fields s-said and we probably shouldn't with everyone here...that feels so...oh fuck it...Upstairs. Now." Hearing exactly what I wanted to hear as ever breathing increases, I waste no time leading Arizona through the house and up the stairs.

* * *

"I truly hope you straightened up and changed the sheets in my guest room." Aria asks with her eyes locked on me as she comes to stand in the kitchen with Colt, Mark, Tim, Owen, Trevor and myself. I'm only slightly embarassed by her comment and that's really only because Tim is standing across from me looking scandalized. _Come on man, she didn't get pregnant by herself. Twice!_ When it comes to his little sister, he has the strangest case of denial. We made no secret about going upstairs earlier so I'm not surprised that Aria and more than likely alot of others know what we were doing.

"Yea, Arizona and I handled it."

Before anything else can be said Mark opens his mouth which only serves to make everyone but Tim laugh. "That's not all you handled."

"Mark, Shut up! That's my little sister!"

"And? Get over it. She's minutes from dropping her second kid, so clearly she knows exactly how to handle Cal. Don't be such a prude, man. Especially since there's no doubt about all the hot and dirty things you're doing to Cal's sister." He finishes while pointing between Aria and myself. Shrugging at eachother with a smirk, everyone watches Tim turn no less than two shades of red. Feeling bad for his obvious discomfort, I jump in before he can say anything.

"Ok. Ok. That's enough about who's doing what to whose sister." Glancing at my watch, I realize that it's after 10 o'clock. "It's getting late so I'm going to take my family home and we'll see you guys Thursday for Thanksgiving."

There are several rounds of hugs and goodbyes as Arizona, Calen and I gather our things to leave. Thankfully the trip home is quick and painless, allowing us to get home in less than half an hour. After a bath, our little man barely touches the bed before he's completely knocked out. Kissing his head then making my down the hall to the woman waiting in my bed, it hits me how long this day has been.

"Man! I'm so tired." I announce coming into our room and immediately stripping down to my boxers. Sliding into bed, opening my arms to Arizona, I signal for her to cuddle into me. "Get over here. I want to hold you." Without argument she gets comfortable in my arms. "You feeling ok babe?"

"Mmhmm. I'm fine." Voice low and heavy with exhaustion, I know she'll be sleep in a matter of seconds.

"Buenos noches mi cariño." Pressing a kiss to her head, I close my eyes and let her breathing lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Calliope, would you stop it! You knew he was going to be spending the holiday with the rest of us. It's Thanksgiving aannnd it is his house." Taking a breath to watch her frown and grumble while navigating early morning traffic. That woman of mine has been complaining about Carlos since yesterday when Leda called to tell her that their father would be attending today's festivities instead of being on a business trip as planned. "And when are you two going to finally talk? It's been a year of this–it needs to stop." With my eyes still staring into the side of her head, Callie just continues to silently drive and brood. Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I take a glance into the back seat to check on the squirt–who's completely engrossed in whatever he's doing on his tablet. Knowing that she's not going to say anything right now, I go about checking my email along with the studio schedule for the next few months of my maternity leave.

"Damn."

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, eyes still on my phone.

"There must be an accident or something. Everything just got real backed up." Looking around, she couldn't be more right–cars are bumper to bumper and the highway is at a stand still. _So much for being there early._ "I'm gonna call Colt and let him know that we'll be there later than planned."

"We're never going to get there, Calliope."

"Of course, we will-" She states absentmindedly as she quickly grabs her phone from her pocket. "...it's going to take forever but we will be stuffing our faces in no time."

"Calliope." Finally stopping to give me her full attention, I smile at her with more love and excitement than I can ever express. "We're definitely not going to get there."

"What? Why? Where not that far away. I just need to get off this freeway and then -"

"My water just broke." I cut her off and watch as she seems to struggle with my announcement. For several seconds, wide brown eyes bounce between my face and my stomach before a smile breaks out on her face.

"We-we-we...um...we need to–Aye dios mio! We're stuck on the freeway, Arizona!" And just like that she's on the verge of panic.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Grabbing her hand, I get her attention before she starts to spiral. "I need you to calm down babe. I'm not even having contractions yet. Believe me there's plenty of time before this little guy makes his appearance, so I need you to calm down then get us out of this traffic. I am not having our baby in your car while stuck in gridlocked on Thanksgiving." Nodding along squeezing my hand, she pulls it together.

"We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." I repeat back to her as we both acknowledge that this is really happening. _Here we go!_

* * *

It's been a little over 4-hours, I've yet to have an actual contraction and I'm barely even dilated. The first time around, I was in labor for a total of 8-hours. This baby has been taking his sweet time up to this point and I have doubt that he'll be just as stubborn during this delivery. No matter how long it takes, I can't wait to finally hold him in my arms. He's going to be just as beautiful as his brother and I can't wait to see Callie with him. I think I'm most excited for Callie to get this experience. Turning toward her as she paces the floor while talking on the phone, I feel so damn lucky.

"Lee, just continue everything as planned–there's no reason for you guys to cut everything short to come down here. I will continue to call with updates. Plus, he probably won't be coming today anyway. So relax, enjoy the holiday and please tell Arizona's parents the same thing." Hearing her say that makes me think that we probably should have just continued as planned until the contractions hit. Now we're both stuck here for a while. "Thank you. I love you too...bye."

"Everything ok?"

"Yea. Yea, everything's fine. The family is just eager to get down here but they're going to wait." Bypassing the chair, Callie urges me on my side then lays on the bed behind me. "I can't wait to finally meet him, hold him and just...I don't know. I'm looking forward to everything great that our family is going to be but at the same time–watching you actually give birth scare the hell out of me, Zona."

"I completely understand how you feel...the end result, our baby, is the greatest thing we can ever create together but delivery is scary and stressful. I'm nervous to Calliope but having you here holding me, loving me and experiencing this with me makes it all so much better. So try to relax and get as much rest as possible because whether we're in for a long wait or not, once he's here we won't be doing much sleeping for months."

* * *

"WHAT! You can't be serious. I've officially been here a day and a half, well over 24-hours, and you're telling me I'm only dialated four centimeters?! Seriously?!"

"Unfortunately, that's where you are Arizona...I'm sorry. I'll be back to check on your progress later." Sighing in frustration, I barely hear Callie talking to Dr. Fields as she leaves. At this point, I'm irritable and more than ready to be done with this whole giving birth thing. "Ugh!"

"I wish I could do more for you Mariposa. Do you need anything?"

Those eyes are full of so much emotion and for a moment I can't help but stare. Mentally shaking myself, I think about her question.

"Actually, go check on the squirt then go home...get some rest, take a nice hot shower and-" Not liking my suggestion, she starts to say something but I just continue on. "AND you need to eat something so you can take you meds. Plus, you need to go get the hospital bag from the house anyway." Finishing, I flash my dimples knowing she's never been able to stand her ground against them.

"Damn! Fine, I'll go for now but I won't be gone long and I'm calling your mom to come sit with you. I'm not going anywhere until she gets here." Nodding my understanding, I smile and pat the spot next to me for her to come lay with me. I know that leaving is the last thing she wants to do right now but I need Callie to still take care of herself.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

So, I slept longer than I ever intended to but I have to admit that Arizona was right. I feel rejuvenated and ready to give her all the love and support she needs to bring our son into the world. With a firm grip on the suitcase in one hand and her camera bag in the other, I quickly make my way back to the maternity wing. Offering a greeting to a few familiar nurses while heading down the hall to Arizona's room however as I step into the room I know something is very very wrong. Standing here only partially in the room, my eyes flick from the blood stained gauze spread throughout the room to the abandoned pieces of medical equipment and my heart is pounding out of my chest at an alarmingly high rate. _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic. Just find Barbara._

Dropping the bags just inside the door, I startle when my name is shouted down the hall. Seeing an extremely pale Barbara does nothing for my nerves–the tremor of my hand, the throbbing in my head and my erratic breathing are proof of that. But I ignore all of it.

"What happ...no, where's Arizona? Something's not right, I-I-I can feel it. Barbara, where's Arizona?!" She hasn't said anything and I'm openly freaking the fuck out in the middle of the hallway.

"They rushed her to surgery. The doctor said that the baby was fine but...but Arizona's in some trouble."

* * *

 **So, how about that cliffy? Thoughts? Comment and let's talk about it. Sorry my love, I know you'll have a hissy over this ending but you were warned. Love you. Til next time...**


	36. Oh Baby

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Welcome back! Let's jump right back into the drama and chaos, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Oh Baby**

 _ **Where we left off...**_

 _Dropping the bags just inside the door, I startle when my name is shouted down the hall. Seeing an extremely pale Barbara does nothing for my nerves–the tremor of my hand, the throbbing in my head and my erratic breathing are proof of that. But I ignore all of it._

 _"What happ...no, where's Arizona? Something's not right, I-I-I can feel it. Barbara, where's Arizona?!" She hasn't said anything and I'm openly freaking the fuck out in the middle of the hallway._

 _"They rushed her to surgery. The doctor said that the baby was fine but...but Arizona's in some trouble."_

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"WHAT?! When?! Why didn't I get a fucking call?!...I-I was barely gone 3-hours, Barbara." Clumsily snatching my phone from my pocket, a pale hand grabbing onto my wrist stops my before I can even unlock the screen and pulls my attention back up to a pair of scared pale green eyes.

"They literally just took her not even 10-minutes ago Callie and everything was happening so fast. She fine then she was in pain and bleeding. The next thing I know they're people rushing around the room then rolling her away. She-"

"I need to go." Cutting her off, I start moving down the hall. "I need to be with them. I never should have left in the first place." _Why did I fucking leave?! I should've been here!_ "She needs to know that I'm here." I ramble off in one breath to the woman trailing behind me before coming to a stop at the closest nurse's desk. "Excuse me, I-"

"Callie!" For the second time in just a few minutes I'm startled by a familiar voice yelling my name. Turning around, it's no surprise to find our favorite nurse–Eli–striding toward me with a look of determination on his face. "Follow me. They're about to start the c-section and I need to get you prepped as fast as possible so you can get in there to hold her hand." I'm so damn overwhelmed as I look between Eli and my mother-in-law. My hands are trembling like I've never experienced before; I feel sweaty and I can hardly breathe but I have to keep it together for my family, so I focus everything I have on the situation in front of me. Giving me a silent nod of encouragement, Barbara moves to sit in a nearby chair as I start to walk past Eli, heading in the direction that he came from.

"Ok. Let's go." _What the hell is happening right now?_

* * *

Sitting here holding Arizona's hand, listening to all the movement of the medical staff and knowing that my love is being cut open is by far the most surreal experience I've ever had next to when I found out about Calen. I have so many questions that I want to ask Lucy right now but the fear in Arizona's eyes keep me focused on her. _I'm sure she'll explain more when all this shit is over._ Leaning down, pressing a lingering kiss to my fiancée's temple then whispering into her ear while actively ingnoring everything going on around us.

"I love you, I love our kids and this is just one more hurdle for us to get over...and we will. We got this...You...you got this." _Baby, you got this._

"I love you too Calliope. I know you're scared right now but our baby boy is strong and healthy. I have no doubt that he'll be perfect." With a soft smile and a squeeze of my hand, she tries to give me as much comfort as she can at the moment. Yes, I'm worried that our son may be in some distress eventhough I've heard several times now that the baby is fine and I appreciate what she's trying to do. However, what she seems to be ignoring is that fact that she is the one that the doctors are rushing to help; that she is the one I'm deathly afraid to lose tonight. "We got this." Hearing her repeat my words back to me nearly shatters me.

"Arizona? Callie? The baby is almost out. So, get ready to properly introduce yourselves." Locking eyes with Arizona once more, I'm in awe of the gift that she's giving me for the second time. "You're doing great Arizona."

"You hear that Mariposa? He's almost here and you are so...so...amazing, baby." Kissing her temple again, tears of joy building behind my eyelids. "I can't wait to finally hold him and get the both of you home."

Resting forehead to forehead, we fall into a comfortable silence, holding hands tightly as we wait. I don't know how long it's been since Lucy's announcement but at the moment the only thing keeping me grounded is the woman I'm leaning on. I hate that I wasn't here when things got crazy but I'm more than happy that she wasn't alone and that I got here in time to be with her.

"He's out!"

I heard the words but they don't make much sense until I tune into the loud cries of a newborn. My newborn.

"Oh. My. God." I'm utterly speechless watching the nurse lay our boy on Arizona's chest and It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Hearing my name, turning toward to end of the bed with some difficulty, I do my best to give Lucy my full attention. "Yea?"

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted to cut the cord?" She asks while gesturing to the nurse standing to my right holding out a pair of scissors. Wordlessly nodding, I grab them while trying to steady my hand as best as I can then cut as instructed before giving them back to the nurse. Turning to watch Arizona kissing and cuddling our baby boy fills me with a feeling I don't know how to identify.

"He's here, Calliope." Displaying those dimples, her face is tear-stained and she's exuding pure happiness. "Hold him...hold your son." Taking a steadying breath then pulling him into my arms, I can't help but to study his features.

"Hey little man, I'm your other mom. I'm the one you had all those random conversations with. Do you remember the few times your big brother talked to you? He's not here right now but you two will be hanging out and causing trouble very soon. Mama and I love you both very very much. We're so damn-sorry don't say damn, that's a bad word but as I was saying we're so blessed to have the both of you in our lives. And you both are so incredibly lucky to have the best mama in the whole world. She-" Stopping as the noise in the room picks up then looking at Arizona, my heart that has yet to calm starts to race even more painfully. "Arizona?...Arizona?!"

"Callie! You need to go. Take the baby and follow the nurse so he can get his tests done." Lucy is focused on whatever she's doing as she's talking.

"But...what's going on Lucy?!"

"I can't get into it right now Callie. Just go take care of your son while I take care of your fiancée."

Before I can even think or form a reply, the baby and I are being ushered out of the room. _What the fuck is going on now?_

* * *

It's been a half hour since I was I kicked out of the operating room and I am officially losing my mind. Pacing outside of the nursery window with intermediate breaks to stare at our perfect little boy, knowing that our little guy is completely healthy–weighing in at seven pounds even, at an impressive 23-inches long–is the only thing keeping me from a total meltdown. Right now, I just want Arizona. As immature or childish as that may sound, it's how I feel and more importantly it's what our family needs. We aren't complete without her. _Please...please don't die on us. I can't do this alone. I don't want to do this alone. We still have to get married and grow old together._

"Calle?" The hand on my shoulder along with the unexpected voice makes me jump out of my skin.

"Fuck! Eli?! Why would you sneak up on me like that?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Resting a hand over my chest, I try to maintain my breathing as best as I while waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I've standing here trying to get your attention for a little while now so I can give you an update." Nodding my understanding, I wait for him to continue. "Now, I just finished updating yours and Arizona's family in the waiting room." _I'm glad Barbara called the family but I'm definitely not in the mood to be around them._ "As I told them, Arizona is still in surgery. She was hemorrhaging and that's why you had to leave. Dr. Fields is doing everything she can, so it shouldn't be too much longer."

"She's gonna be ok though, right? I mean Lucy knows what she's doing so...so she can fix this?...R-right?"

"Callie, I'm not going to lie to you, the situation is serious. However, Dr. Fields is one of the best and she'll do everything possible to get Arizona back to you."

His voice is calm but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Staring at him hoping for him to give some kind of guarantee, I become hyper aware of the fact that I'm quickly losing control of my body. It's been 3-years since my last panic attack but the drumming in my chest, rapid breathing along with the growing dizziness, I know for a fact that that's exactly what's happening. I've been pushing through the signs of a pending attack since Barbara uttered the word 'surgery' but now I'm losing and fast.

"I c-can't...I...can't...b-breathe." The world around me has blurred into what looks like blobs of watercolor being overtaken by black. "I...can't..." _Breathe._

* * *

"Cal." The unfamiliar voice sounds far away and muffled. _Who is that?_ "Callie." _That's not the same person._ The second voice is different though just as muffled but definitely closer and very familiar. "Koalape, wake up baby girl." _Leda_. I'd know that voice anywhere. She must be scared, she only calls me baby girl when she's concerned. _Why would Leda be worried?_

"Ugh." My senses are gradually coming back to me causing me to become aware to the fact that I'm laying on a soft surface and that not only does my head ache in the worst way but I feel so damn drained. "Ugh."

"Come on open your eyes for us baby girl." _Us? Us who? What happened?_

Giving myself a little bit more time to fully come around, I can only listen to the sounds around me and it's the rhythmic beeping that brings all the events of the last two days to the forefront of my mind.

"Arizona! Where's Arizona and Santiago?!" Shouting and jolting forward into a sitting position does nothing for my headache but I ignore it while looking at the people standing around me–briefly realizing I revealed the babies name prematurely. Colton, Leda, Aria and Addison are staring at me with confused concerned eyes. "My fiancée and our son...where are they?" I ask again as I detach myself from all the monitors. I remember everything so I know I had a panic attack, meaning I also know why I'm not surprised that I've found myself in this position but I'm for damn sure am not staying in this room when I don't know where my family is. "Forget it. I'll find them myself."

"Wait, wait, wait. Callie, slow down." With a hand on my shoulder, Leda stops me as I swing my legs to the side of the bed. Pausing for a moment, I give a chance to speak. "The baby is doing great; he's up in the nursery." Nodding and releasing a sigh of relief, I wait to hear the rest. "Arizona made it through surgery. The doctor expects her to make a full recovery with no further complications. She's back in her room...Tim and their parents are with her." Taking a moment to silently thank every deity I can think of, I still can't bring myself to completely relax.

"How long was I out this time?"

"A little over an hour." Nodding my head as I comb my hand through my hair, standing from the bed I move to hug each of them.

"Sorry I scared you guys. I'm ok now." I say while heading toward the door. _I'm going to need something for my headache._ "I really need to go see Zona, so come on."

Without waiting, I start off down the hall knowing they'll follow me. It doesn't take us long to make our way through the hospital to the room we're looking for. When my eyes finally land on her, the relief of stress is instantaneous. I vaguely register someone telling me that she's going to be out for a while as I make myself comfortable in a chair beside her. Thankfully everyone soon leaves for the night with promises to check in tomorrow. As I sit here holding her hand I become even more aware of how tired I feel.

"I'm so glad that you're ok babe. This has been far more traumatizing than I ever thought child birth could be...I think we should just be happy with the two that we have for a while...a long, long while. So you just rest up and I'll be right here when you wake up." Bringing her hand up to my lips for a gentle kiss, I get comfortable and settle in for a long night.

* * *

 **See look, it's all working out. Til next time...**


	37. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Welcome back! I'm just going to put it out there that I AM NOT A FAN OF THE NEW ORTHO GUY at all and please don't get me started on the Owen/Amelia debacle or the random Jackson disappearance...But how about the Karevs for the win! And is anyone else loving Cece as much as I do?**

 **Let's jump right back into the drama and chaos, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Homeward Bound**

 **Callie POV**

"Why isn't she awake yet? It's now November 28th...that means our son came into this world 4-days ago, so please explain to me why she's still unconscious. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to introduce our sons to one another without her awake to see it or any of our family for that matter?!" Arms folded, chest heaving and brows raised standing before our doctor, I wait for her to speak. Briefly looking at the sleeping woman next to us then looking me in the eye Lucy finally says something.

"Like I mentioned last night, there is no set time limit. Arizona's body went through a trauma and she lost alot of blood, so between the blood loss and the anesthesia, she could wake up in the next few minutes or some time between tomorrow and Monday. The important thing to remember is that she will wake up. Arizona is not in a coma, it's just up to her body when it's ready for her to wake up. I know you're worried and that likely wasn't the answer you wanted to hear but it's the only one I have for you, Callie." Huffing in barely restrained frustration, I nod in understanding. "On a more positive note, you should take your son home–he's been cleared to go for two days now. I'll be back later tonight to check on Arizona."

 _Home?! Take our baby home! But-but-but.._

"Knock knock. Someone wants their moms again." Blinking out of a blank stare and back to reality, I watch as the nurse rolls my baby boy over to me and I'm instantly filled with an indescribable sense of jubilation. "It's time for this handsome guy to eat again." With Santiago looking at me with eyes like his mama, it takes a bit of willpower to not completely ignore the nurse. Making sure we have all that we need, she makes a quick exit.

Pulling his little body into my arms, there's a moment when I wonder if this is the feeling I would have had when Calen was born. This whole experience from finding out Zona was pregnant to this minute has been unlike anything I could ever imagine and as much as I wish I had been around for Cal, I know I can't dwell in the past. Continuing to study him, I'm amazed that the same two people can create two beautiful children that resemble one another yet look so different. Where Calen is more my clone, Santiago seems to be all Arizona.

"Hello there Santiago Xander Robbins-Torres. You and your brother are going to be trouble aren't you? You two will drive all the girls...and/or boys crazy." Unfocused azure eyes seem to stare right at me as he eats while I walk slow circles around the room. "I'm glad mama and I have money–you and Cal can really eat." Chuckling to myself, I just bask in the momentary quiet. Soon our little one is full and on the verge of going back to sleep. Settling into the chair I've claimed as my own, I give a quick glance at the sleeping beauty beside us–in hopes of finding her awake–before focusing back on my little guy. Knowing he doesn't need any help sleeping yet not being able to resist, the song that works wonders on Cal comes spilling out of my mouth.

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

 _Este niño lindo, se quiere dormir_

 _Y el pícaro seuño, no quiere venir._

 _(This cute little boy wants to sleep)_

 _(And the naughty dream does not want to come.)_

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

 _Este niño lindo, ya se va a dormir_

 _Cierra los ojitos, y los vuelve a abrir._

 _(This cute little boy is going to sleep)_

 _(Close your eyes and open them again.)_

 _Arroró mi niño, arroró mi sol_

 _Arroró mi pedazo, de mi corazón._

 _(Hush-a-bye my baby, Hush-a-bye my sun)_

 _(Hush-a-bye my oh piece of my heart.)_

Finishing the song, I just continue to stare at his little face for several seconds before pressing a feather light kiss to his covered head.

"You two look beautiful together." As soon as those soft words cut through the silence of the room my head snaps to woman laying next to me. Dimples on full display and tired eyes sparkling cause that final piece of relief to fall into place.

Ignoring her comment and adjusting the baby, I cover her lips with mine in an effort to fill it with every drop of passion I possess. Bringing the kiss to an end then resting forehead to forehead, I take a moment to just be with her until a little body does a little squirm in my arms. He's still sleeping but if I didn't know any better I would think he was trying to get closer to Arizona. Suddenly, realizing that the baby we've waited so long for is here in my arms and that she's awake, I smoothly transfer him into her arms. _She's amazing._

"Mariposa, you scared the living shit out of me." Pulling back, I have the slightest grasp of my emotions as I watch them. The look on her face is that of utter confusion and I know I need to explain. "I'll have someone page Lucy so she can explain in better detail but first, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm ok...sore but ok and I have all I need right now." Nodding my understanding, I sit quietly for the next few minutes watching my fiancée fall madly in love with our gorgeous boy. I even get a few candid pictures on my phone before filling her in on how well he's been doing.

"Now about the comment I made earlier, what do you remember about the delivery?"

"Uh...I remember everything–you were holding San for the first time–talking to him and I guess...I fell asleep?"

"No...no you didn't fall asleep–not really." That only serves to confuse her more however I'm trying to be as stoic as possible. The last thing I want to do is freak her out but my emotions are still on the surface. "You passed out due to blood loss. There was tearing which is why you were taken into surgery to begin with and once the baby was out the bleeding became a bit more serious...you've been knocked out over 96-hours." Stopping to let everything set in, her eyes bounce around the room before coming to rest on me. Several seconds pass and I get a bit uneasy as she studies me. _I hate when she does this._ Remaining quiet, I continue to squirm in my seat.

"You don't feel well do you? And you definitely haven't been sleeping or doing much to take care of yourself, have you?" _You have no idea._ There's no need for me to answer, she already knows the truth. I haven't decided whether if or when I'll mention my own little emergency. "Come here." Her command is followed with her shifting over to the left of the bed. "Lay with us."

"You know this thing isn't really big enough for the both of us right?" I comment all the while taking off my shoes and lying in my designated spot. Soon she's rambling about something and I feel myself being lulled to sleep.

* * *

"NO! Absolutely not. No. I ain't doing it!" I internally wince at my volume as I look to make sure San is still sleeping in his car seat.

"Calliope-"

"No. Don't. Don't Calliope me right now Arizona." I cut in as my pacing comes to a stop at the foot of her bed. "I'm not leaving this hospital without both you and Santiago in that car with me. I'm not leaving you here again. San and I will go home when you go-"

"She can go." Turning wide-eyed toward the doctor standing in the door, Lucy smirks as she holds up some papers. "It seems like I have perfect timing. These are Arizona's discharge papers and after care instructions." Coming to stand beside me, she hands the papers to me before turning to Arizona. "All the tests we did yesterday after you woke up and this morning have come back perfect. I want you back for a follow-up in 2-weeks and until then I want you to take it as easy as humanly possible while your strength and energy gets back to normal."

"Thank you so much Lucy. Callie and I really appreciate everything you've done for our family." She is right and I agree completely yet I'm to stunned to speak. Arizona and Santiago will be home with Callen and I. As odd as it may be at this point, it dawns on me that I now have two children to take care of. "Calliope?" Looking up into bright blue eyes, her smile brings me out of my stupor. "Take us home, baby."

Needing no further encouragement, I help Arizona shower and get dressed. Taking Arizona's luggage, camera bag and bag full of presents to the car, I also spend a few minutes triple checking that the base of the car seat is secure beside Callen's booster seat. When I get back to the room my love is resting in a wheelchair with Santiago's carseat on her lap waiting for me. Doing my best to control my growing nerves, I guide two-thirds of my heart out of the room and down the family path toward the car. We're stopped or joined by nurses every few minutes, but I don't mind one bit. Honestly, I'm in no rush to have my little guy in the car. _Even having Cassie in the car would stress me out_. At least 20-minutes have passed by the time we're all comfortably situated in the car.

"Finally." Sighing with a chuckle while manuevering out of the hospital parking garage into the early evening traffic and for the first time in days I feel like I'm starting to breathe again. Falling into a comfortable silence, we just enjoy the ride with the music low and soothing until Arizona breaks it.

"Cal?" Eyes still on the road, I hum in response signaling that I heard her. "I think we should start planning the wedding now that the world's longest pregnancy is over." Laughing along with her, I give thought to what she said before nodding.

"Yea. I agree. So should we set a date first?...I mean...believe it or not I never actually got to the planning stage the first time around so I have no idea what we should do first."

"Well...between mom and Leda as the married ones, I'm sure they'll be able to help and we could always hire a wedding planner."

"Very true." Before I can expand further on the topic a small whimper comes from the back seat.

"Sounds like someone is about to wake up and as nice as this ride is Calliope, you really need to drive faster. Babe, I know you're nervous but we keep getting passed by cyclists and I really really want to get home so I can cuddle with you and the boys." Resting a hand on my thigh, her thumb rubbing gentle circles into my jeans, I accellerate while trying to relax my frayed nerves. "It's ok babe." Nodding, I continue driving on high alert. _Relax. You got this._

* * *

Arizona and Santiago have been home for 5-days now and we're slowly falling into a routine. For the most part, she's been taking it easy though there have been occasions of me having to firmly remind her. I do my best to handle the boys which is easier since Calen can do certain things himself and the fact that for several hours of the day he's at school. _Thank god it's Friday._

"Hey bud, grab your bag so we can go or we're gonna be late for school." I say standing in the door of his room as I adjust the car seat in my hand.

"Ok. I got it. Let's go." Coming to a stop in front of me, his face scrunches in curiosity. "What are you wearing?"

"It's called a Wallaboo. It's kind of like a special backpack for the baby that I can wear in the front so I don't have to carry this car seat around all the time. You'll see when we get to the school." With a shrug, he's out the door and I quietly follow behind him.

The ride to the school is quick yet filled with Cal rambling on about a classmates birthday this weekend and the cupcakes they're supposed to have today. By the time we reach the school parking lot, he's a ball of barely contained excitement. Outside of the car and seeing the carrier in action, I see that he gets what I was trying to tell him back at the apartment. Grabbing ahold of my hand, we make our way to the familiar classroom and as soon as we enter I'm all but forgotten. Chuckling at my little energy ball, I linger there for a moment and just as I'm about to leave two women–who I assume are moms–are pulled by the baby magnet. The blonde one kind of hovers nearby looking while the redhead does all the interacting.

"Oh my goodness, he's just so darn cute! Is he yours?"

"Thank you and yes he is along with that one there." I say pointing out Calen.

"Wow. You don't look like someone that just had a baby let alone two." The shock on her face is kind of funny though the slight intrusiveness of her comment doesn't really sit well with me but I brush it of as simple curiosity.

"Uh...well I didn't just give birth, my fiancée did. You've probably seen Arizona here before."

"Oh." It's just one word but it's completely loaded and her entire demeanor has shifted as she took a step back. It doesn't happend often but I think I know what's happening now. "So you're one of those women?"

"Excuse me? Those women? If you mean lesbian than yes I definitely am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. People like you shouldn't be able to flaunt yourselves around let alone be allowed to expose innocent children to your perverted ways." With a frown and a shake of her head the blonde walks away from the situation. As soon as she opened her mouth, I wanted to shut it for her but this is neither the time nor the place to get any further into this. I'd much rather be home with my woman right now however I can't ignore the urge to make her as uncomfortable as possible first. Stepping into her personal space, I make sure to keep my voice low so only the redhead hears me.

"For now I'm going to let that go because I have more important things to tend to but you should know that your mouth would be much more useful wrapped around my dick." Stepping back with a smirk, I take in her stunned expression. "Have a good day." Knowing I didn't make that situation any better, I shrug and head home to my future wife.

* * *

 **Comment and thoughts on this update as well as season 15 so far? Til next time...**


	38. Tis the Season

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Welcome back! I'm just going to say it again, I AM NOT A FAN OF THE NEW ORTHO GUY at all and that is all. Lol. Anyone else noticing that the other new guy seems to be fading into the background? Anyway, I LOVED the comments on the last post, so please keep it up.**

 **Let's jump right back into the drama and chaos, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Tis the Season**

 **Arizona POV**

"You said WHAT?!" _She can't be serious. There's just no way._ Immediately shushing me while guiding us to our room away from the sleeping baby occupying the living-room. "Calliope!"

"You heard what I said Zona and before you say anything I already know it wasn't the best way to handle that situation but the look on her face made it so worth it babe."

For several seconds, I stare wide-eyed at her. The longer I stare the more she fidgets–no doubt waiting for me to give some kind of reply–until unadulterated laughter bubbles from my mouth. It's a deep belly laugh and I have to hold my stomach to ease the discomfort.

"Oh my god! You said that? You actually told a stranger that their mouth was more useful wrapped around your dick? Seriously?!" The more I think about it the funnier it becomes but I do my best to calm down.

"Well...yea. She was being suck a homophobic cunt–acting like she had any right to comment on our family. One minute Santiago was the cutest thing she's ever seen then as soon as it's clear that the boys have two moms–she couldn't get away from 'one of those women' fast enough. I can't stand ignorant self-righteous people, Arizona. Ugh! She's probably going to cause all kinds of issues now but she's messed with the wrong one." _She's so damn sexy right now._ I love all things Calliope Torres however one of my top two favorites is fierce protective spanish ranting Callie, which is only topped by loving passionate partner and mother Callie. And right now, she's pissed.

"Ok. Ok. Come sit with me." I instruct while patting the spot on the mattress beside me. With a huff, she takes a seat then pulls me to lean into her side. Momentarily, nuzzling into her neck, I let her relax before pulling back to speak. "I get it babe, I really do and honestly I'm glad you kept it as low profile as you did. We have so so much to be grateful for that some people will just never understand. And that's ok because we'll be happy regardless. We'll get married, eventually have more kids and fill this family with so much love that it won't matter if people like her never catch up. I love you, our boys, our extended family and none of the rest of it matters."

"I love you too and you're so right. Screw that woman." Looking at me with a smirk, I laugh at her oh so elegant summary of my words. As we sober up, a small cry comes through one of the fifty baby monitors Callie set up around the house and she's instantly on her feet. "Relax and I'll bring him to you." Her declaration is soft and loving as she moves out the door.

"Oh. Callie?" Stopping just outside the door, she pops her head back into the room with a eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Just in case you've forgotten, the only mouth wrapping around that dick" Pausing to point toward that oh so impressive crotch. "...is mine." With a growl and desire written across her face, she smirks that sexy smirk before going to get our son. _She's not the only perv in this relationship._

* * *

It's been weeks now, Christmas is literally 4-days away and I couldn't be more excited. San–or Tiago as his tias like to call him–and I have both been deemed in complete health by Dr. Fields. Though Callie has remained in her hovering protective behavior much like she did the first time I landed in the hospital however this time around I have far more patience with her. Both times, she was terrified but I know the stressful excitment that was the birth of our son was far more traumatic. So much so, she had a panic attack which she only told me about a week or so after I was discharged.

 _ **Situated in our bed so I can lean against the headboard while feeding Santiago, I can tell that something is weighing on Callie's mind. There have been several awkward almosts but I just watch and wait until she's ready which seems to be now. Coming to sit beside us, I let my head fall to rest on her shoulder.**_

 _ **"After my last visit to Dr. Shepherd, I promised you that I wouldn't hide anything from you again and despite it being late after-the-fact I'm going to keep my word." It's almost over-the-top in delivery but I already have a pretty good idea of what she's going to say. "When you were in surgery, I had a pretty bad panic attack outside of the nursery in the middle of getting an update from Eli...Apparently, I was out long enough to be admitted and for you to be back in your room."**_

 _ **"I know."**_

 _ **"Wh-...How?"**_

 _ **"Well I didn't have any of those details. I appreciate you telling me. However, the reason I know is because I remember very well how they affect you afterwards. I may have been out for several days but it's usually a week before you really feel like your self again. Plus, Lee and Ria haven't changed–they both treat you with the kid gloves after an attack and she called you 'Baby girl' a couple times. We both know she only does that when she's really worried about you. So, I waited for you to confirm it which you just did."**_

Knowing how worried she had been and me being worried about her in return, I've decided to let her be...for now. If the hovering behavior goes on for too much longer then we'll deal with it. But at the moment, the boys and I are going to spend the afternoon with Uncle Tim and Tia Aria so Callie has the apartment to herself to have the long awaited conversation with her father.

"You know you guys don't have to go anywhere, Zona. Carlos and I can talk in the office or we can meet up somewhere."

"I do know that but this is a conversation you should have without any distractions and knowing you two it will be a loud spanglish conversation that the boys don't need to hear. Plus, I want to catch up with my brother...And since when do you call your father, Carlos?" Packing the last few items into the diaper bag then heading to the living-room, I take a moment to make sure I have everything.

"Ok, I see your point. Most conversations in my family get pretty loud." Chuckling, she stands behind me with her head on my shoulders. "And he's been Carlos since he stopped being my father." With a deep sigh I lean back into her. "I know you want everything with everyone to be worked out but I make no promises for that. I can promise to sit here with him to talk and work toward civility for the sake of our family, especially with another major holiday literally days away." Nodding in understanding, I soak up the comfort that comes with being held by this woman. Gently swaying, we enjoy this rare quiet moment until it's ultimately broken by both boys needing something. Tending to the newborn while Callie gives Calen her full attention, it's not long before the boys and I are heading out the door. _Please let that talk go well._

* * *

 **Callie POV**

 _I don't want to do this._ In all this time, my feelings toward my father have not changed. I truly don't think they ever really will–something between us was irrevocably broken. He's no longer the man I knew him to be and I know that most kids put their parents up as being infallible but I don't think it's too much to expect him to have told me about Calen. I know for a fact if he was in this situation and mi abuelo had not told him about Leda, he would have hit the roof then cut everyone off. So, knowing that he had no problem doing it to me hurts and it's only made worse by the fact that he isn't the least bit apologetic about any of his involvement. At least he hasn't seemed to be in any of the several times I've seen him over the past year. _Ugh! I'm so over this crap._

Deciding to put my focus elsewhere for the time being, I grab a Corona from the frig then head to my office to double check that everything has been finalized for the office holiday parties. Unlike most companies, our parties are after Christmas–next Friday to be exact. The best part is that Arizona and I decided to have a joint party. Leaning back taking a swig of my beer, I think back to last Christmas and all the things that have changed since then. I had just met my son, Arizona was back in my life and I was engaged to an amazing woman. Now it's like Calen has always been in my life, Santiago has opened my heart even more and I'm engaged to the mother of my children. _Alot can happen in a year._ A knock on the door brings me out of my head. Taking a deep breath then a gulp of beer, I head to answer the door. Ever the businessman, exuding wealth and confidence, is my father. _Just get this over with. You promised your sisters and Arizona, so get it done._

"Come in." Closing the door behind him, I move to sit in my recliner while gesturing toward the couch. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, Calliope." Internally cringing at the use of my name for a moment, I decide to just move on.

"You're welcome." When several minutes of silence pass, it's clear that neither of us is in any rush to have this conversation. Refusing to let this take any longer than absolutely necessary, throwing caution to the wind, I dive right in. "You know I'm only doing this because we can't keep being the cause of drama and stress during family events. Our family comes together to celebrate something far too often to let this thing between us continue and my sisters would never not invite one of us to something for the sake of the other. So with that said I just have a few questions as well as things to get off my chest then we can be done with this. I'm sure we can both keep it civil moving forward." Giving only a nod in response that does nothing but further irritate me, I go on. "The main thing I need to know is...How and when did you find out about Calen?"

"It happened by accident. I was out on errands when I ran into Daniel and Barbara. They had Calen with them and...I knew instantly that he was a Torres–that he was your son. He was about one-years-old at the time but I knew." I don't know what I'm feeling. There has been a part of me that was in denial, wanting to believe that he hadn't known that long–that he wouldn't have done something like this. I didn't think his answer would hurt this much. It physically hurts to look at him but I can't help but to try to read his eyes. Trying to gauge his emotions. "The Robbins' confirmed it and shortly after that meeting, I began receiving information and pictures of Calen."

"Are you even the tiniest bit sorry?...Do you feel bad about anything, at all?!" My voice cracks with barely contained emotions as my volume rises. "I met my son when he was FOUR! And you've known SINCE HE WAS ONE!?"

"You are my daughter, Calliope, of course I hate what's happened between us. I hate that you are hurting but I can not be sorry, I did what I thought was best for you-" Hearing that phrase from him yet again sets me off.

"I'M SO FUCKING TIRED OF HEARING YOUR BULLSHIT! THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR THIS!" Suddenly I'm standing and bursting at the seams.

"CALLIOPE IPHIGENIA TORRES! Watch your language, I am still your father!"

"Are you though?! A father's...no a PARENT'S job is to ALWAYS protect their child's best interests. To have their back against ANYONE. To be a permanent structure for them to stand and thrive on...up until a year ago, I thought you embodied that and so much more. You may still be those things to Leda and Aria but not to me." His jaw clenches as he breaks eye contact. "Everything I thought I knew about you is tainted." I've stopped yelling but my chest is still heaving deep breaths, the tremor in my hand has flared up and I don't even try to stop the tears from flowing. Turning back to meet my eyes, I can see the moment he finally sees the damage that's been done. Finally, he gets it.

"Calliope. How...what can I do to fix this? Fix us?"

"Y-y-you can't...What's done is done and it can't be fixed. We are going to be civil and cordial when we see eachother then eventually all this will be just a painful memory. I'll always love you–that'll never change no matter what happens."

"I love you too...I love you so much it hurts. I'm sorry to have hurt you like this, Calliope...I truly am so sorry."

"I know. I believe you." And I do believe him, his eyes are putting his emotions out on display. Sighing, I drop back into my seat. "Look, I don't know what the future holds. We may end up like we used to be...that's just not the case right now. However, we'll both be at the family christmas party and you'll at least get to meet the boys."

I am beyond drained right now and just want to sleep. With only a few more words exchanged, my father takes his leave and I find comfort in Arizona's side of the bed letting her scent guide me to sleep.

* * *

It's been a few days since the talk with my father and I'm actually glad that I did it. I feel lighter somehow, which is a bit of a surprise because I didn't realize it had been weighing on me so heavily. Arizona ended up letting me sleep through the night and the next morning over breakfast, I updated her on where things with my father stands. However, at the moment none of the drama even matters.

It's 4:37, Christmas morning, I have one of the best gifts I've been blessed with currently in my arms staring bright-eyed at me as we bounce around the dimly lit nursery.

"You know that you're a month old baby boy? Hmm, did you know that?" _Technically, a month and a day but who's counting_. With Cal, bedtime is one of my favorite times of the day to spend with him. With San, it's these early morning hangouts–when it's just the two of us and the rest of the world is asleep. "We have a long day ahead of us, sir. You see...today is Christmas and our little family is hosting this year's party. So, that means our home will be taken over by all the members of the crazed Robbins/Torres clan. In a few short hours, they'll descend upon us in a frenzy of food and presents."

Chuckling, I'm amazed by the raised brows with a squeal of faux excitement and a wave of his arms as if he could possibly understand a word of what I just said. "Oh! you're happy about that, huh? If I got half the attention you get I'd probably get excited too...but before all heck breaks out in our home or you brother is up needing to be restrained from his presents, I have a little something for you." Reclining on futon with my feet flat on the cushions so my knees are raised then situating him against my thighs, those dark blue eyes watch my every move. Pulling the meaningful piece of jewelry from under my tanktop, I continue the one-sided conversation.

"You're too young to understand now but in a few years when you get yours, you'll know why these necklaces mean so much...what they represent. I'll also explain how you were named after your abuela. Before she married your abuelo, her name was Lucia Santiago." I rarely talk about my mami–mostly because I never got to know her but also because it hurts so much. Everything I know is due to it being told to me, not from experiencing what is was to have her as a mom. "Little man, I really wish she was around for you, your brother and cousins...honestly, I wish she was here for me and my sisters too. But, I truly believe that she has been looking out for our family. I've had some real close calls this year and there had been some truly scary moments while mama was carrying you. At the end of the day, I want you and your big brother to know as much about the amazing woman, wife and mother as you can. She would've loved you both so much, you know that? Not as much as mama and I but very close." His eyes start to droop with the gentle sway of my legs.

"Definitely not as much as we do." The unexpected statement causes me to nearly jump out my skin though before I can even say anything, Santiago's face brightens and he only has eyes for his mama. _Can't blame him one bit._ The look on her fact tells me that she heard some of what I said and I smile to let her know I'm ok. Taking him from my lap, she takes a seat between my legs to lean back into me. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's ok. What's a mild heart attack early in the morning...really gets the blood pumping." Earning a quiet laugh and a smack to my thigh, we relax into the stillness of the room. "Why did we volunteer to host the madness, again?"

"Temporary insanity?" With a snort of laughter and a kiss to her neck, I lean into her ear. "Merry Christmas, Mariposa."

"Merry Christmas, Calliope."

* * *

 **Lay it on me! Comments and thoughts on this update. Hope I was able to do that talk some justice. Til next time...**


	39. Marathon

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: HEY! Welcome back! I know many of you expected this chapter to pick up with the Christmas party but that's not the planned route for this chapter but I have no doubt you'll love every word of it, regardless. I love love LOVED the comments on the last post, so please keep it up. I do feel the need to tell you guys that this story has less than 10 chapters left.**

 **Let's jump right back into the drama and chaos, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Marathon**

 **Arizona POV**

I'm horny. I had no idea that our sex life would take such a hit now that we have two children but oh was I in for a surprise. And initially, It was because I was really self-conscious and insecure about my body but I should've known there was nothing to worry about.

 _ **"Mariposa...baby, you are gorgeous and I love love love every part of you." From her hovering position as we lay in bed, she keeps her eyes locked on mine as her hand slides below my shirt to caress across my stomach and part of me wants to push her hand away. "Any of the added weight can be lost. We can work out together...play basketball or whatever you want." Pausing for a moment to just stare with eyes that overflow with the depth of her love. It's not until she starts talking again that I realize her thumb has been gently stroking over the scar on my lower stomach. "But this...this is nothing to be ashamed of. This scar represents so many things we have to be grateful for. This scar is the physical representation of our son coming into this world...it's represents the lives that our love has created...and most importantly this scar reminds me to be grateful that you're still here to love us...with me."**_

 _ **Tears that aren't mine slide down my cheeks. Cupping her face with both hands to pull her lips to mine, lips and tongue slowly massage against the other as we lose ourselves in eachother. Eventually, pulling back slightly, her thumb starts its soft caress once more. "There's never ever going to be a time when I don't look at you and see the most stunning woman I've ever known...both inside and outside. Arizona Robbins, soon to be Torres, I will love you forever and as long as you're happy then so am I."**_

Now, Calliope and I have been reduced to quick stolen moments that barely satisfy our need for eachother. Christmas and New Years was about as hectic as you would imagine it to be, so there was hardly any time for us to sneak away. But Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I have big sexy plans in store for Callie that start tonight.

Sex with that woman has always been amazing– it's been spectacular in the time that we've been back together and I plan to blow her mind. _Among other things._ My body has been yearning to be thoroughly fucked. It gets more intense with every day that I watch her play with Calen or sing to Santiago. She's a goddess and I want to worship every inch of her.

"Hello! Earth to Blondie!" Snapping back to reality, locking eyes with two confused faces, I remember that I had been apart of a conversation before my mind went off on a tangent.

"Sorry. Sorry. I spaced there for a bit."

"Ya don't say."

"Shut it, Mark." My response comes with a smack to his stomach from Addison. He gives a grunt but his attention is once again occupied by the nearly 3-month old in his arms. I'd never admit it to him but a baby in his arms suits him. _He and Addie would have beautiful babies._ Addie and Mark are no strangers to babysitting but this is the first time they'll have both boys overnight. "Anyway, if there are any problems don't hesitate to call us. All emergency contacts are in the top drawer of the office file cabinet and-"

"Arizona! We got this. All you need to do is go meet up with Callie and have fun."

"Yea, Blondie...Aunt Addie and Uncle Mark have this covered while you work up a sweat on number three." _Ugh! It's hard to believe there's a good guy in there sometime._

The eye rolls Addie and I give are instant but I choose to ignore him in preference to kissing my baby boy then spending a few minutes with Calen before leaving for the night. Now, knowing Calliope like I do, I have no doubt that she has something sweet and romantic planned for tomorrow. And there's a chance we'll be able to do them however, I'm sure she'll love my plans even more.

Pulling up to the InterContinental Los Angeles, grabbing our overnight bags, I hand my keys over to the valet then take the short trip up to our suite. With a quick call to one of our favorite pizza places, I order then hop in the shower. By the time I was dressed and heading back to the car, I knew the pizza would be nice and hot when I picked it up. Not even half an hour later, I step into Battleship Studios–pizza box and beer in hand. It's just after 4 o'clock and there are still quite a few people moving around the huge office but that changes nothing for what I have in mind. _Actually, I think it makes the situation even better._ Finally, reaching Calliope's office, I pause to lean against the open door–taking the moment to admire her.

"Hey pretty lady." Getting one of those gorgeous smiles that never fails to send my heart racing, I step into the room–closing and locking the door behind me. Placing the pizza on the table in the sitting area of the office and beer in the mini-frig, I go about closing the blinds to conceal us from the rest of the studio. Turning around I'm met with only raised brows and a smirk. With a smirk of my own, I wrap my arms around her neck as I straddle her lap. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day is tomorrow, my love."

"That may technically be true but-" Wrapping my left hand into her ponytail, I give a hard tug and bite her neck while my hips grind into her crotch pulling an aroused hiss from her lips. "...we're celebrating early." Still holding her head back, my lips continue to work on her pulse point. Her hips have started to thrust up into mine with help of her hands on my ass and her arousal is more than clear. "There's one rule and one rule only."

"Mmmm...and what's...that?" Leaning back, I watch her fight to control her breathing for a few seconds as our hips thrust and grind. Those beautiful brown eyes are nearly black with desire and my walls clench with want.

"You do only exactly what I say, Calliope. Can you do that for me?" It becomes clear after several seconds that she's lost in the friction we're creating. "Answer me Calliope" Sliding my free hand between us, I give her growing erection a firm squeeze.

"Fu-Fuck!...Si...si, mi amor. Anything you say, baby." Getting the answer I wanted, moving from my position to sit on the desk, I smirk at her confusion. "Wha-"

"Pants. Boxers. Off. Now." With raised brows that are so uniquely Callie, she makes slow work of doing as I asked. Kicking her clothes to the side, she and her hard-on stand confidently before me, awaiting further instruction. "Now...stroke that big dick for me. Don't stop til I tell you to."

"Mmm...yes ma'am."

It's not often that I'm in this 'do as I say' kind of mood, I actually love it when she takes command of my body and she is more than welcome to do so tomorrow. However, right now...today...she is under my control and it's so damn sexy. Watching that talented hand slide up and down her shaft has me dripping wet. Standing from the desk, getting rid of my jeans and panties, I kneel before her while pushing her hands away.

"My turn." Encircling my hand firmly around her thickness, earning a deep growl as I stroked her slowly matching her pace, taking her into my mouth as deep as I could with both hands stroking her length.

"Fuuuuuck Arizona. That feels so good." Pulling back a bit I work her head while continuing to stroke her shaft going fast with every flick of my tongue. "SHIT!" Moving my hands to her ass, taking more of her in, I hum as my head bobs up and down her thick shaft. "Ohhh my god." Looking up at her, black aroused eyes stare back at me, turning me on more. She threads one hand through my hair while I continue stroking–moving the other to firmly grab her balls earning a grunt. Picking up speed, swiping my tongue over the tip, her hips thrust forward only pushing her further into my mouth. "A-arizona…mmmm…I'm gonna cum baby." Leaning back, still stroking and smirking, I raise a challenging brow while giving the next command.

"Don't you dare. You don't cum until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand?" Gripping her hard, she nearly whimpers and her knees seem to almost give.

"Y-y-yes."

"Good girl, Calliope." Giving one last stroke before returning to my spot on her desk, leaving my legs spread for her to see the juices covering my center and dripping down my thighs–signaling that I want her mouth on me.

"Fuck. You're so wet baby." Then her tongue is sliding through my folds. "And you taste so fucking good." And just like that, her lips are wrapped around my clit as she fills me with three fingers.

"Yesssss. Just like that baby...just like that." My hips ride her fingers as she thrusts deep hard thrusts. "Right there baby...right there." Doing my best to keep my voice down and silently hoping that the few people still around the studio were starting to leave. Throwing both legs over her shoulder then wrapping both arms around my waist pulling me closer, her tongue plunges into my center, as she grabs my ass making me clench around her tongue. "OOOOOOOOOHHH!" _She's so fucking good at this._. I can feel the familiar tightening in my stomach, but I ignore it trying to extend the pleasure she's giving me. "CALLIOPE!...Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...faster baby. I need you deeper." Everything is mind-blowing and so fucking intense. My body is shaking and I know I won't be able to hold my orgasm back much longer. Both hands buried in dark pushing her as deep as I can, my back arches dramatically as my legs go ramrod straight, toes curling as the waves hit me and I cum hard on her face. "I'M CUM-MING! CA-LLIO-PE I'M FUC-KING CUM-MING!"

Blindly pushing things aside, I fall back boneless on the desk panting and feeling light headed.

"You are so damn sexy Mariposa." Humming in reply, I continue to get my breathing under control as Callie hovers and plants sloppy open mouthed kisses to my stomach. Tilting my head up to look at her, grabbing her messy ponytail once more, I pull her up to me. "I love when you get like this. All aggressive and demanding."

"Good." Leaning in to bite her bottom lip, then release it with a pop. "Now. Fuck. Me." I order and thrust into her earning yet another growl. "The condoms are in my jeans." Moving quickly, she finds one and has it on in a matter of seconds.

"I love how fucking wet you are...I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop. Holding my legs wide, she placed the head of her erection at my entrance, then thrust into my center as deep as she allowed.

"Yesssss...Fuck...Calliope." She quickly sets a fast pace, giving me full hard thrusts. Filling me like only she can, dropping my head back, with one of my hands working my nipples, using the other to rub my hard clit.

"SHIT! Mariposa you're so fucking tight." Pulling my legs up higher, she pushes deeper and harder, filling the room with the sounds of growing wetness and slapping flesh–hitting my sweet spot. My wetness is dripping down my thighs, covering her desk. Gasping as her hardness moves inside me hitting my spot over and over. Our breaths are short pants, passion filled moans and grunts.

"Right there!….Fuuuuuck!…Make me cum!" Head back, mouth open, eyes closed, I gasp out breaths as my center spasms around length. I'm gripping the fuck out of anything I can get my hands on as she continues thrusting deep rubbing my sweet spot then lighting flows through me while rubbing fast hard circles on my clit. "CALLLIOOPPEE!...FUCK! SHIT!...CALLIE!" But she doesn't stop hitting that spot or rubbing circles. "Ohhhh...Yessss...Don't stop." I'm quickly losing control of my body. This feeling is unlike anything I've ever felt and I don't want it to stop yet all I can do is hold on for the ride. Her moans become louder as her thrusts become wild. "That's it baby...make me cum...please I want to fucking cum." Dropping my legs to hover over me, I wrap my legs around her waist as she takes over rubbing on my clit. Moving my hips in time with hers she pounds faster. Thrusting deeper causing me to bite down into her shoulder, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Cal...Callie..Callie...Callie. I'm gonna cum...yyyesssss" My breathing has become fast pants mixed with high pitched moans of pure pleasure and I'm so damn close. "Yessss...I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum...Make me fucking cum!" Eyes shut, my mouth drops wide open as my body goes rigid and my walls pulsate pulling her in deeper. "Cum with me, Calliope. Cum for me now." I kiss her to muffle our release as much as I can.

"Fuck Arizona. I'm cumming baby." My wall grip her so damn tight that she effortlessly falls over the edge with me. "I'M CUMMING….FUUUUUUCK. YESSSSS! ARIZOOOOONNNA! SHIT!" With one final thrust against that internal bundle of nerves, her fingers pinching hard at my clit and her teeth buried in my shoulder, I cumming around her shaft and squirting–covering us both in cum.

"FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. OOOOHHH MMMYYYY GGGOOOODDD." Dropping my legs, not really caring where it landed, I try to catch my breath as I wait for the spasming , clenching and unclenching to stop. She's still buried deep in me but I feel like I'll cum again at the slightest movement. Dropping her head onto my chest as she spills into the condom. Grabbing her ass pulling her closer and pushing her dick deeper into my tight warmth.

For several minutes, we just lay here breathless, sweaty and cum covered, trading passionate kisses while clinging to one another. The moment is only broken by her growling stomach which makes both of us laugh.

"I think I need some of that pizza." With a giggle, I nod.

"Clearly."

Separating, we don't bother with clothes but we both make use of her private bathroom before relaxing on the couch with our pizza and beer. Once the trash is cleared away, it doesn't take long before we're wrapped up in trying to pull as many orgasms as we can from eachother.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

I don't know what's gotten into her and I don't care because I love it. It's sexy and hot as hell. We've christened my office more than once but never like this evening. But now that we're in this hotel, it's my turn to bend her to my every command. Pushing through the door of our bedroom of the suite, I lift her into my arms forcing her to wrap her legs around me and rub against my throbbing dick.

"Calliope?" Biting her neck, cutting her off then dropping her to the bed.

"Clothes. Off." Nodding to my demand, she does as asked as I do the same. "Turn over." Sliding yet another condom in place, I pause to take in the sight of her. That glorious ass on full display. Rubbing each cheek gently before landing a firm slap to her right cheek.

"Fuck!" Her legs spread on their own accord, revealing glistening pink lips. "Again!" Slapping the left cheek this time, her wet center clenches. "Fuck!" Thinking of making her squirt again has me rock hard. I move between shaking cum covered thighs, filling her completely; setting a fast hard and deep pace while grabbing a handful of blonde hair. "AAAHHHH!...FUCK! YESSSSS...CALLIE!" Fast breathing is only broken by long moans and whimpers. Each thrust hitting the internal bundle of nerves that drives her crazy. "YESSSSSS!" Her walls are convulsing and clenching tighter with every thrust of my hips. "Oh baby right there!...SHIT! FASTER!" Thrusting deeper and faster, gripping slim hips, Arizona's walls clench around me.

"Yes, Arizona! Fuck! Yes!" Leaning over I place open mouth kisses up her back, then bite down on her shoulder. I'm going to cum soon, I can feel it in the pit of my stomach as she startes rotating her hips and pushing her ass into me. "Damn baby!" Her moans are filling the room, getting higher with every meeting of our hips and turning me on more. The smell of her arousal is driving me crazy with want. "You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good. Arizona." Punctuating every word with a thrust of my hips while pulling her head back. I know I'm about to cum but I want her to get her release first. She's getting tighter with every thrust, pulling me deeper.

"Cal...Callie..harder. Fuck me harder." Wrapping hair thighter around my left hand, I pull her head back once more knowing how much she loves to have her hair pulled in this position as my right hand finds her hard clit. Her ass is slapping against me as I put more power into each thrust and judging by the shake of her legs, I know I'm hitting her spot just the way she needs me to. "Oh! Don't stop! Don't you fucking stop! You're so deep baby." My thighs are burning but I'm not stopping until she's cumming across the kitchen floor but I want to watch her come apart. Quickly pulling out to flip her around, bringing us face to face, I slam into her as far as I can go. "FUCK! CALLIOPE! YES!" Kissing her with everything I've got, I grasp her hips thrusting faster into her tight wet pussy, enjoying the feel of her walls around me. Her mouth hangs open as whimpers and moans flow freely. Her hands are lost in my hair pulling me to her. "Callie!...I'm cumming baby. I'm gonna cum...FUCK! I'M CUM-" Her body locks, she throws her head back, scratching down my back as she reaches her release.

"ARIZONA! FUUUUCCCK ARIZONA! AYE DIOS MIO, I'M CUMMING" Her center has gripped me so damn tight pushing me into a powerful orgasm that has my toes curling. Pushing deeper into her, I smash my lips to hers in a sloppy uncoordinated kiss as her center milks me for everything I have."FUCK. SHIT. SHIT. FUCK...I'M CUMMING!" Thrusting harder, her eyes roll as she arches off the bed. Her body is still shaking and pulsing around my length. Still partially erect, I pull almost all the way out then slam into her. "ARIZOONNNA!"

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH! CALLIOOOPEEE!" Wrapping her legs around my waist, she locks me deep inside her clenching warmth. Sucking on her neck, I rotate my hips, still inside her. "Ooooooooohhh..." Panting, I drop my sweaty forehead on her shoulder, leaving open mouth kisses to the skin in front of me.

"I've missed being with you like this so much baby." She only hums and mumbles random sounds. Leaving a quick kiss on her lips, I rotate again then slowly pull out of her, making us both moan as I drop down beside her. For several minutes, we slowly get our breathing under control. Glancing around the room, my eye land on the clock next to the bed. _Hm? 12:17_. Pulling her into my arms, our hands caress over sweaty skin. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mariposa." Lifting her head, her eyes land on the clock before smiling at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Calliope."

My libido is far from sated despite the multiple rounds all evening. Sliding a hand between her leg, her breath hitches and hips roll against my fingers.

"Shower?" I inquire with a brow raised in question as my finger continue to work between her thighs.

"Definitely, shower." Leaving the bed, grabbing a fresh condom, she heads toward the bathroom with me on her heels. _Thank god for that woman._

* * *

 **Lay it on me! Comments and thoughts on this update. And how about the last 2-minutes of Grey's this week?! OMG they KILLED me. Tears and all. Til next time...**


	40. Bars Downtown

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Hi everybody! Welcome back! The comments on the last post were about what I expected them to be though I kind of expected more of them. We're down to the last 5 chapters left after this one including the epilogue. So, back into the drama and chaos now, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Bars Downtown**

 **Callie POV**

This has been the absolute best Valentine's day of my life. I lost count of how many rounds we've gone since yesterday and trying to recall the number of orgasms between us would be a complete waste of time. As much as I loved that Arizona gave us the opportunity to physically and emotionally reconnect, I also loved being able to get dressed up to take her out and spoil her. I get this overwhelming sense of pride showing her off to the world. I know how lucky I am, how spectacular she is and that she more than deserves to be celebrated for everything she gives to me...to our family.

We didn't stay out very long though–we missed our kids too much. Which is why we're cuddled up in our bed with both boys enjoying our new favorite movie 'Coco'. In only a sports bra and pajama pants, leaning against the headboard with San laying on my chest and Arizona cuddled into my side, I'm lost in the movie until Calen's voice breaks the moment of silence.

"Madre?" He asks seeking my attention as he moves from his spot at the foot of the bed to sit across my thighs.

"Yea bud."

"Is abuela there, too?" Pointing behind him to the tv, I frown in confusion before he continues. "Can we put her picture on the table so she can visit?" Now understanding his question, I'm not sure how to answer it nor was I prepared for the storm of sudden emotions hitting me. Looking to Arizona, she looks just as stunned but her eyes are soft and sympathetic. Quickly, coming to the conclusion that this requires my undivided attention, I gently move my baby boy into his mama's arms before pulling Calen closer.

"Umm...well...when Dia de los Muertos comes around again this year we can make an alter for your abuela–if you want. But...I don't want you to think that it'll be like that..." Nodding toward the tv still displaying the beauty and vibrance of Mexican culture. "...I do believe that mami would visit to make sure that we are all healthy and happy but we won't be able to see or talk to her. Do you understand, bud?" As I watch waiting for some kind of confirmation, his attention bounces between me and the movie looking far more contemplative than a 5-year old should. Letting him take as long as he needs, I look to Arizona once more only to get distracted by the sight of Santiago feeding from mouth-watering full breast. However, I don't get to enjoy it for long before Calen is tapping on my arm.

"I understand but I really want to do it so we knows she's here...and you can tell her how much you miss her. You miss her, right?"

At his question, the emotions I had been wrestling with all seem to lodge themselves in my throat. Nodding my head while trying to clear the ball of emotions, taking several shakey breaths, I try to pull strength from the soft hand on my back. Looking into the most innocently honest pair of eyes, I push through to give him an answer.

"Yea...I miss her everyday...because I never got to know her."

"Gram said that babies knows their mamas better than anyone cuz babies knows their mamas from inside out. So that means you and tia Leelee and tia Ari know abuela best." Finishing with a determined nod and a smile, I'm barely holding on because the last thing I want to do is scare my son by having a meltdown. Doing my best to smile, I pull him into a hug.

"Yea...you're right. We do know her best."

 _If only it were really that simple._

* * *

"Zona!"

"Stop yelling Calliope." She states as she joins me in our home office. "What it is babe?"

"I need you to look over our 'Save the Date' cards and give the final ok before I send them to the printer." Turning one of my monitors in her direction, I wait for her to give me feedback.

"Babe, you know I trust your design skills."

"Yea, I know but this is our wedding. You should get a voice in all decisions. So...what do you think?" Turning the screen back to it original position then sitting in my lap, she spends a few minutes reviewing the design file.

Wrapping my arms around her waist while leaning into her, I rest my head on her back thinking about everything. Our wedding is slowly starting to come together now that we've set a date and settled on a color scheme. We both agreed that given our career paths that it would only make sense for us to handle our own wedding as much as possible–though we'll hire someone to tend to details regarding venue, food and decor. Leda is the official wedding dress and tux designer then Aria came along and got us to agree to be in her magazine. But I wouldn't want it to be any other way, I love all the family involvement.

"Calliope?" Humming in response and giving a slight squeeze, I wait for her to continue. "It's perfect. Send it off to print." Nodding along, those soft hands come to rest on my arms. "I hope you're not falling asleep back there because we have to get dressed so we can drop the boys off with my parents before we meet up with everyone."

"Do you think any of the guys realize that tonight is lady's night at the bar?" With a chuckle, I can only imagine Mark and Tim's faces. They both can be so perverted and absolutely love the idea of women loving women.

"I doubt they have...so this will definitely be an interesting outing and anniversary celebration."

Somehow we got roped into this group outing for our one year anniversary instead of a romantic dinner. On March 15th–exactly a year to the day–the love of my life agreed to start again and I've been insanely happy ever since. We decided to just enjoy this beautiful Friday night with our loved ones at one of our favorite bars then spend the remainder of the weekend just the two of us.

"Oh yea. It's bound to be memorable, Mariposa." With one last squeeze and a kiss to her shoulder, I let her go so she can stand. "Let's get this show on the road baby. I'll get the boys ready while you get dressed."

A half-hour later, the boys are ready to go and Arizona is sexy as hell in those damn black knee-high boots, dark blue jeans and low cut gray top as I make my way to the bathroom. Already knowing what I want to wear, it takes me no time to get dressed after my shower. _Red henley. Check...Black jeans. Check...Black boots. Check...and leather jacket._ Once I'm sure I have everything I need for the night, I guide my little family to the car. After dropping the boys off with their grandparents, it's 8:47 when I finally pull into the bar parking lot. Just as I shut the car off, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I'm sure it's one of my sisters.

 **"Tim, Lee, Trev and I are already in the bar." - Ria**

 **"We're at our usual booth. Still waiting on you guys as well as Addie, Mark, Teddy and Owen." - Lee**

Replying to both texts, we head into the already packed bar and I do my best to guide her toward the familiar booth. With Arizona securely in front of me maneuvering and weaving through the crowd, we soon reach our destination. I'm not the least bit suprised to see that several bottles of different drinks have been ordered along with multiple appetizers–it's what happens everytime the Torres girls go out.

"Wow! This place is crazy! Hey everybody!"

Chuckling at Arizona's new found excitement, removing my jacket then taking a seat at the end of the booth, I pull her into my lap. And though it's called a booth, it's more like a large sitting area with more than enough room for all of us and anything we want to order. We all spend the next few minutes trading pleasantries and generally catching up.

"I think this is my new favorite bar. Not only does my gorgeous lady like to come here but so far the music's been great, the service is on point and there a beautiful beautiful lesbian and bisexual women all over the place. I love it. I can dance pretty hard in here too."

Like everyone else, I can only laugh at Tim and eventhough Aria smacks his arm, I know she isn't bothered by anything he said. Honestly, I've always thought that if she ever met the right woman, she'd give that relationship a chance. _Hmmm, could still happen. Who knows._

"I second that thought my man!" There's no mistaking Mark's deep booming voice. Turning to my left, I see that the rest of our group have arrived. "Montgomery and I may be taking a beautiful new friend home with us tonight."

"MARK!" Addie looks so thoroughly scandalized and flushed that I can't help the roaring laugh that comes out of my mouth. I don't know how he manages to still get her so worked up when we all know he's full of it and far to in love with her. "CALLIE! That's not funny! Don't encourage him!"

"Damn Ladies!" Mark yells as everyone gets settled into the booth. "You all are looking to start some trouble here tonight. Fellas I think we got our work cut out for us. We aren't the only males in this place." He smirks then continues. "All you ladies are entirely too sexy." Not only was he there for my family during one of our hardest time but he makes sure my best friend is the happiest she's ever been and I'm glad to call him one of my best friends.

With all of our egos now thoroughly stroked thanks to Mark, we fall into easy conversation of food and drinks with good music making the atmosphere complete. _We should come out like this more often._ Turning in my lap, Arizona pulls me close.

"Let's go dance, Calliope." Grabbing my hand then standing, she pulls me toward the dance floor. The music isn't thumping like a club but it's still at a high volume as we step onto one of the two dance floors they have here. Our hips sway with the beat and soon we're joined by several of the others. People come and go but we grind and grab for several songs. Wrapping her arms around my neck, Arizona pulls me into a heated kiss before moving her lips to my ear. "I'm hot babe. Let's go cool down and have a few drinks." Nodding my head, she leads the way back to our group–where Tim, Trevor, Owen and Mark are still hanging out. Once again in my previous position, I watch Arizona mix us some drinks from the table then pull her down on my lap.

"Everybody having fun so far?" I ask to no one in particular as I finish my drink. Receiving several nods, we all continue to talk, drink and laugh. Everyone has been rotating in and out of the booth for a while now.

"I'm going to dances with the girls babe." Nodding as I slam down yet another shot, I turn to face the dance floor as Arizona makes her way to the other ladies.

Almost immediately, Arizona starts dancing with Aria as Addie, Leda and Teddy seem to have some kind of sandwich going on. "Our women are looking damn fine." I hear Mark say but I don't say anything–too busy lost in starring at Arizona. Eventually turning my attention back to the guys, we do a few more shots, order more food and we all take the opportunity to get to know Owen better. Owen is in the middle of telling us this crazy story from his military days when Mark's voice cut throw. "SHIT! Cal look!" Following his pointed hand, I see what he's talking about and I don't like it.

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

"Oye puta! She said she isn't interested. I suggest you do it and don't grab her again. Got it?!" Aria, god love her, has all but pushed me aside to get in this woman's face and has managed to grab the attention of Leda, Addison and Teddy.

I'm fully capable of taking care of myself in this situation and for the past 10-minutes I had been but this big ass blonde haired stud was getting far more aggressive than I liked before Aria stepped in. This woman has a few inches on me plus who knows how many pounds and she truly reminds me of that actress Dreya Weber. But more importantly, I don't want this to turn into anything and would rather settle it without Callie getting involved. Grabbing Aria, I pull her back only for Leda to take her spot along with a few other women that seem to join the Dreya look-a-like. _These damn Torres women!_

"What the hell is going on over here? And why were you in my sister's face?" Leda asks with an almost deadly calm. Where Callie and Aria are quick tempered hot-heads, Leda is really the one to watch out for because you won't see her coming.

"Lee, I got this." I say moving my group and unofficial bodyguards out of the way before turning to this beast of a woman. "As I said earlier, there's nothing you can offer me that I'm not already getting plenty of at home. I'm flattered and I'd rather not get my fiancée involved in this, so let just forget anything happened and continue to enjoy our evening...separately." Signaling for my friends to head back to the booth, I quickly follow in an effort to put as much distance between us and them. However, luck isn't on my side and for the third time with a firm grasp of my arm, I'm brought to a stop though this time the grip is stronger causing me to wince.

"I'm wasn't done talking to you, yet!"

"YES, you are. Now get your filthy fucking hands of my fiancée! NOW!" Looking over my shoulder, I find a murderous Callie backed by Aria and Leda who look just as deadly. Looking just past them, everyone is standing in the booth with their eyes focused on the situation–my brother being the most interested. _Oh Shit! This just got completely out of my control_. As Callie situates herself between us, breaking the hold on my arm, she stands face to face with the woman who turns out to have a bit of height on Callie as well. "Baby, Are you ok?" She asks without taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her. I've never seen her this pissed, her face is red but her words are soft.

"Callie, I'm fine...thanks to you. Now let's go." As the words leave my mouth, I know they aren't registering with her at all and some how I'm being maneuvered by the older Torres sisters, only to be met by my brother who moves me even further back. "Timothy! What are you doing?! I can't talk sense into them from back here. The last thing we need is -"

"SHIT!"

For a few seconds, I'm confused by his outburst until I see that he's not even looking at me. Following his line of sight, I'm at a lose of words by the full only bar fight going on behind me with the mother of my children and her sisters at the center of the mayhem. The blonde has a couple friends on her side making it an even 3-on-3 situation but they are getting their asses handed to them. People would easily describe the Torres girls as prissy little rich girls but they would be sadly mistaken. If Carlos didn't do anything else, he made sure his girls could defend themselves and eachother if need be.

"Trevor! Tim! Mark! Owen! Do something!" I say as I move toward the action but am once again stopped. "Tim! What the fuck?!"

"Wait here! We'll handle it!" _Wait here?! Wait here?! Who the hell does he think I am?_ Pausing for a couple seconds to give Teddy and Addison a look, getting a slight nod in return, we start to move through the crowd as well. It takes a couple minutes to fight through the growing crowd but finally reaching the front, we find our guys barely restraining our girls along with multiple security guards. Though if I'm not mistaken, there are cops now involved as well. _Well shit!_ Moving over to Mark, who has Callie in some kind of bear hug slash wrestling hold, I pull her face down to make sure I have her attention.

"CALLIOPE! You need to calm down. NOW!" Giving her a few seconds to gather herself, I tune out everything going on around us. "I appreciate you guys defending my honor but I am so damn pissed at you all right now." And I am pissed at them. They each are well-known because of what they do for a living but all because of who they are as a Torres and they don't need to deal with crap like this. _I'm also very turned on by her and feeling very loved by them but they don't need to know that._

"Excuse me sir...ma'am, I need to get in there, she's under arrest." An says signaling for Mark and I to get out the way. Standing here looking gobsmacked with my mouth opening and closing, I finally notice that all the others have been handcuffed already. _Calliope in someone elses cuffs isn't nearly as sexy as when we use cuffs at home._ I can't help the perverted thoughts as I watch as my fiancée and my in-laws are lead out of the bar with the rest of us closely following. _Well Callie said our anniversary would be memorable._

* * *

 **Comments and thoughts on this update. Til next time...**


	41. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Hi everybody! Welcome back! We're getting closer to the end of this particular Calzona journey. I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter, my baby had been waiting about a month and a half for me to finally get to that chapter. However, this one is essentially a filler chapter and will be shorter than usual. Now let's see what kind of trouble the sisters have gotten themselves into, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Crime and Punishment**

 **Callie POV**

 _Oh god, Arizona is gonna be so pissed._ That has been the one constant thought since the moment we stepped into this cell. I regret nothing that happened tonight–I'll always protect my family. I know she's pissed that we got arrested but I also saw the lust in her eyes, so I know she wasn't so flush solely out of anger. _She was so turned on. I hope she's still just as wet when we get home._

At the moment, it's just my sisters and I in this particular cell–the cops had enough sense not to put everyone together in an enclosed space. So we're just sitting here or more specifically, they're sitting and I'm kind of laying across them with my head on Lee's lap and my legs over Ria's. Now that everything has calmed down, I have quite the raging headache. After everything was all said and done, we walked away from the drama with some scratches and minor bruising.

"Cal, you are far too grown to still lay across us like this." Aria gives the same complaint as always yet she adjusts my legs more securely. I know when my sisters are truly exasperated with something and as much as she's trying to seem that way–she isn't.

"Aria, you do realize that you say that every single time we're like this, right?"

"Well, Lee, it's true every single time."

"Ok, whatever." Slightly smirking, I lay listening to them bicker with my eyes closed. "How's your head baby girl?" Opening my eyes only a fraction, they meet Leda's protective orbs as gentle hands slide through my hair slowly soothing the ache.

"I'm ok. It's starting to ease up a bit." That's only semi true but I'd rather she not worry any more than she already is. "I'm just ready to go home and go to sleep." Nodding, she opens her mouth to speak but Aria cuts in before Lee can even utter a sound.

"Oh please! Sleep?...Who are you trying to fool? I know I'm not the only one who saw the way Dimples was looking at you outside the bar. She is going to cuss you out then maul you."

"I thought I was the only one who noticed. Our little koalape is in for a very very rough night. We may be getting another nephew, Aria." Doing my best to glare at them from this position only makes them laugh hard.

"Oh shut up." _They're not wrong but they also don't need to know that._ "There will be no babies for a nice long while unless one of you get knocked up...and I hope it's with twins or triplets."

They both look thoroughly freaked at the idea and I can't help but laugh at their facial expressions. Through slightly teary eyes, I notice to the change in expression followed by a shared glance but I don't catch on quick enough. In almost perfect unison, they move their hands under me and proceed to push me off their laps–landing on my back with a grunt. _Ugh! I should've seen that coming._

"Torres!" A guard would come now. "Time to go." Unlocking and sliding the door open the Stone Cold Steve Austin looking guards stands waiting as I shift to a sitting position to look at Lee and Ria with a raised brow. Several seconds pass as we wait for him to elaborate on which of us he's talking about.

"Uh...which Torres?" Lee finally asks while pointing between the three of us. For a split second even he looks confused before he seems to remember the paper in his hand.

"All three of ya. Let's go, ladies."

We don't need to be told twice before we're in the hall following him to freedom. Once we've each been given our possessions back, the same guard leads us to lobby but I come to a stop as soon as I spot a none-too-pleased looking Arizona. I can feel the others staring at me. For probably the first time ever, I truly can't read her. _Is she pissed, still turned on or both?_ Moving slowly as if she'll pounce in the middle of this police station, I keep trying to gauge her mood.

"Are you ok?" Her face is so stoic that it's actually making me nervous.

"Y-yea. I'm fine."

"Good."

Then she turns and walks toward the exit. _My god she's so damn sexy._ Looking around the room, spotting my sisters with amused smirks, I know they won't be any help. Rolling my eyes then quickly catching up with Arizona, we silently make our way to the car. Reaching the car, I'm suddenly forced from my thoughts as I'm spun and slammed against the car. I'm stunned silent by the sudden movement but mostly it's the hand with an arousingly firm grasp on my crotch, that has me at a loss for words.

"You fiery Torres women are so damn infuriating and I am so damn pissed at all of you. I don't need the three of you protecting my honor like some helpless damsel. The situation was being handled. Did you forget that we were celebrating our anniversary...don't speak while I'm talking Calliope." Snapping my mouth closed with a grunt, she adds pressure to her hold. "Make no mistake, I'm not happy about what happened." Leaning in close, dark blue eye focus on my lips for several seconds before sucking on my bottom lip. "But I'm so fucking horny, so you're going to take me home right now before I fuck you in this parking lot. Ok?" Still speechless and hard as hell, I nod and do as I'm told. _Aye dios mio. That's one of the sexiest things she's ever done._

* * *

"For fuck sake Liam, it's been almost a week since that crap at the bar and we've told you we won't be bullied or blackmailed now that they know we have money. If they want to make it a thing then we can do that with a harrassment suit since that's what started the fight in the first place." Rolling my eyes while listening to our lawyer Liam Castillo spout off his legal terms that only lawyers understand, I rest my head back on the headrest. Honestly, he's a great guy and Leda's brother-in-law. "Liam just handle it please...Thank you."

Ending the call and taking a deep breath, I get out of the car to pick up Calen. Taking the familiar path toward Calen's class, the bell rings just as I stop outside the door. In a matter of seconds, the hall fills with kids, teachers and parents but my little buddy spots me with ease.

"Ma!" I'm not sure what caused him to start calling me 'ma' as opposed to 'madre' in last few weeks though I wouldn't be suprised if it was Graham's influence. Calen spends so much time with both Cassie and Graham but it's Graham that calls Leda, his ma. Regardless, whether it's 'ma' or 'madre', I love it. "This is my friend Justin and you have the same birthday as him. He's having a party this weekend. Can I go? And can San go too?"

His excited rambling makes me smile as I look between him and the red-head kid he introduced. I don't have any birthday plans Saturday with all the action this past weekend, I just want to hang out at home. So I have no problem with him going but I'll talk to Arizona about it.

"I'll talk to mama about it when we get home but your brother isn't big enough for big boy parties yet, so he can't go." Nodding, he looks like he's about to say something but he doesn't get the chance.

"Justin! Come here." Waving goodbye the little boys walks away.

Seeing who called him, I know immediately that my son won't be going to that birthday party. That same damn homophobic woman is staring daggers into me and I truly feel back that kid. Ignoring her, I lead my son to the car all the while trying to figure out how the hell we're going to explain this mess to our kid. _Fucking twat._

* * *

 **Comments and thoughts on this update. Til next time...**


	42. Mi Familia

Disclaimer: All characters are property of ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing.

This is AU as well as G!P, I hope you enjoy the journey, so **only constructive comments please**. Some chapters will have perspectives from both Callie and Arizona but it'll mostly be one view or another.

 **A/N: Hi everybody! Welcome back! I'm glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. This chapter and the rest to come will be full of fluff, sex, family and good times. My apologies for the long wait but I just wasn't feeling it but my baby has been harassing me to update so this chapter is truly for her. You have no idea how many edits I made to my outline, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. Now let's see what our favorite family is up to, shall we?**

All typos are my fault so please excuse that. Also, internal thoughts/dialogue are in italics and flashbacks are bold italics. So, in the words of Shonda, trust the journey.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Mi Familia**

 **Arizona POV**

The last two and half months have been a bit hectic in more ways than one. The legal ramifications from the bar incident are still on-going, which ticks me off at the mere mention of it, being only one of several things. Then there's planning for the wedding has started to take up more of our time though it's not even the most stressful thing on our lists as business owners with two young children. Speaking of children, we not only celebrated Calen's 6th birthday a few weeks ago as well as Mother's Day soon after, which was alot less dramatic than last year. So, with so much going on lately this current moment of freedom to enjoy lunch has been a very rare ocurrence especially here at the studio. Especially a lunch with my mom.

"Zona? Are you ok, sweetheart?"

Snapping from my thoughts of birthday parties, clients and wedding cake toppers, only to lock with concerned eyes, I give a reassuring smile before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." After studying me for a few seconds, she gives a subtle nod as we both continue with our food. "How about you and dad? Everything fine there?"

"We still miss having you and Cal at the house with us but we're both doing good. He and your brother have been working on some old truck that your father has parked in my garage." With a laugh, I don't buy the idea that she doesn't like the truck being there. The thing that very few people know about my mother is that she's a bit of a gear head. She's the youngest and only girl of six children with a mechanic father, so she knows her way around an engine even more so than dad or Tim.

"Oh come on mom. There's no way you haven't been out tinkering with that thing too." Sharing a laugh, we continue eating and catching up. I fill her in on all things wedding that we've finalized as well as the list of things we've yet to tackle. Finishing our food, we clear up the trash and relax into our seats as she changes the subject.

"So...how has Callie's brother been doing since he showed up last week? Tim told us what happened." Sighing, I take a moment to think about my answer.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. Calliope says he's doing a little better but...his girlfriend died suddenly from a medical condition she didn't even know she had...he's hurt and devastated, mom. _God, I couldn't even imagine that kind of pain even with how close I came to losing Calie last year._ He's been staying at Leda's, Callie and Aria have been spending as much time with him as possible. I think Aria has even practically moved in for the time being. I wish I could help but we don't have much of a relationship and when he's not with his immediate family then apparently he's with Madison."

"Callie's ex? Madison?" Giving only a nod, mom goes from confused to surprised. "Oh my..."

"Yea...but it's no surprise though, Callie warned me months ago that the relationship that her family, mostly her siblings, had with Madison were still very much in tact and would most likely stay that way."

"I can understand that. We all would still love and see Callie whether you two were together or not. But how do you feel about it?"

"I mean, I get it. I do...but as selfish and irrational as it may be, I don't want to have to share anything with her. When it comes to Aria and Leda, I've known them forever, so I guess it's not that big of a deal but Colton is a different story." I pause to take a sip of my water and gather my words. "I know that he and I are never going to be close. He's a great uncle, he adores his sisters and he's always been nothing nice toward me but I know in my gut that he'll never see me as someone that he can consider family."

"Hmmm...have you talked to Callie about any of this?"

"No. Not really because honestly what is there to do? We can't make him feel something that's not there and he truly has been nothing but nice and respectful. I don't really have much to complain about do I?"

"When you put it like that then...no, I guess not. All you can do is what you have already been doing and over time things will probably change for the better. Just be patient."

Nodding along, I let her words bounce around in my head, hoping that she's right. I'm just realizing how much I've missed these talks with my mom. I can't even remember the last time we've had a moment to ourselves to talk, enjoy a meal or go shopping. _I have to do better. We should make this a weekly thing._ Decision made, I once again change the topic and soak up the quality time.

* * *

 **Callie POV**

"I'm really worried about him, Lee." I say while shifting to stretch across the couch to lay my head in her lap and the cutest 6-month old resting on my chest. Her fingers almost instantly start to toy with my hair. In the silence, I can't help but rake my mind with how best to help our little brother. Being here at Leda's is without a doubt the best place for him right now but I want to do more.

"Yea...I am too. But as much as I hate it there really isn't anything we can do for him but be here."

"I know...I know." I reluctantly agree. Pressing a gentle kiss to San's head the room falls silent once again.

"Hey...there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Glancing up to meet her eyes, I wait for her to continue. "One, is papi coming to the wedding and two, are you asking him to walk you down the aisle?"

I truly hadn't expected that to be what she wanted to talk about so I'm caught off guard. Though, now that I think about it, I'm glad she brought it up because I've been struggling with how involved I want him to be. Yes, we can be in the same room now but we are so far from where we once were. Rubbing softly along my baby boy's back, I answer honestly.

"Yes, he's been invited so I'm assuming he'll be there. But honestly, I don't know how I feel about the walking down the aisle part. I haven't asked him to walk me...I mean...I keep going back and forth on it. We aren't in a good place. Should I ask simply because he's my father even if I don't really want to?" Staring up at her, I can see several emotions cross her face before she sighs. I can see the understanding in her eyes but I can also see when he settles firmly into her role as equal parts oldest sibling and mother figure.

"I won't pretend to know how the change between you two has truly been for you. I'm sure there are so many conflicting emotions and I don't think I could've handled it any better than you did but..." Giving a grunt with a frown, knowing I probably won't like what she says next then pouting when she thumps my forehead. "BUT, I think you'll come to regret not letting yourself have that experience. That wedding is about celebrating you, Arizona and the family you're building. You deserve to have everything that comes with getting married. Don't do it for him or even make it about him. Yes, I'm sure he's dreamed of walking with each of his daughters as most fathers do. But don't let him making a bad decision lead you to making one as well." With a look so full of love and care, she drops a kiss to my forehead and I know for a fact that we couldn't have a better big sister. I hear what she's saying and I find myself unable to disagree with her. Giving her a smile and a soft nod, I come to a decision. "You have the biggest heart Cal and I don't want you to let anger or hurt feelings cause you to miss out on special moment you deserve to have. There have already been so many moments you didn't get to have because mami wasn't here to give them to you...I just want you to be happy."

"I..." I start only to stop at the lump in my throat. Swallowing down that ball of emotion, I start again. "I know and I am so so happy. But you're right and I don't want to have any regrets so I'll talk to him...I will."

Sharing loving smiles our one-on-one is broken up by baby noises. Those beautiful azure eyes that match his mama's are staring back at me as I give him my full attention but it doesn't last long before Lee takes him from me.

"Heeeyyy, how's tia's baby boy? Did you have a nice nap?" Sitting up so she has room to hold him comfortably, I take a moment to enjoy the view of them in their conversation. "You are just too cute...I could eat you up."

"Hey, don't threaten my baby." With a laugh, she continues to talk and play with him. "He really is adorable though isn't?"

"He is...I hope our baby is this cute and happy too." It takes several seconds before what she just said really registers in my head but when they do I'm staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"W-what?! Baby? What baby? Lee! Are you pregnant?" I'm rambling off questions while my eyes bounce between her face and stomach. I'm sure I look half crazed and her laughter only confirms it.

"Si, mi hermana. I am but keep it between us for now. Trevor and I will tell the family soon but I want to focus on Colton right now. Ok?"

I'm practically vibrating, I'm so happy and excited for her but I nod in understanding. And I do understand, our little brother is hurting and she doesn't want to distract from that.

"Ok. Ok...Can I tell Zona? I need to be able to tell someone. Please, please, please?"

"Goodness. Yes you can tell her and only her." She finishes by giving me her own Torres eyebrow raise before turning back to the baby in her arms. "Your mother is a little crazy baby boy."

"Heeyyy!" Laughing at me once more, she leaves me sitting on the couch as she heads to the kitchen. _Oooh, I can't wait to tell Mariposa about this._

* * *

 **Comments and thoughts on this update. FYI, there's a time jump next chapter. Til next time...**


End file.
